Origin
by Twilight-Lux
Summary: Edward hará lo que sea para recuperar a Bella. Tras el desastroso asalto a Mount Weather, ahora se enfrenta a lo imposible. Bella ha desaparecido. Se la han llevado. Y lo único que importa es encontrarla. ¿Eliminar a cualquiera que se interponga en su camino? Hecho. ¿Reducir el mundo entero a cenizas para salvarla? Será un placer. Lo único que puede hacer Bella es sobrevivir.
1. chapter 1

Toda la historia peretenece a la increíble Jennifer L. Armentrout. Nombres de los personajes a la maravillosa Sthepenie Meyer.

 **¡Hola otra vez! Continuamos con la saga, y esta vez toca ORIGIN. Si han llegado sin querer a este fic déjenme les explicó un poco. Mientras dudaba si leer Twilight o Lux (dos de mis sagas favoritas) se me ocurrió unirlas en una sola! Así que he tomado prestados algunos personajes de la maravillosa Stephenie Meyer para adaptarlos a la historia que escribió la increíble Jennifer L. Armenatrout. Repito, si no la han leído pueden empezar ahora con este fic o con los libros originales. En mi perfil puden encontrar la adaptación completa de Obsidian, Onyx, Opal y ahora es turno de Origin.** **Espero** **que disfruten la lectura! Vamos! ;***

Edward hará lo que sea para recuperar a Bella. Tras el desastroso asalto a Mount Weather, ahora se enfrenta a lo imposible. Bella ha desaparecido. Se la han llevado. Y lo único que importa es encontrarla. ¿Eliminar a cualquiera que se interponga en su camino? Hecho. ¿Reducir el mundo entero a cenizas para salvarla? Será un placer. Lo único que puede hacer Bella es sobrevivir. Rodeada de enemigos, la única forma que tiene de salir adelante es adaptándose. En realidad, Dédalo no es una completa locura, aunque sus objetivos resultan inquietantes. ¿Quiénes son los malos? ¿Dédalo? ¿La humanidad? ¿O los Luxen? Juntos, pueden enfrentarse a todo. Pero el enemigo más peligroso ha estado ahí todo el tiempo, y cuando las verdades queden expuestas y las mentiras se desmoronen, ¿en qué lado estarán Edward y Bella? ¿Estarán siquiera juntos?

Capítulo 1

 **Bella** **PDV**

Volvía a estar en llamas. Era peor que cuando me puse enferma por la mutación, o cuando me rociaron ónice en la cara. Las células mutadas de mi cuerpo rebotaban como si estuvieran tratando de desgarrar mi piel para liberarse. Tal vez estuvieran haciéndolo. Sentía como si estuvieran partiéndome por la mitad. Mis mejillas estaban cada vez más húmedas.

Me di cuenta lentamente de que eran lágrimas.

Lágrimas de dolor y de ira; una furia tan potente que notaba un sabor como de sangre en la parte posterior de la garganta. O tal vez era sangre realmente. Tal vez estaba ahogándome en mi propia sangre.

Mis recuerdos después de que las puertas se hubieran cerrado estaban borrosos. Las palabras de despedida de Edward me perseguían cada momento que pasaba despierta. « Te quiero, Bella. Siempre te he querido y siempre te querré» . Las puertas se habían cerrado con un ruido sordo, y me quedé a solas con los Arum.

Creo que trataron de comerme.

Todo se había vuelto negro, y después había despertado en ese mundo donde dolía respirar, aunque evocar su voz y sus palabras aliviaba parte del tormento.

Pero entonces recordé la sonrisa de Benjamín al marcharse mientras sujetaba el collar de ópalo (mi collar de ópalo, el que Edward me había dado justo antes de que sonaran las sirenas y las puertas comenzaran a cerrarse), y mi ira se intensificó. Me habían capturado, y no sabía si Edward había conseguido salir de allí con los demás.

No sabía nada.

Me obligué a abrir los ojos y pestañeé ante las penetrantes luces que brillaban sobre mí. Durante un momento no pude ver nada a causa de su resplandeciente fulgor. Todo estaba rodeado por un aura, pero finalmente se disipó, y vi un techo blanco detrás de las luces.

—Bien. Estás despierta.

A pesar del palpitante ardor, mi cuerpo se puso rígido ante el sonido de la voz masculina desconocida. Intenté mirar hacia el lugar de donde provenía, pero el dolor me atravesó el cuerpo de arriba abajo, haciéndome retorcer los dedos. No podía mover el cuello, los brazos ni las piernas.

Un terror helado inundó mis venas. Tenía bandas de ónice alrededor del cuello, las muñecas y los tobillos que me mantenían sujeta. Mi pánico estalló, apoderándose del aire de mis pulmones. Pensé en los cardenales que Emmett había visto alrededor del cuello de Rosalie, y me recorrió un escalofrío de repulsión y miedo.

El sonido de unas pisadas se aproximó, y un rostro inclinado hacia un lado apareció en mi campo de visión, bloqueando la luz. Era un hombre mayor, tal vez cerca de los cincuenta, con pelo oscuro veteado de gris y muy corto. Llevaba un uniforme militar de color verde oscuro, y en él había tres filas de insignias de colores sobre la parte izquierda del pecho y un águila en la derecha. Incluso con la mente nublada por el dolor y la confusión, sabía que se trataba de un tipo importante.

—¿Cómo te encuentras? —inquirió con voz firme.

Pestañeé lentamente, preguntándome si el hombre estaba hablando en serio.

—Me… Me duele todo —grazné.

—Son las bandas, pero creo que eso ya lo sabes. —Hizo una seña hacia algo o alguien que se encontraba detrás de él—. Tuvimos que tomar ciertas precauciones cuando te transportamos.

¿Transportarme? Mi ritmo cardíaco aumentó mientras lo miraba fijamente. ¿Dónde demonios me encontraba? ¿Seguía estando en Mount Weather?

—Soy el sargento Marcus Dasher. Voy a liberarte para que hablemos y puedan ocuparse de ti. ¿Ves los puntos oscuros en el techo? —me preguntó. Seguí su mirada y vi las manchitas casi invisibles—. Son una mezcla de ónice y diamante. Ya sabes lo que hace el ónice y, si te enfrentas a nosotros, la habitación se llenará de él. Cualquier resistencia que hayas podido desarrollar no te servirá de ninguna ayuda aquí.

¿La habitación entera? En Mount Weather tan solo había sido una rociada en la cara, no un chorro infinito.

—¿Sabías que los diamantes tienen el mayor índice de refracción de la luz? Aunque no posee los mismos efectos dolorosos del ónice, en cantidades lo suficientemente grandes, y cuando hay ónice presente, tiene la habilidad de drenar a los Luxen, dejándolos incapaces de acceder a la Fuente. Tendrá el mismo efecto sobre ti.

Estaba bien saberlo.

—Esta habitación está equipada con ónice como medida de seguridad continuó, volviendo a fijar sus ojos de un marrón oscuro en los míos—, por si acaso fueras capaz de acceder a la Fuente de algún modo o atacaras a algún miembro de mi personal. Con los híbridos nunca sabemos cuál es el alcance de vuestras habilidades.

En ese momento dudaba que fuera capaz de sentarme sin ayuda, y mucho menos ponerme en plan ninja con nadie.

—¿Lo comprendes? —Levantó la barbilla mientras esperaba a que contestara—. No queremos hacerte daño, pero te neutralizaremos si supones una amenaza. ¿Lo comprendes, Bella?

No quería responder, pero sí quería liberarme de las malditas bandas de ónice.

—Sí.

—Bien. —Sonrió, pero se trataba de una sonrisa ensayada y no muy amistosa—. No queremos que sufras, Dédalo no consiste en eso. Se aleja mucho de lo que somos. Tal vez no te lo creas ahora mismo, pero esperamos que llegues a entender cuáles son nuestros objetivos. La verdad de lo que somos y de lo que son los Luxen.

—Es difícil de creer… ahora mismo.

El sargento Marcus pareció comprender lo que decía y estiró el brazo por debajo de la fría mesa. Se produjo un ruidoso sonido metálico y las bandas se levantaron por sí solas, deslizándose hasta liberar mi cuello y mis tobillos.

Soltando aliento trémulamente, levanté con lentitud mi brazo tembloroso.

Tenía partes completas de mi cuerpo entumecidas o hipersensibles.

Colocó una mano sobre mi hombro y me encogí.

—No voy a hacerte daño —aseguró—. Solo voy a ayudarte a sentarte.

Teniendo en cuenta que no tenía demasiado control sobre mis miembros, no estaba en condiciones de protestar. El sargento me puso erguida en unos segundos. Me aferré a los bordes de la mesa para mantenerme estable y tomé aliento varias veces. La cabeza me colgaba del cuello como un fideo mojado, y el pelo se deslizó por encima de mis hombros, ocultando la habitación durante un momento.

—Probablemente te sientas un poco mareada. Se te pasará.

Cuando levanté la cabeza vi a un hombre vestido con una bata de laboratorio blanca que permanecía junto a una puerta de un negro tan brillante que reflejaba la habitación. Sujetaba en la mano un vaso de papel y lo que parecía un manguito para la presión arterial en la otra.

Lentamente, mis ojos recorrieron la habitación. Me recordaba a una consulta de médico extraña, y estaba equipada con mesitas con instrumentos sobre ellas, armarios y unas mangueras negras enganchadas a la pared.

Cuando el sargento le indicó con un gesto que avanzara, el hombre de la bata se acercó a la mesa y me llevó el vaso a la boca cuidadosamente. Bebí con avidez. El frescor alivió el dolor de mi garganta, pero bebí demasiado rápido y acabé con un ataque de tos ruidosa y dolorosa.

—Soy el doctor Phil, uno de los médicos de la base. —Puso el vaso a un lado y metió la mano en su chaqueta para sacar el estetoscopio—. Solo voy a escuchar tu corazón, ¿de acuerdo? Y después voy a tomarte la presión sanguínea.

Di un saltito cuando colocó el frío diafragma contra mi piel. Después lo puso en mi espalda.

—Respira profundamente. —Lo hice y él repitió las instrucciones—. Bien. Extiende el brazo.

Lo obedecí y de inmediato reparé en el verdugón rojo que rodeaba mi muñeca. Tenía uno más en la otra mano. Tragué con fuerza y aparté la mirada, a unos segundos de perder los papeles por completo, sobre todo cuando mis ojos se encontraron con los del sargento. No eran hostiles, pero pertenecían a un extraño.

Me encontraba completamente sola; con desconocidos que sabían lo que yo era y que me habían capturado con un propósito.

Mi presión sanguínea debía de estar por las nubes, porque el corazón me latía con fuerza, y la tensión que sentía en el pecho no podía ser buena. Mientras el manguito me apretaba, respiré profundamente varias veces y después pregunté:

—¿Dónde estoy?

El sargento Marcus unió las manos por detrás de su espalda.

—Estás en Nevada.

Me quedé mirándolo, y las paredes (completamente blancas, a excepción de esos puntos negros y brillantes) parecieron venirse abajo.

—¿Nevada? Eso… Eso está al otro lado del país. Es una zona horaria diferente.

Silencio.

Entonces lo comprendí. Se me escapó una risa estrangulada.

—¿Área 51?

Hubo más silencio, como si no pudieran confirmar la existencia de tal lugar.

La maldita Área 51. No sabía si reír o llorar.

El doctor Phil me quitó el manguito.

—La presión sanguínea está un poco alta, pero era de esperar. Me gustaría hacerte un análisis más exhaustivo.

Imágenes de sondas y toda clase de cosas desagradables aparecieron en mi pensamiento. Me levanté de la mesa rápidamente y me alejé de los hombres, aunque mis piernas apenas podían sostener mi peso.

—No. No podéis hacerlo. No podéis…

—Sí podemos —me interrumpió el sargento Marcus—. Según la Ley Patriótrica, podemos arrestar, reubicar y detener a cualquiera, humano o no, que suponga un riesgo para la seguridad nacional.

—¿Qué? —Golpeé la pared con la espalda—. No soy una terrorista.

—Pero supones un riesgo —respondió—. Esperamos cambiar eso, pero, como puedes ver, perdiste tu derecho a la libertad en el momento en que sufriste la mutación.

Mis piernas cedieron y me deslicé por la pared hasta quedar sentada sobre el suelo.

—No puedo… —Mi cerebro no quería procesar nada de lo que estaba sucediendo—. Mi madre…

El sargento no dijo nada.

Mi madre… Dios mío, mi madre debía de estar volviéndose loca. Estaría aterrorizada y devastada. Jamás lo superaría.

Presioné las manos contra mi frente y cerré los ojos.

—Esto no está bien.

—¿Qué pensabas que pasaría? —me preguntó Marcus. Abrí los ojos, respirando entrecortadamente—. Cuando te infiltraste en una instalación del Gobierno, ¿creíste que podrías salir de allí y todo estaría bien? ¿Que no habría consecuencias para tales acciones? —Se agachó delante de mí—. ¿O es que pensabas que un grupo de chiquillos, alienígenas o híbridos, serían capaces de llegar tan lejos como lo hicisteis sin que nosotros lo permitiéramos?

Notaba todo el cuerpo frío. Buena pregunta. ¿En qué estábamos pensando?

Habíamos sospechado que podía tratarse de una trampa. Prácticamente me había preparado para ello, pero no podíamos marcharnos y dejar que Rose se pudriera allí dentro. Ninguno de nosotros podía hacerlo.

Observé fijamente al hombre.

—¿Qué pasó con… con los demás?

—Escaparon.

Me invadió el alivio. Al menos, Edward no se encontraba atrapado en algún sitio. Eso me proporcionaba algo de consuelo.

—Para ser sincero, solo necesitábamos capturar a uno de vosotros. O a ti o a la persona que te mutó. Tener a uno de vosotros atraerá al otro. —Hizo una pausa—. Ahora mismo, Edward Cullen ha desaparecido de nuestro radar, pero imaginamos que no permanecerá así durante mucho tiempo. Hemos aprendido de nuestros estudios que el lazo entre un Luxen y la persona a la que muta es bastante intenso, en especial entre un varón y una mujer. Y según nuestras observaciones, vosotros dos estáis extremadamente… unidos.

Mi alivio se estrelló y ardió en toda su llameante gloria, y el miedo me apresó. No serviría de nada fingir que no tenía ni idea de qué hablaba, pero nunca confirmaría que se trataba de Edward. Jamás.

—Sé que estás asustada y enfadada.

—Sí, siento las dos cosas con fuerza.

—Es comprensible. No somos tan malos como piensas, Bella. Teníamos todo el derecho a emplear métodos letales cuando te atrapamos. Podríamos haber liquidado a tus amigos, pero no lo hicimos. —Se levantó y volvió a unir las manos—. Comprobarás que nosotros no somos el enemigo aquí.

¿Que no eran el enemigo? Claro que eran el enemigo, una amenaza mayor que un ejército entero de Arum, ya que tenían al Gobierno entero respaldándolos. Podían secuestrar personas y llevárselas lejos de todo (sus familias, sus amigos, su vida), y salirse con la suya.

Estaba bien jodida.

Mientras la situación calaba de verdad, mis tenaces esfuerzos por mantener la compostura flaquearon un poco y después se desmoronaron por completo. Un intenso terror me golpeó como un látigo y se convirtió en pánico, creando un desagradable revoltijo de emociones impulsadas por la adrenalina. El instinto me dominó; la clase de instinto con la que no había nacido, sino que había sido formado por aquello en lo que me había convertido después de que Edward me curara.

Me puse en pie de un salto. Mis músculos doloridos gritaron en señal de protesta, y la cabeza me dio vueltas por el movimiento repentino, pero me mantuve en pie. El doctor se movió a un lado, empalideciendo mientras buscaba la pared con la mano. El sargento ni siquiera pestañeó. No le daba miedo mi ira.

Acceder a la Fuente debería haber sido fácil considerando todas las emociones violentas que bullían en mi interior, pero no sentí la descarga de adrenalina (como la que sientes cuando estás en una montaña rusa muy alta), ni siquiera la electricidad estática que se arremolinaba sobre mi piel.

No había nada.

A través de la neblina de terror y pánico que nublaba mis pensamientos se filtró una pizca de realidad, y recordé que no podía utilizar la Fuente allí.

—¿Doctor? —dijo el sargento.

Necesitaba un arma, así que pasé junto a él a toda velocidad y me dirigí a la mesa con los pequeños instrumentos. No sabía qué es lo que haría si lograba salir de aquella habitación. La puerta tal vez estuviera cerrada. No estaba pensando más allá de aquel preciso segundo, simplemente necesitaba salir de allí. Y pronto.

Antes de que pudiera alcanzar la bandeja, el doctor golpeó la pared con la mano. A continuación oí un horrible y familiar sonido de aire liberado en una serie de pequeñas ráfagas. No hubo ninguna otra advertencia. Ningún olor. Ningún cambio en la consistencia del aire.

Pero aquellos puntitos del techo y las paredes habían liberado ónice vaporizado, y no había forma de escapar de él. El horror me ahogó. Se me escapó el aire de los pulmones mientras un dolor ardiente comenzaba en mi cuero cabelludo y se extendía por todo mi cuerpo. Un fuego recorrió mi piel como si me hubieran empapado de gasolina para después prenderme en llamas.

Mis piernas cedieron y mis rodillas golpearon el suelo de baldosas. El aire lleno de ónice me rasgaba la garganta y me quemaba los pulmones.

Me aovillé y arañé el suelo con los dedos, con la boca abierta en un grito silencioso. Mi cuerpo se movía en espasmos incontrolables mientras el ónice invadía cada célula. No había fin. No había ninguna esperanza de que Edward encontrara una manera de apagar el fuego, y repetí su nombre en silencio una y otra vez, pero no hubo respuesta alguna.

No había ni habría nada, excepto dolor.

 **Edward PDV**

Treinta y una horas, cuarenta y dos minutos y veinte segundos habían pasado desde que se cerraron las puertas y separaron a Bella de mí. Treinta y una horas, cuarenta y dos minutos y diez segundos desde la última vez que la había visto.

Durante treinta y una horas y cuarenta y un minutos, Bella había estado en las manos de Dédalo.

Cada segundo, cada minuto y cada hora que pasaba me volvían loco.

Me habían encerrado en una cabaña individual, que era realmente una celda equipada con todo lo que podría cabrear a un Luxen, pero eso no me había detenido. Había mandado volando esa puerta y a los Luxen que me custodiaban hasta otra maldita galaxia. Una furia amarga me inundó, cubriendo de ácido mi interior mientras aumentaba de velocidad, volando junto a la hilera de cabañas, evitando el grupo de casas y dirigiéndome directamente a los árboles que rodeaban la comunidad Luxen oculta bajo las sombras de Seneca Rocks. Cuando no llevaba ni medio camino, vi un borrón blanco que corría como un rayo hacia mí.

¿Querían tratar de detenerme? Pues no iba a pasar.

Me paré en seco, y la luz pasó junto a mí zumbando y después dio media vuelta. El Luxen tenía forma humana y se encontraba justo enfrente de mí, tan brillante que iluminaba los oscuros árboles tras él.

« Solo estamos tratando de protegerte, Edward» .

Todos, incluidos Emmett y Anthony, habían pensado que dejarme fuera de combate en Mount Weather y después encerrarme me protegería. Tenía un asunto pendiente con ellos de un tamaño colosal.

« No queremos hacerte daño» .

—Es una lástima. —Hice crujir mi cuello. Detrás de mí estaban reuniéndose unos cuantos más—. Yo no tengo ningún problema en haceros daño a vosotros.

El Luxen que tenía enfrente extendió los brazos.

« No tiene por qué ser de este modo» .

No había ningún otro modo. Dejar que mi forma humana se desvaneciera era como si me pusiera una ropa demasiado ajustada. Un resplandor rojizo tiñó la hierba como si fuera sangre.

« Acabemos con esto» .

Ninguno de ellos dudó.

Yo tampoco.

El Luxen se lanzó hacia delante, un borrón de miembros brillantes. Me colé bajo sus brazos y emergí detrás de él. Le sujeté los brazos y estampé el pie en su espalda inclinada. Apenas había derribado a aquel Luxen cuando otro tomó su lugar.

Lanzándome hacia un lado, esquivé por los pelos al que corría hacia mí y después me agaché, evitando por muy poco un pie con mi nombre escrito en él.

Agradecí el aspecto físico de la lucha. Vertí hasta el último gramo de furia y frustración en cada puñetazo y patada, y vencí a tres más de ellos

Un estallido de luz cortó las sombras, directamente en mi dirección. Me agaché y golpeé el suelo con un puño. La tierra voló hasta el cielo cuando una onda expansiva se extendió hacia fuera, atrapando al Luxen y lanzándolo al aire.

Di un salto y lo atrapé, mientras una luz intensa y resplandeciente brotaba de mí, convirtiendo la noche en día por un momento.

Giré y lo lancé como un disco.

Golpeó un árbol y cayó al suelo, pero se puso en pie rápidamente. Salió disparado, seguido por una luz blanca con un matiz azulado, como la cola de un cometa. Me lanzó una bola de energía con una fuerza casi nuclear y soltó un rugido de batalla inhumano.

Ah, ¿así que quería jugar a eso?

Me hice a un lado, y la bola pasó junto a mí, chisporroteando. Recurriendo a la Fuente, me incliné hacia atrás y dejé que el poder creciera. Golpeé el suelo con el pie, creando un cráter y otra onda expansiva, que desequilibró al Luxen.

Lancé el brazo hacia delante y liberé la Fuente, que voló desde mi mano como una bala, golpeándolo directamente en el pecho.

Cayó al suelo, vivo pero retorciéndose.

—¿Qué crees que estás haciendo, Edward?

Me volví ante el sonido de la voz firme de Aro Vulturi. El anciano, en su forma humana, permanecía a unos metros de distancia, entre los caídos. Mi cuerpo tembló por el poder que aún no había utilizado.

« No deberían haber tratado de detenerme. Ninguno de vosotros deberíais haber tratado de detenerme» .

Aro unió las manos frente a él.

—No deberías estar dispuesto a arriesgar a tu comunidad por una chica humana.

Había muchas probabilidades de que fuera a darle una buena tunda.

« Jamás voy a hablar contigo de ella» .

—Somos de los tuyos, Edward. —Dio un paso hacia delante—. Tienes que permanecer con nosotros. Ir detrás de esa humana tan solo…

Extendí el brazo y cogí por el cuello al Luxen que se había acercado a mí sigilosamente. Me volví hacia él y ambos recuperamos la forma humana. Sus ojos se llenaron de terror.

—¿En serio? —gruñí.

—Mierda —murmuró.

Lo alcé por los aires y después lancé contra el suelo a ese estúpido. La tierra y la roca volaron por los aires mientras me enderezaba, volviendo a mirar a Aro. El anciano palideció.

—Estás luchando contra tu propia clase, Edward. Eso es imperdonable.

—No estoy pidiéndote tu perdón. No estoy pidiéndote una mierda.

—Serás desterrado —me amenazó.

—¿Sabes qué? —Retrocedí mientras miraba al Luxen del suelo, que había comenzado a moverse—. No me importa.

La furia manó de Aro, y la expresión calmada y casi dócil de su rostro se desvaneció.

—¿Crees que no sé lo que le hiciste a esa chica? ¿Lo que tu hermano le hizo a la otra? Los dos os lo habéis buscado. Por eso no nos mezclamos con ellos. Los humanos no ocasionan más que problemas. Vas a traernos problemas, vas a conseguir que nos vigilen de cerca. No necesitamos eso, Edward. Estás arriesgando demasiado por una humana.

—Este es su planeta —dije, sorprendiéndome a mí mismo con la declaración, aunque era cierta. Bella lo había dicho antes, y repetí sus palabras—. Nosotros somos los invitados aquí, colega.

Aro entrecerró los ojos.

—Por ahora.

Incliné la cabeza hacia un lado ante esas dos palabras. No había que ser un genio para darse cuenta de que era una advertencia, pero por el momento esa no era mi prioridad. Mi prioridad era Bella.

—No me sigáis.

—Edward…

—Lo digo en serio, Aro. Si tú o cualquier otro venís detrás de mí, no seré tan blando como ahora.

El anciano hizo una mueca.

—¿Realmente se merece todo esto?

Un escalofrío me recorrió la columna. Sin el apoyo de la comunidad Luxen, estaría solo y no sería bien recibido en ninguna de sus colonias. Las noticias viajaban rápido; Aro se aseguraría de ello. Pero no dudé ni por un momento.

—Sí —repliqué—. Se merece todo esto y más.

Aro inhaló bruscamente.

—Has terminado aquí.

—Así es.

Me volví y eché a correr entre los árboles, en dirección a mi casa. Mi cerebro iba a toda velocidad. No tenía ningún plan. No tenía nada concreto, pero sabía que iba a necesitar unas cuantas cosas. Dinero era una de ellas. Y un coche: correr todo el camino hasta Mount Weather no era una opción. Iba a ser difícil volver a mi casa, porque sabía que Alice y Emmett estarían allí y tratarían de detenerme.

Tal como estaban las cosas, que lo intentaran.

Pero, mientras llegaba hasta la cima de la colina rocosa y cogía velocidad, lo que había dicho Aro apartó los planes de mi cabeza. « Los dos os lo habéis buscado» . ¿Era así? La respuesta era simple y obvia. Tanto Emmett como yo habíamos puesto a las chicas en peligro solo por el hecho de estar interesados en ellas. Ninguno de nosotros había planeado que sufrieran ningún daño, ni que al curarlas las mutaríamos en algo que no era humano ni Luxen, pero los dos conocíamos los riesgos.

Especialmente yo.

Por eso había apartado a Bella al principio, por eso había hecho lo que podía para mantenerla alejada de Alice y de mí. En parte por lo que le había pasado a Emmett, pero también porque había demasiados riesgos. Y, sin embargo, había introducido a Bella de lleno en ese mundo. Prácticamente la había tomado de la mano y la había guiado directamente hacia él. Y eso la había metido en problemas.

No tenía que haber pasado de ese modo.

Si alguien tenía que haber sido capturado si las cosas iban mal en Mount Weather, era yo. No Bella. Nunca ella.

Maldiciendo en voz baja, llegué hasta un área de terreno iluminada por la plateada luz de la luna unos segundos antes de salir del bosque, y bajé la velocidad sin tener intención de hacerlo.

Mis ojos fueron directamente a la casa de Bella, y noté una presión que me aferraba el pecho.

La casa estaba oscura y silenciosa, como lo había estado los años antes de que ella se mudara. Sin vida, un cascarón vacío y oscuro más que una casa.

Me detuve junto al coche de su madre y solté aire de forma irregular, aunque no sirvió para aliviar la presión creciente de mi pecho. Sabía que me habían dado por desaparecido, y si el Departamento de Defensa o Dédalo estaban esperando a que llegara, podrían capturarme.

Si cerraba los ojos podía ver a Bella saliendo por la puerta principal, con esa maldita camiseta que decía « MI BLOG ES MEJOR QUE TU VLOG» , y esos pantalones cortos… Esas piernas…

Había sido un auténtico gilipollas con ella, pero no se había alejado de mí. Ni por un segundo.

Una luz se encendió en mi casa. Un segundo después, la puerta se abrió y Emmett apareció allí. Soltó una maldición en voz baja que me llegó transportada por la brisa.

A decir verdad, Emmett tenía un aspecto mil veces mejor que la última vez que lo había visto. Las ojeras prácticamente habían desaparecido, y había recuperado parte de su peso. Como antes de que el Departamento de Defensa y Dédalo lo capturaran, sería casi imposible distinguirnos, de no ser por su pelo, más largo y desgreñado. Sí, tenía un aspecto de lujo. Había recuperado a Rosalie.

Sonaba como un amargado, pero no me importaba.

En cuanto mis pies tocaron las escaleras, una onda sísmica salió de mí, resquebrajando el cemento de los escalones y haciendo crujir las tablas del suelo.

Mi hermano palideció y dio un paso hacia atrás. Una satisfacción enfermiza me invadió.

—¿No me esperabas tan pronto?

—Edward. —La espalda de Emmett golpeó la puerta de entrada—. Sé que estás cabreado.

Otro estallido de energía salió de mí, golpeando el techo. La madera se rajó, y apareció una fisura que la atravesó por la mitad. La Fuente me llenó y mi visión quedó teñida de luz, volviendo el mundo blanco.

—No tienes ni idea, hermano.

—Queríamos mantenerte a salvo hasta que supiéramos qué hacer; cómo recuperar a Bella. Eso es todo.

Respiré profundamente mientras me acercaba a Emmett hasta quedar cara a cara con él.

—¿Pensabais que encerrarme en la comunidad era la mejor opción?

—Pensábamos que…

—¿Pensabais que podríais detenerme? —El poder salió disparado desde mi cuerpo, golpeando la puerta detrás de Emmett, sacándola de sus goznes y lanzándola al interior de la casa—. Reduciré el mundo a cenizas para salvarla.

 **Y damos inicio al cuarto libro ! creo que es de los que más acción tiene, en todos los capítulos pasa algo así que avisados estan ! (;**


	2. chapter 2

Toda la historia peretenece a la increíble Jennifer L. Armentrout. Nombres de los personajes a la maravillosa Sthepenie Meyer.

Capítulo 2

 **Bella PDV**

Empapada y calada hasta los huesos, conseguí levantarme del suelo. No tenía ni idea de cuánto tiempo había pasado desde que habían liberado la primera dosis de ónice y la última oleada de agua helada me había tirado de espaldas.

Rendirme y dejarles hacer lo que quisieran no había parecido una opción al principio. Primero el dolor había merecido la pena, porque no pensaba ponérselo fácil ni de coña. En cuanto mi piel quedaba libre de ónice y podía volver a moverme, corría de nuevo hacia la puerta. Pero no estaba haciendo ningún progreso, y tras el cuarto ciclo de ser empapada de ónice y después ahogada, ya estaba harta.

Estaba muy, muy harta.

En cuanto pude ponerme en pie sin derrumbarme, me arrastré hacia la fría mesa con pasos lentos y dolorosos. Estaba bastante segura de que la mesa tenía una fina capa de diamantes sobre la superficie. El dinero que habría costado llenar de diamantes una habitación, por no decir un edificio entero, debía de ser astronómico… y ay udaba a explicar el problema de deuda pública del país. Y, la verdad, de todo en lo que debería estar pensando, aquello no tendría que estar siquiera en la lista, pero parecía que el ónice me había cortocircuitado el cerebro.

El sargento Marcus había ido y venido durante todo el proceso, reemplazado por hombres con ropa militar. Las boinas que llevaban ocultaban buena parte de sus caras, pero por lo que pude ver no parecían mucho mayores que yo; tal vez tendrían poco más de veinte años.

Dos de ellos se encontraban en la habitación en ese momento, con sendas pistolas en los muslos. Una parte de mí estaba sorprendida de que no hubieran utilizado los tranquilizantes, pero el ónice ya cumplía esa función. El que llevaba una boina verde oscuro permanecía cerca de los controles, observándome, con una mano en la pistola y la otra en el botón del dolor. El otro, con el rostro oculto bajo una boina caqui, vigilaba la puerta.

Puse las manos sobre la mesa. A través de mi pelo empapado, mis dedos parecían demasiado pálidos. Tenía frío y estaba temblando tanto que me pregunté si estaría experimentando un ataque.

—Estoy… Estoy harta —dije con voz ronca.

Un músculo se tensó en la cara de Boina Caqui.

Traté de subirme a la mesa, pues sabía que si no me sentaba iba a caerme pero el intenso temblor de mis músculos me hizo tambalearme a un lado. La habitación dio vueltas durante un segundo. Tal vez me habían causado daños permanentes. Casi me reí, porque ¿de qué serviría a Dédalo si me destrozaban?

El doctor Phil había permanecido ahí todo el tiempo, sentado en una esquina de la habitación con aspecto agotado, pero se puso en pie con el manguito para la presión arterial en la mano.

—Ayudadla a subir a la mesa.

Boina Caqui fue hacia mí, con la mandíbula tensa por la determinación. Me eché hacia atrás en un débil intento de poner algo de distancia entre nosotros. El corazón me latía con fuerza, enloquecido. No quería que me tocara. No quería que ninguno de ellos me tocara.

Con las piernas temblando, di otro paso hacia atrás, y mis músculos dejaron de funcionar. Me di de culo contra el suelo con fuerza, pero estaba tan entumecida que realmente ni siquiera noté el dolor.

Boina Caqui se quedó mirándome, y desde mi posición pude ver su cara entera. Sus ojos eran de un azul de lo más sorprendente y, aunque tenía aspecto de estar bastante cansado de aquella rutina, parecía haber algo de compasión en su mirada.

Sin decir palabra, se agachó y me levantó en brazos. Olía a detergente, el mismo que utilizaba mi madre, y se me llenaron los ojos de lágrimas. Antes de que pudiera resistirme, lo cual habría resultado inútil, me puso sobre la mesa.

Cuando se alejó, me aferré a los bordes, con la sensación de que había estado allí antes.

Y lo había estado.

Me dieron otro vaso de agua, y yo lo acepté. El doctor soltó un fuerte suspiro.

—¿Has terminado ya de resistirte?

Solté el vaso de papel sobre la mesa y obligué a mi lengua a moverse. La notaba hinchada y me costaba controlarla.

—No quiero estar aquí.

—Por supuesto que no. —Colocó el diafragma bajo mi camiseta, como había hecho antes—. Nadie de esta habitación o siquiera de este edificio espera que quieras, pero enfrentarte a nosotros antes de que sepas qué intenciones tenemos solo va a terminar perjudicándote. Ahora, respira profundamente.

Respiré, pero el aire se quedó atrapado dentro de mí. La línea de armarios blancos que había al otro lado de la habitación se emborronó. No iba a llorar. No iba a llorar.

El doctor siguió con su trabajo de forma mecánica, comprobando mi respiración y mi presión sanguínea antes de volver a hablar.

—Bella… ¿puedo llamarte Bella ?

Se me escapó una risa corta y ronca. Qué educado.

—Claro.

Sonrió mientras colocaba el manguito sobre la mesa y después retrocedió, cruzando los brazos.

—Necesito hacerte un examen completo, Bella. Te prometo que no te dolerá. Será como cualquier otro examen físico que te hayan hecho anteriormente.

El miedo me atenazó el pecho. Me rodeé la cintura con los brazos, temblando.

—No quiero hacerlo.

—Podemos posponerlo un poco, pero tenemos que hacerlo. —Se dio la vuelta y caminó hasta uno de los armaritos, del cual sacó una manta marrón oscuro. Volvió a la mesa y la puso sobre mis hombros encogidos—. Cuando recuperes tus fuerzas, te llevaremos a tu habitación. Allí podrás lavarte y ponerte ropa limpia. También hay un televisor por si quieres ver algo, o puedes descansar. Es bastante tarde, y mañana te espera un gran día.

Me aferré a la manta, temblando. Hablaba como si estuviera en un hotel.

—¿Un gran día?

Asintió con la cabeza.

—Tenemos muchas cosas que enseñarte. Confiamos en que comprendas entonces cuál es el verdadero propósito de Dédalo.

Luché contra el deseo de reír otra vez.

—Ya sé cuál es vuestro propósito. Sé que…

—Únicamente sabes lo que te han dicho —me interrumpió el doctor—. Y lo que sabes es solo cierto a medias. —Inclinó la cabeza hacia un lado—. Sé que estás pensando en Emmett y Rosalie. No conoces la historia completa.

Entrecerré los ojos y sentí un calor interno provocado por una oleada de furia. ¿Cómo se atrevía a volver lo que Dédalo había hecho a Rose y Emmett en su contra?

—Sé lo suficiente.

El doctor Phil miró a Boina Verde, que estaba junto a los controles, y asintió con la cabeza. Boina Verde salió silenciosamente de la habitación, dejando atrás al doctor y a Boina Caqui.

—Bella…

—Sé que básicamente los torturasteis —lo atajé, cada segundo más furiosa—. Sé que trajisteis gente y obligasteis a Emmett a que los curara, y cuando no funcionó, esos humanos murieron. Sé que los mantuvisteis separados y utilizasteis a Rose para conseguir que Emmett hiciera lo que queríais. Sois peor que malvados.

—No conoces la historia completa —repitió firmemente, sin inmutarse en absoluto por mis acusaciones. Miró a Boina Caqui—. Jasper, ¿estabas aquí cuando trajeron a Rosalie y Emmett?

Me volví hacia Jasper, y este asintió.

—Cuando trajeron a los sujetos, resultaban claramente difíciles de tratar, pero después de que la chica pasara por la mutación, se volvió incluso más violenta. Se les permitió estar juntos hasta que resultó obvio que había un problema de seguridad. Por eso se los separó y se los acabó mandando a lugares distintos.

Negué con la cabeza y me aferré más a la manta. Quería gritarles a todo pulmón.

—No soy estúpida.

—No creo que lo seas —respondió el doctor—. Los híbridos son notoriamente desequilibrados, incluso los que han mutado con éxito. Rosalie era y es inestable.

Se me formó un nudo en el estómago. Recordaba sin esfuerzo lo loca que había estado Rose en casa de Eleazar. Parecía haberse encontrado bien cuando la hallamos en Mount Weather, pero no siempre había estado así. ¿Estaban Emmett y todos los demás en peligro? ¿Podía creer algo de lo que me dijera esa gente?

—Por eso necesito hacer un examen completo, Bella.

Miré al doctor.

—¿Estás diciendo que soy inestable?

No respondió de inmediato, y sentí como si la mesa que tenía debajo hubiera desaparecido.

—Hay posibilidades —admitió—. Incluso con las mutaciones exitosas, hay un problema de inestabilidad que surge cuando el híbrido utiliza la Fuente.

Apreté la manta hasta que volví a recuperar la sensibilidad de los nudillos y deseé que mi corazón se ralentizara. No funcionó.

—No me lo creo. No me creo nada de lo que dices.

Emmett estaba…

—Emmett fue un caso triste —dijo, cortándome—. Y llegarás a entenderlo. Lo que pasó con Emmett no fue intencionado. Habríamos acabado dejándolo libre en cuanto nos hubiéramos asegurado de que sería capaz de adaptarse de nuevo. Y Rose…

—Para —gruñí, y mi propia voz me sorprendió—. No quiero oír más tus mentiras.

—No tienes ni idea, señorita Swan de lo peligrosos que son los Luxen y de la amenaza que suponen aquellos que han sido mutados por ellos.

—¡Los Luxen no son peligrosos! Y los híbridos tampoco lo seríamos si nos dejarais en paz. No os hemos hecho nada. No os habríamos hecho nada. No estábamos haciendo nada hasta que vosotros…

—¿Sabes por qué vinieron los Luxen a la Tierra? —preguntó.

—Sí. —Me dolían los nudillos—. Los Arum destruyeron su planeta.

—¿Sabes por qué fue destruido su planeta? ¿O cuáles son los orígenes de los Arum?

—Estaban en guerra. Los Arum estaban tratando de robarles sus habilidades y matarlos. —Estaba completamente al día en mi clase de Alienígena Básico. Los Arum eran lo contrario a los Luxen, más sombra que luz, y se alimentaban de los Luxen—. Y vosotros estáis trabajando con esos monstruos.

El doctor Phil negó con la cabeza.

—Como en cualquier gran guerra, los Arum y los Luxen han estado luchando durante tanto tiempo que dudo que muchos sepan siquiera qué fue lo que provocó la primera batalla.

—¿Así que estás tratando de decir que los Arum y los Luxen son como la Franja de Gaza intergaláctica? —Jasper resopló al oír eso—. Ni siquiera sé por qué estamos hablando de esto —continué, sintiéndome de pronto tan cansada que no estaba segura de que pudiera pensar en condiciones—. Nada de eso importa.

—Sí que importa —replicó el doctor—. Es una muestra de lo poco que sabes acerca de todo esto.

—Entonces, supongo que vas a explicármelo.

Sonrió, y quise quitarle a golpes esa expresión condescendiente de la cara.

Era una lástima que para ello tuviera que soltar la manta y hacer acopio de mis energías.

—Durante su etapa de plenitud, los Luxen eran la forma de vida más poderosa e inteligente del universo entero. Como sucede con cualquier especie, la evolución creó un predador natural como respuesta: los Arum.

Me quedé mirándolo.

—¿Qué estás diciendo?

Me devolvió la mirada.

—Los Luxen no fueron las víctimas en su guerra. Fueron la causa.

 **Edward** **PDV**

—¿Cómo has escapado? —me preguntó Emmett.

Me costó un gran esfuerzo no estamparle el puño en la cara. Me había calmado lo suficiente como para que derrumbar la casa sobre sus cimientos fuera poco probable, pero seguía siendo una posibilidad.

—Mejor pregúntame a cuántos he dejado fuera de combate para llegar hasta aquí. —Me quedé tenso, esperando. Emmett estaba bloqueando la entrada—. No te enfrentes a mí en nada de esto, hermano. No serás capaz de detenerme, y lo sabes.

Me sostuvo la mirada durante un momento y después soltó una maldición y se hizo a un lado. Pasé junto a él y mis ojos fueron a la escalera.

—Alice está durmiendo —dijo, pasándose una mano por el pelo—. Edward…

—¿Dónde está Rose?

—Aquí —dijo una voz suave desde el comedor.

Me volví y, demonios, era como si la chica se hubiera materializado del humo y las sombras. Había olvidado lo pequeña que era. Delgada y delicada, con abundante pelo rubio y una barbilla pequeña, puntiaguda y tenaz. Estaba mucho más pálida de lo que recordaba.

—Hola. —No tenía ningún problema con ella. Miré a mi hermano—. ¿Crees que es sensato tenerla aquí?

Él fue junto a ella y le pasó un brazo por los hombros.

—Tenemos planeado marcharnos. Anthony iba a mandarnos a Pensilvania, cerca de South Mountain.

Asentí con la cabeza. La montaña tenía una cantidad decente de cuarcita, pero ninguna comunidad Luxen de la que supiéramos.

—Pero no queríamos marcharnos todavía —añadió Rose en voz baja, recorriendo la habitación con los ojos sin detenerse en nada en especial. Llevaba una de las camisetas de Emmett y unos pantalones de chándal de Alice. Las dos prendas le quedaban enormes—. No nos parecía correcto. Alguien debería estar aquí con Alice.

—Pero no es seguro para vosotros dos —señalé—. Anthony puede quedarse con Alice.

—Estamos bien. —Emmett agachó la cabeza y besó la frente de Rose antes de dirigirme una mirada seria—. No deberías haber salido de la colonia. Te llevamos hasta allí para mantenerte a salvo. Si te ve la policía o la…

—La policía no va a verme. —Su preocupación tenía sentido. Ya que creían que Bella y yo habíamos desaparecido, o que nos habíamos fugado juntos, mi reaparición suscitaría muchas preguntas—. Y tampoco la madre de Bella.

No pareció convencido.

—¿No te preocupa el Departamento de Defensa? —No dije nada, y él negó con la cabeza—. Mierda.

Junto a él, Rosalie cambió su escaso peso de un pie al otro.

—Vas a ir a buscarla, ¿verdad?

—Ni de coña —soltó mi hermano, y cuando yo no respondí soltó tantos tacos que hasta me impresionó—. Maldita sea, Edward, de todos nosotros soy yo quien mejor sabe lo que sientes, pero lo que estás haciendo es una locura. Y, en serio, ¿cómo escapaste de la cabaña?

Avancé a zancadas hacia la cocina y pasé junto a él, rozándolo. Era extraño volver a estar allí. Todo seguía igual: encimeras de granito gris, electrodomésticos blancos, los horrendos adornos campestres que Alice había puesto en las paredes, y la pesada mesa de roble.

Me quedé mirando la mesa. Bella apareció ahí como un espejismo, sentada en el borde. Un dolor profundo me atravesó el pecho. Dios, la echaba de menos, y me mataba no saber qué estaba sucediéndole realmente o lo que estaban haciéndole.

Pero podía imaginármelo bastante bien. Sabía lo suficiente de lo que les habían hecho a Emmett y Rosalie, y eso me ponía físicamente enfermo.

—¿Edward? —Emmett me había seguido.

Aparté la mirada de la mesa.

—No tenemos que tener esta conversación, y no estoy de humor para señalar lo obvio. Sabes lo que voy a hacer. Por eso me mandasteis a la colonia.

—Ni siquiera sé cómo escapaste. Había ónice por todo el lugar.

Cada colonia tenía cabañas diseñadas para albergar a los Luxen que se habían vuelto peligrosos para nuestra clase o para los humanos y que los ancianos no querían llevar a la policía.

—El que quiere, puede —dije, y sonreí cuando sus ojos se estrecharon.

—Edward…

—He venido para coger unas cuantas cosas, y después me iré. —Abrí el frigorífico y saqué una botella de agua. Tomé un trago y lo miré. Medíamos lo mismo, así que nuestros ojos se encontraban a la misma altura—. Lo digo en serio. No me presiones con esto.

Se encogió, pero sus ojos verdes se encontraron con los míos.

—¿No hay nada que pueda decir para que cambies de opinión?

—No.

Dio un paso hacia atrás y se frotó la mandíbula con la mano. Tras él, Rosalie estaba sentada en la silla, con los brazos alrededor de la cintura y la mirada en cualquier parte, salvo en nosotros.

Emmett se apoyó sobre la encimera.

—¿Voy a tener que darte una paliza para que me hagas caso?

Rose levantó la cabeza de golpe, y yo me reí.

—Me gustaría verte intentándolo. Después de todo, tú eres el pequeño.

—El pequeño. —Se burló, pero una débil sonrisa le tiró de los labios. El alivio resultaba evidente en el rostro de Rose—. Solo eres mayor que yo por unos segundos —añadió.

—Los suficientes.

Tiré la botella de agua a la basura.

Pasaron unos segundos y entonces dijo:

—Te ayudaré.

—Ni de coña. —Crucé los brazos—. No quiero vuestra ayuda. No quiero que ninguno de vosotros forme parte de esto.

Apretó la mandíbula con determinación.

—Tonterías. Tú nos ayudaste a nosotros. Es demasiado peligroso que lo hagas por tu cuenta. Así que, si vas a ponerte terco e ignorar el hecho de que me mantuviste a raya, cosa que estás haciendo, no voy a dejarte hacer esto solo.

—Siento haberte refrenado. Ahora, sabiendo exactamente cómo te sentías, hubiera ido a ese maldito sitio la misma noche que llegaste a casa. Pero no voy a dejar que me ayudes. Mira lo que pasó cuando fuimos todos juntos. No puedo preocuparme por vosotros. Os quiero a ti y a Alice lo más lejos posible de esto.

—Pero…

—No voy a discutir contigo. —Coloqué las manos sobre sus hombros y le di un apretón—. Sé que quieres ay udarme, y lo aprecio. Pero, si de verdad quieres ser de utilidad, no trates de detenerme.

Emmett cerró los ojos e hizo una mueca mientras su pecho subía bruscamente.

—No está bien dejar que hagas esto solo. Tú no me dejarías.

—Lo sé. Voy a estar bien. Siempre estoy bien. —Me incliné y pegué la frente a la suya. Agarré los lados de su cara y mantuve la voz baja—. Acabas de recuperar a Rosalie, y no debes irte por ahí conmigo. Te necesita. Tú la necesitas, y yo necesito…

—Necesitas a Bella. —Abrió los ojos y, por primera vez desde que todo se jodió en Mount Weather, había comprensión en su mirada—. Lo entiendo. De verdad.

—Ella también te necesita —susurró Rose.

Emmett y yo nos separamos. Él se volvió hacia ella. Seguía sentada junto a la mesa, abriendo y cerrando las manos sobre su regazo en movimientos rápidos y repetitivos.

—¿Qué has dicho, cariño?

—Bella lo necesita. —Levantó las pestañas y, aunque su mirada estaba fija en nosotros, no estaba mirándonos, no de verdad—. Al principio le dirán cosas. La engañarán, pero las cosas que le harán…

Sentí como si hubiera desaparecido todo el oxígeno de la habitación.

Emmett fue junto a ella de inmediato y se arrodilló para que tuviera que mirarlo. Le cogió la mano y se la llevó a los labios.

—No pasa nada, Rose.

Ella siguió sus movimientos de forma casi obsesiva, pero sus ojos tenían un extraño brillo, como si estuviera alejándose aún más. Se me erizó el vello de la nuca y di un paso hacia delante.

—No estará en Mount Weather —dijo Rose, con la mirada vagando por encima del hombro de Emmett—. Se la llevarán muy lejos y la obligarán a hacer cosas.

—¿A hacer qué? —Las palabras salieron de mi boca antes de que pudiera detenerlas. Emmett me lanzó una mirada por encima del hombro, pero la ignoré.

—No tienes que hablar sobre esto, cariño. ¿Vale?

Pasó un largo momento antes de que Rosalie volviera a hablar.

—Cuando lo vi con vosotros, lo supe, pero parecía que vosotros también lo supierais. No es de fiar. Él también estaba allí conmigo.

Apreté los puños al recordar la reacción de Rose al verlo, pero habíamos tenido que callarla.

—¿Benjamín?

Ella asintió lentamente.

—Todos ellos son malos. No quieren serlo. —Su mirada fue hasta Emmett, y después susurró—: No quiero serlo.

—Oh, cariño, tú no eres mala —dijo Emmett, y colocó una mano sobre su mejilla—. No eres mala en absoluto.

El labio inferior de la chica tembló.

—He hecho cosas terribles. No tienes ni idea. He mata…

—No importa. —Emmett se arrodilló—. Nada de eso importa.

Rose se estremeció, y después levantó la mirada y clavó los ojos en los míos.

—No permitas que le hagan esas cosas a Bella. La cambiarán.

No podía moverme ni respirar.

Arrugó el rostro.

—A mí me han cambiado. Cierro los ojos y veo sus caras… las de todos. No puedo librarme de ellas, sin importar lo que haga. Están dentro de mí.

Dios santo…

—Mírame, Rose. —Emmett movió su cara para que volviera a mirarlo—. Estás aquí conmigo. Ya no estás allí. Lo sabes, ¿verdad? Sigue mirándome. No tienes nada dentro de ti.

Ella negó con la cabeza con fuerza.

—No. No lo entiendes. Tú…

Me alejé y dejé que mi hermano se ocupara de aquello. Le habló en voz baja y reconfortante, pero, cuando se calmó se quedó mirando hacia delante, moviendo la cabeza lentamente de un lado a otro, con los ojos y la boca muy abiertos. No pestañeaba y no parecía percatarse de mi presencia o de la de Emmett.

Me di cuenta de que estaba totalmente ida.

Mientras Emmett hablaba con ella de lo que la afligía, el terror (terror auténtico y verdadero) me congeló por dentro. El dolor que había en los ojos de mi hermano mientras le apartaba el pelo de su pálido rostro me destrozaba. En ese momento parecía que no hubiera nada que quisiera más que cambiar su lugar por el de ella.

Me aferré a la encimera detrás de mí, incapaz de apartar la mirada.

Podía verme a mí mismo en su lugar. Salvo que no sería Rosalie a quien abrazaría tratando de devolverla a la realidad: sería Bella.

Solo estuve en mi habitación el tiempo suficiente para cambiarme de ropa. Estar ahí era una bendición y una maldición. Por alguna razón, me hacía sentir más cerca de Bella. Tal vez fuera por lo que habíamos compartido en mi cama y los momentos antes de eso. Pero también me destrozaba, porque no estaba entre mis brazos y no estaba a salvo.

No sabía si volvería a estar a salvo alguna vez.

Mientras me ponía una camiseta limpia, sentí a mi hermana antes de que hablara. Solté aliento suavemente, me volví y me la encontré de pie en el umbral de la puerta, con el pijama rosa chicle que le había regalado por Navidad el año anterior.

Parecía sentirse tan mal como yo.

—Edward…

—Si vas a empezar con que debo esperar y pensarlo mejor, puedes ahorrártelo. —Me senté en la cama y me pasé una mano por el pelo—. No va a cambiar lo que quiero hacer.

—Sé lo que quieres hacer y no te culpo. —Entró con cautela en mi habitación—. Nadie quiere que te hagan daño… o algo peor.

—Lo peor es lo que Bella debe de estar pasando en este mismo momento. Es tu amiga. O lo era. ¿Y te parece bien esperar? ¿Sabiendo lo que podrían estar haciéndole?

Se encogió, y sus ojos brillaron como esmeraldas en la penumbra.

—Eso no es justo —susurró.

Tal vez no, y en cualquier otro momento me habría sentido fatal por el golpe bajo, pero no era capaz de empatizar.

—No podemos perderte —dijo después de unos momentos de un silencio incómodo de narices—. Tienes que entender que hicimos lo que hicimos porque te queremos.

—Pero yo la quiero a ella —repliqué sin dudarlo.

Sus ojos se ensancharon, probablemente porque era la primera vez que me oía decir en voz alta que quería a alguien; bueno, a alguien que no formara parte de mi familia. Deseé haberlo dicho más a menudo, especialmente a Bella. Es gracioso cómo acaban estas mierdas al final. Cuando estás inmerso en algo, nunca dices o haces lo que debes. Es solo después, cuando ya es demasiado tarde, cuando te das cuenta de lo que deberías haber dicho o hecho.

No podía ser demasiado tarde. El hecho de que siguiera vivo era prueba de ello.

Las lágrimas llenaron los ojos de mi hermana mientras decía en voz baja:

—Ella también te quiere.

El ardor de mi pecho se expandió y llegó hasta mi garganta.

—¿Sabes? Supe que le gustabas antes de que me lo admitiera a mí o a sí misma.

Sonreí ligeramente.

—Sí, yo también.

Alice se retorció el pelo en las manos.

—Sabía que sería… sería perfecta para ti. Nunca toleraría tus gilipolleces. —Suspiró—. Sé que Bella y yo tuvimos nuestros problemas por… por Eathan, pero yo también la quería.

No podía hacer eso, quedarme ahí sentado y hablar sobre ella como si estuviéramos en una especie de velatorio o funeral. Era demasiado.

Tomó un corto aliento, señal de que estaba a punto de soltarlo todo.

—Desearía no haber sido tan dura con ella. Quiero decir que necesitaba saber que tendría que haber confiado en mí y todo eso, pero, si lo hubiera dejado antes, entonces… Bueno, y a sabes lo que quiero decir. Hubiera sido mejor para todos. Odio la idea de que tal vez nunca… —Se detuvo rápidamente, pero sabía a qué se refería. Tal vez nunca volviera a ver a Bella—. De todos modos, le pregunté antes del baile si tenía miedo de volver a Mount Weather.

Mi pecho se contrajo como si alguien me hubiera dado un abrazo de oso.

—¿Qué te dijo?

Alice soltó su pelo.

—Dijo que sí, pero, Edward, fue muy valiente. Incluso se rió, y le dije… —Se miró las manos, con expresión abatida—. Le dije que tuviera cuidado y os mantuviera a Emmett y a ti a salvo. Y, ya sabes, dijo que lo haría, y de algún modo lo hizo.

Jesús.

Me froté el pecho con una mano, y tuve la sensación de que se me había abierto un agujero del tamaño de un puño.

—Pero antes de que le hubiera preguntado eso, ella había estado tratando de hablar conmigo sobre Eathan, y yo la corté con esa pregunta. Ella no dejaba de intentar redimirse, y yo no dejaba de alejarla. Probablemente me odiaba…

—Ese no es el caso. —La miré fijamente—. No te odiaba. Bella lo entendía. Sabía que necesitabas tiempo, y ella… —Me puse en pie, con la repentina necesidad de salir de aquella habitación y de aquella casa para ir a la carretera.

—No nos hemos quedado sin tiempo —dijo en voz baja, casi como si estuviera rogando… y, maldita sea, eso dolía—. Todavía no.

La furia me invadió, y me costó toda mi fuerza de voluntad no lanzarme a su cuello. Haberme mantenido en esa maldita cabaña no había sido más que una pérdida de tiempo. Tomé aliento profundamente varias veces e hice la pregunta cuya respuesta no estaba seguro de querer escuchar.

—¿Has visto a su madre?

Su labio inferior tembló.

—Sí.

La miré a los ojos y mantuve su mirada.

—Dímelo.

Su expresión me dijo que aquello era lo último que quería hacer.

—La policía estuvo en su casa durante todo el día después de… de que volviéramos. Hablé con ellos y después con su madre. La policía piensa que os habéis fugado juntos, o al menos eso es lo que le han dicho a su madre, pero creo que uno de ellos era un infiltrado. Estaba demasiado empeñado en ello.

—Por supuesto —murmuré.

—Sin embargo, su madre no se lo cree. Conoce a Bella. Y Emmett ha estado manteniendo una actitud discreta con Rose y todo eso. Parecería sospechoso para cualquiera con dos neuronas. —Se sentó y dejó caer los brazos sobre su regazo—. Ha sido muy difícil. Su madre estaba muy mal. Se notaba que estaba pensando lo peor, sobre todo después de que Jason y Angela « desaparecieran» –dijo, dibujando comillas en el aire—. Estaba fatal.

La culpa explotó como un disparo, dejando docenas de agujeros en mi cuerpo. La madre de Bella no debería estar pasando por aquello; preocuparse por su hija, echarla de menos, temerse lo peor.

—¿Edward? No nos abandones. Encontraremos la forma de recuperarla, pero, por favor, no nos abandones. Por favor.

Me quedé mirándola en silencio. No podía hacerle una promesa que no tenía intención de mantener, y ella lo sabía.

—Tengo que irme. Lo sabes. Tengo que recuperarla.

Su labio inferior tembló.

—Pero ¿y si no la recuperas? ¿Y si te atrapan allí con ella?

—Entonces, al menos estaré con ella. Estaré allí para ella. —Caminé hasta mi hermana y puse las manos en sus mejillas. Se le derramaron las lágrimas, mojándome los dedos. Odiaba verla llorar, pero odiaba aún más lo que estaba pasándole a Bella—. No te preocupes, Alice. Estamos hablando de mí. Sabes condenadamente bien que puedo escapar de cualquier sitio. Y sabes que la sacaré de allí.

Y nada en el mundo iba a impedírmelo.

 **Aaaaay Dios!! por fin terminé de editar este capítulo, por alguna extraña razón se hizo el difícil y se me borró en varias ocasiones haciendo que volviera a editarlo una y otra vez, así que por favor si ven algún error o se me ha pasado algún nombre díganme para corregirlos, si han visto algunos en capítulos anteriores también por favor! No quiero tardar mucho en subir los capítulos pero tampoco quiero tener tantos errores así les pido otra vez si ven que se me ha escapado un nombre por error díganme y lo corrijo . Gracias por sus comentarios, saludos a todxs :)**


	3. chapter 3

Toda la historia peretenece a la increíble Jennifer L. Armentrout. Nombres de los personajes a la maravillosa Sthepenie Meyer.

Capítulo 3

 **Bella PDV**

Me sorprendía que, con todas las vueltas que estaba dando mi cerebro, todavía fuera capaz de hacer algo normal como cambiarme de ropa; un par de pantalones de deporte negros y una camiseta gris de algodón. Todas las prendas me quedaban alarmantemente bien, incluida la ropa interior.

Como si supieran que iba a llegar.

Como si hubieran estado husmeando en mi cajón de la ropa interior para ver cuál era mi talla.

Me entraban ganas de vomitar.

En lugar de seguir pensando en eso, lo cual me llevaría sin duda a perder los estribos y acabar con la cara llena de ónice y agua helada otra vez, me concentré en mi celda. Ah, perdón. Mi « habitación» , como me había recordado el doctor Phil.

Era del tamaño de una habitación de hotel, unos buenos treinta metros cuadrados más o menos. El suelo estaba cubierto de baldosas, frías bajo mis pies desnudos. No tenía ni idea de dónde se encontraban mis zapatos. Había una cama doble contra la pared, una pequeña mesita junto a esta, una cómoda y un televisor montado en la pared que había a los pies de la cama. En el techo estaban los temibles puntos negros del dolor, pero no había mangueras en esa habitación.

Y había una puerta frente a la cama.

Caminé hacia ella sigilosamente, coloqué la punta de los dedos sobre ella y la abrí con cautela, casi esperando que me cayera encima una red hecha de ónice.

No cayó nada.

Dentro había un baño pequeño con otra puerta al fondo, pero aquella estaba cerrada con llave.

Me di la vuelta y volví a la habitación.

El viaje hasta mi celda había sido rápido. Habíamos ido directamente desde la habitación donde había despertado hasta un ascensor que se había abierto justo enfrente de donde me encontraba. Ni siquiera había tenido oportunidad de mirar el pasillo para ver cuántas habitaciones había como aquella en la que me encontraba.

Seguro que había un montón.

Como no tenía ni idea de la hora que era, de si era de noche o de día, fui hasta la cama y aparté la manta marrón. Me senté y puse la espalda contra la pared, llevándome las piernas al pecho. Me tapé hasta la barbilla con la manta y me senté mirando la puerta.

Estaba cansada, agotada hasta la médula. Sentía los ojos pesados, y el cuerpo me dolía del esfuerzo de sentarme, pero la idea de quedarme dormida me asustaba. ¿Y si alguien entraba en la habitación mientras dormía? Era una preocupación muy real. La puerta se cerraba desde fuera, lo que significaba que estaba completamente a su merced.

Para no ceder ante el sueño, me concentré en el millar de preguntas que daban vueltas en mi cabeza. El doctor Phil había dicho de una forma muy misteriosa que los Luxen estaban detrás de la guerra que había comenzado hacía

Dios sabe cuánto tiempo. Pero, aunque fuera así, ¿importaba eso ya? Creía que no. No cuando la actual generación de Luxen estaba tan alejada de lo que podían haber planeado sus antepasados. Honestamente, ni siquiera entendía por qué había sacado el tema. ¿Para mostrarme lo poco que sabía? ¿O había algo más? ¿Y qué pasaba con Rosalie ? ¿Realmente era peligrosa?

Negué con la cabeza. Aunque los Luxen hubieran comenzado una guerra cientos de años antes, si no miles, eso no significaba que todos fueran malos. Y si Rosalie era peligrosa, probablemente tuviera algo que ver con lo que ellos le habían hecho. No iba a dejar que me embaucaran con sus mentiras, pero tenía que admitir que lo que habían dicho me perturbaba.

Mi cerebro siguió reflexionando acerca de más preguntas. ¿Cuánto tiempo tenían planeado mantenerme allí? ¿Qué pasaba con las clases? ¿Y mi madre?

Pensé en Angela. ¿La habían llevado a un lugar parecido? Todavía no tenía ni idea de cómo había acabado mutando, ni por qué. Seth, el híbrido adolescente absurdamente inteligente, e incluso aterrador, nos había ayudado a colarnos en Mount Weather y me había advertido de que tal vez nunca supiera lo que le había sucedido a Angela. No sabía si podría vivir con eso. No saber jamás por qué había acabado en mi habitación y se había autodestruido no estaba bien. Y si terminaba como ella, o como los incontables híbridos que el Gobierno había secuestrado, ¿qué le pasaría a mi madre?

Sin respuestas para ninguna de estas preguntas, finalmente dejé que mi mente fuera a donde quería, a donde había estado tratando de evitar desesperadamente que fuera.

Edward.

Mis ojos se cerraron mientras soltaba aliento. Ni siquiera tenía que tratar de verlo: recordaba su rostro perfectamente.

Sus anchos pómulos, labios gruesos y casi siempre expresivos, y esos ojos, esos preciosos ojos verdes que eran como dos esmeraldas pulidas, anormalmente brillantes. Sabía que mis recuerdos no le hacían justicia. Tenía esa belleza masculina que nunca antes había visto en la vida real, de la que solo había leído en los libros que me gustaban.

Dios, ya echaba de menos los libros.

En su auténtica forma, Edward era extraordinario. Todos los Luxen eran sobrecogedoramente hermosos; al estar hechos de pura luz, resultaban fascinantes, era como mirar una estrella de cerca.

Edward Cullen podía ser tan quisquilloso como un erizo tener un día muy malo, pero detrás de aquella armadura de espinas era dulce, protector e increíblemente desinteresado. Había dedicado la mayor parte de su vida a mantener a su familia y a los de su clase a salvo, enfrentándose continuamente al peligro sin pensar apenas en su propia seguridad. Me asombraba constantemente.

Aunque no siempre había sido así.

Una lágrima involuntaria se derramó por mi mejilla.

Apoyé la barbilla sobre mis rodillas y me sequé la cara. Recé para que se encontrara bien… tan bien como pudiera estar. Para que Anthony, Emmett y Alec lo mantuvieran bajo control. Que no lo dejaran hacer lo que sabía que quería hacer: lo mismo que haría yo si la situación fuera a la inversa.

Aunque quería (necesitaba) que me abrazara, aquel era el último lugar donde deseaba que estuviera. El último del mundo.

Con el corazón dolorido, traté de pensar en cosas buenas, cosas mejores, pero los recuerdos no eran suficiente. Había muchas posibilidades de que no volviera a verlo.

Las lágrimas se escaparon de mis ojos fuertemente cerrados.

Llorar no resolvería nada, pero era difícil contenerse estando tan exhausta.

Mantuve los ojos cerrados, contando lentamente hasta que el nudo de emociones crudas y conflictivas volvió a descender por mi garganta.

Lo siguiente que supe fue que despertaba de golpe, con el corazón latiendo con fuerza y la boca seca. No recordaba haberme quedado dormida, pero debía de haberlo hecho. Noté un extraño hormigueo en la piel mientras respiraba profundamente. ¿Había tenido una pesadilla? No lo recordaba, pero tenía la sensación de que algo iba mal. Desorientada, aparté la manta y miré a mi alrededor, a la celda oscura.

Cada músculo de mi cuerpo se agarrotó cuando mis ojos distinguieron una sombra más oscura y gruesa en la esquina junto a la puerta. Se me erizó el vello del cuerpo. El aire se quedó atascado en mis pulmones, y el miedo clavó sus garras heladas en mi estómago, dejándome paralizada.

No estaba sola.

La sombra se apartó de la pared, avanzando rápidamente. Mi instinto gritaba que era un Arum, y traté de coger el colgante de ópalo a ciegas, pero me di cuenta demasiado tarde de que ya no lo tenía.

—Sigues teniendo pesadillas —dijo la sombra.

Ante el sonido de la familiar voz, el miedo dio paso a una furia tan potente que sabía a ácido de batería. Me puse en pie antes de darme cuenta.

—Benjamín —escupí.


	4. chapter 4

Toda la historia peretenece a la increíble Jennifer L. Armentrout. Nombres de los personajes a la maravillosa Sthepenie Meyer.

Capítulo 4

 **Bella PDV**

Mi cerebro se desconectó y algo mucho más primitivo y agresivo me dominó.

Tuve una horrible y desazonadora sensación de traición. Lancé el puño hacia delante y golpeé lo que parecía el pómulo de Benjamín. No fue un golpe de chica: en él iba cada gramo de furia y odio contenido que sentía hacia Benjamín.

Este dejó escapar un gruñido de sorpresa mientras un dolor intenso se extendía por mi mano.

—Bella…

—¡Cabrón! —Volví a golpearlo, y esta vez mis nudillos se estamparon contra su mandíbula.

Él soltó otro gruñido de dolor mientras se tambaleaba hacia atrás.

—Dios…

Me volví, tratando de coger la pequeña lámpara que había junto a la cama y, de repente, la luz que había sobre nosotros se encendió. No estaba segura de cómo: si mis habilidades no funcionaban ahí, las de Benjamín tampoco deberían. El repentino resplandor me pilló con la guardia baja, y Benjamín aprovechó la ventaja.

Se lanzó hacia delante, obligándome a alejarme de la lámpara.

—Yo no haría eso si fuera tú —advirtió.

—Que te jodan.

Volví a golpearlo, pero él me cogió el puño y lo retorció. Un dolor agudo me recorrió el brazo, y solté un gemido de sorpresa. Él me hizo girar, y yo le propiné una patada. Soltó mi brazo y esquivó por poco mi rodillazo.

—Esto es ridículo —dijo, estrechando los ojos color avellana. La furia hacía que las motas verdes se movieran.

—Nos has traicionado.

Benjamín se encogió levemente de hombros y yo, bueno, volví a perder los estribos.

Me lancé hacia él como una especie de ninja… una ninja muy mala, porque eludió mi ataque fácilmente. Mi pierna izquierda se estampó contra la cama, y al segundo siguiente Benjamín me pegó en la espalda. El aire se escapó de mis pulmones mientras caía hacia delante, golpeando la cama con el costado y empujándola contra la pared.

Benjamín se puso de rodillas sobre el colchón mientras me sujetaba por los hombros, poniéndome boca arriba. Le golpeé los brazos, y él soltó una maldición.

Me incorporé y volví a pegarle.

—Para —gruñó, agarrándome la muñeca. Al momento me agarró la otra. Estiró mis brazos por encima de mi cabeza, se inclinó sobre mí, poniendo la cara a unos centímetros de la mía, y habló en voz baja—: Para, Bella. Hay cámaras por todas partes. No puedes verlas, pero están ahí, y están observándonos ahora mismo. ¿Cómo crees que acaban de encenderse las luces? No es magia, y van a llenar toda la habitación de ónice. No sé tú, pero a mí no me gusta mucho la idea.

Me esforcé por quitármelo de encima, y él movió su peso para presionarme las piernas con las rodillas, dejándolas atrapadas. El pánico recorría mi interior, y mi pulso se disparó. No me gustaba sentir su peso sobre mí; me recordaba cómo se había colado en mi casa por la noche para dormir a mi lado. Cómo me había observado dormir. Sentí unas fuertes náuseas, y el pánico creció.

—¡Aléjate de mí!

—No sé… Probablemente volverás a pegarme.

—¡Eso haré!

Sacudí las caderas, pero él no se movió, y mi corazón iba tan rápido que estaba segura de que me daría un ataque al corazón.

Benjamín me sacudió un poco.

—Tienes que calmarte. No voy a hacerte daño, ¿vale? Puedes confiar en mí.

Solté una risa estrangulada, con los ojos muy abiertos.

—¿Confiar en ti? ¿Te has vuelto loco?

—En realidad, no tienes elección.

Su pelo cayó sobre su frente. Normalmente lo llevaba peinado de una forma desordenada, pero aquel día parecía que se le hubiera acabado la gomina.

Quería pegarle de nuevo, y volví a forcejear con él sin ningún éxito.

—¡Voy a partirte la cara!

—Comprensible. —Me mantuvo inmóvil y estrechó los ojos—. Sé que no tenemos la relación más estable…

—No tenemos ninguna relación. ¡No tenemos nada! —Respiré con fuerza e intenté que mis músculos dejaran de temblar. Pasaron unos momentos mientras él seguía mirándome, con las fosas nasales dilatadas y la boca en una línea tensa y seria. Quería apartar la mirada, pero hacerlo sería mostrar debilidad, y eso era lo peor que podía ocurrir—. Te odio. —Parecía inútil decirlo, pero me hizo sentir mejor.

Se encogió, y cuando habló su voz era poco más que un susurro.

—Odié mentirte, pero no tenía otra opción. Cualquier cosa que te hubiera dicho se la habrías contado a Edward y los otros Luxen, y no podía dejar que eso sucediera. Y tampoco Dédalo. Pero nosotros no somos los malos.

Negué con la cabeza, increíblemente asombrada y cabreada.

—¡Sí que sois los malos! ¡Nos engañasteis desde el principio! Todo nos ha llevado a esto, y tú los ayudaste. ¿Cómo has podido?

—Teníamos que hacerlo.

—Esta es mi vida. —Unas lágrimas de furia se agolparon en mis ojos porque ya no tenía control sobre mi vida, en parte gracias a él, y me esforcé por mantener la voz firme—. ¿Era verdad algo de lo que me contaste? ¿Lo de Amun? ¿Que querías sacarlo de aquí?

Benjamín no dijo nada durante un largo rato.

—Hubieran dejado marchar a Amun en cualquier momento. La historia de que lo retenían en contra de su voluntad era solo eso… una historia para que te compadecieras de mí.

—Hijo. De. Puta —solté.

—Sí que me enviaron para asegurarme de que la mutación permanecía. No sabían lo que estaban planeando mi tío y el doctor Jenks, y en cuanto supieron que la mutación había permanecido, tenían que saber quién te mutó y cómo era de fuerte. Por eso volví después de la noche… la noche que Edward y tú me dejasteis marchar.

Nuestra compasión aquella noche habían sido los últimos clavos en nuestro ataúd. Era tan irónicamente triste… Quería sacarle los ojos con las uñas.

Soltó aliento entrecortadamente.

—Teníamos que asegurarnos de que eras lo bastante poderosa para esto. Sabían que Emmett volvería a por Rosalie, pero querían ver hasta dónde llegarías tú.

—¿Esto? —susurré—. ¿Qué es esto?

—La verdad, Bella, la auténtica verdad.

—Como si fueras capaz de decir la verdad. —Me volví, tratando de quitármelo de encima. Él murmuró otra maldición y se levantó, todavía sujetándome las muñecas, y me sacó de la cama. Mis pies desnudos se deslizaron por las baldosas mientras me arrastraba hasta el baño—. ¿Qué estás haciendo?

—Creo que necesitas enfriarte —respondió, con la mandíbula tensa.

Forcejeé, pero lo único que conseguí fue hacerme daño en las plantas de los pies. Una vez dentro del baño, lancé mi peso hacia un lado, y Benjamín se golpeó contra el lavabo. Antes de que pudiera atacarlo de nuevo, él me empujó hacia atrás.

Con los brazos girando como un molino, me tropecé con el borde bajo del plato de ducha y caí dentro de culo. Un dolor afilado me recorrió la columna.

Benjamín se lanzó hacia delante, empujando mi hombro hacia abajo con una mano y buscando a ciegas con la otra. Un instante después salió agua helada de la ducha.

Chillé y traté de levantarme, pero su otra mano aterrizó sobre mi otro hombro, inmovilizándome mientras el agua helada me empapaba. Escupí, agitando los brazos por el frío.

—¡Déjame salir de aquí!

—No hasta que estés lista para escucharme.

—¡No hay nada que puedas decir!

La ropa empapada se aferraba a mi piel, y el chorro constante de agua me pegaba el pelo a la cara. Temiendo que estuviera tratando de ahogarme, fui a por su cara, pero él me apartó las manos de un golpe.

—Escúchame. —Me cogió la barbilla, clavando los dedos en mis mejillas, forzándome a mirarlo a los ojos—. Cúlpame todo lo que quieras, pero ¿crees que no estarías aquí incluso aunque no me hubieras conocido nunca? Si es así, estás loca. En el momento en que Edward te mutó, tu destino quedó sellado. Si quieres enfadarte con alguien, tienes que enfadarte con él. Él fue quien te puso en esta situación.

Sus palabras me aturdieron tanto que me quedé inmóvil.

—Estás como una cabra. ¿Estás culpando a Edward por esto? Él me salvó la vida. Estaría…

—Te mutó, sabiendo que estaban observándolo. No es estúpido. Tenía que saber que el Departamento de Defensa lo descubriría.

En realidad, ni él ni su familia habían sabido nada sobre los híbridos hasta que yo me había convertido en uno.

—Es tan típico de ti, Benjamín. Todo es culpa de los demás.

Entrecerró los ojos, y las motas verdes se volvieron más intensas.

—No lo entiendes.

—Tienes razón. —Aparté sus manos de mi cara de un manotazo—. Jamás lo entenderé.

Se alejó y negó con la cabeza mientras yo salía de la ducha. Se estiró y cerró el agua, cogió una toalla y me la lanzó.

—No intentes volver a pegarme.

—No me digas lo que tengo que hacer.

Utilicé la toalla para secarme lo mejor que pude, y él apretó los puños.

—Mira, lo entiendo. Estás cabreada conmigo. Genial. Pues supéralo, porque tienes cosas más importantes en las que centrarte.

—¿Que lo supere?

Iba a asfixiarlo con la toalla.

—Sí. —Se recostó sobre la puerta cerrada y me observó con cautela—. No tienes la menor idea de lo que está pasando realmente, Bella.

—No me llames así.

Traté de secarme la ropa con la toalla, enfadada, pero era inútil.

—¿Te has calmado lo suficiente? Tengo que hablar, y tú tienes que escucharme. Las cosas no son como piensas. Me gustaría haber podido contarte la verdad antes. No podía hacerlo, pero ahora sí.

Se me escapó una risa estrangulada mientras negaba con la cabeza, incrédula.

Entrecerró los ojos y avanzó hacia mí. Mi espalda se enderezó en señal de advertencia, y él no se acercó más.

—Dejemos una cosa clara. Si Edward estuviera encerrado en algún sitio, tú habrías tirado hasta al niño Jesús debajo de un camión para liberarlo. Eso es lo que piensas que he hecho, así que no actúes como si fueras mejor que yo.

¿Lo habría hecho? Sí, pero la diferencia entre nosotros era que Benjamín estaba buscando aceptación y perdón después de haberme dicho más mentiras que verdades. Y, para mí, que hiciera eso era una locura.

—¿Crees que puedes justificar esto? Pues te equivocas: no puedes. Eres un monstruo. Un monstruo vivo y real. Nada, sin importar cuáles sean tus intenciones ni la auténtica verdad, cambiará eso.

Un pequeño parpadeo de inquietud brilló en su firme mirada.

Me costó toda mi fuerza de voluntad no arrancar el toallero de la pared y clavárselo en un ojo. Tiré la toalla a un lado, temblando más por la furia que por el frío húmedo que se filtraba entre mi ropa.

Dirigió la mano hacia la puerta y yo di un paso atrás, en guardia. Frunció el ceño.

—Los de Dédalo no son los malos. —Abrió la puerta del baño y salió—. Esa es la realidad.

Lo seguí.

—¿Cómo puedes decir eso y mantener la cara seria?

Se sentó sobre mi cama.

—Sé lo que estás pensando. Quieres enfrentarte a ellos. Lo entiendo, de verdad. Y sé que te he mentido acerca de casi todo y que no creerás la verdad hasta que la veas. Y cuando lo hagas, las cosas serán diferentes.

No había nada en el mundo que pudieran enseñarme y me hiciera cambiar de opinión, pero también reconocí la inutilidad de enfrentarme a él al respecto.

—Tengo que ponerme ropa seca.

—Esperaré.

Me quedé mirándolo.

—No vas a quedarte aquí mientras me visto.

Me miró enfadado.

—Ve al baño. Cierra la puerta. Tu virtud está a salvo de mí. —Entonces guiñó un ojo—. Salvo que quieras que eso cambie, y estaría más que dispuesto. Es bastante aburrido estar aquí.

Me moría de ganas de agarrarlo por un lugar muy poco femenino y retorcérselo. Las palabras que salieron de mi boca eran mías. Las sentí. Las creí.

—Algún día te mataré —prometí.

Una sonrisa irónica apareció en su cara mientras me devolvía la mirada.

—Ya has matado, Bella. Sabes lo que se siente al quitar una vida, pero no eres una asesina. —Me lanzó una mirada sagaz mientras yo inhalaba bruscamente—. Al menos, no todavía.

Me volví, apretando los puños.

—Como he dicho, nosotros no somos los malos. Son los Luxen, y verás que no estoy mintiendo. Estamos aquí para detener su invasión.


	5. chapter 5

Toda la historia peretenece a la increíble Jennifer L. Armentrout. Nombres de los personajes a la maravillosa Sthepenie Meyer.

Capítulo 5

 **Bella PDV**

En cuanto Benjamín y yo salimos de mi celda, dos militares nos rodearon. Uno de ellos era Jasper. Ver su rostro familiar no me hizo sentir mejor: tanto él como el otro tío iban enormemente armados.

Nos acompañaron a Benjamín y a mí hasta el ascensor, y estiré el cuello tratando de ver más allá de ellos para descubrir cómo era el entorno que nos rodeaba.

Había varias puertas como la mía, y el pasillo parecía igual que el de Mount Weather. Una mano pesada aterrizó en la parte baja de mi espalda, sobresaltándome.

Era Jasper.

Me lanzó una mirada que no pude descifrar, y después me encontré en el ascensor, aplastada entre él y Benjamín. Ni siquiera podía levantar la mano para apartarme el pelo húmedo y frío que se pegaba a mi cuello sin golpearlos.

Jasper se inclinó hacia delante y pulsó un botón que no pude ver porque lo tapaba su enorme cuerpo. Fruncí el ceño, dándome cuenta de que ni siquiera sabía cuántos pisos tenía aquel lugar.

Como si estuviera leyéndome la mente, Benjamín bajó la mirada hacia mí.

—Estamos bajo tierra ahora mismo. La mayor parte de la base lo está, a excepción de los dos niveles superiores. Estás en el séptimo piso. Los pisos sexto y séptimo son para alojar a los… bueno, a los visitantes.

Me pregunté por qué estaría diciéndome todo eso. La distribución del edificio tenía que ser información importante. Era como… como si me confiara ese conocimiento, como si yo ya fuera uno de ellos. Aparté la ridícula idea de mi cabeza.

—¿Te refieres a los prisioneros?

Jasper se puso rígido detrás de mí.

Benjamín me ignoró.

—En el quinto piso se encuentran los Luxen que todavía están integrándose.

Dado que los últimos Luxen habían llegado junto a Edward y su familia, hacía más de dieciocho años, no podía imaginar cómo era posible que cualquiera de ellos todavía estuviera integrándose. Mi hipótesis era que se trataba de Luxen que ellos creían que no « encajaban» entre los humanos por una razón u otra. Me estremecí.

¿Y bajo tierra? Odiaba la idea de estar bajo tierra. Se parecía demasiado a estar muerta y enterrada.

Serpenteé para salir de entre ellos dos, y di un paso hacia atrás mientras respiraba profundamente. Benjamín me observó con curiosidad, pero fue Jasper quien puso una mano sobre mi espalda, guiándome hacia delante para que no estuviera tras ellos, como si fuera a apuñalarlos por detrás en plan ninja con un cuchillo invisible.

El ascensor se detuvo y las puertas se abrieron. De inmediato capté el aroma de la comida: pan recién hecho y carne cocinada. Mi estómago cobró vida con un rugido, gruñendo como un trol.

Jasper levantó una ceja.

Benjamín se rió.

Mis mejillas se incendiaron. Era bueno saber que mi sentido del orgullo y la vergüenza seguía estando intacto.

—¿Cuándo fue la última vez que comiste? —me preguntó Jasper. Era la primera vez que hablaba desde que había estado con él y el doctor Phil.

Dudé.

—No… No lo sé.

Frunció el ceño, y aparté la mirada mientras salíamos al pasillo ancho y bien iluminado. Honestamente, no tenía ni idea de qué día era, ni de cuántos días había permanecido inconsciente. Hasta que olí la comida, ni siquiera había sentido hambre.

—Irás con el doctor Phil —dijo Benjamín, dirigiéndose hacia la izquierda.

La mano en mi hombro se volvió más firme y, a pesar de que quería quitármela de encima, me quedé muy quieta. Jasper tenía aspecto de saber romper un cuello en seis segundos. La mirada de Benjamín fue de la mano de Jasper a su cara.

—Primero irá a comer algo —replicó Jasper.

—El doctor está esperando —protestó Benjamín—. Y también…

—Pueden esperar un par de minutos para que la chica coma algo.

—Como quieras. —Benjamín levantó una mano como diciendo « es tu problema, no el mío» —. Se lo haré saber.

Jasper me condujo hacia la derecha. Solo entonces me percaté de que el otro militar se había ido con Benjamín. Por un segundo, todo me dio vueltas mientras avanzábamos. Caminaba como Edward, con zancadas largas y rápidas. Me esforcé por mantener el ritmo mientras trataba de absorber cada detalle de donde me encontraba. Lo cual no era demasiado. Todo era blanco y estaba iluminado por resplandecientes luces de riel. Había puertas idénticas que recorrían ambos lados del interminable pasillo. El tenue zumbido de las conversaciones detrás de las puertas cerradas apenas resultaba perceptible.

El olor a comida se volvió más fuerte, y después llegamos hasta unas puertas dobles de cristal. Las abrió con la mano libre. Me sentía como si estuvieran llevándome hasta el despacho del director en lugar de a una cafetería de aspecto bastante normal.

Unas mesas limpias y cuadradas estaban dispuestas en tres filas. La mayoría de las que teníamos enfrente estaban ocupadas. Jasper me condujo hasta la primera mesa vacía y me empujó para que me sentara en una silla. No me gusta que me maltraten, así que le lancé una mirada envenenada.

—Quédate aquí —dijo, y dio media vuelta.

¿Adónde demonios pensaba que iba a ir? Lo observé caminar hacia la parte frontal, donde había una pequeña cola de gente que esperaba.

Todavía podía tratar de correr y arriesgarme a no saber adónde ir, pero mi estómago dio una sacudida ante la idea. Sabía cuántos pisos teníamos encima.

Examiné la habitación y el corazón me dio un vuelco. Había pequeños puntos negros por todas partes, y las cámaras no estaban tan escondidas. Probablemente alguien estaría observándome en aquel preciso momento.

Había hombres y mujeres con batas de laboratorio y trajes de faena deambulando por ahí, aunque ninguno me lanzaba más que una rápida mirada al pasar junto a mí. Me senté incómodamente recta, preguntándome lo común que sería para ellos ver a una adolescente secuestrada y aterrorizada.

Probablemente más de lo que me gustaría saber.

« Estamos aquí para detener su invasión» .

Recordé las palabras de Benjamín y tomé aliento. ¿Que nos invada quién? ¿Cómo podían ser los Luxen los malos? Mi mente iba a toda velocidad, a medio camino entre desear averiguar lo que quería decir y no creer nada de lo que había dicho.

Jasper regresó con un plato de huevos con beicon en una mano y un pequeño cartón de leche en la otra. Los colocó frente a mí sin decir una palabra y después sacó un tenedor de plástico.

Me quedé mirando el plato mientras él se sentaba frente a mí. Se me formó un nudo en la garganta mientras estiraba el brazo lentamente y dejaba la mano flotando sobre el tenedor. De pronto recordé lo que había dicho Benjamín de su estancia en aquel lugar, de que todo había estado cubierto de ónice. ¿Había sido eso verdad? El tenedor parecía obviamente inofensivo, pero ya no tenía ni idea de qué creer.

—No pasa nada —dijo Jasper.

Mis dedos rodearon el tenedor de plástico, y al no sentir dolor solté un suspiro de alivio.

—Gracias.

Él me observó, y su expresión me dijo que no tenía ni idea de por qué le daba las gracias, y yo también me lo pregunté un poco. Me sorprendía su amabilidad.

O al menos lo veía como amabilidad. Podía haber sido como Benjamín y el otro tío y no importarle un pimiento que estuviera muriéndome de hambre.

Comí rápidamente. Todo resultaba incómodo hasta el punto de ser doloroso.

No habló ni me quitó los ojos de encima ni una sola vez, como si estuviera esperando a que hiciera alguna gamberrada, aunque no estaba segura de qué esperaba que hiciera con un plato y un tenedor de plástico. Una vez pareció dirigir la mirada a mi mejilla izquierda, y no sabía muy bien qué estaba observando. No me había mirado en el espejo al prepararme.

La comida me sabía a serrín, y la mandíbula me dolía de masticar, pero dejé limpio el plato, suponiendo que necesitaría energía.

Cuando terminé, el plato y el cubierto se quedaron en la mesa. Jasper volvió a colocar una mano encima de mi hombro. Nuestro viaje de vuelta fue silencioso, y el pasillo estaba algo más lleno. Nos detuvimos frente a una habitación cerrada. Abrió la puerta sin llamar.

Otra sala médica.

Paredes blancas. Armarios. Bandejas con instrumentos médicos. Una mesa con… estribos.

Di marcha atrás, negando con la cabeza. El corazón me latía a una velocidad de locos mientras mi mirada iba del doctor Phil a Benjamín, que estaba sentado en una silla de plástico. El otro tío que se había ido con Benjamín antes no se encontraba en ningún lugar visible.

La mano de Jasper se volvió más firme, y me detuvo antes de que pudiera salir por la puerta completamente.

—No —dijo con suavidad, lo suficientemente alto como para que solo yo lo oyera—. Nadie quiere repetir lo de ayer.

Mi cabeza se movió hacia él, y lo miré fijamente a los ojos azules.

—No quiero hacer esto.

No pestañeó.

—No tienes elección.

Las lágrimas se agolparon en mis ojos mientras sus palabras calaban. Miré al doctor y después a Benjamín. Este apartó la mirada, con un músculo tenso en la mandíbula. La desesperanza de la situación me golpeó. Hasta ese momento, no sabía en qué había estado pensando realmente. Quizá pensaba que todavía tenía algo que decir en lo que iba a pasar a mi alrededor y en lo que iba a pasarme a mí.

El doctor Phil se aclaró la garganta.

—¿Cómo te sientes hoy, Bella?

Quería reírme, pero solo me salió un graznido.

—¿Tú qué crees?

—Mejorará. —Se apartó a un lado, haciendo un gesto en dirección a la mesa—. Especialmente cuando acabemos con esto.

Noté una presión en el pecho y mis manos se abrieron y cerraron a mis costados. Nunca había tenido un ataque de pánico, pero estaba bastante segura de que me encontraba a unos segundos de tener uno.

—No quiero que estén aquí.

Las palabras salieron de mi boca rápidas y roncas.

Benjamín miró a su alrededor y después se levantó, poniendo los ojos en blanco.

—Esperaré fuera.

Quería darle una patada mientras pasaba junto a mí, pero Jasper seguía estando allí. Me volví hacia él, con la sensación de que los ojos se me iban a salir de sus órbitas.

—No —dijo, moviéndose hasta quedar frente a la puerta. Unió las manos—.No voy a marcharme.

Quería llorar. No podría resistirme. La habitación, como el pasillo y la cafetería, tenía paredes brillantes. Sin duda se trataba de la mezcla de ónice y diamante.

El doctor me entregó una de esas horribles batas de hospital y señaló hacia una cortina.

—Puedes ir allí a cambiarte.

Confundida y entumecida, me dirigí al otro lado de la cortina. Mis dedos se movieron torpemente sobre mi ropa y después sobre la bata. Al salir de detrás de la cortina notaba el cuerpo frío y cálido, y las piernas débiles mientras caminaba hacia delante. Todo era demasiado brillante, y los brazos me temblaban mientras me subía a la mesa acolchada. Apreté los cordeles de mi bata, incapaz de levantar la mirada.

—Primero voy a sacarte un poco de sangre —explicó el doctor.

A continuación, estuve hiperconsciente o completamente indiferente a todo lo que sucedió después. Noté la afilada aguja que se deslizaba en mi vena por todo el cuerpo, hasta en los pies, y luego el ligero tirón del tubo siendo reemplazado encima de la aguja. El doctor estaba hablándome, pero no lo escuchaba realmente.

Cuando todo terminó y volví a ponerme la ropa, me senté en la mesa mirando hacia abajo, a las zapatillas de deporte que me habían dado. Eran de mi talla, me encajaban perfectamente. Mi pecho subía y bajaba con respiraciones lentas y profundas.

Estaba adormecida.

El doctor Phil me explicó que examinarían mi sangre; algo acerca de comprobar el nivel de la mutación, de hacer pruebas de mi ADN para poder estudiarlo. Me dijo que no estaba embarazada, cosa que yo ya sabía; casi me reí al respecto, pero me sentía demasiado mareada como para hacer otra cosa que no fuera respirar.

Después de que todo terminara, Jasper dio un paso al frente y me condujo fuera de la sala. No había dicho nada en todo el tiempo. Cuando puso una mano encima de mi hombro, yo la aparté, pues no quería que nadie me tocara. Él no volvió a ponerla.

Benjamín estaba recostado sobre la pared al otro lado de la sala, y abrió los ojos cuando la puerta se cerró detrás de nosotros.

—Por fin. Vamos con retraso.

Mantuve los labios sellados, porque si abría la boca para decir algo me echaría a llorar. Y no quería llorar. No delante de Benjamín, ni de Jasper, ni de ninguno de ellos.

—Vale —dijo Benjamín lentamente mientras bajábamos por el pasillo—. Esto va a ser divertido.

—No hables —replicó Jasper.

Benjamin hizo una mueca, pero permaneció en silencio hasta que nos detuvimos frente a unas puertas dobles cerradas como las que hay en los hospitales.

Presionó un botón negro en la pared y las puertas se abrieron, dejando a la vista al sargento Marcus.

Estaba vestido como antes, con uniforme militar completo.

—Me alegra que te unas por fin a nosotros.

Aquella risa nerviosa y demente volvió a borbotear en mi garganta.

—Lo siento.

Se me escapó una risita.

Los tres me lanzaron una mirada, la de Benjamín la más curiosa, pero yo negué con la cabeza y respiré profundamente. Sabía que tenía que mantener la compostura. Debía prestar atención y ser inteligente. Había traspasado líneas enemigas. Volverme loca y que me llenaran de ónice no iba a ayudarme. Ni tampoco ponerme histérica y buscar una esquina donde balancearme.

Era difícil, probablemente la cosa más difícil que hubiera hecho jamás, pero logré recobrarme.

El sargento Marcus giró sobre sus talones.

—Hay algo que me gustaría enseñarte, Bella. Espero que esto te ponga las cosas más fáciles.

Lo seguí, aunque dudosa. El pasillo se dividía en dos, y bajamos por el de la derecha. Aquel lugar debía de ser gigantesco; un enorme laberinto de pasillos y habitaciones.

El sargento se detuvo frente a una puerta. Había un panel de control en la pared con una luz roja parpadeante al nivel de los ojos. Se puso delante. La luz se volvió verde, hubo un suave sonido de succión y la puerta se abrió, revelando una gran habitación cuadrada llena de doctores. Era un laboratorio y una sala de espera al mismo tiempo. Entré, haciendo una mueca de inmediato ante el olor a antiséptico. La visión y el olor me trajeron una oleada de recuerdos.

Reconocía las habitaciones como aquella; había estado en habitaciones como aquella antes.

Con mi padre, cuando estaba enfermo. Había pasado el tiempo en una habitación muy parecida a aquella cuando estaba recibiendo tratamiento contra el cáncer. Me quedé paralizada.

Había varias estaciones en forma de U en mitad de la habitación; cada una con diez sillones reclinables que sabía que serían cómodos. La mayoría estaban ocupados por personas (humanas) en distintas etapas de enfermedad; desde los optimistas recién diagnosticados de ojos brillantes hasta los frágiles, que apenas eran conscientes siquiera de dónde se encontraban. Todos ellos estaban conectados a bolsas de fluidos y algo que no se parecía en nada a la quimio. Era un líquido claro, pero resplandecía bajo la luz, como solía hacer Alice cuando aparecía y desaparecía.

Los doctores deambulaban por ahí, comprobando las bolsas y charlando con los pacientes. Hacia el fondo se encontraban varias mesas largas donde había gente mirando en microscopios y midiendo medicinas. Algunos estaban frente a los ordenadores, y sus batas blancas de laboratorio se hinchaban alrededor de sus sillas.

El sargento Marcus se detuvo junto a mí.

—Esto te resulta familiar, ¿verdad?

Lo miré bruscamente, apenas consciente de que tenía a Jasper pegado a un lado y de que Benjamín había retrocedido. Era obvio que no hablaba tanto cerca del sargento.

—Sí. ¿Cómo lo sabes?

Apareció una sonrisita.

—Hemos estado investigando. ¿Qué clase de cáncer tenía tu padre?

Me encogí. Las palabras « cáncer» y « padre» seguían siendo un duro golpe.

—Tenía cáncer cerebral.

La mirada del sargento Marcus se dirigió hacia la estación más cercana a nosotros.

—Me gustaría presentarte a alguien.

Antes de que pudiera decir nada, dio un paso hacia delante y se detuvo frente a uno de los sillones reclinables, que se encontraba de espaldas a nosotros.

Jasper asintió, y me moví de mala gana para ver a quién estaba mirando el sargento.

Era un niño. Tendría nueve o diez años, y con la piel cetrina y la cabeza calva no sabría decir si se trataba de un niño o una niña, pero sus ojos eran de un azul brillante.

—Esta es Maggie. Es paciente nuestra. —Le guiñó un ojo a la niña—. Maggie, esta es Bella.

Maggie me miró con ojos grandes y amistosos y me tendió una mano pequeña y terriblemente pálida.

—Hola, Bella.

Tomé su mano fría y se la estreché, sin saber muy bien qué otra cosa hacer.

—Hola.

Su sonrisa se ensanchó.

—¿Tú también estás enferma?

Al principio no supe qué decir.

—No.

—Bella está aquí para ayudarnos —explicó el sargento Marcus mientras la niña retiraba la mano y la metía bajo la manta gris pálido—.Maggie tiene un linfoma primario del SNC de cuarto grado.

Quería apartar la mirada, porque era una cobarde y lo sabía. Aquel era el mismo tipo de cáncer que tenía mi padre, posiblemente terminal. No parecía justo. Maggie era demasiado pequeña para algo así.

Le sonrió a la niña.

—Es una enfermedad agresiva, pero Maggie es muy fuerte.

Ella asintió con la cabeza fervientemente.

—¡Soy más fuerte que la mayoría de las chicas de mi edad!

Forcé una sonrisa que no sentía mientras el sargento se apartaba a un lado, permitiendo que un doctor comprobara las bolsas. Los brillantes ojos azules de la niña nos recorrieron.

—Están dándome medicina para que me ponga mejor —explicó, mordiéndose el labio inferior—. Y esta medicina no me hace sentir tan mal.

No supe qué responder y no pude hablar hasta que nos alejamos de la niña y fuimos a una esquina donde no estábamos en el camino de nadie.

—¿Por qué me enseñas esto? —le pregunté.

—Comprendes la severidad de la enfermedad —dijo el sargento, dirigiendo la mirada al suelo del laboratorio—. Cómo el cáncer, las enfermedades autoinmunes, las infecciones por estafilococos y tantas otras cosas pueden robarle su vida a una persona, a veces antes de que empiece realmente. Se ha buscado durante décadas la cura para el cáncer o el alzhéimer, sin éxito. Cada año aparece una nueva enfermedad capaz de destruir la vida.

Todo era cierto.

—Pero aquí —continuó, extendiendo los brazos— luchamos contra la enfermedad con vuestra ayuda. Tu ADN tiene un valor incalculable para nosotros, igual que la composición química de los Luxen. Podríamos inyectaros el virus del sida y no enfermaríais. Lo hemos probado. Sea lo que sea lo que haya en el ADN de los Luxen, hace que tanto ellos como los híbridos sean resistentes a todas las enfermedades humanas conocidas. Pasa lo mismo con los Arum.

Un escalofrío me recorrió la columna.

—¿De verdad habéis inyectado enfermedades a los híbridos y a los Luxen?

Asintió con la cabeza.

—Sí. Nos permite estudiar cómo el cuerpo del híbrido o del Luxen lucha contra la enfermedad. Esperamos ser capaces de replicarlo, y en algunos casos hemos tenido éxito, especialmente con el LH-11.

—¿LH-11? —pregunté, observando a Benjamín. Estaba hablando con otro paciente joven, un niño al que estaban administrándole fluidos. Estaban riendo.

Parecía… normal.

—Replicación de genes —explicó el sargento—. Ralentiza el crecimiento de los tumores inoperables. Maggie ha respondido bien a él. El LH-11 es producto de años de investigación. Esperamos que sea la respuesta.

No sabía qué decir mientras recorría la habitación con la mirada.

—¿La cura para el cáncer?

—Y muchas, muchas otras enfermedades más, Bella. Este es el objetivo de Dédalo, y tú puedes ayudar a hacerlo posible.

Me recliné sobre la pared y estiré las palmas de las manos. Una parte de mí quería creer lo que estaba viendo y escuchando, que Dédalo solo estaba tratando de encontrar la cura para las enfermedades, pero no era tan estúpida. Creer en eso sería como creer en Santa Claus.

—¿Y eso es todo? ¿Tan solo estáis tratando de convertir el mundo en un lugar mejor?

—Sí. Pero, fuera del ámbito de la medicina, hay distintas maneras de hacer del mundo un lugar mejor. Maneras en las que tú podrías ayudarnos a hacer del mundo un lugar mejor.

Me sentí como si estuviera tratando de venderme algo, pero incluso desde la posición en la que me encontraba era capaz de reconocer lo poderosa que podría ser una cura para enfermedades tan mortales, y cuánto cambiaría el mundo a mejor. Cerré los ojos y respiré profundamente.

—¿Cómo?

—Ven. —Marcus me tomó del hombro, sin darme mucha opción a elegir. Me condujo hasta el extremo opuesto del laboratorio, donde una sección de la pared parecía ser una ventana con persianas. Dio unos golpecitos en la pared y las persianas subieron con una serie de chasquidos metálicos—. ¿Qué ves?

Se me escapó el aire de los pulmones.

—Luxen —susurré.

No tenía la menor duda de que las personas sentadas en sillones reclinables a juego al otro lado de la ventana, y que dejaban que los doctores tomaran su sangre, no eran de la Tierra. Su belleza lo dejaba clarísimo. También lo hacía el hecho de que muchos de ellos se encontraban en su forma auténtica. Su suave resplandor inundaba la habitación.

—¿Te parece que alguno de ellos no quiere estar aquí? —preguntó en voz baja.

Puse las manos sobre el cristal y me incliné hacia delante. Los que no parecían una bombilla humana estaban sonriendo y riéndose. Algunos estaban comiendo, y otros charlando. La mayoría eran mayores, supuse que de veinte o treinta años.

Ninguno de ellos tenía aspecto de ser un rehén.

—¿Te lo parece, Bella ? —insistió.

Negué con la cabeza, totalmente confusa. ¿Se encontraban ahí por su propia voluntad? No era capaz de entender por qué.

—Quieren ayudar. Nadie los obliga.

—Pero me estáis obligando a mí —señalé, consciente de que Jasper se encontraba ahora detrás de nosotros—. Obligasteis a Rosalie y Emmett.

El sargento Marcus inclinó la cabeza hacia un lado.

—No tiene por qué ser así.

—¿Así que no lo niegas?

—Hay tres clases de Luxen, señorita Swan. Están aquellos que son como los que se encuentran al otro lado de esta ventana, Luxen que entienden que su biología puede mejorar enormemente nuestras vidas. Después están aquellos que ya se han integrado en la sociedad y no suponen ningún riesgo o prácticamente ninguno.

—¿Y el tercer grupo?

Permaneció en silencio durante un momento.

—El tercer grupo es el que las generaciones anteriores a nosotros temían antes de la llegada de los Luxen. Ellos son quienes quieren invadir la Tierra y subyugar a la humanidad.

Giré la cabeza hacia él.

—¿Qué demonios…?

Sus ojos se encontraron con los míos.

—¿Cuántos Luxen crees que hay, señorita Swan?

Negué con la cabeza.

—No lo sé. —Una vez Edward había mencionado cuántos creía que había en la Tierra, pero no recordaba la cantidad—. ¿Miles?

Marcus habló con autoridad.

—Hay aproximadamente cuarenta y cinco mil Luxen viviendo en la Tierra.

Vaya, eso era un montón.

—Alrededor del setenta por ciento de esos cuarenta y cinco mil se han integrado. Podemos confiar completamente en otro diez por ciento, como aquellos que se encuentran en la otra habitación. ¿Y el último veinte por ciento? Son nueve mil Luxen que quieren ver a la humanidad bajo su poder; nueve mil seres que pueden ejercer tanta destrucción como un misil. Apenas logramos mantenerlos bajo control tal como están las cosas, y lo único que necesitarían para provocar una revolución en nuestra sociedad es arrastrar más Luxen a su lado. Pero ¿quieres conocer otra cifra alarmante?

Me quedé mirándolo, sin tener ni idea de qué decir.

—Déjame hacerte una pregunta, señorita Swan. ¿En qué categoría crees que se encuentran exactamente Edward Cullen, su familia y sus amigos?

—¡Ellos no están interesados en subyugar ni a una mosca! —Solté una risa áspera semejante a un ladrido—. Insinuar eso es simplemente ridículo.

—¿Lo es? —Hizo una pausa—. Nunca puedes conocer real y completamente a nadie. Y estoy seguro de que cuando conociste a Edward y su familia jamás hubieras imaginado lo que son, ¿correcto?

Ahí me había pillado.

—Tienes que admitir que si eran tan buenos en esconder el hecho de que ni siquiera eran humanos, deben ser muy buenos también en esconder algo tan invisible como su lealtad —señaló—. Te olvidas de que no son humanos, y no forman parte, te lo aseguro, del diez por ciento en el que confiamos.

Abrí la boca, pero no salió ninguna palabra. No me creía lo que decía, no podía creerlo, pero lo había dicho sin ningún desdén. Como si solo estuviera señalando un hecho, como un doctor diciéndole a un paciente que tiene cáncer terminal.

Se volvió hacia la ventana y alzó la barbilla.

—Se especula que hay cientos de miles de Luxen allí fuera, en el espacio, que viajaron a otros puntos del universo. ¿Qué crees que pasaría si vinieran aquí? Recuerda, esos son los Luxen que han tenido escaso o ningún contacto con la humanidad.

—Yo… —Un estremecimiento de inquietud me subió por la columna hasta los hombros. Dirigí la atención hacia la ventana y vi a un Luxen recuperar su auténtica forma con un parpadeo. Cuando hablé, no reconocí mi propia voz—.No lo sé.

—Nos arrasarían.

Tomé aliento bruscamente, sin querer creer todavía lo que estaba diciendo.

—Eso suena un tanto extremista.

—¿Ah, sí? —Hizo una pausa, con aspecto curioso—. Mira nuestra historia. Una nación más fuerte toma el control de otra. La mentalidad de los Luxen, e incluso de los Arum, no es demasiado distinta de la nuestra. Darwinismo básico.

—La supervivencia del más apto —murmuré, y por un momento casi pude verlo. Una invasión de proporciones hollywoodenses, y sabía lo suficiente acerca de los Luxen como para saber que, si muchos llegaban a la Tierra y querían dominarnos, lo conseguirían.

Cerré los ojos y volví a negar. Me estaba comiendo la cabeza. No había ningún ejército de Luxen a punto de invadirnos.

—¿Qué tiene que ver eso conmigo?

—¿Aparte del hecho de que eres fuerte, al igual que el Luxen que te mutó, y que tu sangre podría ayudarnos a acercarnos un poco más a un lote exitoso del LH-11? Nos encantaría estudiar la conexión que hay entre ti y el que te mutó.

Muy pocos han sido capaces de hacerlo exitosamente, y sería un gran logro tener a otro Luxen capaz de mutar exitosamente a otros humanos y crear híbridos estables.

Pensé en todos esos humanos que Emmett había sido obligado a mutar y había visto morir. No podría soportarlo si Edward tuviera que pasar por eso, creando híbridos que tan solo…

Respiré profundamente.

—¿Eso fue lo que le pasó a Angela?

—¿Quién?

—Ya sabes quién —dije con cansancio—. Fue mutada, pero era inestable. Vino a por mí y se autodestruyó. Era una…

Buena persona. Pero me detuve, porque me di cuenta de que, si el sargento sabía algo acerca de Angela, o bien no iba a decirme nada o bien le daba igual.

Pasaron unos momentos antes de que el hombre continuara.

—Pero esa no es la única preocupación de Dédalo. Tener aquí al Luxen que te mutó sería estupendo, pero ese no es nuestro objetivo principal.

Lo miré fijamente, y mi ritmo cardíaco se aceleró. Me sentí sorprendida. ¿Su objetivo no era atraer ahí a Edward?

—Te queríamos a ti —explicó el sargento Marcus.

Sentí como si el suelo se moviera bajo mis pies.

—¿Qué?

Su expresión no era cálida ni fría.

—Mira, señorita Swan, están esos nueve mil Luxen con los que necesitamos ayuda para manejarlos. Y cuando el resto de su especie venga a la Tierra, y vendrán, necesitaremos todo en nuestro arsenal para salvar a la humanidad. Eso significa híbridos como tú, y esperamos que muchos más, que puedan luchar.

¿Qué co…?

Estaba segura de que había caído en algún universo alternativo.

Mi cerebro prácticamente implosionó.

Marcus me observó de cerca.

—Así que la cuestión es esta: ¿te unirás a nosotros o te enfrentarás a tu propia raza? Porque tendrás que tomar tu decisión, señorita Swan. Entre tu propia gente o la de aquel que te mutó.


	6. chapter 6

Toda la historia peretenece a la increíble Jennifer L. Armentrout. Nombres de los personajes a la maravillosa Sthepenie Meyer.

Capítulo 6

 **Edward PDV**

Me despedí de Emmett y Rosalie y dejé la casa justo cuando despuntaba el alba. Lo que había sucedido con Rose me atormentaba a cada paso que daba.

Parecía un poco mejor, pero no estaba seguro. En cualquier caso, no tenía dudas de que Emmett se ocuparía de ella.

Eché la vista atrás, hacia la casa. Una parte fría y distante de mí era consciente de que tal vez no volvería a ver aquel lugar, o a mis hermanos, pero esa certeza no menguó mi determinación.

Fui en dirección opuesta a la colonia, cogiendo velocidad. Aunque permanecí en forma humana, me movía más rápido de lo que podrían rastrearme.

Emmett me había dicho antes que habían guardado mi coche en casa de Anthony, lo cual ayudaría a despistar a las fuerzas de la ley locales que no estuvieran compradas por el Departamento de Defensa y realmente se preocuparan por otra pareja de adolescentes desaparecidos.

Me costó menos de cinco minutos hacer el viaje hasta la cabaña de Anthony en medio de la nada. Ralenticé la velocidad mientras me acercaba a la entrada, espiando su todoterreno.

Sonreí con suficiencia.

Tenía que salir del Estado, al menos llegar hasta Virginia. Podía viajar todo el camino en mi forma auténtica. Demonios, seguro que hasta sería más rápido, pero me desgastaría, y estaba seguro de que el pequeño encuentro que me esperaba en Mount Weather resultaría agotador.

Teniendo en cuenta lo cabreado que estaba con Anthony en ese momento, iba a disfrutar « tomando prestado» su coche, ya que el mío atraería la atención de aquellos de quienes no tenía tiempo de ocuparme. Me colé en el asiento del conductor, me agaché y arranqué el colector que ocultaba los cables.

Cuando Emmett y yo éramos pequeños, solíamos hacer puentes a los coches para divertirnos en el centro comercial de Cumberland. Nos llevó unos cuantos intentos hasta que descubrimos la carga exacta necesaria para hacerlos arrancar y no freír el sistema de cableado completo. Después los movíamos a diferentes lugares del aparcamiento y observábamos a los dueños cuando salían, estupefactos al ver que sus coches estaban en otro sitio.

Nos aburríamos fácilmente de niños.

Rodeé los cables con los dedos y envié una pequeña descarga a través de ellos. El coche farfulló y el motor se encendió.

Seguía teniendo el toque mágico.

Sin perder tiempo, me largué del camino de entrada de Anthony en dirección a la carretera. No había forma de que fuera tan comprensivo como Emmett, al menos, no por el momento.

Mi hermano había prometido ocuparse de unas cuantas cosas por mí. Iba a transferir suficiente dinero como para que Bella y yo viviéramos durante un par de años a una cuenta que había mantenido concienzudamente en secreto, solo por si acaso las cosas se jodían algún día.

Y las cosas se habían jodido de lo lindo.

Emmett también tenía cuentas estratégicamente ocultas por si alguna vez las cosas se ponían feas, al igual que los Denali. Anthony nos había instado a hacerlo. Antes pensaba que era un paranoico, pero, maldita sea, había sido listo.

No había forma de que pudiera volver, y Bella tampoco. Tendríamos que encontrar el modo de que pudiera ver a su madre, pero ninguno de los dos podría quedarse cuando la sacara de donde estaba. Sería demasiado peligroso.

Sin embargo, antes de ir a Mount Weather, tenía que hacer una pequeña visita.

Benjamín podía no haber sido el único que nos la había jugado.

Había un híbrido adolescente que tendría que darme muchas explicaciones.

Poco después del mediodía, oculté el coche de Anthony detrás de la gasolinera vieja que había en la misma calle del club de Seth, aunque aquel camino de tierra lleno de baches no era una calle realmente. Lo último que quería era que supieran que me acercaba. Había algo raro con Seth, y era algo gordo. El hecho de que fuera apenas un adolescente y dirigiera un club era un gran indicio. ¿Y se quedaba ahí, con los otros Luxen, y sin protección contra los Arum?

Sí, desde luego, había algo muy raro en ese chico.

Permaneciendo en mi forma humana, fui a través de las malas hierbas hasta el área boscosa detrás de la gasolinera. La brillante luz del sol se filtraba entre las ramas, y el cálido aire de mayo me azotaba mientras corría sobre el suelo irregular. Unos segundos después, salí de entre los árboles y llegué hasta el campo descuidado.

La última vez que había estado allí con Bella, el campo no era más que un área de hierba congelada. Ahora los juncos me golpeaban los vaqueros y los dientes de león cubrían la hierba. A Bella le gustaban los dientes de león. No podía alejar los dedos de ellos cuando habíamos estado entrenando con el ónice. En cuanto aquellas hierbas amarillas comenzaban a salir del suelo, ella las arrancaba y les soplaba la cabeza.

Una sonrisa irónica me estiró los labios mientras me detenía delante de la puerta sin ventanas. Loca gatita.

Coloqué las manos sobre la puerta de acero, deslizándola por el centro en busca de agujeros o cerraduras que pudiera manipular, pero no parecía que fuera a abrirse en breve.

Retrocedí y examiné la parte frontal del edificio. Era bajo y sin ventanas, más parecido a un almacén que a un club. Lo rodeé por un lado, apartando a patadas cajas de cartón vacías de mi camino. En la parte de atrás había un muelle de carga.

Bingo.

Presioné las manos sobre el estrecho hueco entre las puertas y escuché el maravilloso sonido de las cerraduras abriéndose. Abrí la puerta rápidamente y entré en la oscura zona de almacenamiento. Me deslicé entre las sombras pegado a la pared, recorriendo con la mirada los contenedores blancos y las pilas de papeles. Había un distintivo olor a alcohol en el aire. Otra puerta se alzaba delante de mí, y la abrí. En cuanto entré en el estrecho pasillo, lleno de pizarras blancas con monigotes dibujados con palitos en ellas (¿qué demonios?), el vello de la nuca se me erizó y un escalofrío me recorrió la columna.

Arum.

Salí corriendo del pasillo, a unos segundos de tomar mi auténtica forma. En lugar de eso, me detuve de golpe al encontrarme cara a cara con el cañón de una escopeta recortada.

Eso iba a doler.

El orgulloso propietario del arma destructora de pueblerinos era el gorila grandullón, todavía con peto.

—Manos arriba, y ni se te ocurra ponerte en plan gusiluz conmigo, guapetón.

Alcé las manos con la mandíbula firmemente cerrada.

—Hay un Arum aquí.

—No jodas —replicó el gorila con sorna.

Alcé una ceja.

—¿Así que Seth también está trabajando con los Arum?

—Seth no está trabajando para nadie. —El hombre dio un paso hacia delante, estrechando los ojos—. ¿Dónde está esa chica que suele ir contigo? ¿También ha estado merodeando por aquí?

Miró detrás de mí, y me aproveché de su distracción momentánea para lanzar una mano hacia delante antes de que pudiera reaccionar. Le robé la escopeta de entre las manos y le di la vuelta.

—¿Qué se siente al tener esto apuntándote a la cabeza? —le pregunté.

Las fosas nasales del grandullón se dilataron.

—Nada bueno.

—Eso pensaba. —El dedo me picaba sobre el gatillo—. Me gustaría mantener intacta mi bonita cara.

El gorila ahogó una risita.

—Sí que tienes una cara bonita.

Comencé a escuchar unos banjos en mi cabeza.

—Oh, mirad —intervino una nueva voz—. Ha surgido el amor.

—No precisamente —repliqué, rodeando el cañón con la mano libre.

—¿Pensabas que no sabía que estabas aquí?

Sonreí con suficiencia sin apartar la mirada del grandullón.

—¿Importa eso?

—Sí. Si estabas tratando de acercarte a mí con sigilo, supongo que sí. —Seth salió de entre las sombras y llegó hasta mi campo de visión. Llevaba unos pantalones negros de correr y una camiseta en la que ponía « LOS ZOMBIS TAMBIÉN NECESITAN AMOR» . Qué bonito—. Puedes bajar el arma, Edward.

Sonreí fríamente y dejé que mi mano se calentara. El olor del metal ardiendo flotó en el aire. Cuando el cañón quedó inutilizado, se lo devolví al grandullón.

Este miró la escopeta y suspiró.

—Odio cuando pasa esto.

Observé a Seth mientras saltaba a la barra y balanceaba las piernas como un niño petulante. Bajo la tenue luz, el círculo alrededor de sus ojos de color extraño parecía estar emborronado.

—Tú y yo tenemos que…

Me di la vuelta rápidamente y solté un rugido mientras mi forma humana se desvanecía. Crucé a toda velocidad la pista de baile vacía, dirigiéndome directamente a la masa de sombras que estaba formándose bajo la jaula.

El Arum se volvió, y durante el segundo antes de que chocáramos el uno contra el otro como dos rocas que bajaran por una colina, lo vi en su forma auténtica: oscuro como la noche y reluciente como el cristal. El impacto sacudió las paredes e hizo repiquetear las jaulas que colgaban del techo.

—Venga, va —dijo Seth—. ¿No podemos llevarnos todos bien?

El Arum me rodeó la cintura con los brazos mientras lo lanzaba contra la pared. El yeso se resquebrajó y el Arum salió volando por los aires, pero no me soltó. El cabrón era fuerte.

Se dio la vuelta para librarse de mi agarre, y su brazo humeante salió serpenteando en busca de mi pecho. Me aparté a un lado rápidamente, lanzando el brazo hacia delante para hacer estallar a ese cabrón molesto.

—¡Chicos! ¡Chicos! Nada de luchar en el club —gritó Seth con irritación.

Lo ignoramos.

La energía chisporroteaba sobre mis palmas, escupiendo fuego blanco al aire.

« No sabes con quién estás metiéndote» , siseó el Arum enviando las palabras directamente a mi cerebro, cosa que me cabreó. Solté la bola de energía, que se estampó contra su hombro.

Se apartó con una sacudida y después giró de nuevo la cabeza hacia mí, inclinándola a un lado. Su forma se volvió más sólida.

La electricidad estática bajó chisporroteando por mis brazos, y la luz palpitó por toda la habitación. El tío estaba comenzando a sacarme de quicio de verdad.

—Yo no haría eso si fuera tú —me advirtió Seth—. Sam tiene mucha, mucha hambre.

Estaba a punto de mostrarle a Seth lo que pensaba de su consejo cuando una forma salió del pasillo que llevaba a su despacho. Era una mujer; una mujer guapa de pelo negro que parecía obviamente humana. Tenía los ojos muy abiertos.

—¿Sam?

¿Qué demonios…?

Distraído, el Arum miró a la mujer al mismo tiempo que la Fuente salía siseando de mi interior. Debió de haberse comunicado con ella, pues frunció el ceño y dijo:

—Pero es uno de ellos.

Sam volvió a girar la cabeza hacia mí y su pecho subió mientras daba un paso atrás. Un segundo después tenía un hombre de mi altura frente a mí. Pelo castaño oscuro y esos malditos ojos pálidos de los Arum, que estaban fijos en mí.

—Emily —dijo—. Vuelve al despacho de Seth.

El ceño fruncido de la mujer se intensificó, recordándome tanto a Bella que me dolió el pecho.

—¿Disculpa?

Él giró la cabeza hacia ella, estrechando los ojos. Un instante después, el grandullón cruzó a zancadas la pista de baile y rodeó los hombros de la mujer con un brazo.

—No deberías estar aquí ahora mismo.

—Pero…

—Ven, tengo algunas cosas que enseñarte —dijo el grandullón.

Sam lo fulminó con la mirada.

—¿Qué cosas?

El gorila le guiñó un ojo por encima del hombro.

—Cosas.

El Arum frunció los labios mientras desaparecían por el pasillo.

—Esto no me gusta.

Seth rió entre dientes.

—Ella no es su tipo.

Espera… ¿qué demonios estaba pasando? ¿Un Arum con una humana?

—¿Quieres bajar un poco la luz? —dijo el gilipollas—. Me estás cegando.

El poder se propagó a través de mí y quise estamparle el puño en la cara, pero no estaba atacándome, lo cual resultaba extraño. Y estaba con una mujer humana con quien parecía estar de verdad, lo cual resultaba aún más disparatado.

Recuperé mi forma humana.

—No me gusta tu tono.

Sonrió con suficiencia, y yo entrecerré los ojos.

—Vosotros dos deberíais portaros bien —dijo Seth, y unió las manos—. Nunca se sabe cuándo puedes necesitar un aliado tan improbable.

Sam y yo nos miramos el uno al otro y resoplamos. Lo dudábamos.

El chico se encogió de hombros.

—Vale. Bueno, este es un día muy emocionante para mí. Tengo a Sam, que no necesita apellido y solo aparece cuando quiere algo o a alguien de quien alimentarse, y tengo a Edward Cullen, que parece que quiera causarme daño físico.

—Eso es cierto —gruñí.

—¿Te importaría decirme por qué? —me preguntó.

Cerré los puños.

—Como si no lo supieras.

Él negó con la cabeza.

—No, en realidad no, pero me arriesgaré a tratar de adivinarlo. No veo a Bella, ni tampoco la siento, así que asumo que vuestra entrada a escondidas en Mount Weather no fue bien.

Di un paso hacia delante, sintiendo la furia que se arremolinaba en mi interior.

—¿Entraste en Mount Weather a escondidas? —Sam ahogó una risa—. ¿Te has vuelto loco?

—Cierra la boca —solté, manteniendo los ojos en Seth.

Sam emitió un sonido grave.

—Nuestra banderita blanca de amistad mutua va a caer pronto como vuelvas a decirme que cierre la boca.

Le dirigí una breve mirada.

—Cierra. La. Boca.

Unas sombras oscuras se movieron sobre el hombro del Arum, y lo miré directamente.

—¿Qué? —dije, levantando los brazos en la señal universal de « ¿quieres pelea?» —. Tengo mucha violencia contenida, y me encantaría descargarla sobre alguien.

—Chicos —suspiró Seth, levantándose de la barra—. ¿En serio? ¿No podéis hacer las paces?

Sam lo ignoró y dio un paso hacia delante.

—¿Crees que puedes conmigo?

—¿Que si lo creo? —me mofé, cara a cara con el alien—. Lo sé.

El Arum se rió y estiró un dedo alargado para darme un golpecito en el pecho… ¡darme un golpecito en el pecho!

—Bueno, pues vamos a averiguarlo.

Le cogí la muñeca, y mis dedos rodearon su fría piel.

—Tío, eres verdaderamente…

—¡Basta ya! —gritó Seth.

Un segundo después yo estaba en uno de los laterales del club y Sam en el otro, a un par de metros por encima del suelo. Probablemente la expresión del Arum reflejaba la mía. Ambos luchamos contra la fuerza invisible, pero ninguno de los dos pudo hacer nada por bajar.

Seth fue hasta el centro de la pista de baile.

—No tengo todo el día, chicos. Tengo cosas que hacer. Quiero echarme una siesta esta tarde. Ponen una peli nueva que me apetece ver, y tengo un cupón para un Whopper gratis que me está llamando a gritos.

—Eh… —dije.

—Mira. —Seth se giró hacia mí con expresión nublada. En ese momento parecía mucho mayor de lo que sabía que era—. Supongo que piensas que de algún modo tengo parte de la culpa de que capturaran a Bella. Pues te equivocas.

Hice una mueca.

—¿Y tengo que creerte?

—¿Te parece que me importa un pimiento si me crees? Entrasteis en Mount Weather, una fortaleza del Gobierno. No hace falta echarle demasiada imaginación para suponer que algo fue mal. Yo hice lo que prometí.

—Benjamín nos traicionó. Dédalo tiene a Bella.

—Y yo os dije que no confiarais en nadie que tuviera algo que ganar o que perder. —Seth soltó aire bruscamente—. Benjamín es… bueno, es Benjamín. Pero antes de hacer ningún juicio, pregúntate a cuántas personas crucificarías para recuperar a Bella.

La fuerza que me sujetaba me liberó, y me deslicé por la pared hasta caer sobre mis pies. Me quedé mirando al adolescente y le creí.

—Tengo que recuperarla.

—Si Dédalo tiene a tu chica, puedes despedirte de ella —dijo Sam desde el otro lado de la habitación—. Son unos pu…

—¿Y tú? —lo interrumpió Seth—. Te dije que te quedaras en mi despacho. No escucharme no es la forma de conseguir nada de mí.

Sam se encogió de hombros, incómodo, y un segundo después estaba de pie en el suelo, con aspecto de ser tan adorable como un pitbull.

Seth nos dirigió sendas miradas envenenadas.

—Sé que los dos tenéis problemas, grandes problemas, pero ¿sabéis qué? No sois los únicos alienígenas que están jodidos. Hay problemas mayores que los vuestros. Sí, lo sé, es difícil de creer. —Eché un vistazo a Sam, que se encogió de hombros y dijo:

—Alguien se ha quedado sin su leche caliente esta mañana.

Solté una risita.

Serh giró la cabeza hacia él y, maldita sea, no podía creerme no solo que estuviera en una habitación con un Arum sin tratar de matarlo, sino que él tampoco estuviera tratando de matarme a mí.

—Deberías alegrarte de caerme bien —dijo Seth en voz baja—. Mira, tengo que hablar con Edward. ¿Puedes irte a hacer algo? Y si no, ¿podrías a lo mejor ser de ayuda?

El Arum puso los ojos en blanco.

—Sí, claro… Yo tengo mis propios problemas. —Se dirigió al pasillo y después se detuvo para mirarme—. Nos vemos.

Le mostré el dedo corazón como despedida.

Cuando desapareció por el pasillo, Seth se volvió hacia mí y cruzó los brazos.

—¿Qué ha pasado?

Viendo que no tenía nada que perder, le conté lo que había sucedido en Mount Weather. Seth soltó un silbido bajo y negó con la cabeza.

—Tío, lo siento. De verdad. Si Dédalo la tiene, entonces no…

—No lo digas —gruñí—. Para mí no está perdida. Conseguimos rescatar a Rosalie. Y tú también conseguiste escapar.

Seth pestañeó.

—Sí, conseguisteis rescatar a Rosalie, pero Bella fue capturada en el proceso. Y yo… yo no soy como Bella.

No sabía qué demonios quería decir con eso. Me giré y me pasé los dedos por el pelo.

—¿Sabías que Benjamín iba a traicionarnos?

Hubo una pausa.

—Y si lo hubiera sabido, ¿qué harías?

Solté una risotada amarga.

—Te mataría.

—Comprensible —respondió con voz firme—. Déjame que te haga una pregunta. ¿Habrías ayudado a tu hermano a rescatar a Rosalie de todos modos si hubieras sabido que Benjamín iba a traicionaros?

Mirándolo a la cara, negué lentamente con la cabeza mientras la verdad me golpeaba en el pecho. Si hubiera sabido que Bella no iba a regresar, creo que no habría podido decir que sí, y no podía expresar en palabras el hecho de que la elegiría por encima de mi hermano.

Él inclinó la cabeza hacia un lado.

—No lo sabía, pero eso no significa que confiara en Benjamín. Yo no confío en nadie.

—¿En nadie?

Ignoró la pregunta.

—Ya que obviamente no vas a tratar de matarme, ¿qué es lo que quieres de mí? ¿Quieres que vuelva a desconectar las medidas de seguridad? Eso puedo hacerlo. Lo haría por cortesía hacia ti, pero sería una misión suicida. Estarán esperándote.

—No quiero que desconectes nada.

Me observó, confundido.

—Pero ¿vas a ir a por ella?

—Sí.

—Te capturarán.

—Lo sé.

Seth se quedó mirándome durante tanto tiempo que pensé que tal vez le había dado un ataque.

—¿Así que realmente habías venido aquí para patearme el culo?

Se me crisparon los labios.

—Sí, eso es.

El chico negó con la cabeza.

—¿Tienes alguna idea de en qué te estás metiendo?

—Lo sé. —Me crucé de brazos—. Y sé que, una vez que me tengan, van a intentar que haga híbridos.

—¿En alguna ocasión has tenido que observar a la gente morir, una y otra vez? ¿No? Pregúntale a tu hermano.

No lo dudé.

—Ella vale todo por lo que tenga que pasar.

—Hay cosas peores —añadió en voz baja—. Si tú y Sam pudierais apartar vuestras diferencias un par de segundos, probablemente él mismo te lo contaría.

Hacen algunas cosas ahí que te volverían loco.

—Más razón todavía para rescatar a Bella.

—¿Y cuál es tu plan? ¿Cómo vas a sacarla de ahí? —preguntó con curiosidad.

Buena pregunta.

—Todavía no he llegado tan lejos.

Seth me observó durante un momento y después rompió a reír.

—Buen plan. Me gusta. Solo un par de cosas podrían salir mal así.

—¿Cómo lograste escapar tú, Seth?

Él inclinó la cabeza hacia un lado.

—No quieres saber lo que hice. Y tú no harás lo que hice yo.

Un frío estremecimiento me recorrió la piel. Lo creía.

Seth dio un paso hacia atrás.

—Tengo que ocuparme de esto otro, así que…

Mi mirada se deslizó hasta el pasillo.

—Trabajando con los Arum, ¿eh?

Su boca se crispó.

—Los Arum y los Luxen no son tan diferentes. Ellos están tan mal como vosotros.

Qué raro. Nunca lo había visto de ese modo.

Seth bajó la barbilla y soltó un taco. Después levantó la mirada hasta mí y dijo:

—La mayor debilidad de Dédalo es su arrogancia. Su necesidad de crear lo que jamás debería ser creado. Su necesidad de controlar lo que jamás puede ser controlado. Están jugando con la evolución, amigo mío. Eso nunca termina bien en las películas, ¿verdad?

—No. Nunca. —Comencé a girarme.

—Espera —dijo, deteniéndome—. Puedo ayudarte.

Lo miré a la cara, con la cabeza inclinada hacia un lado.

—¿Qué quieres decir?

Los ojos color amatista de Seth, tan parecidos a los de Aro que resultaba alarmante, se pegaron a los míos. Sin embargo, había algo extraño en los suyos, con esa línea alrededor de las pupilas.

—Su mayor defensa es que el mundo no sabe que existen. No saben que nosotros existimos.

No podía apartar la mirada, y decidí que ese Seth era espeluznante.

Entonces sonrió.

—Tienen algo que quiero, y apuesto a que está donde retienen a Bella.

Mis ojos se estrecharon. Los tratos nunca me han gustado demasiado.

—¿Qué es lo que quieres?

—Tienen algo llamado LH-11. Eso es lo que quiero.

—¿LH-11? —Fruncí el ceño—. ¿Qué demonios es eso?

—El comienzo de todo y el fin del comienzo —dijo misteriosamente, y un extraño resplandor llenó sus ojos purpúreos—. Lo sabrás cuando lo veas.

Consíguelo para mí, y me aseguraré de que salgas de donde quiera que estés.

Me quedé mirándolo.

—No dudo de tu genialidad, pero ¿cómo puedes sacarnos a Bella y a mí de un lugar si ni siquiera sabes dónde se encuentra?

Él arqueó una ceja.

—Debes de estar dudando de mi genialidad si lo preguntas, y no deberías. Tengo gente en todas partes, Edward. Lo hablaré con ellos y me avisarán cuando aparezcas.

Reí suavemente y negué con la cabeza.

—¿Por qué debería confiar en ti?

—Nunca te he pedido que confiaras en mí. Pero no tienes elección. —Hizo una pausa y, maldita sea, tenía razón—. Consígueme el LH-11, y yo me aseguraré de que tú y tu gatita salgáis de cualquier lugar infernal donde os metan.

Es una promesa.


	7. chapter 7

Toda la historia peretenece a la increíble Jennifer L. Armentrout. Nombres de los personajes a la maravillosa Sthepenie Meyer.

Capítulo 7

 **Bella PDV**

Parecía que había pasado una eternidad desde que me habían dado puré de patatas y filetes rusos para comer. Estaba demasiado agitada como para ponerme a ver la tele, pero quedarme esperando en silencio me llevó a pasearme por toda mi celda. Tenía los nervios de punta, de modo que cada vez que oía pasos fuera de la habitación el corazón me saltaba a la garganta, y me alejaba de la puerta.

Me sentía inquieta y reaccionaba ante cualquier sonido. Como no tenía ni idea de cuánto tiempo había pasado, ni siquiera de qué día era, me sentía como si estuviera atrapada en una burbuja sin aire.

Pasando por centésima vez por delante de la cama, reflexioné sobre lo que sabía. Había gente en aquel lugar que quería estar ahí: humanos y Luxen, y probablemente incluso unos cuantos híbridos. Estaban probando el LH-11 en los pacientes con cáncer, y Dios sabía qué era realmente el LH-11. Una parte de mí podía apoyarlo, si es que los Luxen realmente se encontraban ahí porque querían ayudar. Hallar la cura a enfermedades mortales era importante. Si Dédalo simplemente me lo hubiera pedido y no me hubiera mantenido encerrada en una celda, les habría dado mi sangre de buena gana.

No podía olvidarme de lo que había dicho el sargento Marcus. ¿Realmente había nueve mil Luxen ahí fuera conspirando contra los humanos? ¿Cientos de miles que podían llegar a la Tierra en cualquier momento? Edward había mencionado a los otros con anterioridad, pero nunca había dicho nada acerca de que los suyos quisieran invadir la Tierra, ni siquiera un enclave pequeño.

¿Y si aquello era verdad?

No podía ser.

Los Luxen no eran los malos. Los malos eran los Arum y Dédalo. Puede que la organización tuviera un envoltorio bonito, pero por dentro estaba podrida.

Oí unos pasos fuera de la habitación y salté unos cuantos centímetros. La puerta se abrió: era Jasper.

—¿Qué está pasando? —pregunté, cautelosa de inmediato.

La boina que parecía unida a su cabeza permanentemente ocultaba sus ojos, pero tenía la mandíbula tensa.

—He venido a llevarte a las salas de entrenamiento.

Volvió a hacer eso de ponerme una mano en el hombro, y me pregunté si realmente pensaba que iba a tratar de huir. Quería hacerlo, pero no era tan estúpida. Por el momento.

—¿Qué pasará en las salas de entrenamiento? —le pregunté cuando entramos en el ascensor.

Él no respondió, lo cual no resultaba muy tranquilizador, y eso me cabreaba.

Lo mínimo que podía hacer esa gente era decirme lo que estaba sucediendo.

Traté de apartar su mano, pero permaneció pegada a mi hombro durante todo el camino.

Jasper era un hombre de pocas palabras y eso me ponía incluso más nerviosa e inquieta, pero era más que eso. Parecía haber algo diferente en él. No sabría decir de qué se trataba, pero estaba ahí.

Para cuando llegamos al piso de las salas de entrenamiento, tenía el estómago revuelto. El pasillo era idéntico al del piso de la consulta médica, salvo porque había muchas puertas dobles. Nos detuvimos en un extremo y, cuando introdujo un código, las puertas se abrieron.

Benjamín y el sargento Marcus se encontraban en la habitación. Marcus se volvió hacia nosotros, con una sonrisa tensa. Había algo diferente en su expresión, un matiz de desesperación en sus ojos castaño oscuro que me perturbaba. No pude evitar pensar en los resultados de esos análisis de sangre.

—Hola, señorita Swan—me saludó—. Espero que hayas aprovechado el tiempo para descansar.

Vale, eso no sonaba bien.

Dos hombres con batas de laboratorio estaban sentados frente a un grupo de monitores. Las habitaciones parecían estar acolchadas. Notaba los dedos entumecidos de apretarlos tanto.

—Estamos listos —dijo uno de los hombres.

—¿Qué está pasando? —pregunté, odiando que mi voz se rompiera a mitad de la pregunta.

La expresión de Benjamín estaba vacía, y Jasper ocupó su posición de centinela junto a la puerta.

—Necesitamos ver hasta dónde llegan tus habilidades —me explicó el sargento Marcus, moviéndose hasta quedar detrás de los dos hombres—. Dentro de esta habitación controlada, serás capaz de utilizar la Fuente. Sabemos por nuestras investigaciones previas que tienes algo de control, pero lo que no sabemos es hasta dónde llegan tus habilidades. Los híbridos que han mutado con éxito pueden reaccionar con tanta rapidez como un Luxen. Pueden controlar la Fuente igual de bien.

El corazón me dio un vuelco.

—¿Y para qué servirá eso? ¿Para qué necesitáis saberlo? Es obvio que he mutado con éxito.

—No lo sabemos realmente, Bella.

Fruncí el ceño.

—No lo entiendo. Antes dijiste que era fuerte…

—Y eres fuerte, pero nunca has utilizado tus habilidades de forma consistente, ni lo has hecho sin el Luxen que te mutó. Es posible que estuvieras alimentándote de sus habilidades. Y un híbrido puede parecer haber mutado con éxito, pero hemos descubierto que, cuanto más accede alguien a la Fuente, más evidente se vuelve la inestabilidad de su mutación. Necesitamos comprobar si hay cualquier clase de imprevisibilidad en tu mutación.

Sus palabras calaron dentro de mí; tenían sentido. Quería salir corriendo de la habitación, pero estaba pegada al suelo.

—Así que básicamente quieres ver si me autodestruyo como… —Como Angela, pero no era capaz de decir su nombre en voz alta. Cuando él ni lo confirmó ni lo negó, di un paso hacia atrás. Un terror completamente nuevo salió a la superficie—. ¿Qué pasa si lo hago? Quiero decir, ya sé lo que me pasará, pero ¿qué pasará con…?

—¿El que te mutó? —preguntó, y yo asentí con la cabeza—. Puedes decirlo, señorita Swan. Sabemos que fue Edward Cullen. No tienes por qué tratar de protegerlo.

Sin embargo, no iba a decir su nombre.

—¿Qué pasará?

—Sabemos que el Luxen y el humano al que muta quedan unidos a un nivel biológico si la mutación se mantiene. No es algo que comprendamos completamente. —Hizo una pausa y se aclaró la garganta—. Pero, para aquellos que resultan ser inestables, la conexión queda anulada.

—¿Anulada?

Asintió con la cabeza.

—El vínculo biológico entre los dos queda roto. Posiblemente debido al hecho de que, en esos casos, la mutación no era tan fuerte como se sospechaba.

Realmente no lo sabemos todo todavía.

Me recorrió un estremecimiento de alivio. No era que no me importara mi propia vida, pero al menos sabía que si explotaba Edward seguiría vivo. Pero me detuve; no quería entrar en aquella habitación.

—¿Eso es lo único que rompe el vínculo?

El sargento no respondió. Mis ojos se estrecharon.

—¿No crees que tengo derecho a saberlo?

—Todo a su debido tiempo —respondió—. Ahora no es el momento.

—Creo que es un momento bueno de narices.

Alzó las cejas, sorprendido, y cabreándome aún más.

—¿Qué? —dije, levantando las manos. Jasper se acercó a mí, pero yo lo ignoré—. Creo que tengo derecho a saberlo todo.

Su sorpresa se desvaneció, reemplazada por una expresión fría.

—Este no es el momento.

Me mantuve firme, con los puños apretados.

—No veo cuándo puede haber un momento mejor.

—Bella… —Ignoré la suave advertencia de Jasper, y él se acercó más a mí, casi tocándome la espalda con el pecho.

—No. Quiero saber qué más puede romper el vínculo. Es obvio que hay algo que puede hacerlo. También quiero saber cuánto tiempo pensáis realmente que vais a mantenerme aquí. —En cuanto dejé de refrenarme, ya no había forma de detenerme—. ¿Qué pasa con las clases? ¿Queréis tener un híbrido iletrado por ahí? ¿Qué pasa con mi madre? ¿Y mis amigos? ¿Qué pasa con mi vida? ¿Mi blog?

—Vale, mi blog era la última de mis preocupaciones, pero, maldita sea, para mí era importante—. Me habéis robado la vida, ¿y pensáis que debería quedarme aquí y aceptarlo todo? ¿Que no debería exigir respuestas? Pues ¿sabéis qué? Os podéis ir a la mierda.

Cualquier calidez que pudiera haber habido en la expresión del sargento Marcus desapareció. Se quedó mirándome, y en ese momento me di cuenta de que tal vez debería haber mantenido la boca cerrada. Necesitaba decir esas palabras, pero la dura mirada que estaba dirigiéndome me asustaba.

—No tolero el lenguaje soez. Y no tolero a las niñas sabihondas que no comprenden lo que está pasando. Hemos intentado que esto sea tan cómodo para ti como podemos, pero todos tenemos límites, señorita Swan. No vas a cuestionarnos ni a mí ni a mi personal. Te haremos saber las cosas cuando creamos que es el momento apropiado, y no antes. ¿Lo comprendes?

Podía sentir cada aliento que tomaba Jasper, y parecía que se había detenido, esperando mi respuesta.

—Sí —escupí—. Lo comprendo.

Jasper tomó aliento.

—Bien —replicó el sargento—. Ahora que eso está claro, continuemos.

Uno de los hombres junto a los monitores presionó un botón, y se abrió una pequeña puerta que daba a la sala de entrenamiento. Jasper no me soltó hasta que estuve dentro de la habitación. Entonces lo hizo.

Me volví mientras él se dirigía hacia la puerta, con los ojos muy abiertos.

Comencé a pedirle que no se fuera, pero él apartó la mirada rápidamente. Y después desapareció, cerrando la puerta tras él.

Con el corazón latiendo con fuerza, recorrí la habitación con los ojos. Era cuadrada, de unos seis metros de lado, con suelo de cemento y otra puerta en el lado contrario, y las paredes no estaban acolchadas. No. No tendría esa suerte.

Las paredes eran blancas, con manchas rojas. Era eso… ¿sangre seca?

Oh, Dios.

Pero el miedo desapareció cuando me di cuenta. El flujo de poder era pequeño al principio, un flujo que sentía como si alguien recorriera mis brazos con la punta de los dedos, pero creció rápidamente, extendiéndose hasta mi corazón.

Era como respirar aire fresco por primera vez. El adormecimiento y el cansancio desaparecieron, reemplazados por un bajo zumbido de energía en la parte posterior de mi cráneo, que tamborileaba a través de mis venas y llenaba la frialdad de mi alma.

Cerré los ojos y vi a Edward en mi cabeza. No porque pudiera verlo de verdad, sino porque aquella sensación me recordaba a él. Mientras la Fuente me envolvía, me imaginé a Edward abrazándome.

Sonó un intercomunicador sobre mi cabeza, y la voz del sargento Marcus llenó la habitación, haciéndome levantar la cabeza.

—Necesitamos probar tus habilidades, Bella.

No quería hablar con ese imbécil, pero tenía más ganas aún de acabar con aquello.

—Vale. ¿Quieres que acceda a la Fuente o qué?

—Lo harás, pero necesitamos probar tus habilidades estando bajo presión.

—¿Bajo presión? —susurré, mirando la habitación a mi alrededor. Noté la inquietud en mi estómago extendiéndose como una mala hierba, amenazando con asfixiarme—. Me siento bastante presionada ahora mismo.

El intercomunicador volvió a sonar.

—No nos referimos a esa clase de presión.

Antes de que sus palabras calaran, hubo un fuerte ruido sordo que reverberó por toda la pequeña sala. Miré a mi alrededor.

Frente a mí, la otra puerta se estaba abriendo centímetro a centímetro. Lo primero que vi fue un par de pantalones de deporte negros como los que yo misma llevaba, y después una camiseta blanca que cubría unas caderas estrechas. Mi mirada siguió subiendo y solté un jadeo de sorpresa.

Frente a mí se encontraba una chica a quien ya conocía. Parecía que hubiera sido en otra vida, pero la reconocí de inmediato. Su pelo rubio estaba peinado hacia atrás en una pulcra cola de caballo, mostrando una cara bonita marcada por cardenales y arañazos.

—Jane —dije, dando un paso hacia delante.

La chica que había estado en la jaula próxima a la mía cuando Jason me había mantenido presa me devolvió la mirada. Me había preguntado muchas veces qué le habría ocurrido, y supongo que y a lo sabía. Pasó un instante, volví a decir su nombre, y entonces me di cuenta con sorprendente claridad. Estaba mostrando el mismo enorme vacío que Angela cuando había ido a mi habitación.

El corazón me dio un vuelco. Dudé que hubiera nada que pudiera hacer para que la chica se acordara de mí.

Entró en la habitación y esperó. Un momento después el intercomunicador volvió a zumbar y oí la voz del sargento Marcus:

—Jane nos ayudará en la primera ronda de las pruebas de presión.

¿Primera ronda? ¿Había más de una?

—¿Qué le…?

Jane lanzó una mano hacia delante, y la Fuente chisporroteó en sus nudillos.

Me quedé inmóvil por la impresión, pero en el último momento me aparté rápidamente a un lado. Aun así, el fogonazo de luz blanca con tonos azules me golpeó el hombro. El dolor estalló y se extendió por mi brazo. El impacto me hizo girar, y apenas logré mantener el equilibrio.

La confusión desapareció cuando me aferré el hombro, y no me sorprendió encontrarme con que el tejido había quedado chamuscado.

—¿Qué demonios? —grité—. ¿Por qué…?

Otro fogonazo me hizo caer de rodillas mientras pasaba zumbando justo por donde había estado yo. Golpeó la pared que tenía detrás y desapareció con un chisporroteo. En un abrir y cerrar de ojos Jane apareció justo frente a mí.

Comencé a levantarme, pero ella lanzó una rodilla hacia delante, golpeándome en la barbilla y echándome la cabeza hacia atrás. Unas estrellitas me cegaron mientras caía de culo, aturdida.

Jane se agachó y me cogió de la coleta para ponerme en pie con sorprendente facilidad. Lanzó un golpe con la mano que me dio justo debajo del ojo. El estallido de dolor hizo que me pitaran las orejas, y también hizo algo más.

Me liberó de mi estupor.

Comprendí de pronto la prueba de presión, y me resultó enfermizo y horripilante. Tenía que creer que, si Dédalo lo sabía todo, entonces también sabían que había conocido a Jane. Que verla ahí, en mejor forma física que en la jaula, no solo me pillaría con la guardia baja, sino que confirmaría la inutilidad de luchar contra ellos.

Pero sí que querían que luchara… querían que luchara contra Jane, utilizando la Fuente. Porque ¿qué puede causar may or presión que tener a alguien pateándote el culo con tanta facilidad?

Pero Jane… Ella era mucho más rápida que yo, mucho mejor.

Mientras continuaba con la paliza de mi vida, me aferré a la pequeña esquirla de esperanza que tenía: Edward no sería sometido a eso.

 **Edward PDV**

Oculté el todoterreno de Anthony a varios kilómetros del camino de acceso que conducía a Mount Weather, esperando que quienquiera que lo encontrara se lo devolviera de una pieza. Era un coche bastante bueno. No tanto como Dolly, pero pocos coches lo eran.

Viajé los últimos kilómetros en mi auténtica forma, atravesando los espesos matorrales a toda velocidad. Llegué hasta el camino de acceso en cuestión de minutos, y unos segundos después y a me encontraba en la cúspide del bosque, mirando la valla demasiado familiar que rodeaba los terrenos.

Desde luego, había más guardias de servicio: al menos tres de ellos se encontraban junto a la puerta, y estaba seguro de que habría más en el interior.

Nadie iba a desconectar las cámaras y los sistemas de seguridad aquella vez. No quería que lo hicieran.

Quería que me capturaran.

Emmett probablemente pensaba que no le había dado demasiadas vueltas al tema. Había muchas cosas en juego, no solo mi futuro, sino también el de mi familia y el de Bella. En cuanto el Departamento de Defensa se diera cuenta de que estaba allí, las cosas se pondrían feas. Entrar no iba a ser el problema, y si conseguía lo que quiera que deseara Seth, él nos sacaría de allí… si no estaba mintiendo. Y si estaba haciéndolo, hallaría otra manera.

Una parte de mí esperaba que Bella todavía se encontrara allí, que Dédalo no la hubiera transportado hasta otro lugar. Probablemente era estúpido esperar eso, porque tenía la sensación de que me esperaba una buena dosis de decepción.

Así que sí, quería que me capturaran, pero no iba a ponérselo fácil.

Salí de entre la protección de los árboles y tomé mi forma humana bajo un fuerte rayo de sol. Los guardias no se percataron de mi presencia al principio, y mientras daba otro paso hacia delante me vino a la mente la conversación que tuve con Bella la noche que finalmente admitió sus sentimientos hacia mí.

Le había dicho que ella estaba loca y yo chiflado, y que por eso hacíamos buena pareja, pero no había sido consciente de lo ciertas que eran mis palabras hasta aquel preciso momento, porque lo que me disponía a hacer era certificable como locura al cien por cien.

El primer guardia estaba sacándose algo de los pantalones de camuflaje…

¿un teléfono móvil? Se volvió y sus ojos recorrieron los árboles. Su mirada me pasó de largo y después volvió a mí. El móvil se le cayó de entre los dedos y dio un grito, llevando una mano hacia la pistola que tenía en el muslo y la otra al micrófono en su hombro. Los dos guardias que tenía detrás se giraron de golpe, sacando sus armas.

Era hora de montar el espectáculo.

Invoqué a la Fuente y permanecí en mi forma humana, pero supe cuándo se dieron cuenta con seguridad de lo que era. Probablemente fuera por mis ojos. El mundo estaba teñido de un brillante resplandor.

A continuación oí una serie de estallidos, que me dejaron claro que los guardias no estaban jugando.

Levanté una mano, y las balas parecieron golpear una pared invisible. En realidad, era la energía reflejando las balas. Podía habérselas devuelto a los guardias, pero lo único que hice fue detenerlas. Cayeron al suelo inocentemente.

—Sugeriría que no volvierais a intentarlo —advertí, bajando la mano.Por supuesto, no escucharon. ¿Para qué? Eso hubiera sido demasiado fácil.

El guardia más cercano descargó su arma, y yo repelí todas las balas. Tras unos pocos segundos, ya estaba harto. Me volví y extendí un brazo en dirección a los árboles, que comenzaron a temblar. Las ramas se agitaron, enviando una cascada de agujas verdes que revolotearon en el aire. Las empujé hacia delante y me di la vuelta.

Miles de agujas salieron disparadas por el aire, a toda velocidad. Se separaron a mi alrededor, dirigiéndose directamente a los guardias boquiabiertos.

Las agujas golpearon a los hombres, convirtiéndolos en alfileteros humanos.

No los mataron, pero, si sus gruñidos de dolor y sorpresa suponían una indicación, tenía que doler de lo lindo. Los guardias cayeron de rodillas, con las pistolas olvidadas en el suelo junto a ellos. Moví una mano y envié las armas volando hasta el bosque, donde jamás las encontrarían.

Avancé hacia delante y pasé junto a ellos con una sonrisita. Volví a invocar a la Fuente y dejé que la energía bajara crepitando por mi brazo. Un rayo de luz golpeó la puerta de la valla eléctrica. Hubo un estallido blanco que recorrió la alambrada, friendo la valla y dejándome un cómodo y bonito agujero por donde pasar.

Observé el paisaje bien recortado por el que habíamos corrido con anterioridad, y respiré profundamente mientras las puertas de Mount Weather se abrían.

Salió un maldito ejército de oficiales, vestidos como si estuvieran preparados para el Armagedón o para ganarse un puesto en un equipo SWAT. Tenían las caras protegidas por escudos, como si eso fuera a ayudarlos. Hincaron una rodilla y me apuntaron con una docena de rifles semiautomáticos. Detener tantas balas sería complicado.

Iba a morir gente.

Era una mierda, pero eso no me detendría.

Entonces apareció una forma alta y delgada, que salía del túnel tenuemente iluminado. Los hombres de los uniformes negros se apartaron sin dejar de apuntarme con los rifles para permitir que la mujer pulcramente vestida llegara hasta la parte frontal.

—Victoria Husher —gruñí, apretando los puños. Conocía a esa mujer desde hacía años. Nunca me había gustado, y a eso se añadía el hecho de que sabía que trabajaba en Dédalo y que ahora sabía lo que le había sucedido realmente a Emmett.

Su boca se estiró en la sonrisa de labios apretados por la que era famosa, la que decía que estaba a punto de clavarte una daga bien afilada en la espalda mientras te besaba la mejilla. Era precisamente la persona que estaba esperando encontrar.

—Edward Cullen—dijo, juntando las manos—. Estábamos esperándote.


	8. chapter 8

Toda la historia peretenece a la increíble Jennifer L. Armentrout. Nombres de los personajes a la maravillosa Sthepenie Meyer.

Capítulo 8

 **Bella PDV**

Después de la desastrosa sesión de entrenamiento, notaba el sabor del auténtico pánico cada vez que alguien se aproximaba a mi puerta. El corazón me martilleaba con fuerza en el pecho hasta que el sonido de los pasos se desvanecía, y cuando la puerta finalmente se abrió y entró Jasper con mi cena, estuve a punto de vomitar.

No tenía apetito.

No pude dormir aquella noche.

Cada vez que cerraba los ojos, todo lo que podía ver era a Jane de pie ante mí, más que lista para patearme por todas partes. El enorme vacío que había nublado sus ojos se había convertido rápidamente en determinación. Puede que mi paliza no hubiera sido tan dura si yo me hubiera enfrentado a ella, pero no lo había hecho. Enfrentarme a ella habría estado mal.

Cuando la puerta se abrió a la mañana siguiente, solo había dormido unas pocas horas. Era Jasper, que me hizo un gesto silencioso para que lo siguiera.

Tenía ganas de vomitar, pero no había más opción que ir a donde fuera que estuviera llevándome. Las náuseas crecieron mientras íbamos en ascensor hasta el piso con las salas de entrenamiento. Me costó toda mi fuerza de voluntad salir del ascensor y no quedarme aferrada a una de las barras.

Pero me condujo más allá de la habitación en la que habíamos estado anteriormente, a través de unas puertas dobles, y después por un pasillo, en el que pasamos por otras puertas.

—¿Adónde vamos?

No respondió hasta que nos detuvimos frente a una puerta de acero que relucía por la abundancia de ónice y diamantes.

—El sargento Marcus quiere que veas algo.

Tan solo podía imaginar lo que habría al otro lado de la puerta.

Colocó el índice sobre el panel de seguridad y la luz roja se volvió verde. A continuación se oyeron unos clics mecánicos. Contuve el aliento mientras Jasper abría la puerta.

La habitación que había al otro lado estaba iluminada únicamente por una tenue bombilla en el techo. No había mesas ni sillas. A la derecha había un gran espejo que recorría la longitud de la pared.

—¿Qué es esto? —pregunté.

—Algo que debes ver —dijo el sargento Marcus detrás de nosotros, haciéndome dar un salto y volverme. ¿De dónde demonios había salido?—. Algo que espero que sirva para asegurar que no se volverá a repetir lo de nuestra última sesión de entrenamiento.

Crucé los brazos y levanté la barbilla.

—Nada que puedas mostrarme va a cambiar eso. No voy a luchar contra otros híbridos.

La expresión de Marcus permaneció igual.

—Como te he explicado, necesitamos asegurarnos de que eres estable. Ese es el propósito de estas sesiones de entrenamiento. Y la razón por la que debemos asegurarnos de que eres fuerte y capaz de manejar la Fuente se encuentra al otro lado de este espejo.

Miré a Jasper, confundida. Él permanecía junto a la puerta, con el rostro en sombras por la boina.

—¿Qué hay al otro lado?

—La verdad —respondió Marcus.

Tosí una risa que hizo que me dolieran los arañazos de la cara.

—Entonces, ¿al otro lado hay una habitación llena de oficiales militares ilusos?

Su expresión era tan seca como la arena mientras se giraba para pulsar un interruptor que había en la pared.

Explotó una luz repentina, pero venía del otro lado del espejo. Era un espejo unidireccional, como en las comisarías de policía, y la habitación no estaba vacía.

El corazón me golpeó el pecho mientras avanzaba hacia delante.

—¿Qué…?

Había un hombre al otro lado, sentado en una silla, y no por voluntad propia.

Unas bandas de ónice le cubrían las muñecas y los tobillos, manteniéndolo bien sujeto. Una mata de pelo negro blancuzco le cubría la frente, pero levantó la cabeza con lentitud.

Era un Luxen.

Su belleza angular lo delataba, y también los vibrantes ojos verdes, unos ojos que me recordaban tanto a Edward que noté un dolor que me atravesaba el pecho y enviaba una bola de emociones directamente hasta mi garganta.

—¿Puede… puede vernos? —pregunté. Parecía que sí. Los ojos del Luxen estaban fijos donde yo me encontraba.

—No —dijo el sargento. Después avanzó y se apoyó contra el cristal. Tenía un pequeño intercomunicador al alcance de la mano.

El dolor contorsionó el hermoso rostro del hombre. Las venas se hincharon en su cuello mientras su pecho subía y bajaba, respirando con dificultad.

—Sé que estáis ahí.

Miré fijamente a Marcus.

—¿Estás seguro de que no puede vernos?

Él asintió con la cabeza.

De mala gana, volví a dirigir mi atención a la otra habitación. El Luxen estaba sudando y temblando.

—Está… está sufriendo. Esto está muy mal. Es una completa…

—No sabes quién es el que está sentado al otro lado de este cristal, señorita Swan. —Pulsó un botón del intercomunicador—. Hola, Alistair.

Los labios del Luxen se torcieron por un lado.

—Mi nombre no es Alistair.

—Ese ha sido tu nombre durante muchos años. —Marcus negó con la cabeza—. Prefiere utilizar su auténtico nombre. Como sabes, eso es algo que nosotros no podemos pronunciar.

—¿Con quién estás hablando? —exigió saber Alistair, y su mirada se dirigió perturbadoramente a donde yo me encontraba—. ¿Otro humano? O incluso mejor… ¿una abominación… un puto híbrido?

Jadeé sin poder contenerme. No era lo que había dicho, sino la repugnancia y el odio de cada palabra.

—Alistair es lo que llamarías un terrorista —explicó el sargento, y el Luxen al otro lado hizo una mueca burlona—. Antes estaba en una célula que llevamos observando un par de años. Planeaban derribar el Golden Gate durante la hora punta. Cientos de vidas…

—Miles de vidas —interrumpió Alistair, y sus ojos verdes resplandecieron—.Hubiéramos matado a miles. Y después hubiéramos…

—Pero no lo hicisteis. —Entonces Marcus sonrió, y el estómago me dio un vuelco. Probablemente era la primera sonrisa real que había visto en él—. Os detuvimos. —Me miró por encima del hombro—. Él fue el único que logramos traer con vida.

Alistair soltó una dura risotada.

—Puede que me hayáis detenido, pero no habéis logrado nada, simio estúpido. Nosotros somos superiores. La humanidad no es nada comparada con nosotros, ya lo verás. Habéis cavado vuestra propia tumba, y no podréis detener lo que va a venir. Todos vosotros…

Marcus apagó el intercomunicador, cortando su diatriba.

—He oído esto tantas veces… —Se volvió hacia mí, inclinando la cabeza a un lado—. A esto es a lo que nos enfrentamos. El Luxen de esa habitación quiere matar humanos, y hay muchos como él. Por eso hacemos lo que estamos haciendo.

Me quedé mirando al Luxen, sin palabras, mientras mi cerebro rumiaba lentamente lo que acababa de presenciar. El intercomunicador estaba apagado, pero la boca del hombre seguía moviéndose, y un odio crudo salía de sus labios.

La clase de hostilidad ciega que mostraban todos los terroristas, sin importar quiénes o qué fueran, estaba escrita en su cara.

—¿Lo entiendes? —me preguntó el sargento, atrayendo mi atención.

Me rodeé la cintura con los brazos y negué con la cabeza lentamente.

—No puedes juzgar a una raza entera basándote en unos pocos individuos.

Las palabras me sonaron vacías.

—Es cierto —coincidió Marcus en voz baja—. Pero ese solo sería el caso si estuviéramos tratando con humanos. No podemos aplicar los mismos valores morales a estos seres. Y créeme cuando te digo que ellos no nos aplican los suyos.

Las horas se convirtieron en días. Los días posiblemente se convirtieran en semanas, pero en realidad no podía estar segura. Comprendía ahora por qué Emmett no había podido llevar la cuenta del tiempo. Todo se mezclaba allí, y no lograba recordar la última vez que había visto el sol o el cielo nocturno. No me daban el desayuno como el primer día que había estado ahí, lo cual desajustaba mi noción del día completamente, y la única forma que tenía de saber que habían pasado cuarenta y ocho horas completas era cuando me llevaban con el doctor Phil para que me sacara sangre. Lo había visto unas cinco veces, tal vez más.

Había perdido la cuenta.

Había perdido muchas cosas. O esa era la sensación que tenía. Peso. La capacidad de reír o sonreír. Lágrimas. Lo único que conservaba era la ira, y cada vez que me enfrentaba a Jane o a otro híbrido al que no conocía (ni siquiera me molestaba en tratar de conocerlos por lo que teníamos que hacer), mi ira y mi frustración aumentaban un poco. Me sorprendió que aún fuera capaz de sentir tanto.

Pero todavía no me había rendido. No había luchado en ninguna de las pruebas de presión. Era mi única forma de mantener el control.

Me negaba a luchar contra ellos, a darles una paliza o matarlos si las cosas se desmadraban. Era como estar en una versión real y retorcida de Los Juegos del Hambre.

Los Juegos del Hambre para híbridos alienígenas.

Comencé a sonreír, pero hice una mueca cuando el movimiento me tiró del labio roto. Aunque me había negado a ponerme en plan Terminator con ellos, los otros híbridos habían estado más que dispuestos a hacerlo. Tanto que algunos incluso hablaban cuando me pateaban el culo. Me decían que tenía que pelear, que tenía que prepararme para el día que llegaran los otros Luxen y para enfrentarme a los que ya se encontraban en la Tierra. Era obvio que creían sinceramente que los auténticos villanos eran los Luxen. Puede que ellos se tragaran la mentira de Dédalo, pero yo no. Incluso así, una pequeña parte de mí se preguntaba cómo podía controlar Dédalo a tanta gente si no había al menos una parte de verdad en lo que decían.

Y después estaba Alistair, el Luxen que quería matar a miles de humanos. Si creía en lo que decía Marcus, había un montón más como él allí fuera, esperando para invadir la Tierra. Pero pensar siquiera que Edward, Alice o incluso Irina eran parte de algo parecido… no podía ni considerarlo siquiera.

Me forcé a abrir los ojos y vi lo mismo que veía cada vez que me sacaban a rastras de las salas de entrenamiento y me llevaban a mi celda, normalmente inconsciente. El techo blanco con los puntitos negros, una mezcla de ónice y diamante.

Dios, cómo odiaba esos puntitos.

Tomé aliento profundamente y enseguida deseé no haberlo hecho. Un dolor agudo me atravesó las costillas por culpa de una patada que me había propinado Jane. El cuerpo entero me palpitaba. No había ni una parte de mí que no me doliera.

Un movimiento en la esquina más alejada de mi celda, junto a la puerta, atrajo mi atención. Lenta y bastante dolorosamente, giré la cabeza.

Jasper estaba ahí de pie, con un paño en la mano.

—Estaba comenzando a preocuparme.

Me aclaré la garganta y después abrí la mandíbula, haciendo una mueca de dolor.

—¿Por qué?

Él caminó hacia delante, con la boina escondiendo siempre sus ojos.

—Has estado inconsciente mucho tiempo esta vez, más que las anteriores.

Giré la cabeza de nuevo hasta el techo. No me había dado cuenta de que había estado contabilizando las veces que me pateaban el culo. No había estado ahí en otras ocasiones cuando había despertado, y Benjamín tampoco. No había vuelto a ver a ese imbécil desde hacía algún tiempo, y ni siquiera estaba segura de que siguiera encontrándose por ahí.

Respiré profundamente, con más lentitud. Por triste que fuera, cuando estaba despierta echaba de menos los momentos de olvido. No siempre era un vacío negro y enorme. A veces soñaba con Edward, y cuando despertaba me aferraba a esas débiles imágenes que parecían emborronarse y desvanecerse tan pronto como abría los ojos.

Jasper se sentó al borde de mi cama, y yo abrí los ojos de golpe. Mis músculos doloridos se tensaron. Aunque había demostrado no ser tan malo, con todo lo que había pasado no podía confiar en nadie.

Levantó el fardo.

—Solo es hielo. Creo que le vendrá bien a tu cara.

Lo observé con cautela.

—No… no sé cómo está.

—¿Te refieres a tu cara? —preguntó, dando unos golpecitos al fardo—. No está muy bonita.

No me sentía bonita. Ignorando la palpitación en mi hombro, traté de sacar el brazo de debajo de la manta.

—Puedo hacerlo.

—No parece que puedas levantar ni un dedo. Tú quédate quieta. Y no hables.

No estaba segura de si debía sentirme ofendida porque me dijera que no hablara, pero entonces presionó el paño lleno de hielo contra mi mejilla, haciéndome tomar aire bruscamente.

—Podían haber pedido a uno de los Luxen que te curara, pero tu negativa a pelear no va a ponerte las cosas fáciles. —Volvió a bajar el hielo, y yo me aparte—. Intenta recordar eso cuando vayas a la sala de entrenamiento la próxima vez.

Comencé a fruncir el ceño, pero dolía.

—Ah. Así que esto es por mi culpa.

Él negó con la cabeza.

—Yo no he dicho eso.

—Luchar contra ellos no está bien —dije tras unos segundos—. No voy a autodestruirme. —O, al menos, eso esperaba—. Obligarlos a hacer eso es… Es inhumano. Y no voy a…

—Lo harás —dijo simplemente—. No eres diferente de ellos.

—Que no soy diferente… —Comencé a moverme para sentarme, pero él me lanzó una mirada que hizo que volviera a acostarme—. Jane ya ni siquiera parece humana. Ninguno de ellos lo parece. Son como robots.

—Están entrenados.

—¿En… entrenados? —balbuceé mientras él movía el hielo hasta mi barbilla

—. Están enloquecidos…

—No importa lo que ellos sean. Si continúas haciendo esto, negarte a contraatacar, a darle al sargento Marcus lo que quiere, vas a seguir siendo un saco de boxeo humano. ¿Y para qué te servirá eso? Cualquier día de estos, uno de esos híbridos te matará. —Bajó la voz, tanto que me pregunté si los micrófonos podrían captar sus palabras siquiera—. ¿Y qué le pasará al Luxen que te mutó?Morirá, Bella.

Una presión me aferró el pecho, y noté una clase de dolor totalmente diferente. Vi a Edward en mi cabeza, con esa sempiterna y exasperante sonrisita de suficiencia en su expresivo rostro, y lo eché tanto de menos que noté una quemazón en la garganta. Cerré las manos por debajo de la manta mientras se me abría un agujero en el pecho.

Pasaron varios minutos en silencio y, mientras y acía ahí tumbada, mirando su hombro cubierto por tela de camuflaje marrón y blanca, busqué algo que decir, cualquier cosa que sacara aquel vacío de mi interior, y finalmente se me ocurrió algo.

—¿Puedo hacerte una pregunta?

—Probablemente no deberías seguir hablando. —Cambió la bolsa de hielo de una mano a la otra.

Lo ignoré, porque estaba bastante segura de que iba a volverme loca si permanecía en silencio.

—¿Realmente hay otros Luxen ahí fuera que quieren invadir la Tierra? ¿Otros como Alistair?

Él no respondió.

Cerré los ojos y solté un suspiro de agotamiento.

—¿Te mataría responder a mi pregunta?

Pasó otro momento.

—El hecho de que estés preguntándolo siquiera es respuesta suficiente.

¿Ah, sí?

—¿Hay humanos buenos y humanos malos, Bella?

Se me ocurrió que su forma de decir « humanos» era extraña.

—Sí, pero eso es diferente.

—¿Lo es?

Cuando el fardo con hielo volvió a aterrizar en mi mejilla, y a no resultaba tan doloroso.

—Creo que sí.

—¿Porque los humanos son más débiles? Ten en cuenta que los humanos tienen acceso a armas de destrucción masiva, al igual que los Luxen. ¿Y realmente piensas que los Luxen no saben lo que sucede aquí dentro? —preguntó en voz baja, y yo me quedé rígida—. ¿Que hay algunos que, por sus propias razones, apoyan lo que hace Dédalo, mientras que otros temen perder la vida que han conseguido construir aquí? ¿Realmente quieres una respuesta a esa pregunta?

—Sí —susurré, pero estaba mintiendo. Una parte de mí no quería saberlo.

Jasper volvió a mover la bolsa de hielo.

—Hay Luxen que quieren invadirnos, Bella. Esa amenaza existe, y si llega el día en que los Luxen tengan que elegir un bando ¿cuál crees que elegirán? ¿Cuál elegirás tú?

 **Edward PDV**

Estaba a diez segundos de romperle el cuello a alguien.

¿Cuántos días habían pasado desde que apareció Victoria para recibirme en Mount Weather? ¿Un par de ellos? ¿Una semana o más? Demonios, no lo sabía.

No tenía ni idea de la hora que era ni de cuánto tiempo había transcurrido. En cuanto me escoltaron al interior, Victoria había desaparecido, y entonces sucedieron un montón de gilipolleces: me hicieron una prueba, un análisis de sangre, un examen médico y el interrogatorio más cutre a ese lado de la Cordillera Azul. Les seguí el juego con todo para acelerar el proceso, pero entonces no sucedió nada en absoluto.

Me metieron en una habitación, probablemente el mismo tipo de habitación donde habían encerrado a Emmett hacía tiempo. Cada segundo que pasaba me sentía más furioso. No podía acceder a la Fuente. Sí que podía adoptar mi auténtica forma, pero eso solo servía para iluminar la habitación cuando estaba oscura. No era de mucha ayuda.

Me paseé por toda la celda, y no pude evitar preguntarme por milésima vez si Bella estaría haciendo lo mismo en algún otro lugar. No podía sentirla, pero el extraño vínculo entre nosotros solo parecía funcionar cuando estábamos cerca.

Seguía existiendo la posibilidad, una pequeña esquirla de esperanza, de que se encontrara en Mount Weather.

No sabía qué hora era cuando la puerta se abrió y tres aspirantes a G. I. Joe me hicieron señas para que saliera. Pasé junto a ellos, rozándolos, y sonreí cuando aquel cuyo hombro había golpeado con el mío soltó una maldición.

—¿Qué? —desafié al guardia, enfrentándome a él, listo para pelear—.¿Tienes algún problema?

El tío hizo una mueca.

—Muévete.

Uno de ellos, alguien muy valiente, me dio un empujón en la espalda para que avanzara. Yo me volví para fulminarlo con la mirada, y él se puso blanco y retrocedió.

—Ya me parecía.

Y, sin más, los tres comandos me guiaron por un pasillo casi idéntico al que conducía a la habitación donde habíamos encontrado a Rose. Una vez en el ascensor, descendimos un par de pisos, y a continuación salimos a otro pasillo lleno de personal militar, algunos de uniforme y otros con trajes. Todos mantuvieron la distancia con nuestro alegre grupito.

Mi paciencia, ya de por sí inexistente, estaba prácticamente agotada cuando llegamos a unas puertas dobles oscuras y relucientes. Mi sentido arácnido me decía que estaba cubierta de ónice.

Los comandos hicieron alguna chorrada secreta con el panel de control y las puertas se abrieron, mostrando una alargada mesa rectangular. La habitación no estaba vacía. Oh, no. Dentro se encontraba mi persona favorita.

Victoria Husher estaba sentada en la cabeza de la mesa, con las manos cruzadas frente a ella y el pelo hacia atrás en una tensa cola de caballo.

—Hola, Edward.

No estaba de humor para gilipolleces.

—Oh. ¿Sigues por aquí después de todo este tiempo? Y yo que pensaba que me habías abandonado.

—Jamás te abandonaría, Edward. Eres demasiado valioso.

—Eso ya lo sé. —Me senté sin que nadie me lo dijera y me recosté en la silla, cruzando los brazos. Los soldados cerraron las puertas e hicieron guardia frente a ellas. Les lancé una mirada desdeñosa antes de volverme hacia Victoria—. ¿Qué? ¿Hoy no hay análisis de sangre ni pruebas? ¿No hay torrentes interminables de preguntas estúpidas?

Quedaba claro que Victoria estaba esforzándose por mantener su fría fachada.

Rogué a cualquier Dios que pudiera estar escuchando que me ayudara a sacarla de quicio completamente.

—No. No hay necesidad de hacer nada más. Ya tenemos lo que necesitamos.

—¿Y qué es?

Uno de sus dedos se movió hacia arriba y después se detuvo.

—Crees que sabes lo que está tratando de hacer Dédalo. O, al menos, tienes tus suposiciones.

—Honestamente, no me importa una mierda lo que esté haciendo vuestro grupito de fanáticos.

—Ah, ¿no? —Levantó una delgada ceja.

—No —respondí.

Su sonrisa se ensanchó.

—¿Sabes lo que pienso, Edward? No eres más que un fanfarrón. Eres un listillo con músculos, pero en realidad no tienes control alguno sobre esta situación, y en el fondo lo sabes. Así que sigue dándole a la lengua. Me resulta muy divertido.

Tensé la mandíbula.

—Vivo para entretenerte.

—Bueno, pues está bien saberlo, y ahora que eso ya está aclarado, ¿podemos continuar? —Asentí con la cabeza y su mirada astuta se volvió más penetrante—.Para empezar, quiero dejar claro que, si en algún momento supones alguna amenaza para mí o para cualquier otra persona, aquí disponemos de armas que odiaría tener que usar contigo, pero lo haré si es necesario.

—Estoy seguro de que lo odiarías.

—Pues sí. Son armas PEP, Edward. ¿Sabes lo que significa eso? Proyectiles de Energía Pulsada. Afectan a los aparatos electrónicos y la longitud de onda de la luz a un nivel catastrófico. Un solo disparo resulta fatal para los tuyos. Odiaría tener que perderte, o a Bella. ¿Entiendes lo que estoy diciendo?

Mi mano se cerró en un puño.

—Lo entiendo.

—Sé que tienes tus suposiciones en lo relativo a Dédalo, pero esperamos cambiar eso durante tu estancia con nosotros.

—Hum, ¿mis suposiciones? Ah, ¿te refieres a esa vez que tú y tus esbirros me llevasteis a creer que mi hermano estaba muerto?

Victoria ni siquiera pestañeó.

—Tu hermano y su novia se encontraban recluidos en Dédalo por lo que Emmett le hizo a Rosalie… por su propia seguridad. Sé que no te lo crees, pero eso no es problema mío. Hay una razón por la que los Luxen tienen prohibido sanar a los humanos. Las consecuencias de tales acciones son enormes, y en muchos casos tienen como resultado unos cambios inestables en el ADN del cuerpo humano, especialmente fuera de entornos controlados.

Incliné la cabeza hacia un lado al oírlo, recordando lo que le había pasado a Angela.

—¿Qué se supone que significa eso?

—Incluso aunque el humano sobreviva a la mutación con nuestra ayuda, sigue habiendo una posibilidad de que la mutación sea inestable.

—¿Con vuestra ayuda? —Reí fríamente—. ¿Inyectar a la gente Dios sabe qué va a ayudarlos?

Ella asintió con la cabeza.

—Era eso o dejar morir a Bella. Eso es lo que habría pasado.

Me quedé quieto, pero mi ritmo cardíaco se incrementó.

—A veces las mutaciones desaparecen. A veces los matan. A veces se mantienen, y entonces la gente se combustiona bajo presión. Y a veces se mantienen perfectamente. Tenemos que determinar eso, porque no podemos permitir que haya híbridos inestables en la sociedad.

La furia me golpeó como un tren de mercancías.

—Haces que suene como si estuvieras haciéndole un favor al mundo.

—Estamos haciéndolo. —Se inclinó hacia atrás, deslizando las manos fuera de la mesa—. Estamos estudiando a los Luxen y a los híbridos, tratando de curar enfermedades. Estamos evitando que los híbridos potencialmente peligrosos dañen a gente inocente.

—Bella no es peligrosa —solté.

Victoria inclinó la cabeza hacia un lado.

—Eso está por ver. Lo cierto es que nunca la han examinado, y eso es lo que estamos haciendo ahora.

Me incliné hacia delante muy lentamente, y la habitación comenzó a cubrirse de un resplandor blanco.

—¿Y qué significa eso?

Victoria levantó una mano e hizo un gesto para que los tres títeres que había junto a la puerta se marcharan.

—Bella ha demostrado señales de furia extrema, la seña de identidad de un híbrido.

—¿En serio? ¿Bella está furiosa? ¿No será porque la mantenéis prisionera?

Las palabras sabían a ácido.

—Atacó a varios miembros de mi equipo.

Una sonrisa se extendió por mi rostro. « Esa es mi chica» .

—Qué lástima.

—Pues sí. Tenemos muchas esperanzas en lo que se refiere a vosotros dos. Habéis trabajado juntos en una perfecta relación simbiótica. Muy pocos Luxen y humanos han llegado hasta eso. Normalmente, la mutación actúa como un parásito para el humano. —Cruzó los brazos, estirando el apagado marrón de la chaqueta de su traje—. Podríais significar muchísimo para lo que estamos tratando de lograr.

—¿Curar enfermedades y salvar gente inocente? —Resoplé—. ¿Y ya está? ¿De verdad piensas que soy tan estúpido?

—No. Pienso que eres básicamente lo opuesto a estúpido. —Victoria exhaló por la nariz mientras se inclinaba hacia delante, colocando las manos sobre la mesa de color gris oscuro—. El objetivo de Dédalo es cambiar el panorama de la evolución humana. Hacerlo requiere a veces métodos drásticos, pero los resultados finales merecen cada gota de sangre o de sudor, cada lágrima.

—¿Siempre que no se trate de tu sangre, tu sudor y tus lágrimas?

—Oh, yo lo he dado todo por esto, Edward. —Sonrió—. ¿Y si te dijera que no solo podríamos erradicar algunas de las enfermedades más virulentas, sino también detener las guerras antes de que comiencen siquiera?

Ahí fue cuando me di cuenta: de eso trataba todo.

—¿Cómo haréis eso?

—¿Crees que algún país querría enfrentarse a un ejército de híbridos? —Inclinó la cabeza hacia un lado—. ¿Sabiendo lo que alguien que ha mutado con éxito es capaz de hacer?

Una parte de mí se sentía asqueada por las implicaciones. La otra estaba simplemente cabreada.

—¿Crear híbridos para que puedan luchar en guerras estúpidas y morir? ¿Para esto habéis torturado a mi hermano?

—Donde tú dices « torturar» , y o digo « motivar» .

Vale, ese era uno de aquellos momentos en la vida en los que realmente quería lanzar a alguien a través de una pared. Y creo que ella lo sabía.

—Vayamos al grano, Edward. Necesitamos que nos ayudes, que estés dispuesto a hacerlo. Si las cosas van bien para nosotros, irán bien para ti. ¿Qué quieres a cambio de llegar a un acuerdo?

Nada en el mundo debería haberme hecho plantearme aquello. Estaba mal, tanto que iba en contra de la naturaleza. Pero yo era un hombre de trueques y, llegado el momento, no importaba lo que quisiera Dédalo, ni lo que quisiera Seth; solo había una cosa que importara.

—Solo quiero una cosa.

—¿Y qué es?

—Quiero ver a Bella.

La sonrisa de Victoria no se desvaneció.

—¿Y qué estás dispuesto a hacer para conseguir eso?

—Lo que sea —dije sin dudarlo, y lo decía en serio—. Haré lo que sea, pero quiero ver a Bella primero, y quiero verla ahora.

Un destello calculador iluminó sus ojos.

—Entonces, estoy segura de que podemos arreglar algo.

.


	9. chapter 9

Toda la historia peretenece a la increíble Jennifer L. Armentrout. Nombres de los personajes a la maravillosa Sthepenie Meyer.

Capítulo 9

 **Bella PDV**

Las piernas me dolían mientras seguía a Jasper, cojeando, hasta la sala de entrenamiento. ¿Con quién me enfrentaría ese día? ¿Con Jane? ¿El tío de la cresta? ¿O sería la chica con ese pelo rojo tan bonito? No importaba. Iban a patearme el culo. Lo único que sabía era que no dejarían que ninguno de esos híbridos me matara. Era demasiado valiosa.

Jasper ralentizó el ritmo para permitirme que lo alcanzara, cojeando. No había dicho nada desde que había salido de mi celda el día anterior, pero estaba acostumbrada a su silencio. Sin embargo, no conseguía entenderle. No parecía que apoyara nada de aquello, pero nunca lo decía directamente. Tal vez para él tan solo era un trabajo.

Nos detuvimos frente a las puertas que había aprendido a odiar. Respiré profundamente y las atravesé cuando se abrieron. No tenía sentido retrasar lo inevitable.

El sargento Marcus esperaba en el interior, vestido con el mismo uniforme que había estado llevando desde la primera vez que lo vi. Me pregunté si tenía un suministro infinito de uniformes iguales. Si no, debía de dejarse un pastón de narices en la tintorería.

Estas eran las estupideces que pensaba antes de que me convirtieran en un cardenal gigante.

Marcus me observó. Gracias al vistazo que había podido echarle a mi reflejo en el espejo empañado del baño sabía que estaba hecha un desastre. En el lado derecho de la cara, mi mejilla y mi ojo eran de un feo tono púrpura, y estaban hinchados. Tenía partido el labio inferior. El resto de mi cuerpo parecía una colección de moratones.

Negó con la cabeza y se apartó a un lado para dejar que el doctor Phil me examinara. Él me tomó la presión, me escuchó respirar y me dirigió una luz a los ojos.

—Parece un poco peor —dijo, guardando el estetoscopio en la bata—. Pero puede participar en las pruebas de presión.

—Estaría bien si realmente participara —gruñó uno de los tíos junto a los paneles de control—, en lugar de quedarse ahí quieta.

Le lancé una mirada, pero, antes de que pudiera abrir la boca, el sargento Marcus intervino.

—Hoy va a ser diferente —dijo.

Crucé los brazos y fijé los ojos en él.

—No. No lo será. No voy a luchar contra ellos.

Él alzó un poco la barbilla.

—Tal vez te hemos introducido en las pruebas de presión de forma incorrecta.

—Vaya —dije, sonriendo para mis adentros cuando entrecerró los ojos—.¿Qué parte de todo esto es incorrecta?

—No queremos que luches solo por luchar, Bella. Queremos asegurarnos de que tu mutación es viable. Veo que no estás dispuesta a herir a otro híbrido.

Una débil chispa de esperanza resplandeció en mi interior, como una frágil semilla que atravesara el suelo. Tal vez haberme plantado y acumular todos esos cardenales había servido para algo. Era un pequeño paso que quizá no significara nada para ellos, pero para mí lo significaba todo.

—Sin embargo, debemos comprobar cómo funcionan tus habilidades bajo gran presión. —Hizo un gesto en dirección a los hombres junto a los paneles, y mi esperanza se quebró y se consumió. La puerta se abrió—. Creo que responderás mejor a esta prueba.

Oh, Dios. No quería atravesar esas puertas, pero me forcé a poner un pie delante del otro, negándome a mostrar la más mínima debilidad.

La puerta se cerró detrás de mí y me enfrenté a la otra puerta, esperando mientras se formaba un nudo en mi estómago. ¿Cómo podían hacer que aquello fuera aceptable? No había nada que pudieran…

En ese instante se abrió la otra puerta y Benjamín la atravesó.

Solté una risa seca y amarga mientras él entraba pavoneándose, sin prestar atención apenas a la puerta que se cerraba tras él. De pronto, las palabras de Marcus sobre responder mejor a aquella prueba cobraron sentido.

Benjamín frunció el ceño mientras se detenía enfrente de mí.

—Estás hecha una mierda.

La furia bulló en mi interior.

—¿Y te sorprende? Ya sabes lo que hacen aquí.

Él se pasó los dedos por el pelo mientras sus ojos recorrían mi cara.

—Lo único que tenías que hacer era acceder a la Fuente. Solo estás poniéndotelo más difícil.

—¿Que yo me lo estoy…? —Me detuve mientras la furia ardía dentro de mí. La Fuente se revolvió en mi estómago, y sentí que se me erizaba todo el vello del cuerpo—. Estás realmente loco.

—Mírate. —Dirigió una mano hacia mí—. Solo tenías que hacer lo que te pedían, y podrías haber evitado todo esto.

Avancé hacia él, fulminándolo con la mirada.

—Si no nos hubieras traicionado para empezar, también podría haber evitado todo esto.

—No. —Una mirada de tristeza apareció en su cara—. Habrías acabado aquí de todos modos.

—Yo no lo creo.

—No quieres creerlo.

Respiré profundamente, pero la furia estaba invadiéndome. Benjamín movió una mano para ponerla sobre mi hombro, pero yo se la aparté de un manotazo.

—No me toques.

Se quedó mirándome un momento, y entonces sus ojos se estrecharon.

—Como ya te he dicho, si quieres enfadarte con alguien, enfádate con Edward. Él fue quien te hizo esto, no yo.

Eso fue la gota que colmó el vaso.

Toda la furia contenida y la frustración me atravesaron como un huracán de categoría cinco. Mi cerebro se desconectó, y giré sin pensar. Mi puño se estampó contra su mandíbula, pero la Fuente asomó la cabeza al mismo tiempo. Un rayo de luz salió de mi mano y lo hizo girar.

Se golpeó contra la pared y soltó una risotada de sorpresa.

—Maldita sea, Bella. Eso ha dolido.

La energía bajó chisporroteando por mi columna vertebral, fusionándose con mis huesos.

—¿Cómo te atreves a culparlo por esto? ¡Esto no es culpa suya!

Benjamín se volvió y se recostó contra la pared. Le salía sangre del labio, y se la limpió con la palma de la mano. Un extraño resplandor apareció en sus ojos, y después se apartó de la pared.

—Esto es totalmente culpa suya.

Lancé el brazo hacia delante y otro rayo de energía salió disparado, pero él lo esquivó, riendo mientras se giraba, con los brazos a los lados.

—¿Esto es lo mejor que puedes hacer? —me provocó—. Vamos. Te prometo que no seré duro contigo, « gatita» .

Perdí la razón con el uso del mote, el mote de Edward. Benjamín me alcanzó en un instante. Me aparté rápidamente a un lado, ignorando la dolorosa protesta de mis músculos. Lanzó el brazo en un gancho, y una luz blanca y rojiza chisporroteó. Me volví en el último segundo, esquivando un golpe directo por muy poco.

Dejé que la oleada de energía fluyera a través de mí una vez más, y envié un rayo al otro lado de la habitación, golpeándolo en el hombro.

Tropezó hacia atrás y se llevó las manos a las rodillas mientras se doblaba.

—Creo que puedes hacerlo mejor, « gatita» .

Una furia ardiente me cubrió los ojos como un velo. Me abalancé hacia delante y lo plaqué con la fuerza de un jugador de fútbol americano dopado.

Caímos en una maraña de brazos y piernas entrelazados. Aterricé encima de él, lanzando el brazo hacia delante y hacia atrás una y otra vez. Ni siquiera veía realmente qué estaba golpeando, tan solo sentía el estallido de dolor de mis nudillos cuando golpeaban la carne.

Benjamín metió los brazos entre los míos y los apartó, desequilibrándome. Me balanceé durante un segundo, y después él alzó las caderas y se volvió. Caí de espaldas, y el aire se me escapó de los pulmones. Traté de alcanzarle la cara, empeñada en sacarle los ojos con las uñas.

Él me atrapó las muñecas y me las puso sobre la cabeza mientras se inclinaba hacia abajo. Tenía un corte bajo el ojo izquierdo, y su mejilla estaba comenzando a hincharse. Me atravesó una feroz satisfacción.

—¿Puedo hacerte una pregunta? —dijo con una sonrisa que hizo que las motas verdes de sus ojos brillaran más—. ¿Alguna vez le dijiste a Edward que me besaste? Apuesto a que no.

Sentía cada aliento que tomaba en cada parte de mi cuerpo. Notaba la piel hipersensible a su peso y su proximidad. El poder se acumuló en mi interior, y la habitación parecía estar cubierta de un brillante resplandor blanco. La furia me consumía, presente en cada inspiración y aferrándose a cada célula.

Su sonrisa se ensanchó.

—Al igual que nunca le dijiste cómo nos gustaba acurrucarnos…

El poder salió de mí en un estallido, y de pronto y a no estaba en el suelo…

Ninguno de los dos estaba en el suelo, sino levitando un par de metros en el aire.

Mi pelo caía debajo de mí, y el suy o le cay ó sobre los ojos.

—Mierda —susurró Benjamín.

Me lancé hacia delante, liberé mis muñecas de su agarre y estampé las manos sobre su pecho. La impresión cruzó su pálido rostro durante un segundo antes de que saliera volando hacia atrás para estrellarse contra la pared. El cemento se resquebrajó, y apareció una fisura semejante a una telaraña. La habitación entera pareció temblar con el impacto mientras la cabeza de Benjamín caía hacia atrás y después él caía hacia delante. Una parte de mí esperaba que se sujetara antes de golpear el suelo, pero no lo hizo. Cayó sobre él con un sonido

carnoso que me quitó la furia de golpe.

Como si hubieran estado sujetándome con unas cuerdas invisibles que hubieran sido cortadas, aterricé sobre mis talones y avancé un paso.

—¿Benjamín? —grazné.

No se movió.

Oh, no…

Con los brazos temblando, comencé a arrodillarme, pero algo oscuro y espeso se extendía desde debajo de su cuerpo. Mi mirada fue hacia la pared. Una marca del tamaño de Benjamín era claramente visible, una forma que había abierto un agujero de casi un metro en el cemento.

Oh, Dios, no…

Bajé la mirada lentamente.

La sangre se acumulaba desde debajo de su cuerpo inmóvil y se extendía por el suelo de cemento gris, en dirección a mis zapatillas.

Retrocedí tropezando y abrí la boca, pero no salió ningún sonido. Benjamín no se movió. No se dio la vuelta con un gruñido. No se movió en absoluto. Y la piel visible de sus manos y antebrazos ya estaba empalideciendo, tomando un espantoso tono blanco que contrastaba cruelmente contra el rojo oscuro de la sangre.

Benjamín estaba muerto.

Oh, Dios mío.

El tiempo se ralentizó y después se aceleró. Si estaba muerto, eso significaba que el Luxen que lo había mutado también lo estaba, porque así era como funcionaba. Estaban unidos, como Edward y yo, y si uno moría… el otro moría.

Benjamín se lo merecía por muchos motivos. Yo incluso había prometido matarlo, pero las palabras… Las palabras eran una cosa. Las acciones eran algo totalmente diferente. Y Benjamín, incluso a pesar de todas las cosas terribles que había hecho, era un producto de las circunstancias. Solo estaba provocándome.

Había matado sin quererlo realmente. Me había traicionado para salvar a otro.

Igual que había hecho yo, igual que haría yo.

La mano me tembló mientras la presioné contra mi boca. Recordé de golpe todo lo que le había dicho. Y en ese pequeño segundo que me había rendido a la furia, en ese minúsculo instante, había cambiado, me había convertido en algo de lo que no estaba segura de poder volver alguna vez. Mi pecho subía y bajaba rápidamente al tiempo que mis pulmones se oprimían dolorosamente.

El intercomunicador sonó, y el zumbido inicial me sobresaltó en medio del silencio sepulcral. La voz del sargento Marcus llenó la habitación, pero no podía quitar los ojos del cuerpo sin vida de Benjamín.

—Perfecto —dijo—. Has pasado esta prueba de presión.

Era demasiado… Acabar ahí, tan lejos de mi madre, de Edward y de todo lo que conocía, y después las pruebas médicas y los continuos enfrentamientos con los híbridos… ¿Y después aquello? Era demasiado.

Eché la cabeza hacia atrás y abrí la boca para gritar, pero no salió ningún sonido, ni siquiera cuando Jasper entró y colocó una mano sobre mi hombro, conduciéndome fuera de la habitación. Marcus dijo algo que sonó muy parecido a un padre que diera su aprobación, y después me hicieron salir de la sala de entrenamiento para llevarme a una consulta, donde el doctor Phil esperaba para sacarme más sangre. Llevaron ahí a una Luxen para que me curara. Los minutos se convirtieron en horas, pero y o seguí sin decir ni sentir nada.

 **Edward PDV**

Llevar esposas de metal recubierto de ónice con los ojos vendados durante cinco horas y que después me metieran en un avión no es lo que yo llamo diversión.

Supongo que los asustaba que estrellara el avión, lo cual era una estupidez: estaban llevándome a donde quería ir. No sabía cuál era el lugar, pero sabía que era allí donde tenían a Bella.

Y si no se encontraba allí, iba a ponerme hecho una fiera.

Cuando el avión aterrizó, me metieron en un coche que estaba esperándonos.

Desde debajo de la venda podía ver una luz brillante, y el olor era muy seco y ácido, vagamente familiar. ¿El desierto? Durante el viaje en coche de dos horas me di cuenta de que estaba volviendo al lugar donde había estado por última vez hacía casi trece años.

Área 51.

Sonreí con suficiencia. Mantenerme vendado era inútil. Sabía dónde estábamos. A todos los Luxen, cuando nos descubrían, se nos procesaba en el remoto destacamento de la Base de la Fuerza Aérea Edwards. Yo era joven, pero jamás olvidaría la sequedad del aire ni el paisaje remoto y desértico del lago Groom.

Cuando el vehículo se detuvo, suspiré y esperé a que se abriera la puerta que tenía al lado. Unas manos aterrizaron en mis hombros y me sacaron del coche.

Pensé que quienquiera que fuera era muy afortunado de que tuviera las manos esposadas detrás de la espalda, porque de lo contrario iba a acabar la jornada laboral con la mandíbula rota.

El calor seco del desierto de Nevada me golpeó mientras me conducían unos cuantos metros, y después una oleada de aire frío me abofeteó, levantando los mechones de pelo que me caían sobre la frente. No me quitaron la venda hasta que entramos en un ascensor.

Victoria Husher me sonrió.

—Lo siento, pero debemos tomar precauciones.

Le sostuve la mirada.

—Sé dónde estamos. He estado aquí antes.

Ella alzó una única ceja delgada.

—Han cambiado muchas cosas desde que eras niño, Edward.

—¿Podéis quitarme ya esto? —pregunté, moviendo los dedos.

Ella miró a uno de los soldados vestidos con tela de camuflaje. Parecía joven, pero la boina color caqui ocultaba la parte superior de su rostro.

—Quítale las esposas. No va a causarnos ningún problema. —Volvió a mirarme—. Creo que Edward sabe que este lugar está equipado con un sistema de defensa de ónice.

El guardia dio un paso hacia delante y extrajo una llave. Su mandíbula tensa delataba que no estaba muy seguro de si debía creerla, pero me abrió las esposas, y estas me rasparon la piel herida de las muñecas cuando me las quitó.

Sacudí los hombros para aliviar los músculos agarrotados. Unas marcas rojas rodeaban mis muñecas, pero no era nada grave.

—Me comportaré —dije, haciendo crujir el cuello—. Pero quiero ver a Bella ya.

El ascensor se detuvo y las puertas se abrieron. Victoria salió y el soldado me indicó que la siguiera.

—Hay algo que tienes que ver primero.

Me paré en seco.

—Eso no es parte del trato, Victoria. Si quieres que siga adelante con esto, debo ver a Bella ahora.

Ella me miró por encima del hombro.

—Lo que voy a mostrarte tiene que ver con Bella. Entonces la verás.

—Quiero… —Me di la vuelta de golpe para mirar de arriba abajo al guardia que estaba respirándome en la nuca—. En serio, tío, apártate un poco.

El tipo era media cabeza más bajo que yo y ni se acercaba a mis extraordinarias habilidades para patear culos, pero no se apartó.

—Sigue. Caminando.

Me puse rígido.

—¿Y si no lo hago?

—Edward —dijo Victoria, con la voz teñida de impaciencia—. Lo único que estás haciendo es retrasar lo que quieres.

Por mucho que odiara admitirlo, tenía razón. Le lancé al tío una última mirada de advertencia, y después me volví y seguí a la mujer por el pasillo. Todo era blanco, a excepción de los puntos negros en las paredes y en el techo.

No recordaba demasiado sobre el interior del edificio de cuando había estado allí de niño, pero sí que recordaba que habíamos podido ir a muy pocos lugares.

La mayoría del tiempo nos habían tenido en un piso comunitario, hasta que nos hubimos integrado y nos dejaron en libertad.

Volver a estar allí no me sentaba bien por un montón de razones.

Victoria se colocó sobre una puerta y se inclinó. Una luz roja apareció y brilló sobre su ojo derecho. La luz del panel se volvió verde y la puerta se abrió. Eso iba a ser complicado, y me pregunté si el sistema estaría diseñado para reconocerlo si tomaba la forma de Victoria. Sin embargo, me sentía tan drenado como el desierto por culpa de aquello con lo que estuviera equipado el edificio, así que no estaba seguro de qué podría lograr realmente.

Dentro de la pequeña habitación circular había varios monitores controlados por hombres de uniforme. Cada una de las pantallas mostraba una habitación, pasillo o piso diferentes.

—Marchaos —dijo Victoria.

Los hombres se levantaron de sus puestos y abandonaron la habitación rápidamente, dejándonos solos a Victoria, a mí y al pelele que nos había acompañado.

—¿Qué quieres mostrarme? —le pregunté—. ¿La Eurocopa?

Apretó los labios.

—Esta es una de las muchas salas de control de seguridad dispuestas en losedificios. Desde aquí podemos observar todo lo que sucede en Hacienda Paraíso.

—¿Hacienda Paraíso? —Solté una risa amarga—. ¿Así es como lo llamáis ahora?

Ella se encogió de hombros y se volvió hacia uno de los monitores. Sus dedos volaron sobre el teclado.

—Todas las habitaciones son grabadas. Eso nos permite monitorizar cualquier actividad por distintas razones.

Me pasé una mano por la barba incipiente de mi mejilla.

—Vale.

—Una de nuestras preocupaciones cada vez que traemos a algún híbrido nuevo es asegurarnos de que no suponen un peligro para ellos o para los demás—comenzó, cruzando los brazos—. Es un proceso que nos tomamos muy en serio, y pasamos por varias rondas de pruebas para asegurarnos de que son viables.

Realmente no me gustaba hacia dónde se dirigía todo aquello si tenía algo que ver con Bella.

—Bella ha demostrado tener algunos problemas, y puede volverse muy peligrosa.

Apreté los dientes con tanta fuerza que me sorprendió que no se rompieran.

—Si ha hecho algo, es porque la han provocado.

—¿Seguro? —Victoria presionó un botón del teclado, y la pantalla que tenía encima a la izquierda se encendió.

Bella.

Me quedé sin aliento. El corazón se me detuvo y después comenzó a latir a toda velocidad.

Bella estaba en la pantalla, sentada con la espalda contra una pared. La imagen tenía grano, pero era ella… Era ella. Llevaba la ropa que vestía la noche que la capturaron en Mount Weather, y eso había sido hacía semanas. Me sentí confundido. ¿Cuándo habían grabado aquello? No podía ser en directo.

El pelo le caía a los lados, ocultando su hermoso rostro. Estuve a punto de decirle que levantara la mirada, pero en el último segundo me di cuenta de que eso me haría quedar como un imbécil.

—Como puedes ver, no hay nadie cerca de ella —señaló Victoria—. Ese que hay en la habitación es el sargento Marcus. Está haciendo la entrevista inicial.

De pronto, Bella levantó la barbilla y se puso en pie de un salto. Pasó corriendo junto a un hombre alto con uniforme militar. Al segundo siguiente, cayó al suelo.

Me quedé mirándola horrorizado mientras se marchitaba, y entonces uno de los hombres desenganchó una manguera de la pared.

Victoria presionó otro botón y la imagen cambió. Me costó un segundo recobrarme de la última escena y comprender lo que sucedía en la nueva, pero cuando lo hice una rabia pura y ardiente me encendió.

En la pantalla estaban ella y ese maldito de Benjamín, ambos en guardia. Bella se volvió para coger la lámpara, pero él se lanzó hacia ella y la bloqueó. Cuando Bella lo golpeó, me llené de orgullo. Esa era mi gatita, con sus garras de luchadora.

Pero lo que sucedió después me hizo buscar la forma de salir de la habitación.

Benjamín había interceptado su puñetazo, le había retorcido el brazo y la había hecho girar. Pude ver dolor en el rostro de Bella, y después él la puso boca arriba sobre la cama, atrapada.

Me puse hecho una furia.

—Esto no está pasando ahora —explicó Victoria con calma—. Esto sucedió hace un tiempo, cuando llegó aquí. No hay sonido.

Respiré pesadamente y me volví de nuevo a la pantalla. Estaban forcejeando, y era evidente que Benjamín era más fuerte que ella. Sin embargo, ella seguía luchando, y su espalda se arqueaba mientras su cuerpo se retorcía bajo el de él.

Noté la violencia en mi interior, impulsada por una fuerte ira y un nivel de impotencia que nunca había sentido antes y sabía a la sangre de Benjamín. Mis manos se cerraron en puños y quise estamparlos contra el monitor, y a que la cara de Benjamín no estaba frente a mí.

Cuando la sacó de la cama y la vi arrastrándola por el suelo hasta salir de la pantalla, me giré hacia Victoria.

—¿Qué ha pasado? ¿Adónde se la ha llevado?

—Al baño, donde no hay ninguna cámara. Tenemos cierto sentido de la privacidad.

Hizo clic en algo y el vídeo avanzó a cámara rápida unos minutos, y Benjamín entró desde la derecha. Se sentó en la cama (su cama) y Bella apareció unos cuantos segundos después, completamente empapada.

Di un paso hacia delante, soltando aire por la nariz. Intercambiaron unas palabras y después Bella se volvió, abrió el cajón de una cómoda y sacó ropa.

Desapareció de nuevo en el baño.

Benjamín reposó la cabeza sobre las manos.

—Voy a cargármelo, joder —prometí a nadie en particular, pero era una promesa que tenía intención de mantener. Iba a pagar por aquello, por todo aquello, de una forma u otra.

El soldado se aclaró la garganta.

—Benjamín ya no es un problema.

Me volví hacia él, respirando entrecortadamente.

—¿Te importaría decirme por qué?

Él apretó los labios.

—Está muerto.

—¿Qué?

—Está muerto —repitió el tío—. Bella lo mató hace dos días.

Sentí como si el suelo desapareciera debajo de mí. Mi primera reacción fue negarlo, porque no quería creer que Bella hubiera tenido que hacer algo así, que hubiera tenido que pasar por algo así.

El monitor se apagó y Victoria me observó.

—La razón por la que te he enseñado esto no es para alterarte ni enfadarte. Necesitas ver con tus propios ojos que Bella ha demostrado ser peligrosa.

—No tengo duda alguna de que si Bella realmente hizo eso fue por una razón.—El corazón me palpitaba con fuerza en el pecho. Necesitaba verla. Si había hecho eso… No podía soportar pensar por lo que estaría pasando—. Y yo también lo habría hecho de haber estado en su lugar.

Victoria chasqueó la lengua con suavidad, y la añadí a mi lista de personas que iban a morir dolorosamente.

—Odiaría pensar que tú también eres inestable —dijo.

—Bella no es inestable. En todos estos vídeos está defendiéndose a sí misma o está asustada.

Victoria produjo un sonido de desacuerdo.

—Los híbridos pueden ser muy impredecibles.

Busqué su mirada y se la sostuve.

—Y los Luxen también.


	10. chapter 10

Toda la historia peretenece a la increíble Jennifer L. Armentrout. Nombres de los personajes a la maravillosa Sthepenie Meyer.

Capítulo 10

 **Edward PDV**

Me dejaron asearme en una zona común vacía. Al principio no quería perder el tiempo. Necesitaba estar con Bella, pero no me dieron más elección, lo cual resultó ser bueno porque tenía aspecto de acabar de salir de la selva. Mi barba estaba fuera de control. Después de un afeitado y una ducha rápida, me puse los pantalones de chándal negros y la camiseta blanca que habían dejado ahí. El mismo uniforme estándar que había usado hacía años. No había nada como vestir a todos igual para hacerlos sentir como un rostro sin nombre entre una multitud de rostros sin nombre.

La última vez que había estado ahí, todo había girado en torno al control y a mantener a todo el mundo a raya. Para mí, parecía que Dédalo era exactamente igual.

Casi me reí al darme cuenta de algo. Probablemente, Dédalo habría estado dirigiendo el cotarro desde siempre, incluso cuando me había integrado allí hacía tantos años.

Cuando el guardia regresó, el mismo pelele de antes, lo primero que hizo fue comprobar la maquinilla de afeitar de plástico por si le había arrancado la cuchilla.

Lo miré alzando una ceja.

—No soy tan estúpido.

—Está bien saberlo —fue su respuesta—. ¿Listo?

—Sí.

Se apartó a un lado, permitiéndome salir al pasillo. Mientras nos dirigíamos hacia otro ascensor, él estaba pegado a mi cadera.

—Tío, me estás siguiendo tan de cerca que creo que debería invitarte a cenar o algo. Al menos dime cómo te llamas.

Pulsó el botón de uno de los pisos.

—La gente me llama Jasper.

Mis ojos se estrecharon. Había algo en él que me recordaba a Seth, y eso no era un buen presagio.

—¿Ese es tu nombre?

—Así es como nací.

El tipo era tan encantador como… bueno, como yo en un mal día. Dirigí la mirada al número rojo del ascensor y lo observé bajar firmemente. Se me retorcieron las tripas. Si Victoria estaba jugando conmigo y Bella no se encontraba ahí, estaba a punto de averiguarlo.

No sabía qué iba a hacer si no estaba. Probablemente me volvería loco.

No pude evitar las palabras que salieron de mi boca después.

—¿La has visto… a Bella?

Un músculo se tensó en la mandíbula de Jasper, y mi mente se puso frenética hasta que respondió.

—Sí. Me han asignado a ella. Estoy seguro de que eso te complace infinitamente.

—¿Está bien? —pregunté, ignorando el comentario.

Él se volvió hacia mí, y la sorpresa cruzó su rostro. Intercambiar insultos y pullas no estaba en mi lista de cosas que hacer por el momento.

—Está… Está como cabría esperar.

No me gustaba cómo sonaba eso. Respiré profundamente y me pasé una mano por el pelo húmedo. La imagen de Rosalie volviéndose loca me vino a la mente. Un temblor me recorrió los músculos del brazo. No tenía duda alguna de que, sin importar en qué condición se encontrara Bella, sería capaz de manejarlo.

La ayudaría a ponerse mejor. Nada en este mundo me impediría eso, pero no quería que hubiera experimentado nada que la hubiera dañado.

Como probablemente había sucedido al matar a Benjamín.

—Estaba dormida la última vez que lo comprobé —dijo mientras el ascensor se detenía—. No ha estado durmiendo bien desde que la trajeron, pero parece que hoy lo está compensando.

Asentí lentamente y lo seguí hasta el pasillo. Me sorprendió que fueran tan valientes de asignarme un único guardia, pero, claro, sabían lo que quería, y yo sabía los riesgos que ocasionaría actuar como un idiota.

El corazón me latía a saltos, y mis manos se abrían y cerraban a mis costados. Una energía ansiosa me recorrió y, mientras nos acercamos a la mitad del ancho pasillo, sentí algo que no había sentido en demasiado tiempo.

Un cálido hormigueo me recorrió la nuca.

—Está aquí.

Mi voz sonaba ronca, y él me devolvió la mirada.

—Sí. Está aquí.

No necesitaba decirle que había tenido mis dudas, que una parte de mí se había aferrado a la fría posibilidad de que hubieran jugado con mi debilidad.

Debía de estar escrito en mi cara, y ni siquiera me molesté en ocultarlo.

Bella estaba allí.

Jasper se detuvo frente a una puerta e introdujo un código después de que le escanearan el ojo. Hubo un sonido suave de cerraduras moviéndose. Me miró con la mano en el pomo de la puerta.

—No sé con seguridad cuánto tiempo te darán.

Entonces abrió la puerta.

Como si estuviera caminando por unas arenas movedizas o en un sueño, avancé sin sentir el suelo debajo de mí. El aire pareció espesarse, ralentizando mi progreso, pero en realidad había cruzado esa maldita puerta a toda velocidad y aún no era lo bastante rápido.

Con los sentidos muy alerta, entré en la celda, vagamente consciente de que la puerta se cerraba detrás de mí. Mi mirada fue directamente hasta la cama que había junto a la pared. Se me paró el corazón. El mundo entero se detuvo.

Caminé hacia delante y los pasos me fallaron. En el último segundo, conseguí no caer al suelo de rodillas. La parte posterior de mi garganta y de mis ojos me ardía.

Bella estaba aovillada de lado, de cara a la puerta, con aspecto de ser terriblemente pequeña en aquella cama. Su pelo color chocolate caía sobre su mejilla, cubriendo la manga de su brazo expuesto. Estaba dormida, pero sus facciones se contraían, como si ni siquiera descansando se sintiera cómoda del todo. Sus pequeñas manos estaban bajo su barbilla redondeada, y tenía los labios ligeramente separados.

Su belleza me golpeó con fuerza, como un rayo directamente en el pecho.

Me quedé ahí congelado, sin saber durante cuánto tiempo, incapaz de quitar los ojos de ella, y después di dos largas zancadas que me llevaron hasta el borde de la cama.

La miré desde arriba y abrí la boca para decir algo, pero no tenía palabras.

Me había quedado sin ellas, y juro que Bella era la única capaz de hacerme eso a mí.

Me senté a su lado con el corazón latiendo con fuerza mientras ella se movía, aunque no se despertó. Una parte de mí odiaba la idea de despertarla. De cerca, podía ver las ojeras oscuras que habían brotado bajo sus espesas pestañas, como tenues borrones de tinta. Y, honestamente, estaba feliz (no, emocionado) tan solo de hallarme en su presencia, incluso si eso significaba que pasaría todo el tiempo simplemente observándola.

Pero no podía evitar tocarla.

Lentamente, extendí una mano y le aparté cuidadosamente de la mejilla los sedosos mechones de su pelo, colocándolos sobre la austera almohada blanca.

Ahora podía ver los débiles cardenales que recorrían su pómulo, de un tono desvaído de amarillo. También tenía un delgado corte en el labio. La ira me invadió. Tomé aire profundamente y después lo solté.

Coloqué la mano al otro lado de ella y bajé la cabeza para depositar un suave beso en el corte de su labio, prometiendo en silencio que haría pagar con creces a quienquiera que fuera responsable por los cardenales y por el dolor que había sufrido. Dejé que la calidez sanadora fluyera desde mí hasta ella, borrando de la vista los cardenales.

Solté un suspiro suave y cálido y alcé la mirada, reticente a alejarme demasiado. Bella pestañeó y sus hombros subieron cuando tomó aire más profundamente. Esperé con el corazón en la garganta.

Ella abrió los ojos despacio, y su mirada gris estaba desenfocada mientras recorría mi cara.

—¿Edward?

El sonido de su voz, ronco por el sueño, era como volver a casa. El ardor se convirtió en un nudo en mi garganta. Me incliné hacia atrás y coloqué la punta de los dedos sobre su barbilla.

—Hola, gatita —dije, y mi voz sonó ronca de narices.

Ella se quedó observándome mientras su mirada enturbiada se aclaraba.

—¿Estoy soñando?

Solté una risa estrangulada.

—No, gatita, no estás soñando. Estoy aquí de verdad.

Pasó un latido, y entonces se levantó sobre sus codos. Un solitario mechón de pelo cayó sobre su rostro, y me puse recto para darle más espacio. Mi ritmo cardíaco se incrementó a velocidad supersónica, a juego con el suyo. Después se sentó del todo y puso las manos en mi cara. Mis ojos se cerraron mientras sentía el suave tacto que me llegaba hasta el alma.

Bella deslizó las manos por mis mejillas, como si estuviera tratando de convencerse de que era real. Puse mis manos sobre las suyas y abrí los ojos. Los de ella estaban muy abiertos y húmedos, brillando por las lágrimas.

—No pasa nada —le dije—. Todo va a salir bien, gatita.

—¿Cómo… cómo es que estás aquí? —Tragó saliva—. No lo entiendo.

—Vas a enfadarte. —Deposité un beso en su palma abierta, y disfruté del estremecimiento que la recorrió—. Me he entregado.

Ella se apartó bruscamente, pero yo continué sujetándole las manos, impidiéndole que se alejara. Y sí, estaba siendo egoísta. No estaba preparado para seguir sin su tacto.

—Edward, ¿qué…? ¿Qué estabas pensando? No deberías…

—No iba a dejarte pasar por esto sola. —Deslicé las manos por sus brazos y me detuve en sus codos—. Ni de coña iba a hacer eso. Sé que eso no es lo que querías, pero esto es lo que quería yo.

Sacudió ligeramente la cabeza, y, cuando habló, su voz era poco más que un susurro.

—Pero ¿y tu familia, Edward? ¿Tu…?

—Tú eres más importante.

En cuanto esas palabras salieron de mi boca, supe que eran ciertas. La familia siempre había sido lo primero para mí, y Bella era parte de mi familia; una parte muy grande. Era mi futuro.

—Pero las cosas que van a obligarte a hacer… —La humedad en sus ojos aumentó, y una única lágrima escapó y bajó por su mejilla—. No quiero que tengas que pasar por…

Atrapé la lágrima con un beso.

—Y yo no voy a permitir que pases por esto sola. Eres mi… Eres mi todo, Bella. —Ella inhaló suavemente y yo volví a sonreír—. Venga ya, gatita, ¿en serio esperabas menos de mí? Te quiero.

Sus manos cayeron en mis hombros, flexionándose hasta que los dedos se me clavaron a través del algodón de la camiseta, y se quedó mirándome durante tanto tiempo que comencé a preocuparme. Después se lanzó hacia delante y me rodeó el cuello con los brazos, prácticamente derribándome.

Reí contra la parte superior de su cabeza y logré estabilizarme antes de caer.

Un segundo estaba junto a mí, y después estaba en mi regazo, envolviéndome con brazos y piernas. Esa, esa era la Bella que conocía.

—Estás loco —susurró contra mi cuello—. Estás loco de atar, pero te quiero. Te quiero muchísimo. No me gusta que estés aquí, pero te quiero.

Recorrí su columna con la mano, enroscando los dedos contra la parte baja de su espalda.

—Nunca me cansaré de oírte decir eso.

Ella se apretó contra mí, y sus dedos se enterraron en el pelo de mi nuca.

—Te he echado mucho de menos, Edward.

—No tienes ni idea…

Entonces me quedé sin palabras. Tenerla tan cerca de mí después de tanto tiempo era la más dulce de las torturas. Sentía cada aliento que tomaba en todas las partes de mi cuerpo, en algunas zonas más que en otras. Era bastante inapropiado, pero ella siempre había tenido un gran poder sobre mí, y el sentido común saltó por la ventana.

Bella se apartó, sus ojos buscaron los míos, y entonces cruzó la distancia entre nosotros y, maldita sea, ese beso fue mitad inocencia, mitad desesperación, y todo perfección. Le agarré la espalda con más fuerza mientras ella inclinaba la cabeza, y aunque el beso comenzó como algo dulce, ahí fue cuando perdí el control. Profundicé el beso, vertiendo en él cada miedo, cada minuto que habíamos pasado separados, y todo lo que sentía por ella. Soltó un gemido entrecortado, y cuando se contoneó casi perdí la razón.

Entonces la cogí por las caderas y la aparté, aunque eso era lo último que quería hacer.

—Cámaras, ¿recuerdas?

Un rubor trepó por su cuello y se derramó por sus mejillas.

—Ah, sí, en todas partes salvo…

—El baño —dije, y un destello de sorpresa cruzó su rostro—. Me lo han contado.

—¿Todo? —Yo asentí con la cabeza y el color rosado de sus mejillas desapareció. Se escabulló de mi regazo enseguida. Se sentó junto a mí, mirando directamente hacia delante. Pasaron unos momentos y tomó aliento profundamente—. Me… me alegra que estés aquí, pero desearía que no estuvieras.

—Lo sé.

No me sentí ofendido por su afirmación. Ella volvió a apartarse el pelo hacia atrás.

—Edward, yo…

Puse dos dedos bajo su barbilla y giré su cara de nuevo hacia mí.

—Lo sé —repetí, buscando sus ojos—. Vi algunas cosas, y me contaron lo de…

—No quiero hablar de eso —se apresuró a decir, ocultando las manos bajo las rodillas.

Estaba preocupado, pero forcé una sonrisa.

—Vale. Está bien. —Pasé un brazo por su espalda, acercándola más a mí, y ella no opuso resistencia. Se fundió conmigo, aferrando mi camiseta con los dedos. Yo la besé en la frente y mantuve la voz baja—. Voy a sacarnos de aquí.

Su mano se aferró aún más a mi camiseta mientras ella levantaba la cabeza.

—¿Cómo? —susurró.

Me incliné hacia ella, acercándome a su oreja.

—Confía en mí. Estoy seguro de que están observándonos, y no quiero darles ninguna razón para que nos separen ahora.

Asintió con la cabeza, comprensiva, pero su boca se puso tensa.

—¿Has visto lo que han estado haciendo aquí?

Negué con la cabeza, y ella respiró profundamente. Entre susurros, me habló de los humanos enfermos que estaban tratando, los Luxen y los híbridos. Mientras hablábamos nos estiramos en la cama, mirándonos a la cara. Sabía que estaba saltándose muchas cosas. Para empezar, no me contó nada de lo que había estado haciendo, ni cómo se había hecho esos cardenales. Supuse que tendría que ver con Benjamín y por eso no mencionaba el tema, pero sí que mencionó a una niña pequeña llamada Maggie que se estaba muriendo de cáncer. Tenía expresión compungida cuando hablaba de ella. No había sonreído ni una vez. Saber eso me preocupaba, y amenazaba con arruinar el reencuentro.

—Dijeron que hay Luxen malos ahí fuera —explicó—. Por eso me tienen aquí, para aprender a luchar contra ellos.

—¿Qué?

Se puso tensa.

—Dijeron que hay miles de Luxen que quieren hacer daño a los humanos, y que vendrían más. Supongo que a ti no te dijeron nada parecido.

—No. —Casi me reí, pero entonces recordé lo que había dicho Aro. No había forma de que eso tuviera nada que ver con lo que estaba diciendo Bella. ¿O sí?—. Me dijeron que querían más híbridos. —La preocupación cruzó su rostro, y deseé no haber dicho eso—. ¿Qué clase de cáncer tiene Maggie? —pregunté, recorriendo su brazo con la mano. No había dejado de tocarla. Ni una vez, desde que había entrado en la habitación.

Ella tenía las puntas de los dedos sobre mi barbilla, y estábamos tan cerca como podría parecer apropiado, teniendo en cuenta que estaban observándonos.

—El mismo que mi padre.

Le apreté la mano.

—Lo siento.

Sus dedos recorrieron la curva de mi mandíbula.

—Solo la he visto una vez, pero no está muy bien. Le están dando una especie de tratamiento que consiguen de los Luxen y los híbridos. Lo llaman LH-11.

—¿LH-11?

Ella asintió y después frunció el ceño.

—¿Qué?

Joder, eso era lo que quería Seth. Y eso planteaba una pregunta: ¿por qué demonios quería Seth un suero que Dédalo estaba utilizando en humanos enfermos? Ella frunció el ceño aún más y yo cubrí el insignificante espacio entre nosotros, manteniendo la voz baja.

—Te lo diré más tarde.

La comprensión brilló en su rostro, y levantó un poco la pierna para que quedara descansando sobre la mía. La respiración se me aceleró, y una clase distinta de comprensión apareció en sus ojos. Se mordió el labio inferior, y yo reprimí un gruñido.

Ese color tan bonito volvió a recorrer sus mejillas, lo cual no ayudaba en absoluto a la situación. Subí la mano por su brazo, con todos los sentidos alerta mientras ella se estremecía.

—¿Sabes lo que daría ahora mismo por un poco de privacidad?

Ella bajó las pestañas.

—Eres terrible.

—Lo soy.

Su expresión se nubló.

—Tengo la sensación de que en este instante hay un reloj gigante colgando sobre nosotros, como si se nos estuviera acabando el tiempo.

Probablemente fuera así.

—No pienses en ello.

—Es un poco difícil no hacerlo.

Hubo una pausa, y y o le puse una mano en la mejilla, acariciándole el delicado pómulo con el pulgar. Pasaron unos momentos.

—¿Llegaste a ver a mi madre?

—No. —Quería contarle por qué, y contarle más cosas, pero dar cualquier clase de información en ese punto era un riesgo. Sin embargo, tenía una idea. Podía tomar mi auténtica forma y hablarle así, pero dudaba que a los jefazos les hiciera mucha gracia. No estaba dispuesto a arriesgarme en ese momento—.Pero Alice ha estado vigilándola de cerca.

Bella mantuvo los ojos cerrados.

—La echo de menos —susurró, y el corazón se me rompió—. A mi madre. La echo mucho de menos.

No sabía qué decir. ¿Qué podía decir? « Lo siento» no serviría. Así que, mientras buscaba una distracción, me permití familiarizarme con los ángulos de su rostro, la grácil forma de su cuello y la curva de sus hombros.

—Dime algo de ti que no sepa.

Pasaron unos momentos antes de que hablara.

—Siempre he querido un mogwai.

—¿Qué?

Sus pestañas seguían rozándole las mejillas, pero finalmente estaba sonriendo, y parte de la presión desapareció de mi pecho.

—Has visto Gremlins, ¿verdad? ¿Recuerdas a Gizmo? —Rió cuando yo asentí con la cabeza. El sonido era ronco, como si llevara mucho tiempo sin reír. Me di cuenta de que así era—. Mi madre me dejó verla de pequeña, y me obsesioné con Gizmo. Quería tener uno más que nada en el mundo. Incluso le prometí a mi madre que no le daría de comer después de la medianoche ni lo mojaría.

Apoyé la barbilla sobre su cabeza y sonreí ante la imagen de la pequeña bola de pelo marrón y blanco.

—No sé yo…

—¿Qué?

Ella se acercó aún más a mí y aferró el cuello de mi camiseta con los dedos.

Yo le rodeé la cintura con un brazo y respiré por lo que parecía ser la primera vez en semanas.

—Si yo tuviera un mogwai, le daría de comer después de medianoche sin dudarlo. Ese gremlin de la cresta era muy chungo.

Ella volvió a reírse, y el sonido tintineó en mi interior. Me sentía mucho más ligero.

—¿Por qué no me sorprende eso? —preguntó—. Te llevarías genial con el gremlin.

—¿Qué puedo decir? Tengo una personalidad chispeante.


	11. chapter 11

Toda la historia peretenece a la increíble Jennifer L. Armentrout. Nombres de los personajes a la maravillosa Sthepenie Meyer.

Capítulo 11

 **Bella PDV**

Una parte de mí seguía pensando que estaba soñando. Despertaría y Edward habría desaparecido. Me quedaría sola con mis pensamientos, atormentada por lo que había hecho. El miedo y la vergüenza me impedían contarle lo de Benjamín.

Matar a Jason había sido una cosa, ya que había sido en defensa propia, y el muy cabrón aún se las había arreglado para dispararme. Pero ¿Benjamín? Eso había sido un acto de ira, y nada más.

¿Cómo podía Edward seguir mirándome del mismo modo sabiendo que era una asesina? Porque eso era lo que había hecho: había asesinado a Benjamín.

—¿Estás conmigo? —preguntó.

—Sí.

Aparté los pensamientos perturbadores y lo toqué. En realidad, no dejaba de tocarlo para recordarme que realmente se encontraba allí. Creo que él estaba haciendo lo mismo, pero siempre había sido de los que tocan, algo que me encantaba de él. Quería más. Sentía la urgencia desesperada de perderme en él, de una forma que solo había sido capaz de hacer con Edward.

Recorrí su labio inferior con la punta de mi dedo. Un músculo se flexionó en su mandíbula, y sus ojos se iluminaron. Mi corazón dio una extraña pirueta, y él cerró sus hermosos ojos, tensando la cara. Comencé a retirar la mano.

Él me atrapó la muñeca.

—No lo hagas.

—Lo siento. Es solo que…

Me quedé sin palabras, sin saber cómo explicarlo.

Una sonrisa torcida apareció en su rostro.

—Puedo soportarlo. ¿Puedes tú?

—Sí. —« En realidad, no» , tuve que admitir para mis adentros. Pero quería ponerme sobre él, no quería que hubiera nada entre nosotros. Lo deseaba. Pero ponernos a hacer gamberradas no sería apropiado dada la situación, y el exhibicionismo no era una idea que me atrajera, así que me conformé con lo más cercano que había. Entrelacé los dedos con los suyos.

—Me siento mal por alegrarme de que estés aquí.

—No lo hagas. —Abrió los ojos, y las pupilas brillaban como diamantes—.Sinceramente, no querría estar en ningún otro sitio.

Resoplé.

—¿De verdad?

—¿De verdad? —Me besó con suavidad y se apartó con rapidez—. Parece una locura, pero es cierto.

Quería preguntarle cómo tenía planeado sacarnos de allí. Tenía que haber un plan. Eso esperaba. No podía imaginar que hubiera entrado en Dédalo sin pensar en una forma de salir. Por supuesto, yo había estado pensando en formas de escapar, pero no podía ver ninguna ruta de escape viable. Me lamí los labios, y los ojos de Edward llamearon.

—¿Y si…? —Tragué saliva y mantuve la voz baja—. ¿Y si este es nuestro futuro?

—No. —El brazo alrededor de la cintura me impulsó hacia delante, y un instante después quedé presionada contra él. Su boca se movió sobre el punto sensible detrás de mi oreja mientras hablaba en un susurro bajo—. Este no es nuestro futuro, gatita. Te lo prometo.

Tomé aliento bruscamente. Los recuerdos de estar tan cerca de él no le habían hecho justicia alguna a la realidad. La dureza de su pecho contra el mío me enturbiaba los pensamientos, pero eran sus palabras lo que llenaba mi cuerpo de calidez. Edward nunca hacía promesas que no tuviera intención de mantener.

Encajé la cabeza en el espacio entre su cuello y su hombro e inhalé el olor a jabón y a aire libre que era único en él.

—Dímelo —susurré.

Su mano se deslizó hacia arriba por mi columna, provocándome escalofríos.

—¿Que diga qué, gatita?

—Ya lo sabes.

Él frotó la barbilla en mi pelo.

—Te quiero… llevar en mi coche, Dolly.

Mis labios se torcieron en una mueca.

—Eso no.

—Oh. —Su voz emanaba inocencia—. No lo sé. Te quiero viendo conmigo Ghost Investigators.

—Eres un imbécil.

Él se rió con suavidad.

—Pero me quieres.

—Pues sí.

Le besé el hombro. Hubo una pausa, y sentí que su ritmo cardíaco se incrementaba. El mío se le puso a la par rápidamente.

—Te quiero —dijo con voz ronca—. Te quiero más que a nada.

Me quedé recostada sobre él, relajándome por lo que probablemente fuera la primera vez desde que había llegado. No era que me sintiera más fuerte porque estuviera ahí, aunque en cierto modo así era. Era porque ahora tenía alguien a mi lado, alguien que me guardara las espaldas. No estaba sola en aquello, y si y hubiera sido al revés, yo habría hecho lo mismo que él. Dudaba que…

La puerta de la celda se abrió de repente, y Edward se puso rígido, al igual que yo. Por encima de su hombro vi al sargento Marcus y a Victoria Husher.

Detrás del increíble dúo idiota se encontraban Jasper y otro guardia.

—¿Interrumpimos algo? —preguntó Victoria.

Edward resopló.

—No. Justo estábamos diciendo la pena que nos daba que no hubierais venido a vernos.

Victoria unió las manos. Con su traje de chaqueta negro, parecía un anuncio viviente para mujeres que odiaran el color.

—No sé por qué, pero lo dudo mucho.

Agarré con más fuerza la camiseta de Edward mientras mis ojos iban al sargento. Su mirada no era abiertamente hostil, pero, claro, eso no me decía demasiado.

El hombre se aclaró la garganta.

—Tenemos trabajo que hacer.

Edward se sentó increíblemente rápido, y de alguna forma colocó su cuerpo de modo que yo estuviera tras él.

—¿Trabajo de qué? —preguntó, uniendo los dedos sobre sus rodillas—. Y creo que no tengo el honor de conocerte.

—Es el sargento Marcus —expliqué, tratando de moverme para no quedar detrás de él. Pero él cambió de posición, bloqueándome una vez más.

—¿De verdad? —La voz de Edward se volvió baja y peligrosa, y mi estómago dio una sacudida—. Creo que te he visto antes.

—Lo dudo —respondió Marcus firmemente.

—Ah, sí lo ha hecho. —Victoria hizo un gesto en mi dirección—. Le enseñé el vídeo del primer día que Bella estuvo aquí, y tu encuentro con ella.

Cerré los ojos y murmuré una maldición. Edward iba a cargárselo.

—Sí, lo he visto. —Cada palabra estaba enfatizada con lo que sabía que era una mirada letal. Abrí un ojo para curiosear. Marcus no parecía completamente impávido, y las líneas alrededor de su boca estaban tensas—. He guardado esas imágenes en un lugar muy especial —terminó Edward.

Coloqué una mano sobre su espalda.

—¿Qué trabajo tenemos que hacer?

—Necesitamos hacer algunas pruebas conjuntas, y después y a veremos —respondió Marcus.

Mis músculos se agarrotaron, cosa que Edward notó. ¿Más pruebas de presión? No imaginaba que fueran a ir bien si Edward se encontraba en medio.

—No será nada demasiado complicado ni intensivo. —Victoria se apartó a un lado e hizo un gesto en dirección a la puerta—. Por favor. Cuanto antes comencemos, antes terminaremos.

Edward no se movió, y Victoria nos observó con calma.

—¿Necesito recordarte lo que nos has prometido, Edward?

Le lancé una mirada brusca.

—¿Qué les has prometido?

Victoria respondió antes de que él pudiera hacerlo.

—Prometió hacer cualquier cosa que pidiéramos sin causar problemas si lo llevábamos hasta ti.

—¿Qué?

Me quedé mirándolo, pero él no dijo nada. Casi me entraron ganas de pegarle: solo Dios sabía lo que lo obligarían a hacer. Tomé aliento profundamente, pasé junto a él y me levanté. Un segundo más tarde, él se puso en pie y se colocó delante de mí. Me aparté el pelo hacia atrás y me calcé las deportivas.

No dijimos nada mientras salíamos al pasillo. Eché un vistazo a Jasper, pero él estaba observando fijamente a Edward. Parecía que yo ya no era una amenaza a la seguridad. Cuando nos detuvimos frente al ascensor, sentí la mano de Edward envolviendo la mía, y parte de la tensión desapareció. ¿Cuántas veces había entrado en esos ascensores? Había perdido la cuenta, pero en esa ocasión era diferente.

Edward estaba allí.

Nos llevaron hasta el piso de la consulta médica, a una habitación con espacio para dos pacientes. El doctor Phil estaba esperándonos, y su expresión estaba ansiosa mientras nos tomaba la presión arterial.

—Llevo mucho tiempo esperando para hacer pruebas a alguien como tú —le dijo a Edward con voz aguda.

Él arqueó una ceja.

—Otro fan. Están por todas partes.

—Solo tú podrías ver eso como algo bueno.

Me dedicó una sonrisa.

El color encendió las mejillas del doctor.

—No vemos Luxen poderosos como tú a menudo. Pensábamos que Emmett sería el elegido, pero…

El rostro de Edward se ensombreció.

—¿Has trabajado con mi hermano?

Oh, oh.

Con los ojos muy abiertos, echó un vistazo hacia donde se encontraban Victoria y el sargento Marcus. Se aclaró la garganta mientras nos quitaba los manguitos.

—Su presión sanguínea es idéntica. Perfecta. Ciento veinte sobre ochenta.

Victoria tomó nota en un sujetapapeles que juraría que acababa de aparecer entre sus manos. Me moví en la silla, volviendo a concentrarme en Edward, que estaba observando al doctor como si quisiera sacarle la información a golpes.

Después el doctor Phil nos comprobó el pulso. En reposo rondaba los cincuenta, lo cual debía de ser bueno, ya que Phil estaba prácticamente tarareando.

—El pulso de Bella estaba por encima de sesenta todas las veces anteriores, y la presión sanguínea también estaba muy alta. Parece que en presencia de él sus ritmos mejoran, ajustándose a los de él. Eso es bueno.

—¿Por qué es bueno? —le pregunté.

Sacó el estetoscopio.

—Es una buena indicación de que la mutación se encuentra en un nivel celular perfecto.

—O una indicación de que soy la hostia —sugirió Edward fríamente.

El doctor le dirigió una pequeña sonrisita, y mi ansiedad creció aún más. Uno pensaría que Edward actuando a su habitual manera arrogante y engreída sería algo bueno, pero yo había aprendido que sus respuestas de listillo significaban que estaba a unos segundos de explotar.

—Los corazones laten en perfecta sincronía. Muy bien —murmuró Phil, girándose hacia Marcus—. Pasó la prueba de estrés, ¿correcto? ¿No hay signos externos de inestabilidad?

—Lo hizo a la perfección, tal como esperábamos.

Tomé aliento bruscamente, poniendo una mano sobre mi estómago. ¿Que había hecho lo que esperaban? ¿Significaba eso que esperaban que matara a Benjamín? Ni siquiera era capaz de planteármelo.

Edward me lanzó una mirada y sus ojos se estrecharon.

—¿Qué son esas pruebas de presión exactamente?

Abrí la boca, pero no sabía qué decir. No quería que supiera lo que había sucedido… lo que había hecho. Me volví hacia Marcus, cuya expresión era cautelosa. Recé por que el hombre tuviera sentido común. Si le contaba a Edward lo de las peleas, era probable que este se pusiera hecho un basilisco.

—Las pruebas de presión no son nada fuera de lo común —explicó—. Estoy seguro de que Bella puede decírtelo.

Sí, totalmente, si es que sufrir palizas y matar a alguien era algo común y corriente. Sin embargo, de alguna forma retorcida apreciaba la mentira.

—Sí, nada fuera de lo común.

La duda cruzó las facciones de Edward mientras se giraba de nuevo hacia el doctor.

—¿Estas pruebas de presión eran del mismo tipo que las que hacía Emmett?

Nadie respondió, lo cual ya era suficiente respuesta.

Edward estaba muy quieto, pero sus ojos miraban con agudeza y tenía la boca fuertemente apretada en una línea tensa. Después extendió un brazo para cogerme la mano, y la suave presión encajaba muy poco con su comportamiento.

—Así que hoy podemos avanzar hasta la fase más importante de nuestro trabajo. —El doctor caminó hasta un carrito lleno de utensilios—. Uno de los aspectos más extraordinarios de nuestros amigos extraterrestres es su habilidad para curarse no solo a ellos, sino a los demás. Creemos que descifrar esa habilidad nos proporcionará la información necesaria para replicar la función de curar a otras personas que sufran distintas enfermedades.

El doctor cogió algo, pero su mano lo escondió mientras se giraba hacia nosotros.

—El propósito del siguiente ejercicio, Edward, es ver lo rápido que eres capaz de curar. Necesitamos comprobarlo antes de que podamos continuar.

La ansiedad que había estado invadiéndome explotó como un cañonazo. Eso solo podía llevar a una cosa.

—Tú dirás —dijo Edward en voz baja.

Phil tragó saliva visiblemente mientras se acercaba a nosotros, y me di cuenta de que Jasper y otro guardia permanecían muy cerca.

—Necesitamos que cures a Bella —dijo.

Su mano apretó la mía, y Edward se inclinó hacia delante.

—¿Que la cure de qué, exactamente? Porque estoy algo confundido. Ya me he ocupado de esos cardenales que, por cierto, me encantaría saber de dónde salieron.

Se me aceleró el pulso mientras observaba a mi alrededor. Los puntos negros estaban por todas partes, y tenía la sensación de que íbamos a quedar cubiertos de nuevo con el encantador abrazo del ónice.

—No será nada serio —explicó el doctor con amabilidad—. Solo un pequeño rasguño que apenas sentirá. Después voy a examinar vuestra sangre y vigilar vuestras constantes vitales. Eso es todo.

De pronto solo podía pensar en Emmett y Rosalie, en todas las cosas que le habían hecho a Rose para obligar a Emmett a curar a los demás. Sentí náuseas y mareos. Marcus no había actuado como si conseguir a Edward fuera una prioridad, pero ahora que estaba allí veríamos todas las caras de Dédalo. ¿Y cómo iban a traer a otra gente para que las curara sin conocer primero el verdadero alcance de sus habilidades?

—No. —Edward estaba furioso—. No vas a hacerle daño.

—Lo has prometido —dijo Victoria—. ¿Tengo que estar recordándotelo todo el tiempo?

—No acepté que le hicierais daño —respondió él, y sus pupilas comenzaron a brillar.

Jasper se acercó más. El otro guardia se movió junto a la pared, cerca de un botón de aspecto muy poco amistoso. Estaba a punto de liarse una buena, y cuando el doctor Phil mostró lo que tenía en la mano, Edward se puso en pie de golpe, soltándome la mano y colocándose frente a mí.

—Ni de coña, colega —dijo, apretando los puños.

La luz se reflejaba en el bisturí de acero que sostenía Phil. El buen doctor dio un paso hacia atrás.

—Te prometo que apenas lo sentirá. Soy un doctor, sé cómo hacer un corte limpio.

Los músculos de la espalda de Edward se tensaron.

Victoria produjo un sonido de impaciencia mientras bajaba el sujetapapeles.

—Esto puede ser fácil o puede ponerse muy difícil.

La cabeza de Edward se volvió en su dirección.

—¿Difícil para ti o para mí?

—Para ti y para Bella. —Dio un paso hacia delante. Era muy valiente o muy estúpida—. Siempre podemos obligarte. O podemos hacerlo y acabar con esto. La elección es tuya.

Edward parecía a punto de provocarlos, y yo sabía que ellos seguirían adelante. Si él o yo nos enfrentábamos a ellos, llenarían la habitación de ónice, contendrían a Edward hasta que me hicieran lo que quisieran hacerme, y después lo liberarían. Iba a suceder de todos modos. La decisión era nuestra: teníamos el camino fácil o el desagradable.

Me puse en pie, y noté las piernas débiles.

—Edward.

Él me miró por encima del hombro.

—No.

Forcé una sonrisa que se me hacía extraña y me encogí de hombros.

—Va a pasar de todos modos. Confía en mí. —El pánico cruzó su rostro con las tres últimas palabras—. Si lo hacemos, habrá acabado. Aceptaste hacer esto.

—Yo no he aceptado esto.

—Lo sé… Pero estás aquí, y… —Y por eso no quería que estuviera allí. Me volví hacia el doctor y extendí una mano—. No va a dejar que nadie más lo haga. Voy a tener que hacérmelo yo misma.

Edward se quedó mirándome con incredulidad. El doctor se volvió hacia Victoria, que asintió con la cabeza. Era obvio que su puesto, fuera el que fuese, se hallaba por encima del sargento.

—Adelante —dijo Victoria—. Confío en que Bella sepa lo que sucederá si decide utilizar eso de mala manera.

Le lancé una mirada de odio mientras el doctor depositaba el frío instrumento sobre mi palma. Reuní coraje y me giré hacia Edward. Él seguía mirándome como si estuviera loca.

—¿Estás preparado?

—No. —Su pecho se hinchó cuando respiró profundamente, y entonces sucedió algo muy extraño. La impotencia cubrió sus ojos, que se volvieron de un tono de verde musgoso—. Bella…

—Tenemos que hacerlo.

Nos miramos a los ojos, y después extendió una mano.

—Yo lo haré.

Me puse rígida.

—Ni de broma.

—Dámelo, Bella.

Había varias razones por las que no iba a darle el bisturí. Principalmente, porque no quería que se sintiera culpable, pero también me preocupaba que fuera a utilizarlo como proyectil. Me moví ligeramente y abrí la mano izquierda.

Nunca me había cortado a mí misma antes, al menos, no a propósito. Mi corazón latía con fuerza, y mi estómago dio un salto. El borde del bisturí estaba terriblemente afilado, así que asumí que no tendría que presionar mucho para conseguirlo.

Lo coloqué sobre mi palma abierta y cerré los ojos con fuerza.

—¡Espera! —gritó Edward, haciéndome dar un respingo. Cuando levanté la mirada, sus pupilas se habían vuelto completamente blancas—. Necesito estar en mi verdadera forma.

Ahora era yo quien lo miraba como si se le hubiera ido la olla, pues muchas otras veces me había curado rápidamente estando en su forma humana. Solo se volvía una antorcha viviente cuando las cosas se ponían serias. No sabía qué era lo que pretendía.

Se volvió hacia Victoria y el sargento, que tenían idénticas miradas de sospecha.

—Quiero asegurarme de hacer esto rápido. No quiero que sufra, y tampoco quiero que le quede una cicatriz.

Parecieron creérselo, porque Victoria asintió en señal de aprobación. Edward respiró profundamente, y después su cuerpo comenzó a resplandecer. Estaba cambiando. Los contornos de su cuerpo empezaron a desdibujarse, con ropa y todo. Por un segundo olvidé que nos encontrábamos en aquella habitación, que tenía un bisturí con el que estaba a punto de cortarme, y que básicamente éramos prisioneros de Dédalo.

Observarlo mientras tomaba su forma auténtica resultaba absolutamente impresionante.

Justo antes de desvanecerse por completo, comenzó a tomar forma de nuevo. Brazos. Piernas. Torso. Cabeza. Durante un breve segundo, pude verlo, verlo de verdad. Su piel era translúcida, como la de una medusa, y la red de venas tenía un resplandor perlado. Las facciones eran las de Edward, pero más afiladas y definidas, y entonces comenzó a brillar tanto como el sol. Una forma humana de luz con un tono rojizo, tan hermosa que se me llenaron los ojos de lágrimas al mirarla.

« De verdad que no quiero que hagas esto» .

Como siempre, escuchar su voz en mi cabeza me sobresaltó. No pensaba que pudiera acostumbrarme nunca. Estuve a punto de responder verbalmente, pero me detuve a tiempo.

« No deberías haber venido hasta aquí, Edward. Esto es lo que quieren» .

La cabeza luminosa se inclinó hacia un lado.

« Venir hasta aquí por ti era lo único que podía hacer, pero eso no significa que tenga que estar de acuerdo con todo. Ahora hazlo antes de que cambie de opinión y compruebe que realmente no puedo acceder a la Fuente para matar a alguien» .

Bajé la mirada hasta el bisturí y me encogí de miedo. Aferré firmemente el mango, sintiendo varios ojos sobre mí. Cobarde como era, cerré los ojos con fuerza, bajé la cuchilla sobre la palma y me corté.

Siseé por el pinchazo de dolor y solté el bisturí, observando cómo el corte se llenaba de sangre inmediatamente. Era como cortarse con un papel un millón de veces más afilado de lo normal.

« Por los clavos de Jesucristo Todopoderoso» , dijo la voz de Edward.

« Creo que la frase no es así» , le dije, cerrando la palma para amortiguar la quemazón que sentía.

Fui vagamente consciente del doctor agachándose para recoger el bisturí y Edward hacia arriba. La luz de Edward me rodeó mientras su mano se extendía, con sus dedos volviéndose más visibles mientras rodeaban mi mano herida.

« Ábrela» , dijo.

Negué con la cabeza, y su suspiro fantasmal reverberó en mi cabeza. Me abrió la mano lentamente, y su tacto resultaba tan cálido como la ropa recién sacada de la secadora.

« Esto duele más de lo que pensaba» .

Un gruñido grave reemplazó al suspiro.

« ¿De verdad pensabas que no iba a dolerte, gatita?»

« Da igual» . Dejé que me condujera hasta la silla, me senté y lo observé mientras se arrodillaba frente a mí, con la cabeza inclinada. El calor llameó sobre la palma de mi mano mientras Edward comenzaba a hacer su trabajo.

—Increíble —susurró el doctor Phil.

Mis ojos estaban fijos en la cabeza resplandeciente de Edward, que estaba inclinada. La calidez que emanaba de él llenó la habitación. Extendí la mano ilesa y la deposité sobre su hombro. Su luz palpitó, y el rojo de sus bordes se extendió hacia dentro un par de centímetros. Interesante.

« Ya sabes cómo me gusta cuando me tocas de esa forma» . Su voz hizo que un escalofrío me recorriera la espalda.

« ¿Por qué siempre tienes que hacer que todo suene tan sucio?» Pero no retiré la mano.

Su risa me atravesó, y para entonces el dolor de mi palma se había detenido.

« No soy yo quien tiene la mente sucia, gatita» .

Puse los ojos en blanco.

Sus manos rodearon la mía, y en ese momento estuve segura de que ya me había curado.

« Ahora deja de distraerme» .

Resoplé.

« ¿Yo? Menudo imbécil eres» .

—Fascinante —murmuró el doctor Phil—. Están comunicándose. Nunca deja de maravillarme cuando lo veo.

Edward lo ignoró.

« He adoptado esta forma para decirte que hablé con Seth antes de ir a Mount Weather» .

Me puse recta, toda oídos.

« ¿Él ha tenido algo que ver con esto?»

« No. Y lo creo. Va a ayudarnos a salir. Necesito…»

—Enséñanos las manos, Bella —lo interrumpió la voz de Victoria.

Quería ignorarla, pero cuando levanté la mirada vi que el otro guardia se acercaba a Edward empuñando lo que parecía una pistola eléctrica. Liberé la mano de las de Edward y se la enseñé.

—¿Contentos?

—Edward, recupera tu forma humana —ordenó Victoria con brusquedad.

Transcurrió un latido, y entonces Edward se puso en pie. En su forma verdadera parecía más alto y muchísimo más intimidante. Su luz latió una vez, más roja que blanca, y después se atenuó.

Ahí estaba, pero sin aspecto de luciérnaga. Solo sus ojos ardían con luz blanca.

—No sé si te habrás dado cuenta, pero no me gusta que me den órdenes.

Victoria inclinó la cabeza hacia un lado.

—No sé si te habrás dado cuenta, pero estoy acostumbrada a que la gente obedezca mis órdenes.

Edward le dirigió una sonrisita burlona.

—¿Alguna vez has oído el dicho de que se atrapan más leones con miel que con vinagre?

—Creo que eso es con abejas, no con leones —murmuré.

—Da igual.

El doctor Phil me examinó la mano.

—Impresionante. Solo queda una débil línea rosada. Probablemente habrá desaparecido por completo en menos de una hora. —Se volvió hacia Victoria y Marcus, casi vibrando por la emoción—. Otros Luxen han curado en esta misma cantidad de tiempo, pero no hasta sellar completamente el corte.

Como si Edward necesitara ayuda para sentirse especial.

El médico sacudió la cabeza y levantó la mirada hacia él.

—Verdaderamente increíble.

Me pregunté si el buen doctor iba a besarlo.

Antes de que pudiera ponerse a babear por Edward, la puerta se abrió y apareció un oficial sin aliento, con las mejillas rojizas, al igual que su pelo revuelto.

—Tenemos un problema —anunció, respirando profundamente.

Victoria lo miró con malicia, y no pude evitar pensar que probablemente le gritaría más tarde por habernos interrumpido.

Marcus se aclaró la garganta.

—¿Cuál es el problema, Collins?

Los ojos del oficial recorrieron la habitación, pasaron de largo por Edward y por mí para después volver a mirarnos rápidamente, y entonces se fijaron en el sargento.

—Hay un problema en el edificio B, señor, en el piso nueve. Exige su atención inmediata.


	12. chapter 12

Toda la historia peretenece a la increíble Jennifer L. Armentrout. Nombres de los personajes a la maravillosa Sthepenie Meyer.

Capítulo 12

 **Bella PDV**

¿Edificio B? Recordaba vagamente haber oído a alguien que mencionaba otro edificio unido a este bajo tierra, pero no tenía ni idea de qué o quién había allí. Sin embargo, estaba preparada para averiguarlo. Fuera lo que fuese, parecía alarmante, porque el sargento Marcus abandonó la habitación sin decir palabra.

Victoria lo siguió rápidamente.

—Llevadlos de nuevo a sus habitaciones. ¿Doctor? —Hizo una pausa—. Tal vez quieras unirte a nosotros.

Y entonces desaparecieron.

Me volví hacia Jasper.

—¿Qué está pasando? —pregunté. Él me lanzó una mirada que decía que era tonta por preguntar. Fruncí el ceño—. ¿Qué hay en el edificio B?

El otro soldado dio un paso hacia delante.

—Haces demasiadas preguntas. Tienes que aprender cuándo cerrar la boca.

Pestañeé. Eso era todo lo que hizo falta para que Edward cogiera al fornido guardia por el cuello y lo estampara contra la pared. Lo miré con los ojos muy abiertos.

—Y tú tienes que aprender a tratar a las señoritas con un poco más de respeto—gruñó.

—¡Edward! —chillé, preparándome para el ónice.

Pero no llegó.

Edward quitó los dedos de la garganta del soldado jadeante uno por uno, y se apartó hacia atrás. El soldado se desplomó contra la pared. Jasper no había hecho nada.

—¿Por qué le has dejado hacer eso? —acusó el guardia, señalando a Jasper—. ¿Qué demonios te pasa, tío?

Jasper se encogió de hombros.

—Tenía razón. Debes aprender modales.

Contuve la necesidad de reírme, ya que Edward estaba observando al soldado como si quisiera partirle el cuello. Me apresuré a acercarme a él, le rodeé la mano con la mía y se la apreté.

Él miró hacia abajo, sin verme al principio. Después bajó la cabeza y rozó mi frente con los labios. Relajé los hombros, aliviada: dudaba que Jasper fuera a permitir una segunda ronda.

—Lo que tú digas —escupió el hombre, y después giró sobre sus talones y salió de la habitación, dejando a Jasper para que se encargara él solo de nosotros dos.

No parecía preocupado.

El camino de vuelta hasta nuestras celdas transcurrió sin incidentes, hasta que Jasper dijo:

—No. No vais a estar en la misma habitación.

Me volví hacia él.

—¿Por qué no?

—Mis órdenes son llevaros a vuestras habitaciones, en plural. —Introdujo el código—. No os pongáis difíciles. Si lo hacéis, lo único que conseguiréis es que os mantengan separados más tiempo.

Comencé a protestar, pero su tensa mandíbula me dijo que no iba a convencerlo. Respiré de forma entrecortada.

Jasper miró a Edward y después a mí. Finalmente murmuró una maldición y avanzó hacia delante, con la barbilla baja. Junto a mí, Edward se puso rígido, y Jasper le lanzó una mirada de advertencia.

—Estoy seguro de que os lo mostrarán con el tiempo —dijo en voz baja—, y probablemente desearéis que no lo hubieran hecho. En ese edificio es donde se encuentran los orígenes.

—¿Orígenes? —repitió Edward, arrugando las cejas—. ¿Qué demonios es eso?

Jasper se encogió de hombros.

—Es todo lo que puedo deciros. Ahora, Bella, entra en tu habitación, por favor.

La mano de Edward se aferró a la mía, y después él se agacho hacia mí, cogió mi barbilla con la otra mano e inclinó mi cabeza hacia atrás. Su boca se encontró con la mía, y el beso… El beso fue fiero, intenso y profundo, hizo que los dedos de mis pies se enroscaran dentro de mis deportivas y me dejó sin aliento. Mi mano libre cayó sobre su pecho mientras el roce de nuestras bocas me removía por dentro. A pesar de que teníamos público, noté un delicioso calor mientras él continuaba el beso, apretándome con fuerza contra él.

Jasper soltó aire sonoramente.

Edward me guiñó un ojo.

—No pasa nada.

Asentí con la cabeza. Apenas recuerdo haber entrado en la habitación, pero allí estaba, mirando la cama sobre la que Edward había estado sentado antes, mientras la puerta se cerraba detrás de mí.

Me llevé las manos a la cara, aturdida, durante uno o dos minutos. Cuando me había quedado dormida el día anterior, había estado físicamente exhausta por haber utilizado la Fuente y emocionalmente destrozada por lo que había hecho.

Me había tumbado en esa maldita cama, mirando al techo, y la desesperanza me había invadido, e incluso en aquel momento seguía aferrándose a mí.

Pero las cosas habían cambiado. Tenía que seguir diciéndome eso para evitar que la desolación tomara el control por completo. Probablemente los psicólogos de todo el país dirían que no enfrentarme a lo que había hecho no era una práctica saludable, pero no era capaz de hacerlo. Esas horas antes de haberme quedado dormida…

Negué con la cabeza.

Las cosas habían cambiado de verdad: Edward se encontraba allí. Y, hablando de él, tenía la sensación de que seguía hallándose cerca. El cosquilleo había desaparecido, pero simplemente sabía que se encontraba cerca; lo sentía a un nivel celular.

Me volví y observé la pared. Entonces recordé la puerta del baño. Me giré, corrí hacia el baño y probé el pomo de la puerta. Estaba cerrada. Esperando que mis sospechas fueran correctas, di unos golpecitos.

—¿Edward?

Nada.

Apreté la mejilla contra la fría madera, cerrando los ojos mientras colocaba las palmas de las manos sobre la puerta. ¿Realmente creía que iban a ponernos en celdas unidas por un baño? Sin embargo, habían mantenido a Emmett y Rosalie juntos al principio; ¿no había dicho eso Emmett? Pero mi suerte no era tan…

La puerta se abrió y caí hacia delante. Unos fuertes brazos y un duro pecho me atraparon antes de que llegara al suelo.

—Vaya, gatita…

Subí la mirada, con el corazón latiéndome con fuerza.

—¡Compartimos baño!

—Ya lo veo.

Apareció una pequeña sonrisa y sus ojos brillaron.

Me aferré a su camiseta y me balanceé sobre los talones de mis deportivas.

—No puedo creerlo. ¡Estás en la celda contigua! Tan solo…

Las manos de Edward, firmes y seguras, fueron a mis caderas y después su boca encontró la mía, continuando ese beso desgarrador que habíamos comenzado en el pasillo. Al mismo tiempo, me estaba moviendo hacia atrás. De algún modo, y realmente lo único que se me ocurría era que tenía unas habilidades increíbles, se las arregló para cerrar la puerta tras nosotros sin quitarme las manos de encima.

Esos labios suyos… Se movían sobre los míos, tentadoramente lentos y profundos, como si estuviéramos besándonos por primera vez. Sus manos me rodearon y, cuando mi espalda golpeó el lavabo, él me levantó y me puso sobre el borde, y siguió apretándose contra mí, separando mis rodillas con sus caderas.

Volvió el calor abrasador, una llama que ardía cada vez más con el beso lento y profundo.

Mi pecho subía y bajaba rápidamente mientras me aferraba a sus hombros, perdida casi por completo en él. Había leído suficientes novelas románticas como para saber que un baño y Edward eran de lo que estaban hechas las fantasías, pero…

Me las arreglé para romper el contacto, aunque no demasiado. Nuestros labios se rozaron cuando hablé.

—Espera. Tenemos que…

—Lo sé —me cortó.

—Bien. —Coloqué mis manos temblorosas sobre su pecho—. Los dos pensamos lo mis…

Edward volvió a besarme, y mis sentidos enloquecieron. Me besaba sin prisa, explorándome, apartándose y mordisqueándome el labio hasta que yo solté un gemido jadeante que me habría avergonzado en cualquier otra ocasión.

—Edward…

Detuvo con su boca cualquier cosa que hubiera podido decir. Sus manos subieron deslizándose por mi cintura y se detuvieron cuando las puntas de sus dedos comenzaron a acariciar la parte inferior de mi pecho. Mi cuerpo entero se arqueó, y supe que si no parábamos íbamos a perder un tiempo muy valioso.

Me aparté, tomando bocanadas de un aire que sabía a Edward.

—Realmente tendríamos que estar hablando.

—Lo sé. —Volvió a aparecer esa media sonrisa—. Eso es lo que estaba tratando de decirte.

Me quedé boquiabierta.

—¿Qué? ¡No estabas hablando! Estabas…

—¿Besándote hasta dejarte sin sentido? —preguntó con inocencia—. Lo siento, es lo único que me apetece hacer cuando estoy contigo. Bueno, no lo único que quiero hacer, pero sí que se acerca bastante a…

—Lo pillo —gruñí. Tenía ganas de abanicarme la cara. Me incliné sobre el espejo de cristal y puse las manos sobre mi regazo. Tocarlo tampoco estaba ayudando. Ni tampoco esa media sonrisa engreída suya—. Vaya.

Con sus manos exactamente donde se habían detenido bajo mi pecho, se inclinó hacia delante y presionó su frente contra la mía.

—Quiero asegurarme de que tu mano está bien —dijo en voz baja.

Fruncí el ceño.

—Está bien.

—Tengo que asegurarme.

Se apartó un poco, mirándome a los ojos de manera significativa, y entonces lo pillé. Sonrió al ver la comprensión que cruzaba mi rostro. Un segundo después, adoptó su auténtica forma, tan resplandeciente en la pequeña habitación que tuve que cerrar los ojos.

« Dicen que no hay cámaras aquí, pero deben de haber puesto micrófonos ocultos —dijo—. Además, no me fío del hecho de que nos dejen estar juntos. Tienen que saber que haríamos esto, así que probablemente hay una razón» .

Me estremecí.

« Lo sé, pero a Emmett y Rosalie los dejaron estar juntos hasta que… —Me obligué a apartar ese pensamiento de la cabeza. Estábamos perdiendo el tiempo—. ¿Qué te dijo Seth?»

« Dijo que puede ayudarnos a salir de aquí, pero no entró en detalles. Por lo visto, tiene gente comprada aquí, y aseguró que me encontrarían en cuanto consiga algo para él… algo que has mencionado. LH-11» .

Me sentí aturdida.

« ¿Para qué lo quiere?»

« No lo sé» . Las manos de Edward volvieron a mis caderas, y entonces me bajó del lavabo. Moviéndose demasiado rápido como para darme cuenta, se sentó sobre el retrete cerrado y me puso sobre su regazo. Su mano subió por mi espalda y me presionó la nuca hasta que mi mejilla quedó sobre su hombro. El calor que emanaba de él en su auténtica forma no resultaba tan abrumador como la primera vez. « Y realmente no importa, ¿verdad?»

Saboreé el abrazo.

« ¿No? Esa cosa se la dan a los humanos que están enfermos. ¿Para qué iba a quererlo Seth?»

« Honestamente, no puede ser peor que lo que esté haciendo Dédalo, por mucho que digan que están utilizándolo para cosas buenas» .

Muy cierto. Suspiré. No me atrevía a esperanzarme con aquello. Aunque Seth realmente estuviera de nuestra parte y pudiera ayudarnos, seguía habiendo muchos obstáculos en nuestro camino, y algunos eran casi imposibles de superar.

« Lo he visto antes —dije—. Tal vez podamos volver a acercarnos a él» .

« Tenemos que hacerlo. —Pasaron unos momentos, y después dijo—: No podemos quedarnos aquí todo el tiempo. Tengo la sensación de que nos están permitiendo estar juntos, y si abusamos nos separarán» .

Asentí con la cabeza. Lo que no comprendía era por qué permitían esa visita sin supervisión. Era algo que podríamos hacer cada vez que quisiéramos.

¿Estaban tratando de demostrarnos que no iban a mantenernos separados?

Después de todo, habían asegurado que ellos no eran los enemigos, pero había tantas cosas de Dédalo que no comprendía, como lo de Benjamín…

Me estremecí, coloqué la cabeza sobre su hombro y respiré profundamente.

Quería obligar a mi cabeza a olvidar el recuerdo de Benjamín, hacer como si nunca hubiera existido.

—¿Bella?

Levanté la cabeza, abrí los ojos y me di cuenta de que ya no estaba en su verdadera forma.

—¿Edward?

Sus ojos recorrieron mi cara.

—¿Qué han estado haciéndote aquí?

Me quedé paralizada, nos miramos a los ojos durante un instante, y después me aparté de él, retrocediendo unos cuantos pasos.

—En realidad, nada. Solo unas pruebas.

Él puso las manos sobre las rodillas dobladas y dijo con suavidad:

—Sé que es más que eso, Bella. ¿Cómo te hiciste esos cardenales en la cara?

Me miré al espejo. Tenía la tez pálida, pero no había ninguna señal de las peleas.

—No deberíamos hablar sobre esto.

—No creo que les importe que estemos hablando de esto. Los cardenales han desaparecido porque te los curé yo, pero antes estaban allí… débiles, pero estaban allí. —Se puso en pie, aunque no se acercó a mí—. Puedes hablar conmigo. Deberías saberlo ya.

Mis ojos volvieron hacia él. Dios, claro que lo sabía. Lo había aprendido a las malas el invierno anterior. Si hubiera confiado en él para contarle mis secretos, Eathan seguiría con vida y probablemente ninguno de nosotros se encontraría en esa situación.

Noté una amarga sensación de culpa en el estómago, pero esa vez era diferente. Contarle lo de los exámenes y las pruebas de presión tan solo serviría para alterarlo y que actuara en consecuencia. Además, era horrible plantearme siquiera la idea de admitir que había matado a Benjamín, y que no había sido realmente en defensa propia. No quería pensar en el tema, y aún menos hablar de ello.

Edward suspiró.

—¿No confías en mí?

—Sí que confío —dije, abriendo mucho los ojos—. Te confiaría mi vida, pero es que… No hay nada que decir sobre lo que ha estado pasando aquí.

—Yo creo que hay mucho que decir.

Negué con la cabeza.

—No quiero discutir sobre esto.

—No estamos discutiendo. —Cruzó la distancia que nos separaba y colocó las manos sobre mis hombros—. Tan solo estás siendo cabezota de narices, como siempre.

—Mira quién habla.

—Una gran película —respondió—. Antes veía muchas películas antiguas en mi tiempo libre.

Puse los ojos en blanco, pero sonreí. Él me colocó una mano en la mejilla mientras bajaba la barbilla, mirándome a través de sus espesas pestañas.

—Estoy preocupado por ti, gatita.

La presión aumentó en mi pecho. Rara vez admitía preocuparse por nada, y eso era lo último que quería que hiciera.

—Estoy bien. Te lo prometo.

Continuó mirándome, como si pudiera ver a través de mí, más allá de mis mentiras.

 **Edward PDV**

Pasaron horas desde que Bella y yo nos separamos y me llevaron a la habitación la pobre imitación de una cena. Intenté ver la tele, incluso traté de dormir, pero resultaba difícil de narices cuando sabía que estaba al otro lado de la puerta, o cuando la oía moviéndose en el baño. Una vez, en mitad de la noche, oí sus pasos junto a la puerta, y supe que estaba ahí de pie, luchando contra la misma necesidad que yo sentía. Pero teníamos que ser cuidadosos. Fuera cual fuese la razón que tuvieran para ponernos en un espacio que podíamos compartir no podía significar nada bueno, y no quería arriesgarme a que volvieran a trasladarnos y nos obligaran a alejarnos.

Pero estaba preocupado por ella. Sabía que me ocultaba cosas, que me ocultaba lo que quiera que hubiera pasado allí antes de que yo llegara. Así que, como un idiota sin ningún tipo de autocontrol, me levanté para abrir la puerta del baño.

Estaba oscuro y en silencio, pero tenía razón: Bella se encontraba allí de pie, con los brazos a los lados e increíblemente inmóvil. Verla así me abría un agujero en el pecho. Antes no podía estar de pie ni sentarse quieta durante más de veinte segundos, pero desde que nos habíamos reencontrado…

La besé con suavidad y dije:

—Vete a dormir, gatita. Así los dos podremos descansar.

Asintió con la cabeza y dijo esas dos palabras que siempre lograban que me temblaran las rodillas.

—Te quiero.

Y después volvió a su habitación y yo a la mía. Finalmente, logré dormir.

Cuando llegó la mañana, también lo hizo Victoria. No había nada como ver su expresión remilgada y su sonrisa de plástico para comenzar el día con buen pie.

Esperaba que me reunieran con Bella, pero me llevaron al piso de la consulta médica para sacarme más sangre, y después me mostraron la habitación del hospital de la que me había hablado Bella.

—¿Dónde está la niña? —pregunté, examinando las sillas en busca de la niña pequeña que había mencionado Bella, pero no vi a nadie—. Creo que se llamaba Maggie o algo parecido.

Victoria permaneció inexpresiva.

—Por desgracia, no respondió al tratamiento, como habíamos esperado. Falleció hace unos días.

Mierda. Confiaba en que Bella no se enterara de ello.

—¿Le estabais dando el LH-11?

—Sí.

—¿Y funcionó?

Me lanzó una mirada afilada.

—Estás haciendo muchas preguntas, Edward.

—Eh, me tenéis aquí, y probablemente estaréis utilizando mi ADN para esto.¿No crees que tengo derecho a sentir un poco de curiosidad?

Me mantuvo la mirada durante un momento y después se giró hacia uno de los pacientes, a quien estaban cambiándole una bolsa de fluidos.

—Piensas demasiado, y y a sabes lo que dicen acerca de la curiosidad.

—¿Que probablemente sea el dicho más tópico y estúpido del mundo?

La comisura de sus labios se alzó ligeramente.

—Me caes bien, Edward. Eres como un grano en el culo y un listillo, pero me caes bien.

Le dirigí una tensa sonrisa.

—Nadie puede resistirse a mis encantos.

—Estoy segura de que eso es cierto. —Hizo una pausa mientras el sargento entraba en la habitación, hablando en voz baja con uno de los doctores—. Le dimos LH-11 a Maggie, pero su reacción no fue favorable.

—¿Qué? —pregunté—. ¿No le curó el cáncer?

Victoria no respondió, y eso me lo confirmó. De algún modo, me di cuenta de que la reacción desfavorable se debía a algo más que al hecho de que el cáncer no se curara.

—¿Sabes lo que pienso? —le pregunté.

Ella inclinó la cabeza hacia un lado.

—No me lo puedo ni imaginar.

—Trastear con ADN humano, híbrido y alienígena probablemente sea una forma de decirle al mundo que estáis buscando problemas. No tenéis ni idea de en dónde os estáis metiendo.

—Pero estamos aprendiendo.

—¿Y cometiendo errores? —pregunté.

Ella sonrió.

—Los errores no existen, Edward.

Yo no estaba tan seguro de eso, pero mi atención se dirigió hasta la ventana que había al fondo de la habitación y estreché los ojos. Podía ver que ahí había otros Luxen, y la mayoría de ellos parecían tan contentos como un niño en Disney landia.

—Ah —dijo Victoria con una sonrisa, y asintió en dirección a la ventana—. Veo que te has dado cuenta. Están aquí porque quieren ayudarnos. Ojalá tú fueras igual de complaciente.

Resoplé. Quién sabía por qué estaban ahí, felices como perdices, pero realmente no me importaba. Era consciente de que había partes de Dédalo que de verdad estaban tratando de hacer algo bueno, pero también sabía lo que le habían hecho a mi hermano en el proceso.

A mi alrededor rondaban los doctores y los técnicos de laboratorio. En algunas de las bolsas conectadas a los pacientes había un extraño líquido resplandeciente que me recordaba vagamente a lo que sangrábamos cuando estábamos en nuestra verdadera forma.

—¿Eso es el LH-11? —pregunté, señalando una de las bolsas.

Victoria asintió con la cabeza.

—Es una de las versiones, la más nueva, pero eso no es asunto tuyo. Tenemos…

Sonó una sirena que cortó sus palabras con su ruido estridente y penetrante, y las luces del techo se volvieron rojas. Los pacientes y los doctores miraron a su alrededor, alarmados, y el sargento Marcus salió corriendo de la habitación.

Victoria soltó un juramento en voz baja y se giró hacia la puerta.

—Washington, escolta al señor Benson a su habitación inmediatamente. —Señaló a otro guardia—. Williamson, cierra su habitación con llave. Que nadie entre ni salga.

—¿Qué está pasando? —pregunté.

La mujer me lanzó una mirada antes de salir corriendo. Ni de coña quería volver a mi habitación cuando era obvio que las cosas empezaban a ponerse interesantes. En el pasillo, la iluminación era tenue, y las luces rojas parpadeantes producían un molesto efecto estroboscópico.

El Guardia del Momento dio un paso, y el caos estalló en el pasillo.

Los soldados salían de las habitaciones, las cerraban con llave y montaban guardia frente a ellas. Otro bajó por el pasillo, aferrando un walkie-talkie con tanta fuerza que tenía los nudillos blancos.

—Hay actividad en el ascensor diez, proveniente del edificio B. Cerradlo ahora mismo.

Vaya, el infame edificio B atacaba de nuevo.

Más allá, otra puerta se abrió al pasillo, y vi a Jasper primero y después a Bella. Estaba sujetándola con la mano por la parte carnosa del codo, y tras ella se encontraba el doctor Phil. Mis ojos se estrecharon cuando vi una jeringuilla de aspecto cruel en su mano. El hombre pasó junto a Bella y Jasper y se dirigió directamente al tío del walkie-talkie.

Bella se volvió, y sus ojos se encontraron con los míos. Comencé a avanzar en su dirección: de ninguna manera pensaba estar lejos de ella cuando las cosas se salieran de madre, lo cual era aparentemente lo que estaba sucediendo.

—¿Adónde te crees que vas? —exigió saber Washington, llevando una mano hasta el arma que tenía junto el muslo—. Tengo órdenes de llevarte de vuelta a tu habitación.

Me giré hacia él lentamente, y después hacia los tres ascensores que teníamos enfrente. Todos se habían detenido en diferentes pisos, con las luces rojas.

—¿Y cómo se supone que vamos a llegar hasta mi habitación?

Estrechó los ojos.

—¿Por las escaleras?

El pelele tenía razón, pero no me importaba. Me giré, pero su mano me aferró el hombro.

—Si tratas de detenerme, te destrozaré —le advertí.

Lo que quiera que vio Washington en mi cara debió de dejarle claro que no estaba bromeando, porque no interfirió cuando me lo quité de encima y fui hacia Bella. Le pasé una mano alrededor de los hombros. Tenía el cuerpo tenso.

—¿Estás bien? —le pregunté mientras observaba a Jasper. Él también tenía la mano sobre su arma, pero no nos miraba. Sus ojos se dirigían hacia el ascensor del medio mientras escuchaba algo por el auricular, y por la expresión de su cara no podía tratarse de nada bueno.

Bella asintió y se apartó de la cara un mechón de pelo que se le había escapado de la cola de caballo.

—¿Tienes idea de qué está pasando?

—Algo acerca del edificio B. —El instinto me dijo de repente que tal vez estar en nuestras habitaciones sería algo bueno—. ¿Esto no había ocurrido antes?

Bella negó con la cabeza.

—No. Quizá sea un simulacro.

De repente, unas puertas dobles se abrieron al fondo del pasillo y un enjambre de oficiales con equipamiento SWAT las atravesaron, armados hasta los dientes con rifles y protegiendo sus caras detrás de unos escudos.

Reaccioné de inmediato y pasé un brazo alrededor de la cintura de Bella para empujarla contra la pared y protegerla con mi cuerpo.

—Me parece que esto no es un simulacro.

—No lo es —confirmó Jasper, sacando su arma.

La luz que había sobre el ascensor del medio parpadeó desde el séptimo piso hasta el sexto, y después al quinto.

—Pensaba que habían cerrado los ascensores —comentó alguien.

Los hombres vestidos de negro avanzaron entre la multitud hasta situarse delante y se arrodillaron frente al ascensor.

—Cerrar el ascensor no va a detenerlos —dijo otra persona—. Ya lo sabéis.

—No me importa —gritó un hombre en su radio—. Cerrad el maldito ascensor antes de que llegue al piso superior. Cubrid el hueco con cemento si tenéis que hacerlo, pero ¡detened el maldito ascensor!

—¿A quién hay que detener? —pregunté mirando a Jasper.

La luz roja parpadeó en el cuarto piso.

—A los orígenes —dijo, y un músculo se tensó en su barbilla—. Hay una escalera a la derecha, al otro lado del pasillo. Sugeriría que fuéramos hasta allí ahora.

Mi mirada se dirigió de nuevo hacia el ascensor. Una parte de mí quería quedarse a ver qué demonios era un origen y por qué los demás estaban actuando como si Godzilla estuviera a punto de salir del ascensor, pero Bella se encontraba ahí, y era obvio que, fuera lo que fuese lo que estaba a punto de ocurrir, no iba a ser nada bueno.

—¿Qué demonios les está pasando? —murmuró uno de los hombres con equipamiento negro—. Últimamente no dejan de incordiar.

Comencé a girar, pero Bella me dio un golpe.

—No —dijo, con los ojos grises muy abiertos—. Quiero ver esto.

Se me tensaron los músculos.

—Ni de broma.

Un ding reverberó por todo el piso, señalando que el ascensor había llegado.

Estaba a punto de levantar a Bella y ponérmela por encima del hombro, pero ella se dio cuenta y me lanzó una mirada desafiante.

Entonces miró por encima de mi hombro y y o giré la cabeza. Las puertas del ascensor se abrieron lentamente, y los hombres prepararon las pistolas y quitaron el seguro.

—¡No disparéis! —ordenó el doctor Phil, agitando la jeringuilla como si se tratara de una bandera blanca—. Yo puedo ocuparme de esto. Hagáis lo que hagáis, no disparéis. No…

Una pequeña sombra salió del ascensor, y después apareció una pierna cubierta por un pantalón de chándal negro, seguida por un torso y unos hombros pequeños.

Me quedé boquiabierto.

Era un niño… Un niño. Probablemente no tendría más de cinco años, y salió ante todos los hombres adultos que lo apuntaban con pistolas verdaderamente grandes.

El niño sonrió.

Y entonces se armó la gorda.


	13. chapter 13

Toda la historia peretenece a la increíble Jennifer L. Armentrout. Nombres de los personajes a la maravillosa Sthepenie Meyer.

Capítulo 13

 **Edward PDV**

—Eh… —murmuré.

Los ojos del niño eran de color púrpura; como dos amatistas, con esas extrañas líneas alrededor de las pupilas, igual que los de Seth. Y estaban vacíos y fríos mientras examinaba a los oficiales que tenía frente a él.

El doctor Phil dio unos pasos hacia él.

—Nahuel, ¿qué estás haciendo? Ya sabes que no debes estar en este edificio. ¿Dónde está tu…?

Pasaron varias cosas al mismo tiempo y, sinceramente, no me lo hubiera creído de no haberlo visto con mis propios ojos.

El niño levantó una mano, y hubo una serie de estallidos… Estallidos de las balas abandonando las cámaras de los rifles. El jadeo horrorizado de Bella me dijo que estaba pensando lo mismo que yo: ¿realmente iban a disparar a un niño?

Pero las balas se detuvieron, como si el niño fuera un Luxen o un híbrido, pero no era de mi raza. Lo habría sentido. Tal vez fuera un híbrido, porque las balas golpearon una resplandeciente pared azulada a su alrededor. La luz azul se expandió, tragándose las balas, docenas de ellas, e iluminándolas como si se trataran de luciérnagas azules. Permanecieron suspendidas en el aire durante un segundo, y después desaparecieron completamente. El niño movió los dedos hacia sí mismo, como si estuviera indicándoles que fueran a jugar con él, y después, en plan Magneto, las pistolas salieron volando de entre las manos de los oficiales, zumbando en dirección a él. Se detuvieron también en mitad del aire y se iluminaron con vibrantes tonos de azul. Un segundo después, se convirtieron en polvo.

Bella enterró las manos en mi espalda.

—Jo…

—… der —terminé yo.

El doctor Phil estaba intentando abrirse camino entre los soldados.

—Nahuel, no puedes…

—No quiero volver a ese edificio —dijo el niño, con una voz que era extrañamente aguda y plana al mismo tiempo.

Washington el pelele se movió hacia delante, sujetando una pistola. El doctor Phil gritó, y Nahuel giró la cabeza bruscamente. El rostro del guardia palideció, y Nahuel cerró una mano. Washington cayó al suelo de rodillas, sujetándose la cabeza mientras se doblaba hacia delante. Tenía la boca abierta en un grito silencioso, y le salía sangre de los ojos.

—¡Nahuel! —El doctor Phil apartó a un oficial de su camino—. ¡Eso está mal! ¡Está mal, Nahuel!

Mal… ¿Que estaba mal? Se me ocurrían un montón de palabras que encajarían mucho mejor que « mal» .

—Dios mío… —susurró Bella—. Ese niño es como Damien, de La profecía.

Me habría reído, porque con el pelo castaño con corte de tazón y una sonrisa ligeramente traviesa se parecía mucho al pequeño Anticristo. Pero no era divertido, porque Washington había caído con la cara contra el suelo y el niño rarito estaba ahora mirándome con esos ojos púrpura.

Maldita sea, no me gustan los niños raritos.

—Iba a hacerme daño —dijo Nahuel, sin quitarme los ojos de encima—. Y todos queréis obligarme a volver a mi habitación. Yo no quiero volver a mi habitación.

Varios de los oficiales retrocedieron cuando Nahuel dio un paso hacia delante, pero el doctor Phil permaneció ahí, con la jeringuilla oculta detrás de su espalda.

—¿Por qué no quieres volver a tu habitación, Nahuel?

—Una pregunta mejor es por qué no deja de mirarte —susurró Bella.

Tenía razón.

Nahuel avanzó cautelosamente rodeando a los oficiales, que permanecían bien alejados de él. Sus pasos eran ligeros y extremadamente gatunos.

—Los demás no quieren jugar conmigo.

¿Había más como él? Dios bendito…

El doctor se volvió, sonriendo en dirección al chico.

—¿Es porque no estás compartiendo tus juguetes?

Bella se atragantó con lo que sonó como una risa casi histérica.

Nahuel dirigió los ojos hacia el doctor.

—Compartiendo no es como impones tu dominio.

Qué. De. Mo. Nios.

—Compartir no significa siempre que estás cediendo el control, Nahuel. Te lo hemos enseñado.

El niño se encogió de hombros y volvió a dirigir su mirada hacia mí.

—¿Quieres jugar conmigo?

—Eh… —No tenía ni idea de qué decir.

Nahuel inclinó la cabeza hacia un lado y sonrió. Aparecieron dos hoyuelos en sus mejillas redondeadas.

—¿Puede jugar conmigo, doctor Phil?

Si el hombre decía que sí, iba a cabrearme mucho.

El doctor Phil asintió con la cabeza.

—Estoy seguro de que podrá jugar contigo más tarde, Nahuel, pero ahora mismo tenemos que llevarte a tu habitación.

El niño hizo sobresalir su labio inferior.

—¡Yo no quiero volver a mi habitación!

Casi esperaba que la cabeza comenzara a darle vueltas, y tal vez lo habría hecho, pero el doctor se abalanzó hacia él con la jeringuilla en la mano.

Nahuel se volvió y gritó mientras cerraba las pequeñas manos en puños. El doctor Phil soltó la jeringuilla y cayó sobre una rodilla.

—Nahuel —jadeó, presionándose las sienes con las manos—. Tienes que detenerte.

Nahuel dio un pisotón en el suelo.

—¡No quiero…!

Un dardo salió de la nada y se clavó en el cuello del niño, que abrió los ojos y después sus piernas cedieron. Salí disparado hacia delante y cogí al chiquillo en brazos antes de que cayera de cara. Puede que diera un mal rollo de narices, pero seguía siendo un niño.

Levanté la mirada y vi que el sargento Marcus se encontraba a mi derecha.

—Buen tiro, Jasper —dijo.

Jasper volvió a enfundar la pistola asintiendo bruscamente con la cabeza.

Me giré hacia Nahuel. Tenía los ojos abiertos, y los clavó en los míos. No se movía en absoluto, pero el niño estaba ahí, completamente consciente.

—¿Qué demonios…? —susurré.

—Que alguien lleve a Washington a la consulta médica y se asegure de que no le ha destrozado completamente el cerebro. —Marcus estaba dando órdenes—. Phil, lleva al niño a una consulta inmediatamente y averigua cómo ha logrado salir del edificio B, y dónde demonios se encuentra su rastreador.

Phil se puso en pie, frotándose las sienes.

—Sí… Sí, señor.

El sargento dio un paso hacia él, con los ojos relucientes, y dijo en voz baja:

—Si vuelve a hacerlo, habrá que destruirlo. ¿Lo comprendes?

¿Destruirlo? Dios mío. Alguien apareció a mi lado para coger al niño. Casi no quería dejarlo marchar, pero no había discusión posible. La mano de Nahuel se aferró a la parte frontal de mi camiseta y permaneció allí mientras el soldado lo cogía en brazos.

Aquellos extraños ojos eran aún más raros de cerca. El círculo alrededor de las pupilas era irregular, como si el negro se hubiera derramado en los bordes.

« No saben que nosotros existimos» .

Aturdido, me aparté hacia atrás y él soltó mi camiseta. La voz del niño estaba en mi cabeza. Era imposible, pero había sucedido. Lo observé con incredulidad mientras el oficial lo sujetaba bien y se volvía. Lo más extraño era que se trataba

exactamente de lo mismo que había dicho Seth.

Ese niño no era como Bella o como yo. Ese niño era algo completamente diferente.

 **Bella PDV**

Por todos los demonios…

Un niño había desarmado a unos quince hombres, y probablemente habría hecho mucho más si Jasper no le hubiera disparado un tranquilizante.

Honestamente, ni siquiera sabía lo que acababa de ver o lo que era aquel niño, pero Edward parecía considerablemente más alterado que yo. Noté una punzada de miedo en mi interior. ¿Le habría hecho algo el niño?

Me aparté de la pared y corrí hacia Edward.

—¿Estás bien?

Él se pasó una mano por el pelo mientras asentía.

—Alguien tiene que llevarse a esos dos de vuelta a sus habitaciones —dijo el sargento Marcus, y después respiró profundamente y comenzó a ladrar más órdenes. Jasper se movió hacia nosotros.

—Espera. —Rodeé un brazo de Edward con el mío, negándome a moverme—. ¿Qué ha sido eso?

—No tengo tiempo para esto —replicó Marcus, estrechando los ojos—.Llévatelos de vuelta a sus habitaciones, Jasper.

La furia surgió dentro de mí, amarga y poderosa.

—Pues saca tiempo.

Marcus giró la cabeza de golpe hacia mí, y yo le devolví la mirada. Edward estaba escuchando la conversación, con la atención puesta en el sargento.

Flexionó los músculos bajo mis manos.

—Ese niño no era un Luxen ni un híbrido —dijo—. Creo que nos debéis una respuesta directa.

—Es lo que llamamos un origen —respondió Victoria, apareciendo de detrás del sargento—. Como en un nuevo comienzo: el origen de la especie perfecta.

Abrí la boca y después la cerré de golpe. ¿El origen de la especie perfecta?

Sentía como si hubiera caído de cabeza en una película de ciencia ficción realmente mala, salvo porque aquello era real.

—Puede irse, sargento. Yo tengo tiempo para ellos —dijo Victoria, que levantó la barbilla y se encontró con la mirada incrédula de Marcus—. Y quiero un informe completo sobre cómo y por qué ha habido dos incidentes con los orígenes en cuestión de veinticuatro horas.

Marcus exhaló con fuerza por la nariz.

—Sí, señora.

Estaba algo aturdida cuando juntó los talones y giró sobre ellos, pero aquello confirmaba mis sospechas de que era Victoria quien dirigía el cotarro.

La mujer extendió un brazo en dirección a una de las puertas cerradas.

—Sentémonos.

Mantuve el brazo alrededor del de Edward y seguí a Victoria hasta una habitación pequeña, con tan solo una mesa redonda y cinco sillas. Jasper se unió a nosotros, siempre nuestra sombra, pero permaneció junto a la puerta mientras los otros tres nos sentábamos.

Edward puso un codo sobre la mesa y una mano en mi rodilla mientras se inclinaba hacia delante, con los brillantes ojos fijos en Victoria.

—Vale. Así que ese crío es un origen. O lo que sea. ¿Qué significa eso exactamente?

Victoria se recostó en su silla y cruzó una pierna sobre la otra.

—No estábamos preparados para compartir esa información con vosotros tan pronto, pero, teniendo en cuenta lo que habéis presenciado, realmente no tenemos otra opción. A veces las cosas no salen como planeamos, así que hay que adaptarse.

—Claro —dije, colocando mi mano sobre la de Edward. Él giró la suya, entrelazando sus dedos con los míos, y nuestras manos unidas quedaron descansando sobre mi rodilla.

—El Proyecto Origen es el mayor logro de Dédalo —comenzó Victoria con voz firme—. Irónicamente, comenzó como un accidente hace más de cuarenta años. Empezó con uno y ha aumentado a más de cien hasta el momento. Como he dicho antes, a veces las cosas no suceden como las planeamos, así que hay que adaptarse.

Miré a Edward, que parecía tan desconcertado e impaciente como yo, pero notaba en él una sensación enfermiza de ansiedad. De algún modo, sabía que lo que quiera que estuviéramos a punto de oír iba a dejarnos aturdidos.

—Hace cuarenta años, teníamos un hombre Luxen y una mujer híbrida a quien él había mutado. Al igual que vosotros, eran jóvenes y estaban enamorados. —Su labio superior se curvó en una mueca desdeñosa—. Tenían permitido verse, y en algún momento durante su estancia con nosotros la mujer se quedó embarazada.

Madre mía.

—Al principio no nos dimos cuenta, no hasta que empezó a notársele. Veréis, en esa época no hacíamos pruebas para las hormonas relativas al embarazo. Por la información que habíamos reunido sabíamos que es muy difícil para un Luxen concebir con otro, así que no se nos pasó por la cabeza que aquel fuera capaz de concebir con una humana, híbrida o no.

—¿Es eso cierto? —le pregunté a Edward. Normalmente no hablábamos de hacer bebés—. ¿Es difícil concebir para un Luxen?

La mandíbula de Edward se tensó.

—Sí, pero no podemos concebir con humanos, por lo que yo sé. Es como si un perro y un gato se liaran.

Puaj. Hice una mueca.

—Bonita comparación.

Edward me dirigió una sonrisita.

—Tienes razón —concedió Victoria—. Los Luxen no pueden concebir con humanos, y en la mayoría de los casos tampoco pueden concebir con un híbrido, pero cuando la mutación es perfecta, completa a un nivel celular, y si parece haber un auténtico deseo, pueden hacerlo.

Por alguna razón, noté que me ardía la nuca. Hablar de bebés con Victoria era mucho peor que tener una charla sobre sexo con mi madre, y eso ya había sido lo bastante malo como para querer pegarme puñetazos a mí misma en el estómago.

—Cuando se descubrió que la híbrida estaba embarazada, el equipo se dividió entre los que pensaban que debía abortar y los que no. Puede que suene duro —añadió en respuesta a cómo Edward se ponía rígido—, pero debéis comprender que no sabíamos lo que podría hacer ese embarazo, o la clase de hijo que podrían tener un Luxen y un híbrido. No teníamos ni idea de con qué estábamos tratando, pero afortunadamente se vetó el aborto y tuvimos la oportunidad de estudiar este suceso.

—Entonces… ¿tuvieron al bebé? —pregunté.

Victoria asintió con la cabeza.

—La duración del embarazo fue normal según los estándares humanos, entre ocho y nueve meses. El parto de nuestra híbrida se adelantó un poco.

—Los Luxen tardan alrededor de un año —explicó Edward, y yo hice una mueca pensando que eso era un tiempo largo de narices para estar embarazada de trillizos—. Pero, como he dicho, es difícil.

—Cuando nació el bebé, no había nada destacable en su apariencia, a excepción de sus ojos. Eran de un tono púrpura, lo cual es un color extremadamente raro para un ser humano, con un círculo oscuro alrededor del iris. Los análisis de sangre mostraron que el bebé había adoptado tanto ADN humano como Luxen, que era diferente del ADN mutado de un híbrido. Hasta que el niño comenzó a crecer no nos dimos cuenta de lo que eso significaba.

Yo no tenía ni idea de lo que significaba.

Una sonrisa iluminó el rostro de Victoria; una sonrisa auténtica, como la de un niño la mañana de Navidad.

—El ritmo de crecimiento era normal, como cualquier otro niño humano, pero mostró señales de una inteligencia significativa desde el principio. Aprendió a hablar mucho antes que un niño normal, y los primeros tests de inteligencia que se le hicieron dieron como resultado un CI de más de doscientos, lo cual es rarísimo. Solo un cero coma cinco por ciento de la población tiene un CI de más de ciento cuarenta. Y aún hay más.

Recordé que Edward me había dicho que los Luxen maduraban más deprisa que los humanos, no en apariencia física sino en intelecto y habilidades sociales, lo cual parecía dudoso teniendo en cuenta cómo se comportaba a veces.

Me dirigió una larga mirada, como si supiera lo que estaba pensando. Yo le apreté la mano.

—¿A qué te refieres con que hay más? —preguntó, volviéndose de nuevo hacia Victoria.

—Bueno, en realidad no hemos encontrado ningún límite, y seguimos aprendiendo de la experiencia. Cada niño, cada generación, parece tener diferentes habilidades. —Una luz llenó sus ojos mientras hablaba—. El primero era capaz de hacer algo que ningún híbrido ha sido capaz de hacer. Podía sanar.

Me recosté sobre mi asiento, pestañeando con rapidez.

—Pero… pensaba que solo los Luxen podían hacerlo.

—Nosotros creíamos lo mismo hasta que llegó Ro. Le pusimos el nombre del primer faraón egipcio documentado, que se creía que era un mito.

—Espera. ¿Lo nombrasteis vosotros? ¿Y qué pasa con sus padres? —pregunté.

Ella se encogió de hombros, y esa fue toda la respuesta que obtuvimos.

—La habilidad curativa de Ro iba a la par con la de los Luxen, era evidente que la había heredado de su padre. Durante el transcurso de su infancia, aprendimos que era capaz de hablar telepáticamente, no solo con los Luxen y los híbridos, sino también con los humanos. Las mezclas de ónice y diamante no provocaban ningún efecto en él. Tenía la velocidad y la fuerza de un Luxen, pero era más rápido y fuerte. Y, como los Luxen, podía acceder a la Fuente con la misma facilidad. Su habilidad para la resolución de problemas y la estrategia a tan corta edad se salía de lo común. Lo único que ni él ni ninguno de los orígenes han sido capaz de hacer es cambiar su apariencia. Ro era el espécimen perfecto.

Me llevó unos momentos asimilar todo, y cuando lo hice, había una cosa que destacaba sobre todo lo que había dicho. Se trataba de una palabra pequeña, pero era poderosa.

—¿Dónde está ahora Ro?

Parte de la luz desapareció de sus ojos.

—Ro ya no se encuentra con nosotros.

Aquello explicaba el uso del tiempo pasado.

—¿Qué le sucedió?

—Murió, por decirlo simplemente. Pero no fue el único. Nacieron unos cuantos más, y pudimos aprender cómo era posible la concepción. –Emocionada, comenzó a hablar con más rapidez—. El factor más interesante era que la concepción podía tener lugar entre cualquier Luxen macho y cualquier híbrida que hubiera mutado correctamente.

Edward me soltó la mano mientras se recostaba sobre su silla. Arrugó las cejas al darse cuenta de lo que significaban sus palabras.

—¿Así que Dédalo tenía por casualidad un montón de Luxen e híbridos cachondos que estaban dispuestos a hacerlo mientras se encontraban aquí? Porque eso me parece extraño. Este lugar no es el más romántico precisamente, no crea el ambiente adecuado.

Se me revolvió el estómago cuando me di cuenta de hacia dónde se dirigían sus preguntas, y el aire de la habitación pareció estancarse. Había una razón por la que Victoria estaba siendo tan abierta con nosotros. Después de todo, Edward y yo éramos « especímenes perfectos» según el doctor Phil, con una mutación a nivel celular.

La mirada de Victoria se volvió fría.

—Os sorprendería lo que hace la gente enamorada cuando tiene unos pocos momentos de privacidad. Y, en realidad, tan solo lleva unos pocos minutos.

Y, de pronto, el hecho de que se nos permitiera compartir un baño también cobró sentido. ¿Esperaba Victoria que cediéramos a nuestra lujuria como monos salvajes y trajéramos algún mini Edward al mundo?

Dios, pensaba que iba a vomitar cuando lo confirmó:

—Después de todo, no os hemos impedido pasar unos cuantos momentos a solas de vez en cuando, ¿verdad? —Era oficial: su sonrisa me daba muy mal rollo—. Y ambos sois jóvenes y estáis muy enamorados. Estoy segura de que emplearéis vuestro tiempo libre tarde o temprano.

El sargento Marcus no había mencionado nada de aquello durante su discurso acerca de proteger el mundo de una invasión alienígena y curar enfermedades.

Claro que Dédalo tenía muchas facetas, y él mismo lo había dicho.

Edward abrió la boca, sin duda para decir algo por lo que le daría una patada, pero lo corté.

—Me cuesta mucho creer que hayáis tenido tanta gente que simplemente… bueno, ya sabes.

—En algunos casos los embarazos fueron puramente accidentales. En otras ocasiones, ayudamos en el proceso.

Tomé aire, pero se quedó atrapado en mis pulmones.

—¿Que ayudasteis?

—No es lo que piensas. —Se rió, y el sonido era chillón y me puso de los nervios—. Ha habido voluntarios a lo largo de los años, Luxen e híbridos que comprenden cuáles son los verdaderos objetivos de Dédalo. En otros casos, hicimos fecundación invitro.

Noté un nudo en mi garganta que subía como la bilis, lo cual era malo porque tenía la boca completamente abierta. No había nada que fuera a impedirme vomitar.

Un músculo en la mandíbula de Edward se estaba moviendo sin cansancio.

—¿Qué? ¿Está Dédalo pluriempleándose como servicio de citas para los Luxen y los híbridos?

Victoria le lanzó una mirada dura, y no pude evitar un estremecimiento de repulsión. Que hubiera fecundación invitro significaba que una mujer híbrida tendría que llevar al bebé. Sin importar lo que nos contara, dudaba que todas estuvieran dispuestas.

Las pupilas de los ojos de Edward habían comenzado a resplandecer.

—¿Cuántos tenéis?

—Cientos —repitió ella—. Los más jóvenes permanecen aquí, y cuando crecen, se los traslada a lugares diferentes.

—¿Cómo los controláis? No parecía que tuvierais control alguno sobre Nahuel.

Sus labios se tensaron.

—Utilizamos rastreadores que normalmente los mantienen donde tienen que estar. Sin embargo, de cuando en cuando encuentran formas de sortearlos. Nos ocupamos de aquellos que no resultan controlables.

—¿Que os ocupáis? —susurré, horrorizada por lo que podía implicar eso.

—Los orígenes son superiores prácticamente en todos los aspectos. Son impresionantes, pero pueden volverse muy peligrosos. Si no se integran, entonces tenemos que ocuparnos de ellos de la forma adecuada.

Tenía razón con lo que implicaban sus palabras anteriores.

—Oh, Dios mío…

Edward golpeó la mesa con el puño, y Jasper avanzó, llevándose la mano al arma.

—Así que básicamente estáis creando una raza de bebés probeta, ¿y si no resultan aceptables los matáis?

—No espero que lo entendáis —respondió firmemente Victoria mientras se ponía en pie y se colocaba detrás de la silla. Aferró el respaldo—. Los orígenes son la especie perfecta, pero, como ocurre con cualquier raza de seres o criaturas, hay ejemplares… fallidos. Son cosas que pasan. El lado positivo y el potencial tienen más peso que el lado desagradable.

Negué con la cabeza.

—¿Y qué tiene esto de positivo exactamente?

—Muchos de nuestros orígenes han crecido y se han integrado en la sociedad. Los hemos entrenado para que alcancen el mayor éxito. Cada uno de ellos ha sido preparado desde su nacimiento para asumir un papel en particular. Se convertirán en doctores con habilidades sin igual, investigadores que descubrirán lo desconocido, senadores y políticos que podrán ver a gran escala y proporcionarnos un cambio social. —Hizo una pausa y se giró hacia donde se encontraba Jasper—. Y algunos se convertirán en soldados de un talento sin precedentes para unirse a las filas de híbridos y humanos, creando un ejército que será imparable.

Se me erizó el vello de la nuca mientras me giraba en la silla lentamente. Mis ojos se encontraron con los de Jasper, cuya expresión no revelaba emoción alguna.

—¿Eres…?

—¿Jasper? —dijo Victoria, sonriendo.

Él apartó la mano de la pistola y la levantó hasta su ojo izquierdo, con dos dedos extendidos. Hizo un movimiento como de pellizco y apareció una lentilla coloreada, mostrando un iris que brillaba como una amatista.

Tomé aire bruscamente.

—Madre mía…

Edward soltó una maldición por lo bajo, y de repente cobró sentido por qué Jasper era el único que nos custodiaba a Edward y a mí. Si se parecía aunque fuera remotamente a Nahuel, podría con cualquier cosa que hiciéramos.

—Bueno, se ve que eres un niño muy especial —murmuró Edward.

—Lo soy. —Los labios de Jasper se curvaron en una media sonrisa—. Es un secreto. No queremos que los demás oficiales o soldados se sientan incómodos a mi alrededor.

Aquello explicaba por qué no se había puesto en plan sobrehumano con Nahuel y en lugar de eso le había disparado un tranquilizante. Un millar de preguntas se me acumularon en la punta de la lengua, pero permanecí en silencio por las implicaciones de quién era y lo que era.

Edward cruzó los brazos mientras volvía a centrar su atención en Victoria.

—Es una revelación muy interesante y todo eso, pero tengo una pregunta más que hacerte.

Ella extendió mucho los brazos de forma invitadora.

—Adelante.

—¿Cómo determináis quién traerá los bebés al mundo?

Oh, Dios. Mi estómago se tensó aún más y me incliné hacia delante, aferrándome al borde de la mesa.

—En realidad es simple. Además de la fecundación in vitro, buscamos Luxen e híbridos como vosotros dos.


	14. chapter 14

Toda la historia peretenece a la increíble Jennifer L. Armentrout. Nombres de los personajes a la maravillosa Sthepenie Meyer.

Capítulo 14

 **Edward PDV**

Teníamos que salir de ahí, y tan pronto como pudiéramos. Eso era todo en lo que podía pensar.

Cuando nos escoltó de vuelta a nuestras habitaciones, miré a Jasper de forma un poco distinta, y mucho más atentamente. El soldado siempre había parecido diferente, pero nunca se me hubiera ocurrido que fuera algo más que humano.

No había sentido nada inusual en él, absolutamente nada a excepción de la sensación de que había algo raro, pero sí que me di cuenta de que Bella parecía cómoda estando junto a él. A excepción de unas cuantas respuestas arrogantes, cosa por la que yo no podría culparlo, parecía un buen tipo.

Y, francamente, no me importaba qué demonios fuera. Saber que era algo diferente tan solo significaba que tendría que vigilarlo más de cerca. Lo que sí importaba era el hecho de que estuvieran criando niños allí.

Eso me perturbaba, y también me enfurecía.

En cuanto se cerró la puerta detrás de mí, me dirigí hasta el baño. Bella tuvo la misma idea. Un segundo más tarde su puerta se abrió y ella entró, cerrando la puerta silenciosamente tras ella.

Tenía la cara pálida.

—Quiero vomitar.

—Bueno, entonces deja que me aparte.

Frunció las cejas.

—Edward, ellos… —Negó con la cabeza, con los ojos como platos—. No tengo palabras para esto. Supera cualquier cosa que pudiera haber imaginado.

—Lo mismo digo. —Me recosté contra el lavabo, mientras ella se sentaba sobre el retrete cerrado—. Emmett nunca te mencionó nada parecido, ¿verdad?

Ella negó con la cabeza. Emmett raramente hablaba acerca de su etapa en Dédalo, y cuando lo hacía por lo general se lo decía a Bella.

—No, pero dijo que algunas cosas eran una locura. Probablemente estaba hablando de esto.

Antes de decir nada, cambié sin advertencia a mi forma auténtica.

« Lo siento —dije cuando ella hizo una mueca—. Seth me había advertido de que había cosas aquí que me volverían loco. Y hablando de eso, ¿te has fijado en los ojos de Jasper y Nahuel? ¿Quién tiene los ojos iguales? Seth también tiene esa especie de línea extraña y borrosa. Demonios, debería haber sabido que ese chico no era un híbrido normal. Es un origen» .

Bella se pasó las palmas de las manos por los muslos. Cuando estaba nerviosa, nunca paraba de moverse. Normalmente me parecía una monada, pero odiaba las razones que había detrás aquella vez.

« Esto nos sobrepasa —dijo—. ¿Cuántos niños crees que tienen? ¿Cuánta gente habrá ahí fuera, en el mundo, fingiendo ser humanos normales» ?

« Bueno, es lo mismo que nosotros fingiendo ser normales» .

« Nosotros no somos superhumanos que pueden hacer caer a una persona al suelo con solo apretar el puño» .

Sentía algo de envidia por aquella habilidad.

« Sí, es una pena, porque resultaría de mucha utilidad cuando alguien te pusiera de los nervios» .

Lanzó una mano hacia delante y golpeó mi pierna.

« ¿Y qué demonios era eso? Ella… esa mujer malvada del traje de chaqueta… no mencionó nada al respecto» .

« Prácticamente todas las mujeres con traje de chaqueta son malvadas» .

Bella inclinó la cabeza hacia un lado. « Vale, estoy de acuerdo con eso, pero ¿podemos concentrarnos?»

« Ahora que estás de acuerdo, sí» . Estiré una mano hacia ella y le pellizqué la nariz, lo que hizo que me lanzara una mirada envenenada. « Necesitamos salir de aquí ahora mismo, y rápido» .

« Estoy de acuerdo» . Apartó mi mano de un manotazo cuando volví a llevarla hacia su nariz.

« No te ofendas, pero no tengo ganas de ponerme a hacer bebés extraños contigo ahora» .

Me atraganté de risa. « Sería una bendición tener un hijo mío. Admítelo» .

Ella puso los ojos en blanco.

« En serio, tu ego no conoce límites, da igual la situación» .

« Oye, me gusta ser coherente» .

« Eso sí que lo eres» , dijo, y su voz sonó seca en mis pensamientos.

« Por mucho que me encante la idea del proceso de hacer un bebé contigo, no va a suceder en estas circunstancias» .

Un bonito rubor cubrió sus mejillas.

« Me alegra que pensemos lo mismo, colega» .

Me reí.

« Necesitamos conseguir el LH-11 y ponernos en contacto con Seth de algún modo. Pero eso parece imposible» .

La mirada de Bella fue hasta la puerta cerrada.

« Ni siquiera sabemos dónde lo almacenan» .

« Nada es realmente imposible —le recordé—. Pero creo que sí que necesitamos otro plan» .

« ¿Alguna sugerencia?» Se quitó la goma elástica del pelo y comenzó a desenredárselo. « Tal vez podríamos soltar a los orígenes por el complejo. Apuesto a que eso sería suficiente distracción. O tal vez podrías tomar la forma de uno de los miembros del personal de aquí…»

Eran buenas ideas, pero había problemas: seguro que Dédalo tenía defensas por si se daba el caso de que un Luxen se transformara en otra persona, ¿y cómo conseguiríamos llegar hasta el otro edificio para liberar a un montón de supersoldados en miniatura?

Bella se volvió hacia mí, mordiéndose el labio inferior mientras estiraba una mano. Sus dedos atravesaron la luz y me tocaron el brazo. Mi cuerpo entero dio una sacudida. En mi forma auténtica, era hipersensible.

« No son ideas muy buenas, ¿verdad?»

« Son ideas geniales, pero…»

« Difíciles de realizar» . Subió la mano por mi brazo, inclinando la cabeza hacia un lado mientras su mirada me recorría. Mi luz se reflejaba en sus mejillas, dándole un resplandor rosado. Era hermosa, y yo estaba desesperadamente enamorado de ella.

Su barbilla subió y ella tomó aliento con brusquedad, abriendo mucho los ojos.

Vale, tal vez le dijera eso a ella en lugar de pensarlo para mí mismo.

« Lo has hecho. —Una pequeña sonrisa dividió sus labios—. Me ha gustado oírlo. Mucho» .

Me puse de rodillas para que mis ojos quedaran a la altura de los suyos y le coloqué la mano en la mejilla.

« Te prometo que este no va a ser nuestro futuro, gatita. Voy a darte una vida normal» .

Sus ojos relucieron.

« No espero una vida normal. Tan solo espero una vida contigo» .

Vale, eso me provocó una alocada sensación en el corazón. Fue como si dejara de latir durante un momento, y estuve muerto delante de ella durante un segundo.

« A veces pienso que no…»

« ¿Qué?»

Negué con la cabeza. No importaba. Bajé la mano y me aparté, rompiendo el contacto.

« Seth dijo que lo sabría en cuanto obtuviera el LH-11. Es obvio que la persona que tiene aquí debe de estar cerca de nosotros. ¿Se te ocurre alguien que podría ser amistoso?»

« No lo sé. Los únicos con los que he estado realmente son el doctor, el sargento y Jasper. —Hizo una pausa, arrugando la nariz. Siempre lo hacía cuando se concentraba—. ¿Sabes?, creía que Jasper no estaba muy bien de la cabeza, pero sabiendo que es uno de ellos, un origen… no sé qué pensar de él» .

Reflexioné sobre eso durante un momento.

« Se ha portado bien contigo, ¿verdad?»

Parte del color abandonó sus mejillas. « Sí, lo ha hecho» .

Conté hasta diez antes de continuar, y entonces dije:

« ¿Y los demás no lo han hecho realmente?»

Ella no respondió de inmediato.

« Hablar sobre eso no va a ayudarnos a salir de aquí» .

« Probablemente no, pero…»

—Edward —dijo en voz alta, estrechando los ojos, y a continuación volvió a hablar en mi cabeza:

« Necesitamos un plan para salir de aquí. Eso es lo que necesito. No una sesión de terapia» .

Me puse en pie. « No sé. La terapia podría ayudar con ese genio que tienes, gatita» .

« Lo que tú digas. —Cruzó los brazos y frunció los labios—. Así que, ¿qué otras opciones puede haber? Suena como si todo fuera a ser un intento desesperado. Y da igual lo que tratemos de hacer; si nos pillan, estaremos bien jodidos» .

Contuve el aliento mientras volvía a mi forma humana y sacudí los hombros.

—Parece que sí —admití.

 **Bella PDV**

Pasaron los días y, aunque no hubo más orígenes desbocados por el complejo, y nadie trató de coaccionarnos a Edward y a mí para hacer bebés como si no hubiera un mañana, notaba una sensación general de inquietud.

Mis pruebas de presión habían regresado, pero ya no había ningún otro híbrido. Por alguna razón se me alejaba de los demás, aunque yo sabía que continuaban estando ahí. Durante las pruebas, me forzaban a utilizar la Fuente para una versión muy retorcida del tiro al blanco.

Pero sin pistolas ni balas.

Seguía pareciéndome increíble que realmente estuvieran entrenándome, como si me hubieran reclutado para algún ejército. Un día antes o así, cuando estábamos en el baño, había vuelto a preguntarle a Edward por los otros Luxen.

Una mirada de sorpresa recorrió su cara.

—¿Qué?

Tener una conversación sabiendo que probablemente estuvieran escuchándonos era difícil. Le había contado muy rápidamente y en voz baja lo de Alistair y lo que había dicho Marcus.

—Eso es una locura. —Había negado con la cabeza—. Quiero decir que seguro que hay Luxen ahí fuera que odian a los humanos, pero ¿una invasión?¿Miles de Luxen volviéndose contra la humanidad? No me lo trago.

Y podía comprender que no lo hiciera. Yo también quería creerlo. No pensaba que tuviera razones para mentirme, pero Dédalo tenía muchas facetas.

Alguna de ellas debía ser cierta.

Todo aquello era mucho más grande que Edward y que yo. Queríamos salir de ahí, tener un futuro donde no fuéramos un extraño experimento científico ni nos controlara una organización secreta, pero lo que estaba haciendo Dédalo con los orígenes tenía implicaciones que iban muchísimo más allá de lo que cualquiera de nosotros era capaz de comprender.

No dejaba de pensar en las películas de Terminator, en cómo los ordenadores cobraron conciencia y luego la tomaron con el mundo. Solo había que coger los ordenadores y reemplazarlos por los orígenes. Maldita sea, podríamos reemplazarlos con Luxen, Arum o híbridos, y tendríamos un apocalipsis entre las manos. Las cosas así nunca acababan bien en las películas y en los libros. ¿Por qué iba a ser diferente en la vida real?

Tampoco se nos habían ocurrido más planes de escape. Éramos un poco patéticos al respecto, y quería enfadarme con Edward por haberse expuesto a todo aquello sin ningún plan claro, pero no podía hacerlo porque lo había hecho por mí.

Poco después de que me trajeran la comida, Jasper apareció para escoltarme hasta la consulta médica. Esperaba ver a Edward, pero ya lo habían llevado antes. Odiaba no saber qué pasaba con él.

—¿Qué vamos a hacer hoy ? —le pregunté, sentándome en la mesa.

Estábamos solos en la habitación.

—Estamos esperando al doctor.

—Eso ya lo había supuesto. —Miré a Jasper y tomé aliento profundamente

—. ¿Qué se siente siendo un origen?

Él cruzó los brazos.

—¿Qué se siente siendo una híbrida?

—No lo sé. —Me encogí de hombros—. Supongo que me siento como siempre.

—Exacto —replicó él—. No somos tan diferentes.

Él era completamente diferente a cualquier cosa que hubiera visto.

—¿Conoces a tus padres?

—No.

—¿Y eso no te molesta?

Hubo una pausa.

—Bueno, no es algo a lo que le haya dedicado muchos pensamientos. No puedo cambiar el pasado. Hay muy pocas cosas que pueda cambiar.

Odiaba ese tono afable, como si nada de todo aquello le afectara en absoluto.

—Entonces, ¿eres lo que eres? ¿Y eso es todo?

—Sí. Eso es todo, Bella.

Levanté las piernas y me senté con ellas cruzadas.

—¿Te criaste aquí?

—Sí. Crecí aquí.

—¿Alguna vez has vivido en otro lugar?

—Sí, durante un corto periodo de tiempo. Cuando crecí nos trasladaron a un lugar diferente para nuestro entrenamiento. —Hizo una pausa—. Estás haciendo muchas preguntas.

—¿Y? —Reposé la barbilla sobre el puño—. Siento curiosidad. ¿Alguna vez has vivido por tu cuenta allí fuera?

Su mandíbula se tensó, y después negó con la cabeza.

—¿Alguna vez has querido hacerlo?

Abrió la boca y después la cerró. No respondió.

—Sí lo has querido. —Sabía que tenía razón. No podía ver sus ojos bajo la boina y su expresión no había cambiado, pero lo sabía—. Pero no te dejarán, ¿verdad? ¿Nunca has ido a un colegio normal? ¿Ni a un McDonald's?

—Sí que he ido a un McDonald's —respondió secamente—. Y también a un Burger King.

—Bueno, pues felicidades. Ya lo has visto todo.

Torció la boca.

—No es necesario que seas sarcástica.

—¿Alguna vez has ido a un centro comercial? ¿A una biblioteca normal? ¿Alguna vez te has enamorado? —Lanzaba preguntas sin parar, sabiendo que probablemente estaba poniéndolo de los nervios—. ¿Alguna vez te has disfrazado por Halloween para ir a pedir caramelos? ¿Celebras la Navidad? ¿Alguna vez has comido un pavo demasiado cocinado y has fingido que sabía bien?

—Supongo que tú has hecho todas esas cosas. —Cuando asentí con la cabeza, él dio un paso hacia delante y de pronto estuvimos cara a cara. Se inclinó tanto que la boina me tocaba la frente. Me impresionó, porque no lo había visto moverse, pero me negué a alejarme. Apareció una pequeña sonrisa en sus labios

—. También supongo que estás haciéndome todas estas preguntas por algún motivo. Tal vez quieres demostrarme de algún modo que no he vivido, que no he experimentado la vida, todas las cosas mundanas que dan a una persona razones por las que vivir. ¿Eso es lo que estás tratando de hacer?

Tragué saliva, incapaz de apartar la mirada de él.

—Sí.

—No tienes que demostrarme eso ni hacérmelo ver —dijo, y después se puso rígido. No habló en voz alta, pero escuché sus siguientes palabras en mi cabeza.

« Ya sé que no he vivido de verdad ni un solo día, Bella. Todos nosotros lo sabemos» .

Jadeé ante la intrusión de su voz y la sombría desesperanza de sus palabras.

—¿Todos vosotros? —susurré.

Él asintió y dio un paso hacia atrás.

—Todos nosotros.

La puerta se abrió y nos silenció. Entró el doctor Phil, seguido por el sargento, Victoria y otro guardia. Nuestra conversación se alejó de mis pensamientos rápidamente. Ver al sargento y a Victoria juntos nunca era una buena señal.

Phil fue directamente hasta la bandeja y comenzó a revolver entre los instrumentos que había allí. Se me heló la sangre cuando cogió un bisturí.

—¿Qué está pasando?

Victoria se sentó en una silla situada en la esquina, con su fiel sujetapapeles en la mano.

—Tenemos más pruebas que hacer, y necesitamos avanzar.

Recordé la última prueba para la que habíamos necesitado un bisturí y me puse pálida.

—¿Detalles?

—Ya que has demostrado haber tenido una mutación estable, podemos centrarnos ahora en el aspecto más importante de las habilidades Luxen —explicó Victoria, aunque yo no la miraba. Mis ojos estaban fijos en el doctor Phil—. Edward ha demostrado tener un control excelente sobre la Fuente, como era de esperar. Ha superado todas sus pruebas, y la última curación que te hizo fue exitosa, pero tenemos que asegurarnos de que es capaz de sanar heridas más severas antes de que podamos traer ningún sujeto.

El estómago me dio un vuelco, y las manos me temblaron mientras me aferraba al borde de la mesa.

—¿Qué quieres decir?

—Antes de que podamos traerle humanos, debemos asegurarnos de que es capaz de sanar una herida severa. No hay razones para traer sujetos humanos si no es capaz de hacerlo.

Oh, Dios…

—Puede sanar heridas severas —solté, encogiéndome cuando el doctor se puso frente a mí—. ¿Cómo creéis que muté, para empezar?

—A veces se trata de un golpe de suerte —dijo el sargento Marcus, y se dirigió hasta el otro lado de la mesa.

Tomé aire, pero mis pulmones parecían haber dejado de funcionar. Dédalo apenas era capaz de replicar la mutación y había obligado a Rose y Emmett a hacer cosas horribles, intentando que Emmett mutara a otros humanos. Lo que Dédalo no sabía era que había que tener un deseo auténtico, una necesidad detrás de la curación. Un deseo y una necesidad como el amor. Por eso es por lo que resultaba tan difícil de replicar.

Estuve a punto de decírselo para salvar el pellejo, pero entonces me di cuenta de que probablemente no supondría ninguna diferencia. Jason no me había creído cuando se lo había dicho. No había ciencia alguna detrás de todo aquello. Hacía que todo lo de curar pareciera casi mágico.

—Hemos aprendido de la última vez que tener a Edward en la habitación durante el proceso no es una buena idea. Lo traerán cuando terminemos —continuó Marcua—. Túmbate boca abajo, Bella.

Noté algo de alivio cuando me di cuenta de que sería muy difícil cortarme la garganta si estaba tumbada boca abajo, pero traté de retrasarlo de todos modos.

—¿Y si no puede sanarme? ¿Y si fue un golpe de suerte?

—Entonces todo este experimento habrá terminado —replicó Victoria desde su esquina—. Pero creo que tanto tú como yo sabemos que ese no será el caso.

—Si sabes que ese no será el caso, entonces, ¿por qué tenéis que hacer esto?

No era solo el dolor lo que estaba tratando de evitar. No quería que llevaran ahí a Edward y lo hicieran pasar por todo aquello. Había visto lo que eso le había hecho a Emmett, lo que le habría hecho a cualquier persona.

—Tenemos que hacer pruebas —dijo el doctor Phil, con mirada comprensiva—. Podríamos sedarte, pero no tenemos forma de saber cómo afectaría eso al proceso.

Mis ojos fueron hasta Jasper, pero él apartó la mirada. No iba a conseguir ayuda de él. No iba a conseguir ayuda en ningún lugar de aquella habitación. Iba a suceder, e iba a ser una mierda.

—Ponte boca abajo, Bella. Cuanto antes lo hagas, antes terminará todo. —El sargento Marcus colocó las manos sobre la mesa—. Si no, te obligaremos nosotros.

Levanté la mirada, fijé mis ojos en los suyos y cuadré los hombros.

¿Realmente pensaba que iba a hacerlo por voluntad propia y a ponérselo tan fácil a todos? Pues iba listo.

—Entonces tendrás que obligarme —le dije.

Me tumbó boca abajo con bastante rapidez. Resultaba bastante embarazoso lo rápido que me había hecho girar con la ayuda del otro guardia que había entrado con ellos. Marcus me sujetó los pies, y el guardia me sujetó las manos detrás de la cabeza. Me sacudí como un pez durante unos segundos, hasta que me di cuenta de que no serviría de nada.

Lo único que podía levantar era la cabeza, lo que ponía mis ojos al nivel del pecho del guardia.

—Hay un lugar especial en el infierno para vosotros.

Nadie respondió; al menos, no en voz alta.

La voz de Jasper invadió mi cabeza.

« Cuando te lo diga, cierra los ojos y respira hondo» .

Demasiado asustada como para prestar atención siquiera a lo que estaba diciendo, o pensar por qué estaba tratando de ayudarme, jadeé en busca de aliento.

Me levantaron la parte posterior de la camiseta y el aire frío recorrió mi piel, enviando una oleada de escalofríos desde mi columna hasta mis hombros.

Oh, Dios. Oh, Dios. Oh, Dios. Mi cerebro estaba apagándose, y el miedo tomaba el control con garras afiladas como cuchillas.

« Bella» .

El borde frío del bisturí descendió hasta mi piel, justo debajo del omóplato.

« Bella, ¡respira hondo!»

Abrí la boca. El doctor movió el brazo rápidamente y noté el fuego en mi espalda, un intenso y profundo dolor ardiente que me atravesó la piel y el músculo.

No respiré profundamente. No podía.

Grité.


	15. chapter 15

Toda la historia peretenece a la increíble Jennifer L. Armentrout. Nombres de los personajes a la maravillosa Sthepenie Meyer.

Capítulo 15

 **Edward PDV**

No me sentía muy bien.

Hacía unos cuatro minutos, el corazón había comenzado a latirme como loco.

Noté una sensación enfermiza en el estómago, y apenas podía concentrarme en poner un estúpido pie delante del otro.

La sensación me resultaba vagamente familiar, al igual que la falta de aliento. Había experimentado esa particular clase de infierno cuando habían disparado a Bella, pero eso no tenía sentido. Hablando de forma relativa, ella estaba más o menos a salvo ahí, al menos de psicópatas con pistolas, y no había razones para que nadie fuera a hacerle daño. Al menos, no por el momento; pero sabía que le habían hecho cosas a Rose para forzar a mi hermano a mutar a los humanos.

Un cálido cosquilleo explotó por mi nuca mientras el guardia y yo bajábamos el pasillo del piso de las consultas médicas. Bella se encontraba cerca. Bien.

Pero la sensación enfermiza, la sensación general de horror y la presión que notaba en el pecho no hacían más que incrementarse cuanto más me acercaba a ella.

Algo no iba bien. No iba bien en absoluto.

Tropecé y estuve a punto de perder el equilibrio, y eso me resultó extraño de narices. Yo jamás tropezaba. Tenía un porte perfecto. O equilibrio. Lo que fuera.

El aprendiz de Rambo se detuvo frente a una de las muchas puertas sin ventanas e hizo eso de que le escanearan el ojo. Hubo un clic, y la puerta se abrió. El aire se me escapó de los pulmones en cuanto pude ver bien la habitación.

Mi peor pesadilla se había vuelto realidad, cobrando vida con horripilante claridad y todo lujo de detalles.

No había nadie cerca de ella, pero había gente en la habitación, aunque no era capaz de verlos realmente. Todo lo que veía era a Bella. Estaba tumbada boca abajo, con la cabeza girada hacia un lado. Su rostro estaba tremendamente pálido y crispado, con los ojos apenas abiertos. Una fina capa de sudor cubría su frente.

Dios santo, había tanta sangre… salía de la espalda de Bella, inundando la mesa sobre la que se encontraba y cayendo a los recipientes que había bajo la mesa.

Su espalda… su espalda estaba completamente mutilada. Habían cortado el músculo y expuesto el hueso. Parecía como si Freddy Krueger la hubiera atrapado. Estaba seguro de que su columna… Ni siquiera fue capaz de terminar el pensamiento.

Pasó tal vez un segundo desde que entré en la habitación y me lancé hacia delante, apartando de mi camino al imbécil del guardia. Tropecé cuando llegué hasta ella y extendí las manos para no caerme. Aterrizaron en sangre; su sangre.

—Dios mío… —susurré—. Bella… Oh, Dios, Bella…

Sus pestañas no se movían. Nada. Un mechón de pelo se había pegado a su pálida mejilla empapada de sudor.

El corazón me latía de forma irregular, esforzándose por seguir adelante, y supe que no era el mío el que estaba fallando, sino el de Bella. No sabía cómo había sucedido aquello. No es que me diera igual, porque sí que quería saberlo, pero eso no es lo que importaba en aquel momento.

—Estoy aquí —le dije, sin prestar atención a nadie más en la habitación—.Voy a curarte.

Siguió sin decir nada, y solté una maldición mientras me giraba, preparándome para despojarme de mi piel humana, porque aquello… Aquello iba a requerir todo lo que había en mí para arreglarlo.

Mi mirada se encontró con la de Victoria durante un segundo.

—Puta.

Ella golpeó su portapapeles con el bolígrafo y chascó la lengua.

—Tenemos que asegurarnos de que puedes volver a sanar una herida de lo que consideramos un nivel catastrófico. Se han hecho estas heridas precisamente para ser fatales, pero para que se tomen su tiempo, a diferencia de una herida en el estómago o en alguna otra parte de su cuerpo. Vas a tener que curarla.

Algún día me cargaría a esa tía.

La furia creció, estimulándome, y tomé mi auténtica forma. Un rugido surgió desde las profundidades de mi alma, y la mesa tembló. Los utensilios repiquetearon y cayeron de la bandeja. Las puertas de los armarios se abrieron.

—Jesús —murmuró alguien.

Puse las manos sobre Bella.

« Gatita, estoy aquí. Estoy aquí, cariño. Voy a hacer que esto desaparezca. Todo esto» .

No hubo ninguna respuesta, y el intenso sabor del miedo me cubrió. Mis manos irradiaron calidez, y la luz blanca teñida de rojo se tragó a Bella. Apenas pude escuchar a Victoria, que dijo:

—Ha llegado el momento de avanzar hasta la fase de la mutación.

Sanar a Bella me había dejado exhausto. Eso era una gran suerte para todos los que había en la habitación, porque estaba seguro de que podría haberme cargado al menos a dos antes de que lograran contenerme, si hubiera sido capaz de mover las piernas.

Habían tratado de sacarme de la habitación después de haber curado a Bella, pero ni de coña iba a dejarla sola con ellos. Victoria y Marcus se habían marchado hacía algún tiempo, pero el doctor seguía allí, comprobando las constantes vitalesde Bella. Dijo que estaban bien. La había curado perfectamente.

Quería matarlo.

Y creo que él lo sabía, porque permaneció lejos de mi alcance.

El doctor acabó marchándose, y solo Jasper permaneció allí. No dijo nada, lo cual estaba genial para mí. Había perdido el poco respeto que tenía por aquel hombre en cuanto me di cuenta de que había estado en la habitación todo el tiempo mientras le hacían… le hacían eso. Todo para demostrar que yo era lo suficientemente fuerte como para salvarla estando al borde de la muerte.

Sabía lo que vendría después: una procesión infinita de humanos medio muertos.

Aparté esa realidad de mi cabeza y me concentré en Bella. Estaba sentado junto a la cama, en la estúpida silla giratoria sobre la que había estado Victoria, sujetándole la mano flácida, trazando círculos con el pulgar con la esperanza de que los percibiera de algún modo. Todavía no se había despertado, y esperaba que hubiera estado inconsciente durante todo el proceso.

En algún momento, una enfermera había entrado para limpiarla. No quería que nadie se acercara a ella, pero tampoco me parecía bien que Bella se despertara cubierta en su propia sangre. Quería que despertara y no tuviera recuerdo alguno de aquello, de nada de lo que había pasado.

—Yo me ocupo —dije, poniéndome en pie.

La enfermera negó con la cabeza.

—Pero yo…

Di un paso hacia ella.

—Yo lo haré.

—Déjalo que lo haga —dijo Jasper, con los hombros rígidos—. Márchate.

La enfermera tenía aspecto de querer discutir, pero finalmente se marchó.

Jasper giró la cabeza mientras yo le quitaba a Bella la ropa empapada de sangre y comencé a limpiarle la espalda. Su espalda… Había cicatrices, unas feroces marcas rojas con mal aspecto debajo de los omóplatos, y me recordaron a uno de los libros que tenía en su casa, sobre un ángel caído a quien le habían arrancado las alas.

No sabía por qué le habían quedado cicatrices esta vez. La bala había dejado una tenue marca en su pecho, pero no era nada parecido. Tal vez fuera por lo mucho que tardé en curarla. Tal vez fuera porque el agujero de la bala era pequeño, y esto… Esto no lo era.

Un sonido grave e inhumano subió arrastrándose por mi garganta, sobresaltando a Jasper. Reuní toda la energía que aún me quedaba y terminé de cambiarla. Después volví a tumbarla y cogí su pequeña mano. El silencio era espeso como la niebla en la habitación, hasta que Jasper lo rompió:

—Podríamos llevarla de vuelta a su habitación.

Apreté los labios contra sus nudillos.

—No voy a alejarme de ella.

—No estaba sugiriendo eso. —Hubo una pausa—. No me han dado ninguna orden específica. Puedes quedarte con ella.

Imaginé que una cama sería mejor. Me puse en pie y tensé la mandíbula mientras pasaba los brazos por debajo de ella.

—Espera. —Jasper estaba junto a nosotros, y yo me volví, frunciendo los labios al soltar un gruñido. Él se alejó, levantando las manos—. Tan solo iba a sugerir que yo podía llevarla. No pareces muy capaz de caminar ahora mismo.

—No vas a tocarla.

—Yo…

—No —gruñí, levantando el ligero peso de Bella de la mesa—. Eso no va a pasar.

Jasper negó con la cabeza, pero se giró y fue hacia la puerta. Satisfecho, levanté a Bella tan cuidadosamente como pude entre mis brazos, preocupado porque su espalda le causara dolor. Cuando estuve seguro de que se encontraba bien, di un paso hacia delante y después otro.

El viaje de vuelta a la habitación fue tan sencillo como caminar descalzo sobre un suelo de cuchillas. Mi nivel de energía estaba por los suelos, y dejarla tumbada de lado para meterme en la cama junto a ella agotó todas las fuerzas que me quedaban. Quería taparla con la manta para que no tuviera frío, pero mi brazo era como de piedra entre nosotros.

En cualquier otro momento hubiera preferido llevar a Victoria a una cena romántica antes que aceptar la ayuda de Jasper, pero no dije nada cuando cogió la manta y la puso sobre nosotros.

Salió de la habitación, y finalmente Bella y yo nos quedamos solos.

La observé hasta que no pude mantener los ojos abiertos. Entonces comencé a contar cada vez que respiraba, hasta que ya no logré recordar cuál había sido el último número. Y cuando eso sucedió, repetí su nombre una y otra vez, hasta que fue lo último en lo que pensé antes de perder la conciencia.

 **Bella PDV**

Me desperté sobresaltada, jadeando en busca de aire y esperando arder desde dentro hacia fuera, que el dolor siguiera ahí, haciendo estragos cada gramo de mi ser.

Pero estaba bien. Algo dolorida, pero por lo demás me encontraba bien, teniendo en cuenta lo que había sucedido. Extrañamente, me sentía distanciada de lo que había hecho el doctor, pero mientras yacía ahí tumbada todavía podía notar las manos fantasmales en mis muñecas y tobillos, manteniéndome sujeta.

Una desagradable sensación me revolvió el estómago, una oleada de emociones que iban desde la furia hasta la impotencia. Lo que habían hecho para demostrar que Edward podía curar heridas fatales era horrible, y esa palabra parecía demasiado ligera, no era lo bastante severa o fuerte.

Me notaba pegajosa, incómoda en mi propia piel, y me obligué a abrir los ojos.

Edward estaba tumbado a mi lado, profundamente dormido. Unas sombras oscuras cubrían sus mejillas, y tenía ojeras de un color purpúreo debido al cansancio. Sus mejillas estaban pálidas, y los labios, separados. Varios mechones de ondulado pelo caían sobre su frente. Nunca lo había visto tan agotado. Su pecho subía y bajaba rítmicamente, pero el miedo corrió por mis venas.

Me incorporé sobre un codo y me incliné hacia él para colocar una mano sobre su pecho. Su corazón latía bajo mi palma, ligeramente acelerado por culpa del mío.

Mientras lo observaba dormir, aquella desagradable oleada de emociones cobró una nueva forma. El odio las revistió, cristalizando en una dura coraza de amargura y rabia. Mi mano se convirtió en un puño sobre su pecho.

Lo que me habían hecho estaba mal, pero lo que le habían obligado a hacer a Edward iba mucho más allá. Y a partir de entonces, tan solo iría a peor.

Comenzarían a llevarle humanos, y cuando no consiguiera mutarlos con éxito, me harían daño a mí para forzarlo.

Me convertiría en Rosalie, y él se convertiría en Emmett.

Cerré los ojos con fuerza y solté un largo aliento. No. No podía permitir que eso sucediera. No podíamos permitirlo. Pero, en realidad, ya estaba sucediendo.

Una parte de mí se había vuelto oscura por lo que yo había hecho y lo que me habían hecho a mí. Y si todas esas cosas horribles seguían sucediéndose, que lo harían, ¿cómo íbamos a ser nosotros diferentes? ¿Cómo no íbamos a convertirnos en Rosalie y Emmett?

Entonces lo comprendí.

Abrí los ojos, y mi mirada fue hasta los anchos pómulos de Edward. No era que tuviera que ser más fuerte que Rose, porque estaba segura de que ella había sido fuerte, y seguía siéndolo. No era que Edward tuviera que ser mejor.

Teníamos que ser mejores y más fuertes que ellos; que Dédalo.

Bajé la cabeza y deposité un suave beso sobre los labios de Edward. En ese momento juré que saldríamos de aquello. No era solo Edward quien me lo prometía a mí. Él no sería el único que tuviera que ocuparse de arreglarlo.

Lo haríamos los dos. Juntos.

De pronto, su brazo me rodeó la cintura para acercarme a él. Abrió un ojo, de un llamativo color verde.

—Hola —murmuró.

—No quería despertarte.

La comisura de su boca subió un poco.

—No lo has hecho.

—¿Llevas un rato despierto? —Cuando su sonrisa se extendió, negué con la cabeza—. ¿Así que te has quedado ahí tumbado y me has dejado mirarte como una acosadora?

—Básicamente, gatita. He supuesto que podía dejarte disfrutar, pero entonces me has besado, y, claro, me gusta involucrarme más en eso. —Abrió los dos ojos y, como siempre, mirarlos tenía algo de estimulante—. ¿Cómo te sientes?

—Estoy bien. En realidad, me siento genial. —Me tumbé junto a él, puse la cabeza sobre su hombro, y su mano comenzó a acariciarme el pelo—. ¿Y tú? Sé que esto ha tenido que costarte mucho esfuerzo.

—No deberías estar preocupada por mí. Lo que han…

—Sé lo que han hecho. Sé por qué lo han hecho. —Bajé la barbilla mientras deslizaba una mano entre nosotros. Él se puso rígido cuando mis nudillos le rozaron el estómago—. No voy a mentirte: dolió muchísimo. Mientras lo hacían, quería… No quieres saber lo que quería, pero estoy bien gracias a ti. Pero odio lo que te han obligado a hacer.

Su aliento me rozaba la frente, y hubo un largo silencio.

—Me impresionas —fue todo lo que dijo.

—¿Qué? —Alcé la mirada—. Edward, yo no soy impresionante. Lo eres tú. ¿Las cosas que puedes hacer? ¿Lo que has hecho por mí? Tú…

Colocó un dedo sobre mis labios, silenciándome.

—Después de lo que has pasado, ¿te preocupas más por mí? Sí, me impresionas, gatita, realmente lo haces.

Noté una sonrisa que me tiraba de los labios, y resultaba un poco extraño querer sonreír después de todo.

—Bueno, ¿qué te parece esto? Los dos somos impresionantes.

—Eso me gusta. —Bajó la boca hasta la mía, y el beso fue dulce y tierno, pero igual de apasionado que los otros, porque ofrecía una promesa: una promesa de más, de un futuro—. ¿Sabes? No te he dicho esto lo suficiente, y debería hacerlo cada vez que pueda: te quiero.

Tomé aire bruscamente. Oírle decir esas palabras siempre me afectaba enormemente.

—Sé que lo sientes, aunque no lo digas todo el tiempo. —Extendí los dedos y pasé las puntas por la curva de su mejilla—. Te quiero.

Los ojos de Edward se cerraron, y su cuerpo se tensó. Pareció llevarse las palabras a su interior.

—¿Estás muy cansado? —pregunté tras mirarlo un rato como una idiota.

Su brazo se aferró más a mí.

—Mucho.

—¿No te ayudaría tomar tu auténtica forma?

Él se encogió un poco de hombros.

—Probablemente.

—Pues hazlo.

—Qué mandona, ¿no?

—Cállate y toma tu auténtica forma para que te sientas mejor. ¿Te parezco mandona ahora?

Él se rió con suavidad.

—Te quiero cuando haces eso.

Iba a añadir que cada vez se sentía más cómodo con las palabra que empezaban con « T» y « Q» , pero él se movió ligeramente y llevó los labios hasta los míos una vez más. Ese beso fue más profundo, hambriento y urgente.

Aunque tenía los ojos cerrados, pude ver la luz blanca cuando comenzó a cambiar. Jadeé sorprendida, perdiéndome en la calidez y la intimidad del momento. Cuando se apartó, apenas podía abrir los ojos por lo brillante que era.

—¿Mejor? —pregunté en voz alta, con la voz pastosa por la emoción.

Su mano encontró la mía. Era extraño ver esos dedos cubiertos de luz entrelazarse con los míos, rodearlos.

« Estaba mejor en cuanto despertaste» .


	16. chapter 16

Toda la historia peretenece a la increíble Jennifer L. Armentrout. Nombres de los personajes a la maravillosa Sthepenie Meyer.

Capítulo 16

 **Edward PDV**

Dédalo no perdió el tiempo en cuanto se aseguraron de que tenía muy buenas habilidades curativas. Cuando pensaron que ya había descansado lo suficiente, me llevaron hasta una habitación del piso de la consulta médica. No había nada en el espacio de paredes blancas, a excepción de dos sillas de plástico, una enfrente de la otra.

Me volví hacia Victoria con las cejas en alto.

—Tenéis una decoración muy bonita aquí.

Ella me ignoró.

—Siéntate.

—¿Y si prefiero quedarme de pie?

—En realidad, me da igual. —Se giró hacia una cámara que había en la esquina y asintió con la cabeza. Después me miró—. Ya sabes lo que se espera de ti. Vamos a comenzar con uno de nuestros nuevos reclutas. Tiene veintiún años y, por lo demás, buena salud.

—¿Salvo por la herida mortal que vais a provocarle? —Victoria me lanzó una mirada afable—. ¿Y ha firmado para esto?

—Lo ha hecho. Te sorprendería saber cuánta gente está dispuesta a arriesgar la vida para convertirse en algo grande.

Me sorprendía más el nivel de estupidez de algunas personas. Firmar para una mutación que tenía un índice de éxito de menos del uno por ciento no me parecía una idea muy brillante, pero ¿qué sabía yo?

Ella me entregó un ancho brazalete.

—Esto es un trozo de ópalo; estoy segura de que sabes muy bien lo que hace.

Potenciará la sanación y servirá para asegurarnos de que no te canses.

Tomé el brazalete de plata y me quedé mirando la piedra negra con la marca roja en el centro.

—Estás dándome un trozo de ópalo, sabiendo que contrarresta el efecto del ónice.

Ella me miró fijamente.

—Y tú sabes que tenemos soldados armados con esas armas tan desagradables de las que te hablé. Eso contrarresta el hecho de que tú tengas el ópalo.

Me lo puse alrededor de la muñeca y agradecí la sacudida de energía.

Levanté la mirada hasta Victoria, y la descubrí observándome como si fuera un caballo de carreras ganador. Tenía la sensación de que, incluso si salía corriendo de una habitación a otra, cargándome a todo el mundo, no sacarían sus enormes pistolas. No a menos que hiciera una verdadera locura.

Simplemente, yo era demasiado especial.

Y también era alguien que estaba muy cabreado, pues podía haberme dado el trozo de ópalo cuando había tenido que sanar a Bella. Algún día iba a hacerle daño de verdad a aquella mujer.

Un soldado rebosante de energía y entusiasmo entró en la habitación y se sentó en una de las sillas sin esperar instrucciones. El chico parecía joven, como si acabara de cumplir los veintiuno, y aunque traté de no sentir nada al respecto, noté un pinchazo de culpa.

No era porque tuviera planeado fastidiarla ni nada por el estilo. ¿Por qué habría de hacerlo? Si no creaba con éxito a un híbrido, acabarían poniendo sus ojos malvados y sádicos en Bella.

Así que sí, realmente cumplía aquello de tener un « deseo auténtico» de curar a la persona, pero seguía sin tener ni idea de si funcionaría. Si no lo hacía, el amiguete que había entrado iba o bien a vivir su vida como un ser humano aburrido y corriente, o se autodestruiría en unos pocos días.

Por su bien y por el de Bella, esperaba que llegara sano y salvo al mundo de los híbridos felices.

—¿Cómo vamos a hacerlo? —le pregunté a Victoria.

Ella hizo un gesto hacia uno de los dos guardias que habían entrado en la habitación con el Paciente Cero. Uno de ellos avanzó hacia delante, blandiendo un cuchillo de aspecto desagradable, como el que utilizaba Michael Myers en las películas de Halloween.

—Maldita sea —murmuré, cruzando los brazos. Aquello iba a ponerse feo.

El Paciente Demasiado Estúpido Para Vivir cogió el cuchillo con confianza.

Antes de que pudiera hacer nada con él, la puerta se abrió y Bella entró con Jasper pisándole los talones.

Los brazos me cayeron a los costados mientras mi inquietud se convertía en alarma.

—¿Qué está haciendo ella aquí?

Victoria sonrió tensamente.

—Hemos pensado que te vendría bien la motivación.

La comprensión me encendió como un petardo. El tipo de motivación de Dédalo era una advertencia. Sabían que nosotros éramos conscientes de lo que le pasaba a Rosalie cuando Emmett fracasaba. Vi que Bella se quitaba la mano de Jasper de encima y se iba pisando fuerte hasta la esquina. Se quedó allí.

Me concentré en Victoria, fulminándola con la mirada hasta que finalmente, tras unos momentos, rompió el contacto visual.

—Seguid adelante, pues —dije.

Ella hizo un asentimiento al Paciente Que Probablemente Iba A Morir, quien, sin decir ni una maldita palabra, tomó aliento profundamente y se clavó el cuchillo de asesino en serie directamente en el estómago, con un gruñido jadeante. Después se sacó el cuchillo y lo dejó caer. Un guardia se lanzó hacia delante y lo recogió.

—Joder —solté, con los ojos muy abiertos. El Paciente Cero tenía huevos.

Bella hizo una mueca y apartó la mirada mientras la sangre manaba de la herida abierta.

—Eso… eso ha sido perturbador.

Probablemente le quedaran menos de dos minutos de vida si la sangre seguía saliendo a ese ritmo de su cuerpo. El chico, que cada vez estaba más pálido, tenía una mano en el estómago y se había doblado hacia delante. Un olor metálico llenaba el aire.

—Hazlo —dijo Victoria, cambiando su peso de pierna con los ojos llenos de impaciencia.

Sacudí la cabeza con una fascinación macabra, me arrodillé junto al tío y le puse las manos en el estómago. La sangre me las cubrió inmediatamente. Yo no

era muy remilgado, pero, maldita sea, podía ver los intestinos del chico. ¿Qué demonios se había bebido para estar dispuesto a hacerse aquello a sí mismo?

Dios.

Dejé que mi forma humana desapareciera, y la luz blancuzca y rojiza se tragó al chico y la mayor parte de la habitación. Me concentré en la herida y me imaginé los bordes serrados sellándose, deteniendo la pérdida de sangre.

Honestamente, no tenía la menor idea de cómo funcionaba la curación; era algo que básicamente sucedía por su cuenta. Me imaginaba la herida, y a veces unos ramalazos de energía parpadeaban en mi cabeza sin que yo lo pensara siquiera.

En lo que sí me concentré fue en la luz que se filtraba a través de las venas… y en Bella.

Levanté la mirada mientras tomaba aliento. Victoria tenía una expresión de éxtasis en el rostro, la de una madre que ve a su hijo por primera vez. Busqué a Bella, y ahí estaba. Me devolvió la mirada con el asombro dibujado en su hermoso rostro.

El corazón me dio un vuelco, y me volví de nuevo hacia el chico al que estaba sanando.

« Estoy haciéndolo por ella —le dije—. Más te vale que sea suficiente, por tu propio bien» .

El chico levantó la cabeza. El color ya estaba volviendo a sus mejillas.

Con el ópalo no me sentía para nada agotado, como normalmente me ocurriría tras un proceso de curación tan enorme.

Detuve el flujo de energía, me puse en pie y di un paso hacia atrás.

Permanecí en mi forma auténtica el tiempo suficiente para que el chico se pusiera en pie sobre piernas temblorosas, y volví a mirar a Bella. Tenía una mano apretada contra la barbilla. Junto a ella, Jasper parecía un poco desconcertado por todo el asunto. Entonces se me ocurrió algo.

Volví a cobrar mi forma humana y me giré hacia Victoria, que estaba mirando al Paciente Cero con tanto asombro y esperanza que resultaba realmente enfermizo.

—¿Por qué no pueden hacer híbridos ellos? —pregunté—. Los orígenes son capaces de sanar. ¿Por qué no pueden hacerlo?

Victoria apenas me miró mientras hacía un gesto en dirección a la cámara.

—Pueden curar prácticamente cualquier herida, pero no son capaces de curar enfermedades ni mutar. No sabemos por qué, pero es su única limitación.—Guió al chico de vuelta a su asiento, tratándolo con sorprendente amabilidad—.¿Cómo te sientes, Embry?

Tras tomar aliento profundamente varias veces, Embry se aclaró la garganta.

—Algo dolorido, pero por lo demás me siento bien… Me siento genial. —Sonrió mientras nos miraba alternativamente a Victoria y a mí—. ¿Ha funcionado?

—Bueno, estás vivo —dije secamente—. Es un buen comienzo.

La puerta se abrió y el doctor se apresuró a entrar, con el estetoscopio dando golpecitos sobre su pecho. Me lanzó una mirada.

—Increíble. Estaba observando a través de los monitores. Verdaderamente extraordinario.

—Sí, sí. —Comencé a ir hacia Bella, pero la voz penetrante de Victoria sonó como garras sobre una pizarra.

—Quédate ahí, Edward.

Giré la cabeza lentamente, consciente de que los otros guardias se habían colocado entre Bella y yo.

—¿Por qué? He hecho lo que querías.

—No hemos visto nada, salvo que lo has curado. —Victoria se movió alrededor de la silla, observando al doctor y a Embry—. ¿Cómo son sus constantes vitales?

—Perfectas —dijo el doctor, poniéndose de pie mientras se envolvía el estetoscopio alrededor del cuello. Metió una mano dentro de su bata de laboratorio y sacó una caja pequeña de color negro—. Podemos comenzar con Prometeo.

—¿Qué es eso? —pregunté, observando al doctor mientras sacaba una jeringuilla llena de un reluciente líquido azul. Por el rabillo del ojo vi que Jasper inclinaba la cabeza hacia un lado mientras miraba la aguja.

—Prometeo era griego —dijo Bella—. Bueno, era un titán. En la mitología, fue él quien creó al hombre.

Un destello de diversión apareció en mis ojos, y ella se encogió de hombros.

—Salía en un libro de romance paranormal que leí una vez.

No pude reprimir una pequeña sonrisa. Ella y sus hábitos de lectura frikis.Hacía que me entraran ganas de besarla, y también de otras cosas. Se dio cuenta, porque un rubor tiñó sus mejillas, pero desafortunadamente eso no iba a pasar.

El doctor Phil le subió la manga a Embry.

—Prometeo debería actuar con mayor rapidez, sin necesidad de esperar a que llegue la fiebre. Acelerará el proceso de mutación.

Maldita sea, me preguntaba si a Embry realmente no le importaba ser el primer conejillo de indias. Pero eso daba igual. Le inyectaron aquella porquería azul. Se hundió en la silla, lo cual no era una buena señal, y Phil se puso en modo doctor. Sus constantes vitales estaban por las nubes, y la gente comenzaba a parecer un poco nerviosa. Nadie me prestaba atención realmente, así que comencé a moverme en dirección a Bella. Estaba a mitad de camino cuando Embry se levantó de golpe, y el doctor cayó al suelo de culo.

Me coloqué entre Bella y la zona donde se encontraba Embry. Él avanzó un poco a traspiés y después se inclinó hacia delante, sujetándose las rodillas. Tenía la frente cubierta de sudor, que goteaba en el suelo. Un hedor enfermizo y dulce reemplazó el metálico.

—¿Qué está pasando? —quiso saber Victoria.

El doctor comenzó a desenrollar el estetoscopio mientras se dirigía hacia el soldado y colocaba una mano sobre su hombro.

—¿Qué es lo que sientes, Embry?

Los brazos del hombre estaban temblando.

—Calambre —jadeó él—. Un calambre por todo el cuerpo. Siento como si mi interior estuviera…

Se puso recto de golpe y echó la cabeza hacia atrás. Se aferró la garganta, abrió la boca y soltó un grito.

De su boca se derramó una sustancia azulona y negruzca que salpicó la bata blanca de laboratorio del doctor. Embry se bamboleó hacia un lado, y su ronco grito terminó en un sonido como de espeso borboteo. El mismo líquido le salió por el rabillo de los ojos y se derramó desde su nariz y sus orejas.

—Madre mía… —dije, apartándome—. Creo que lo que quiera que le hayáis inyectado no ha funcionado.

Victoria me lanzó una mirada envenenada.

—Embry, ¿puedes decirme lo que…?

El soldado se dio la vuelta y corrió hacia la puerta, y cuando digo que corrió me refiero a que lo hizo a la velocidad de la luz. Bella gritó y se llevó las manos a la boca. Me moví para bloquear la horripilante visión, pero era demasiado tarde.

Embry se dio contra la puerta con un sonido húmedo y carnoso, golpeándola con la misma velocidad que si se hubiera tirado desde la ventana más alta de un edificio de cincuenta pisos.

Cayó el silencio, y después Victoria habló:

—Vaya, eso ha sido una decepción.

 **Bella PDV**

Por mucho que viviera, jamás lograría sacar de mi mente la visión del soldado yendo de un estado relativamente normal a algo que parecía la primera fase de una infección zombi, y de ahí a estamparse contra la puerta.

Tuvimos que esperar en la habitación hasta que llegó el personal y limpió el desastre lo suficiente como para que pudiéramos marcharnos sin pisar los… eh, los restos. No nos dejaron acercarnos a Edward y a mí a más de dos centímetros mientras esperábamos, como si de algún modo fuera culpa suya. Él había sanado al chico, había cumplido su parte. Lo que quiera que hubiera en Prometeo era lo que había causado aquello. No era Edward quien tenía las manos manchadas de sangre.

En el pasillo, los soldados se llevaron a Edward por un lado, y Jasper me llevó por otro. Estábamos a medio camino de los ascensores cuando las puertas de uno de los que se encontraban a la derecha se abrieron, y de ellas salieron dos soldados que escoltaban a un niño.

Me detuve.

No era un niño corriente. Era uno de ellos, uno de los orígenes, y se me erizó el vello de todo el cuerpo al verlo. No se trataba de Nahuel, pero tenía el mismo pelo oscuro cortado de la misma forma. Tal vez fuera un poco más pequeño, aunque nunca se me ha dado bien calcular la edad.

—Sigue caminando —me ordenó

Jasper, colocando una mano sobre mi espalda.

Me obligué a mover las piernas. No sabía qué era lo que tenían esos niños que me asustaba tanto. Bueno, probablemente esos niños tenían muchas cosas que podrían asustarme. Lo principal era esa inteligencia anormal que brillaba en sus ojos de colores extraños, y también las sonrisitas infantiles que parecían burlarse de los adultos a su alrededor.

Dios,

Edward y yo teníamos un montón de razones para salir de aquel sitio.

Mientras nos cruzábamos con ellos, el niño levantó la cabeza y me miró directamente. En el momento en que nuestras miradas se cruzaron, un fuerte hormigueo de entendimiento subió por mi columna vertebral y explotó en la parte posterior de mi cráneo. Noté una oleada de mareo que me invadía y volví a detenerme, con una sensación extraña. Me pregunté si el niño estaría haciéndome alguna clase de truco Jedi extraño.

Abrió mucho los ojos.

Los dedos comenzaron a hormiguearme.

« Ayúdanos, y nosotros te ayudaremos» .

Me quedé con la boca abierta. No… No podía. Mi cerebro dejó de funcionar, y las palabras se repitieron. El niño rompió el contacto visual, y después quedaron detrás de nosotros, y yo permanecí ahí de pie, temblando por la adrenalina y la confusión.

La cara de Jasper apareció en mi campo visual, estrechando los ojos.

—Te ha dicho algo.

Me libré de mi estupor y me puse a la defensiva inmediatamente.

—¿Por qué piensas eso?

—Porque tienes cara de asustada. —Puso una mano sobre mi hombro, me giró y me dio un pequeño empujón en dirección al ascensor. Cuando las puertas se cerraron, él apretó el botón para detener el ascensor—. No hay cámaras en los ascensores, Bella. Además de los baños, es la única zona del edificio libre de ojos que vigilen.

No tenía ni idea de qué quería decir con eso, y seguía flipando por todo lo que había pasado. Di un paso hacia atrás y golpeé la pared.

—Vale.

—Los orígenes son capaces de captar pensamientos. Es una de las cosas que Victoria no te ha contado. Pueden leer los pensamientos, de modo que será mejor que seas muy cuidadosa con lo que piensas cuando estés cerca de uno de ellos.

Jadeé.

—¿Pueden leer la mente? Espera, ¡eso significa que tú también puedes hacerlo!

Él se encogió de hombros, sin decir ni que sí ni que no.

—Intento no hacerlo. Escuchar los pensamientos de los demás resulta bastante molesto, más que cualquier otra cosa, pero cuando eres joven realmente no le das importancia. Simplemente lo haces. Y ellos lo hacen todo el tiempo.

—Yo… Esto es una locura. ¿También pueden leer la mente? ¿Qué más pueden hacer?

Me sentía como si hubiera caído por una madriguera de conejos para despertar en un cómic de los X-Men. ¿Y todas las cosas que había pensado estando cerca de Jasper? Estaba segura de que en algún momento había pensado en escapar de allí, y…

—Nunca le he dicho a nadie nada de lo que he captado de ti —dijo.

—Oh, Dios mío… Lo estás haciendo ahora. —El corazón me latía con fuerza—. ¿Por qué debería confiar en ti?

—Probablemente porque nunca te he pedido que confiaras en mí.

Pestañeé. ¿No había dicho Seth algo parecido?

—¿Por qué no se lo has dicho a Victoria ?

Él volvió a encogerse de hombros.

—Eso no importa.

—Sí. Claro que…

—No. No importa. No ahora. Mira, no tenemos mucho tiempo. Ten cuidado cuando estés cerca de los orígenes. He captado lo que te ha dicho. ¿Has visto la película Parque Jurásico?

—Eh, sí.

Menuda pregunta más extraña. Apareció una sonrisa irónica en su rostro.

—¿Recuerdas a los Velociraptor? Dejar sueltos a los orígenes sería como quitar el cerrojo de las jaulas de los Velociraptor. ¿Entiendes lo que estoy diciendo? Estos orígenes, el grupo más reciente, no se parecen nada a los que ha tenido Dédalo en el pasado. Están evolucionando y adaptándose de formas que nadie puede controlar. Son capaces de hacer cosas que yo ni siquiera podría imaginar. Dédalo ya está teniendo problemas para mantenerlos a raya.

Me esforcé por procesar aquello. Extrañamente, mi sentido común no dejaba de negarlo todo, cuando en realidad yo sabía que todo era posible. Yo misma era una híbrida de humano y alienígena, al fin y al cabo.

—¿Por qué son diferentes estos orígenes?

—Les han dado Prometeo para ayudar a acelerar su aprendizaje y sus habilidades. —Jasper resopló—. Como si lo necesitaran. Pero, a diferencia del pobre Embry, con ellos ha funcionado.

El cuerpo mutilado de Embry apareció junto a mí, e hice una mueca.

—¿Qué hay en el suero Prometeo?

Él me miró con escepticismo.

—Ya sabes lo que era Prometeo en la mitología griega. No me puedo creer que no lo hayas averiguado todavía.

Jo, menuda forma de hacerme sentir estúpida. Él se rió, y yo lo fulminé con la mirada.

—Estás leyéndome los pensamientos, ¿verdad?

—Lo siento. —No parecía que lo sintiera en absoluto—. Lo has dicho tú misma. Se supone que fue Prometeo quien creó a la humanidad. Piensa en ello.

¿Qué está haciendo Dédalo?

—Está tratando de crear la especie perfecta, pero eso realmente no me dice nada.

Él negó con la cabeza, estiró un brazo y me dio unos golpecitos con el dedo por la parte interior de mi codo.

—Cuando mutaste por primera vez, te dieron un suero. Fue el primer suero que creó Dédalo, pero quieren algo mejor, algo más rápido. Prometeo es lo que están probando ahora, y no solo en los humanos sanados por los Luxen.

—Yo… —Al principio no lo entendía, pero entonces me acordé de esas bolsas en la habitación donde los pacientes enfermos estaban recibiendo la medicación propia de Dédalo—. Están dándoselo a los humanos enfermos, ¿verdad?

Él asintió con la cabeza.

—Entonces, ¿eso significa que Prometeo es el LH-11? —Cuando él volvió a asentir con la cabeza, me obligué a no ir más allá, por si acaso Jasper estaba tratando de entrometerse en mis pensamientos—. ¿Por qué me estás contando esto?

Él se giró ligeramente y volvió a poner en marcha el ascensor. Me dirigió una larga mirada y dijo simplemente:

—Tenemos un amigo en común, Bella.


	17. chapter 17

Toda la historia peretenece a la increíble Jennifer L. Armentrout. Nombres de los personajes a la maravillosa Sthepenie Meyer.

Capítulo 17

 **Bella PDV**

Casi no podía aguantar las ganas de pasar unos momentos a solas con Edward.

No habíamos estado abusando de los privilegios del baño, pues sabíamos que eso era lo que querían que hiciéramos. Tardé una eternidad en sentir el familiar hormigueo por el cuello. Esperé un par de minutos y después me apresuré a entrar en el baño y di unos golpecitos suaves en la puerta de su celda.

Él apareció en un segundo.

—¿Me echabas de menos?

—Ponte en plan luciérnaga. —Estaba moviendo mi peso de un pie al otro—.Venga.

Él me miró de forma extraña, pero un segundo más tarde se había convertido en un cometa resplandeciente.

« ¿Qué pasa?»

Le conté rápidamente todo lo que había pasado con el espeluznante niño del pasillo, lo que me había dicho Jasper acerca de ellos, lo que Prometeo era realmente, y lo que Jasper había dicho de tener un amigo en común.

« No confío en nada de todo esto, pero o Jasper no le ha dicho a nadie lo que ha captado de mí, o sí lo ha hecho y por alguna razón no nos han obligado a responder por ello» .

La luz de Edward palpitó.

« Dios, esto se vuelve cada vez más y más extraño» .

« Dímelo a mí. —Me apoyé en el lavabo—. Si deciden volver a inyectarle eso a alguien… —Me estremecí—. Tal vez la próxima vez simplemente esperen a que la mutación se haya estabilizado» .

« Eso, o creo que van a tener una factura de la limpieza considerable» .

« Puaj. Eso ha sido muy…»

Estiró un brazo cubierto de luz, y unos dedos cálidos me rozaron la mejilla.

« Siento que hayas tenido que ver eso» .

« Siento que tú hayas tenido que ser parte de eso. —Respiré profundamente—. Pero ya sabes que lo que le pasó a Embry no ha sido culpa tuya, ¿verdad?»

« Sí. Lo sé. Confía en mí, gatita, no voy a cargarme con ninguna culpa innecesaria. —El suspiro que lanzó me atravesó—. Entonces, lo de Jasper…»

Hablamos unos cuantos minutos más sobre Jasper. Los dos estábamos de acuerdo en que había muchas posibilidades de que él fuera la persona que Seth tenía infiltrada, pero era absurdo. Era obvio que Jasper tenía acceso al LH-11, y podría habérselo conseguido a Seth. No debíamos confiar en él: no íbamos a volver a cometer el error de confiar en nadie.

Pero yo tenía una idea. Una idea que a Edward también le pareció interesante. En cuanto pusiéramos las manos en el LH-11, tan solo tendríamos una oportunidad de escapar. Y si los orígenes realmente eran como los Velociraptor, entonces podrían convertirse en la distracción perfecta, y nos ofrecerían una pequeña oportunidad de largarnos de allí.

Sin importar lo que hiciéramos, habría riesgos, con un índice de fracaso de aproximadamente el noventa y nueve por ciento. Pero tanto Edward como yo nos sentíamos más confiados dependiendo el uno del otro en lugar de solo de Seth; y posiblemente Jasper. Habíamos salido escaldados demasiadas veces con anterioridad.

Edward cobró su forma humana y me besó rápidamente antes de que cada uno volviera a su habitación. Eso era siempre lo más difícil, forzarnos a volver a nuestras camas, pero lo último que necesitábamos era arriesgarnos a perdernos en el momento… Cada uno en el otro. Porque parecía que eso era lo que pasaba siempre que estábamos juntos. Además, tampoco confiábamos por completo en que nos permitieran ir y venir a la habitación del otro; todo parecía una prueba.

Me dirigí de vuelta a mi cama. Me senté, me llevé las rodillas al pecho y reposé la barbilla sobre ellas. Aquellos momentos silenciosos de no hacer nada eran lo peor. Enseguida las cosas en las que no quería pensar se colaban a hurtadillas y apartaban aquellas en las que tenía que concentrarme.

Realmente quería que Edward viera que estaba manteniéndome fuerte, que nada de aquello estaba afectándome a la cabeza. No quería que se preocupara por mí.

Cerré los ojos y me moví hasta dejar la frente sobre las rodillas. Me dije la cosa más cursi del mundo: que había una luz al final de aquel oscuro túnel. Seguí con algo aún mejor: después de la tormenta, cuando menos piensas sale el sol.

Me pregunté durante cuánto tiempo sería capaz de seguir diciéndome eso.

 **Edward PDV**

El maravilloso equipo de Dédalo realmente esperó a que la mutación se estabilizara aquella vez. Era otro recluta, que al parecer también estaba absolutamente fervoroso. Ese se apuñaló en el pecho, justo debajo del corazón, en lugar de en las tripas, pero fue sucio de todos modos, y Bella tuvo que estar ahí para presenciarlo. Yo había curado al idiota y en general podría haberse considerado un éxito, salvo porque no pude acercarme al LH-11. Una auténtica lástima, porque todavía quedaba algo de suero en la jeringuilla.

Bella y yo no queríamos depender de Seth, pero si conseguíamos acercarnos al LH-11 y resultaba que alguien, fuera Jasper o no, podía ayudarnos, iba a hacerme con él. El plan de Bella de liberar a los niños era el mejor que teníamos, pero los detalles de cómo íbamos a conseguirlo todavía estaban por ver, por no mencionar que no teníamos idea de lo que estaríamos liberando realmente. Por mucho que detestara admitirlo, había gente inocente en esos edificios.

En los tres días que esperamos a que el segundo conejillo de indias mostrara señales de la mutación, se me pidió que curara a tres soldados más y una persona que debía de ser una civil; una mujer que parecía demasiado nerviosa como para haber firmado sin que la obligaran. No se apuñaló, sino que le inyectaron una dosis letal de algo.

Y yo no había sido capaz de sanarla en absoluto. No sabía qué es lo que estaba pasando, y había sido terrible. Había comenzado a salirle espuma por la boca, tuvo convulsiones, y yo lo intenté, pero no había nada que pudiera hacer.

No lograba ver la herida en mi cabeza, y simplemente no funcionaba.

La mujer había muerto allí mismo, bajo la mirada horrorizada de Bella.

Victoria no estaba muy contenta cuando se llevaron el cuerpo inmóvil de la mujer en una camilla con ruedas. Su mal humor se agravó aún más el cuarto día, cuando le dieron Prometeo, también conocido como LH-11, al segundo soldado que sané. Más tarde aquel mismo día, acabó tirándose de cara contra una pared.

No sabía qué era lo que les pasaba con eso de lanzarse contra las paredes, pero ya era el segundo.

El quinto día, le dieron LH-11 al tercer sujeto. Duró unas veinticuatro horas más antes de comenzar a sangrar por todos los orificios, incluyendo el ombligo.

O eso fue lo que me dijeron.

Las muertes estaban amontonándose, una tras otra, y era un poco difícil no tomármelas de forma personal. ¿Me culpaba a mí mismo? Ni de coña. ¿Me cabreaba y hacía que quisiera rociar de gasolina el complejo entero para comenzar a lanzar cerillas? Sin dudarlo.

Me mantenían alejado de Bella la mayoría de los días, y solo nos permitían estar en la misma habitación cuando yo hacía aquello de curar. Además, arañábamos algunos minutos aquí y allá en nuestro baño de los secretos, pero, no era suficiente. Bella parecía tan agotada como yo, lo cual pensé que serviría para dar un descanso a mis hormonas, pero oh, no. Cada vez que oía que abría la ducha, tenía que reunir hasta el último gramo de autocontrol. Los baños no tenían cámaras y yo podía ser silencioso, lo cual era perfecto para hacer algunas gamberradas, pero ni de broma iba a arriesgarme a traer un mini Edward al mundo en aquel agujero infernal.

¿Me oponía totalmente a la idea de tener hijos con Bella algún día? Aparte de que me salían sarpullidos solo de pensarlo, la idea no era demasiado horrible. Por supuesto que quería toda esa mierda de la casita con su valla blanca… Siempre que ocurriera unos diez años después, y los niños no tuvieran extraños cortes de pelo de tazón y pudieran joderle la mente a la gente con sus trucos de Jedi.

No creo que estuviera pidiendo demasiado.

El sexto día, cuando le dieron LH-11 al tercer soldado, logró sobrevivir durante el resto del día y buena parte del séptimo. Comenzó a mostrar inmediatamente señales de una mutación exitosa, y pasó las pruebas de presión con nota.

Victoria estaba tan emocionada que creía que iba a besarme… Y pensé que entonces tendría que pegar a una mujer.

—Te mereces una recompensa —dijo, aunque yo pensé que me merecía pegarle una patada en el culo—. Puedes pasar la noche con Bella, nadie te impedirá que lo hagas.

No dije nada. Aunque no iba a rechazarlo, resultaba bastante espeluznante escuchar a Victoria diciéndome que podía pasar la noche con Bella mientras ellos nos observaban en vídeo. Pensé en los niños de los pisos inferiores. Sí, no iba a ocurrir.

Trajeron a otro sujeto. Un apuñalamiento después, yo tenía las manos llenas de sangre y una Victoria muy feliz dando botes por la habitación.

El doctor Phil había colocado la aguja utilizada junto a las que no se habían utilizado allí. Vi que Bella hacía un gesto con las manos como de coger algo, pero entonces se me ocurrió una idea.

—¿Significa esto que estoy vinculado a ellos? —pregunté mientras me limpiaba las manos en una toalla que prácticamente me habían lanzado—. ¿A los que no se lancen de cara contra una pared? ¿Si yo muero, ellos morirán? —Victoria se rió, y yo alcé las cejas—. No veo qué tiene de graciosa mi pregunta.

—Es una pregunta muy buena y pertinente. —Unió las manos, y sus ojos relucieron—. No. El suero Prometeo que se les da a los sujetos mutados rompe el vínculo.

Aquello era un alivio. No me gustaba la idea de tener varios talones de

Aquiles corriendo por ahí.

—¿Cómo es eso posible?

Un guardia abrió la puerta mientras Victoria cruzaba la habitación.

—Hemos tenido muchos años para delimitar el funcionamiento interno de la mutación y sus consecuencias, Edward. Del mismo modo que sabemos que tiene que haber un auténtico deseo detrás de la mutación. —Se volvió hacia mí, con la cabeza inclinada hacia un lado—. Sí. Sabemos eso. No es algo mágico ni espiritual, sino una mezcla de habilidad, fuerza y determinación.

Mierda…

—Tu hermano casi lo logró. —Victoria bajó la voz, y mi cuerpo se tensó—.No era por falta de determinación ni de habilidad, y créeme, estaba motivado. Nos aseguramos de ello. Pero, simplemente, no era lo bastante fuerte.

Apreté la mandíbula, y la furia se deslizó por mis venas como un veneno.

—No lo necesitamos. Rosalie, por otro lado… Bueno, eso está por ver. Pero ¿tú? —Colocó una mano sobre mi pecho—. Tú te quedas con nosotros, Edward.


	18. chapter 18

Toda la historia peretenece a la increíble Jennifer L. Armentrout. Nombres de los personajes a la maravillosa Sthepenie Meyer.

Capítulo 18

 **Bella PDV**

« Tú te quedas con nosotros, Edward» .

Oh, Dios mío, casi le clavé la aguja en el ojo a Victoria. Menos mal que no lo había hecho, porque eso habría acabado con mi verdadero propósito.

Crucé los brazos, cubrí la jeringuilla con las manos y la mantuve oculta debajo de mi brazo. Seguí obedientemente a Edward y a Jasper fuera de la habitación, casi esperando que alguien me placara desde atrás.

Nadie lo hizo.

Con la emoción de una mutación potencialmente exitosa, nadie me había prestado atención. Nadie salvo Edward lo hacía alguna vez esos días, a excepción de Jasper, y si me había estado leyendo los pensamientos, desde luego no había dicho nada.

Realmente no me lo había pensado mucho cuando cogí el suero, pero mientras lo sostenía en la mano supe que, si me pillaban, probablemente iba a lamentarlo. Y Edward también. Si Jasper estaba captándome los pensamientos en ese mismo momento y no trabajaba con Seth, estábamos bien jodidos.

Fuimos hasta el ascensor, al tiempo que Victoria y el híbrido recién mutado se dirigían en la otra dirección. Estábamos solos, solo nosotros tres, mientras las puertas del ascensor se cerraban. Casi no podía creer nuestra suerte. Mi corazón latía con fuerza por la emoción y el miedo, como si fuera un solo de tambor.

Di un golpecito a Edward en el hombro para captar su atención. Él me miró y yo bajé la mirada hasta mi mano, abriendo los dedos cuidadosamente. Solo la punta de la parte superior de la jeringuilla resultaba visible. Abrió mucho los ojos y los subió hasta encontrarse con los míos.

En ese instante, ambos supimos lo que aquello significaba. Con el LH-11 en las manos, no nos quedaba tiempo. Alguien acabaría dándose cuenta de que no estaba, o tal vez me habrían visto en las cintas de seguridad. Sea como fuere, era el momento de hacerlo o morir.

Las puertas del ascensor se cerraron, y Jasper se volvió hacia nosotros.

Edward se movió hacia delante, pero Jasper extendió la mano. Se me quedó el aire atascado en la garganta cuando su mano golpeó el panel de control. El ascensor permaneció inmóvil.

La mirada de Jasper fue hasta mi mano. Tenía la cabeza inclinada hacia un lado.

—¿Tienes el LH-11? Dios. Sois… No creía que fuerais a hacerlo. Seth dijo que lo haríais. —Sus ojos fueron hasta Edward—. Pero realmente no pensaba que ninguno de los dos lo consiguiera.

El corazón me latía con tanta fuerza que los dedos me hormigueaban alrededor de la aguja.

—¿Qué vas a hacer al respecto?

—Ya sé lo que estás pensando. —Jasper tenía la atención puesta sobre Edward—. ¿Por qué no le conseguí el suero a Seth? Esa no es la razón por la que estoy aquí, y no tenemos tiempo para explicarlo. Van a darse cuenta de que no está muy pronto. —Hubo una breve pausa, y volvió a dirigirse hacia mí—. Y el plan que tienes en mente es una locura.

Había estado pensando en los orígenes, pero después comencé a pensar en dibujos animados y series de televisión. Lo que hiciera falta para mantener a Jasper fuera de mi cabeza.

Hizo una mueca.

—¿En serio, chicos? —dijo, quitándose la boina. La guardó en su bolsillo trasero—. ¿Qué esperabais conseguir exactamente? Vuestro plan tiene un índice de fracaso del cien por cien.

—Eres un listillo —replicó Edward, con los hombros rígidos—. Y no me caes bien.

—Y a mí no me importa. —Jasper se volvió hacia mí—. Dame el LH-11.

Mis dedos se aferraron más a él.

—Ni de coña.

Estrechó los ojos.

—Vale. Sé lo que estáis a punto de hacer. Incluso aunque os he advertido que no lo hicierais, estáis planeando liberar al circo de los monstruos, y después, ¿qué? ¿Salir corriendo? Además del hecho de que no sabéis cómo llegar a ese edificio, vais a necesitar las manos, y no quieres clavarte esa aguja. Créeme.

La indecisión me inundó.

—No lo entiendes. Cada vez que hemos confiado en alguien, hemos salido escaldados. Si te entregara esto…

—Seth nunca os ha traicionado, ¿verdad? —Negué con la cabeza, y Jasper me dirigió una mueca—. Y yo jamás traicionaría a Seth. Hasta a mí me da miedo ese capullo.

Miré a Edward.

—¿Tú qué opinas?

Hubo un momento de silencio, y después dijo:

—Si nos traicionas, no me lo pensaré dos veces para matarte delante de todo el mundo. ¿Lo entiendes?

—Pero necesitamos sacar el LH-11 de este complejo —dije.

—Voy a ir con vosotros, os guste o no. —Jasper guiñó un ojo—. He oído que el Olive Garden es un buen restaurante.

Recordé nuestra conversación acerca de él teniendo una vida normal, y por alguna razón eso hizo que lo que estaba a punto de hacer fuera un poco más fácil.

No comprendía por qué estaba ayudándonos a nosotros o a Seth, ni por qué no se había hecho antes con el LH-11, pero, como había dicho, ya estábamos hasta el cuello en todo ese asunto. Tragué saliva con fuerza y le entregué la jeringuilla, con la sensación de que estaba entregándole mi vida, cosa que de algún modo era cierta. Él la tomó, cogió la boina y la utilizó para envolver la jeringuilla. Después metió el fardo en su bolsillo frontal.

—Pues comencemos con el circo —dijo Edward, observando a Jasper mientras bajaba la mano y me apretaba la mía brevemente.

—¿Llevas un fragmento de ópalo? —preguntó Jasper.

—Sí. —Edward mostró una sonrisa audaz—. El flechazo que siente Victoria por mí es bastante útil, ¿eh? —Agitó la muñeca, y el rojo del interior del ópalo pareció parpadear—. Es hora de ser increíble.

—Conviértete en Victoria —ordenó Jasper, y pulsó el botón del piso inferior—. Rápido.

La forma de Edward parpadeó y se transformó, empequeñeciendo unos cuantos centímetros. Su pelo ondulado se alisó en un pelo rojizo y fino sujeto con una cola de caballo. Sus facciones se emborronaron por completo. Le salieron tetas, y ahí fue cuando me di cuenta de lo que estaba haciendo. Un traje de chaqueta apagado más tarde, Victoria Husher se encontraba de pie junto a mí.

Pero no era Victoria.

—Esto es muy extraño —murmuré, mirándolo, o mirándola, o lo que fuera, en busca de una señal de que era realmente Edward.

Sonrió con suficiencia.

Sí. Seguía siendo Edward.

—¿Crees que esto va a funcionar? —le pregunté.

—Diré que el vaso está medio lleno.

Me puse unos mechones sueltos detrás de la oreja.

—Eso resulta muy reconfortante.

—Vamos a tener que liberar a los niños, y después volver al ascensor para subir hasta el nivel del suelo. —Miró a Jasper con cada gramo de autoridad que tenía Victoria—. Voy a darle a ella el ópalo cuando salgamos al exterior. —Me lanzó una mirada—. No discutas conmigo en esto. Vas a necesitarlo porque tendremos que correr, y deberemos hacerlo más rápido que nunca. ¿Podrás hacerlo?

El plan no me sonaba muy bien. En el exterior no había más que un terreno baldío y desértico, probablemente de más de ciento cincuenta kilómetros, pero asentí con la cabeza.

—Bueno, al menos sabemos que no te matarán. Eres demasiado genial.

—Y tanto que sí. ¿Estás preparada?

Quería decir que no, pero dije que sí, y entonces Jasper pulsó el botón del noveno piso. Mientras el ascensor se ponía en movimiento con una sacudida, el corazón me martilleó con fuerza en el pecho.

El ascensor se detuvo en el quinto piso.

Mierda. No teníamos planes al respecto.

—No pasa nada —dijo Jasper—. Es así como se accede al edificio B.

El terror se acumuló en mi estómago mientras salíamos al ancho pasillo. Todo aquello podría ser otra trampa o algún engaño, pero ya no había vuelta atrás.

Jasper colocó una mano sobre mi hombro, como hacía normalmente cuando me escoltaba por ahí. Si eso no le gustaba a Edward, él no lo demostró: su expresión siguió siendo aquella fría y desdeñosa tan propia de Victoria.

Había gente en el pasillo, pero realmente nadie nos prestó atención alguna.

Llegamos hasta el final del corredor y nos metimos en un ascensor más espacioso. Jasper presionó el botón señalado como « B» , y el aparato se puso en marcha. En cuanto se detuvo, salimos a otro pasillo y lo cruzamos hasta llegar a un ascensor más, donde él escogió el noveno piso.

Nueve pisos bajo tierra. Uf.

Parecía un largo camino para que los pequeños orígenes escaparan, pero, claro, eran como mini Einsteins dopados.

Con la boca seca, procuré ralentizar el ritmo de mi corazón antes de que me diera un ataque de pánico. En unos segundos el ascensor se detuvo, y las puertas se abrieron. Jasper se apartó a un lado y dejó que Edward y yo saliéramos primero. Por el rabillo del ojo, vi que presionaba el botón para detener el ascensor.

Las puertas se habían abierto a un vestíbulo pequeño y sin ventanas. Había dos soldados apostados delante de unas puertas dobles. Se envararon inmediatamente en cuanto nos vieron.

—Señora Husher. Oficial Jasper —dijo el de la derecha, asintiendo con la cabeza—. ¿Puedo preguntar por qué la traen aquí abajo?

Edward avanzó y unió las manos, tal como hacía siempre Victoria.

—He pensado que sería buena idea que viera nuestros mayores logros en su propio entorno. Tal vez eso la ayude a comprender mejor cómo son las cosas aquí.

Tuve que obligarme a cerrar la boca, porque las palabras que había dicho eran tan propias de Victoria que me entraron ganas de reírme. Y tampoco se trataba de una risa normal, sino de una risita alocada e histérica.

Los guardias intercambiaron unas miradas. El señor Hablador avanzó hacia delante.

—No sé si eso es una buena idea.

—¿Estás cuestionándome? —preguntó Edward con la voz altanera de Victoria.

Me mordí el labio inferior.

—No, señora, pero esta zona está cerrada para todo el personal que no tenga acreditación y… y para los invitados. —El señor Hablador me lanzó una mirada, y después a Jasper—. Esa es la orden que usted ha dado.

—Entonces debería poder traer a quien quiera aquí abajo, ¿no te parece?

Sabía que se nos estaba agotando el tiempo con cada latido. La mano en mi hombro se tensó, y me di cuenta de que Jasper también estaba pensando lo mismo.

—S-sí, pero esto va en contra del protocolo —balbuceó el señor Hablador—.No podemos…

—¿Sabes lo que te digo? —Edward dio un paso hacia delante y levantó la mirada. No vi ninguna cámara, pero eso no significaba que no las hubiera—.Mira lo que pienso del protocolo.

Edward/Victoria extendió una mano y un rayo de luz brotó de su palma. El arco de energía se dividió en dos, y uno golpeó al señor Hablador en el pecho y el otro al guardia silencioso. Cayeron al suelo, y había humo elevándose desde sus cuerpos. El olor de la ropa y la carne quemada me llegó a la nariz.

—Bueno, esa era una forma de hacerlo —dijo secamente Jasper—. Ya no hay vuelta atrás.

Edward/Victoria le lanzó una mirada.

—¿Puedes abrir estas puertas?

Jasper avanzó hacia delante y se inclinó. La luz roja del panel se volvió verde. El cierre hermético hizo un ruido, y las puertas se abrieron.

Casi estaba esperando que alguien apareciera de un salto y nos apuntara a la cara con una pistola. Contuve el aliento mientras entrábamos en la zona abierta del noveno piso. Nadie nos detuvo, aunque nos ganamos unas cuantas miradas extrañas del personal que merodeaba por ahí.

El piso tenía una distribución diferente a los otros que había visto antes, pues tenía forma de círculo, con varias puertas y ventanas alargadas. En medio había algo que me recordaba a un puesto de enfermería.

Jasper bajó la mano y noté que me presionaba algo frío contra la mía. Miré hacia abajo, y me sobresaltó ver que estaba sujetando una pistola.

—No tiene seguro, Bella. —Después fue junto a Edward. En voz baja, dijo—: Tenemos que hacer esto rápido. ¿Ves esas puertas dobles de allí? Ahí es donde deberían estar a estas horas. —Hizo una pausa—. Ya saben que estamos aquí.

Un escalofrío descendió por mi espalda. Notaba la pistola demasiado pesada en mi mano.

—Bueno, eso no es escalofriante en absoluto —replicó Edward, y después me lanzó una mirada—. Quédate cerca.

Asentí con la cabeza, y a continuación rodeamos el puesto en dirección a las puertas dobles, que tenían dos pequeñas ventanas. Jasper se encontraba justo detrás de nosotros.

Apareció un hombre.

—Señora Husher…

Edward lanzó el brazo hacia delante y le asestó un fuerte golpe al tipo en el pecho. El hombre salió volando por los aires, y su bata blanca de laboratorio aleteó como las alas de una paloma antes de estamparse contra la ventana de la enfermería. El cristal se resquebrajó, pero no se rompió mientras el hombre se deslizaba hacia abajo.

Alguien gritó, y el sonido resultó chirriante. Otro hombre con bata de laboratorio se precipitó hacia la entrada del puesto. Jasper se volvió y lo cogió por el cuello. Un segundo más tarde, un borrón blanco salió disparado junto a mi cara y golpeó la pared contraria.

Estalló el caos.

Jasper bloqueó la entrada al puesto, que debía de contener cosas que no queríamos que obtuvieran, y mandaba a una persona tras otra por los aires, hasta que el resto del personal se había apiñado frente a la puerta… la puerta por la que necesitábamos entrar.

Edward avanzó hacia ellos, y las pupilas de sus ojos se volvieron blancas.

—Si yo estuviera en vuestro lugar, me apartaría de mi camino.

La mayoría de ellos salieron corriendo como ratas. Dos se quedaron.

—No podemos dejar que hagas esto. No comprendes de lo que son capaces…

Levanté la pistola.

—Moveos.

Se movieron.

Eso era bueno, porque nunca había disparado una pistola. No es que no supiera cómo utilizarla, pero apretar el gatillo parecía más difícil que mover un dedo.

—Gracias —dije, y después me sentí estúpida por haberlo hecho.

Edward corrió hacia la puerta, todavía con el cuerpo de Victoria. Vi un panel y me di cuenta de que necesitábamos a Jasper. Comencé a girarme hacia él, pero entonces el sonido de los cerrojos abriéndose resonó como un trueno. Volví a darme la vuelta de golpe, con el aire estancado en el pecho mientras las puertas se deslizaban dentro de las paredes.

Edward dio un paso hacia atrás, y yo hice lo mismo. Ninguno de nosotros estaba preparado para aquello.

Nahuel se hallaba en la puerta de la clase. Todas las sillas estaban ocupadas por niños pequeños de diferentes edades, chicos, y todos llevaban el mismo corte de pelo. Los mismos pantalones negros. Las mismas camisetas blancas. Todos tenían ese aspecto de tener una inteligencia perturbadoramente aguda, y se habían girado en sus asientos para mirarnos. En la parte frontal de la clase había una mujer tirada en el suelo, con la cara hacia abajo.

—Gracias —dijo Nahuel con una sonrisa, y salió por la puerta. Se detuvo frente a Jasper y levantó un brazo. Un estrecho brazalete negro le rodeaba la muñeca.

En silencio, Jasper movió los dedos sobre el brazalete, y oí un suave clic. Se deslizó por el brazo de Nahuel y cayó al suelo con estrépito. No tenía ni idea de lo que era, pero suponía que se trataba de algo importante.

Nahuel se volvió hacia donde se apiñaba el resto del personal. Inclinó la cabeza hacia un lado.

—Lo único que queremos es jugar. Ninguno de vosotros nos deja jugar.

Entonces fue cuando comenzaron los gritos.

Los miembros del personal comenzaron a caer como moscas, golpeando el suelo con las rodillas, aferrándose las cabezas. Nahuel no dejó de sonreír.

—Vamos —dijo Jasper, arrastrando una silla hasta la puerta. La colocó ahí para mantenerla abierta.

Eché un vistazo más a la clase y vi que los chicos estaban de pie, yendo en dirección a la puerta. Sí, desde luego, era hora de marcharnos.

Los hombres seguían inconscientes en el pasillo, y nosotros fuimos hasta el ascensor de la derecha. Una vez dentro, Jasper presionó el botón del nivel del suelo.

Edward bajó la mirada hasta mi mano.

—¿Seguro que no te importa llevar eso?

Forcé una sonrisa.

—Esto es todo lo que tengo hasta que salgamos de este estúpido edificio.

Él asintió con la cabeza.

—Tan solo ten cuidado de no pegarte un tiro… o pegármelo a mí.

—O a mí —añadió Jasper.

Puse los ojos en blanco.

—Menuda fe tenéis en mí.

Edward bajó la cabeza hacia la mía.

—Oh, yo tengo fe en ti. Y hay otra…

—Ni se te ocurra siquiera decir algo sucio o tratar de besarme mientras sigas en el cuerpo de Victoria.

Le puse una mano en el pecho para apartarlo, y él se rio, entre dientes.

—Qué aburrida eres.

—Debéis concentraros en la tarea que tenemos entre manos…

Una sirena comenzó a sonar en algún lugar del edificio. El ascensor se detuvo con una sacudida en el tercer piso. Las luces se atenuaron, y una luz roja comenzó a parpadear en el techo.

—Ahora sí que va a ponerse divertido —dijo Jasper mientras la puerta del ascensor se abría.

En el pasillo, los soldados y el personal corrían de un lado a otro, dando órdenes a gritos. Jasper derribó al primer soldado que miró hacia nosotros y gritó, y Edward hizo lo mismo. Un soldado sacó una pistola y yo levanté la mía.

Disparé, y el retroceso me sobresaltó. La bala impactó en la pierna del hombre. Edward abandonó la forma de Victoria y cobró la suya. Me miraba con los ojos muy abiertos.

—¿Qué? —pregunté—. ¿No pensabas que fuera capaz de hacerlo?

—¡A las escaleras! —gritó Jasper.

—No me había dado cuenta de que verte disparando una pistola sería tan sexy. —Edward me tomó de la mano libre—. Vamos.

Corrimos por el pasillo, alrededor de un metro por detrás de Jasper. Sobre nuestras cabezas las luces se apagaron, y fueron reemplazadas por luces rojas y amarillas que parpadeaban. Jasper y Edward lanzaban bolas de energía como locos, manteniendo alejados a la mayoría de los soldados. Pasamos junto a unos ascensores. Dos se abrieron y de ellos salió un puñado de orígenes. Seguimos avanzando, pero miré hacia atrás; tenía que ver lo que iban a hacer. Tenía que saberlo.

Eran la distracción perfecta.

Todo el mundo tenía la atención puesta en ellos. Uno de los niños se había detenido en mitad del pasillo. Se agachó y recogió un revólver caído, y vi que no tenía el brazalete en la muñeca. La pistola echó humo y después se fundió, para cobrar la forma de una pelota pequeña.

El niño soltó una risita.

Y después se giró y lanzó los restos retorcidos de la pistola a un soldado que se acercaba a él con sigilo. La pistola le atravesó el estómago directamente.

Mis pasos vacilaron. Joder.

¿Habíamos hecho lo correcto dejándolos en libertad? ¿Qué pasaría si lograban salir fuera, al mundo real? La clase de daños que podrían causar era inconcebible.

Edward me agarró la mano con más fuerza, arrastrándome de nuevo hasta la tarea que teníamos por delante. Ya tendría tiempo de preocuparme por ellos más tarde. O eso esperaba.

Doblamos la esquina a toda velocidad, y de pronto me encontré con una pistola apuntándome a la frente, tan cerca que pude ver el dedo en el gatillo y la pequeña chispa cuando disparó. Se me atascó un grito en la garganta. Edward rugió, y el sonido reverberó alrededor de mi cráneo.

La bala se detuvo, y la punta chamuscó mi frente, pero no fue más allá.

Simplemente se detuvo. Se me escapó el aire de los pulmones.

Edward tiró la bala a un lado y después me apretó contra su pecho mientras girábamos. Nahuel estaba allí a unos metros de nosotros, con una mano en alto.

—Eso no ha estado bien —dijo con esa monótona voz infantil—. Me caen simpáticos.

El soldado palideció y después cayó al suelo de cara, sin gritar ni agarrarse la cabeza, y la sangre comenzó a manar de debajo de él.

Otro origen apareció detrás de Nahuel, y después otro, y otro, y otro. Los soldados que bloqueaban el camino a las escaleras cayeron al suelo. Pum. Pum. Pum. El camino quedó libre.

—Vamos —nos urgió Jasper.

Me volví hacia Nahuel y clavé los ojos en los suyos.

—Gracias.

Nahuel asintió con la cabeza.

Con una última mirada, me giré y corrí entre los cuerpos. Las delgadas suelas de mis zapatos se deslizaban sobre el suelo húmedo, suelo resbaladizo por la sangre. Ya comenzaba a filtrarse por la planta de mis zapatos. Pero no podía pensar en eso.

Jasper abrió la puerta que daba a las escaleras, y mientras se cerraba tras nosotros, Edward se volvió hacia mí y me cogió repentinamente los antebrazos.

Me apretó a él bruscamente, dejándome de puntillas.

—He estado a punto de volver a perderte. Otra vez.

Sus labios rozaron el punto caliente de mi frente y después me besó, un beso profundo y enérgico que sabía a miedo residual, desesperación y furia. El beso era tan intenso que me mareé, y cuando se apartó me sentí desnuda.

—No hay tiempo para desmayarse —dijo con un guiño.

Después comenzamos a subir las escaleras a zancadas, cogidos de la mano. Jasper se enfrentó a un soldado en el rellano. Lo lanzó brutalmente por encima de la barandilla, y una serie de crujidos nauseabundos hicieron que mi estómago se revolviera con violencia.

Los soldados salieron al rellano del segundo piso. No tenían armas normales en las manos, sino lo que parecían pistolas paralizantes.

Edward me soltó y, utilizando la barandilla, saltó un nivel. Un soldado pasó volando junto a mí y aterrizó dos niveles por debajo, sobre un costado. Jasper se encontraba justo detrás de Edward. Le quitó a alguien la pistola eléctrica y me la lanzó. Yo la cambié a mi mano izquierda y me apresuré a subir el resto de las escaleras. Disparé contra el primer soldado que tuve cerca.

Como sospechaba, era alguna clase de arma de electrochoque, y de ella salieron dos cables que golpearon al soldado en el cuello. El hombre comenzó a retorcerse como si le estuviera dando un ataque y cayó al suelo. Después los cables se soltaron y me permitieron atacar al que se abalanzaba sobre Jasper.

En cuanto el rellano quedó limpio, Edward arrastró a dos de los hombres inconscientes hasta la puerta y los apiló el uno sobre el otro.

—Vamos —nos urgió Jasper mientras cruzaba el rellano, despojándose de su camiseta de camuflaje de manga larga. Llevó una mano hasta su cuello y se metió unas placas de identificación bajo la camiseta blanca.

Con todo el ónice y el diamante del edificio, yo era prácticamente inútil sin mi pistola y el arma de electrochoque. Los músculos de mis piernas comenzaban a arderme, pero los ignoré y seguí avanzando.

Cuando llegamos al nivel del suelo, Jasper miró por encima del hombro, hacia nosotros. No habló en voz alta, y dirigió el mensaje a los dos.

« No vamos a tratar de robar ninguno de los vehículos que tienen en el hangar. En cuanto estemos en el exterior, seremos más rápidos que cualquier cosa que tengan. Iremos al sur en dirección a Las Vegas, por la Great Basin Highway. Si nos separamos, nos encontraremos en Ash Springs. Está a algo menos de ciento veinte kilómetros de aquí» .

¿Ciento veinte kilómetros?

« Hay un hotel llamado The Springs. Están acostumbrados a que se presente gente rara» .

Me pregunté qué clase de gente rara sería, y después me di cuenta de que era estúpido pensar en ello. Jasper metió una mano en su bolsillo trasero y sacó una cartera. A continuación le puso dinero en efectivo en la mano a Edward. « Esto debería ser suficiente» .

Edward asintió cortésmente, y después Jasper me miró.

—¿Preparada?

—Sí —grazné, y mis dedos apretaron más aún las pistolas.

Con un miedo tan espeso que pude saborear su sabor fuerte y amargo, tomé aliento profundamente y volví a asentir con la cabeza, más para mí misma que por cualquier otra cosa.

La puerta se abrió y respiré aire fresco del exterior por lo que parecía la primera vez en meses. Era aire seco, pero limpio, no manufacturado. La esperanza brotó dentro de mí, dándome las fuerzas necesarias para seguir adelante. Podía ver un fragmento de cielo más allá de los vehículos, el color del ocaso, azul pálido y rojo anaranjado. Era la cosa más bonita que había visto en la vida. La libertad estaba justo ahí.

Pero entre nosotros y la libertad había un pequeño ejército de soldados. No eran tantos como esperaba; supuse que muchos seguirían todavía bajo tierra, ocupándose de los orígenes.

Edward y Jasper no perdieron tiempo. Unos estallidos de luz blanca iluminaron el hangar, rebotando en los vehículos militares marrones, atravesando las lonas. Saltaron chispas. Se lanzaron puñetazos en combate cercano. Yo hice mi parte, y utilicé el arma de electrochoque contra cualquiera que se acercara lo suficiente.

Mientras corría entre los cuerpos caídos, vi que había un cargamento de artillería en la parte trasera de un camión plataforma.

—¡Edward!

Él se volvió y vio lo que estaba señalando. Corrí hacia allí, evitando por los pelos que me atraparan. Me giré y lancé otra ronda, y los dientes de metal se clavaron en la espalda del soldado. Una luz blanca y brillante de tonos rojizos crepitaba sobre los hombros de Edward, envolviendo su brazo derecho. La energía palpitó y trazó un arco a través del espacio que había entre él y el camión.

Viendo lo que se disponía a hacer, varios soldados corrieron y se refugiaron bajo los grandes vehículos militares. Yo hice lo mismo, y me dirigí hacia una hilera de vehículos mientras Edward golpeaba la parte trasera del camión, que estalló como si fueran los fuegos artificiales del Día de la Independencia. La explosión hizo temblar el hangar, una poderosa oleada que me sacudió por dentro y me hizo caer de culo. Un espeso humo gris cubrió el recinto. En un instante, perdí de vista a Edward y Jasper. Por encima de las explosiones, me pareció oír al sargento Marcus.

Me quedé aturdida e inmóvil durante un segundo, pestañeando por el hedor acre del metal ardiente y la pólvora. Un segundo fue todo lo que hizo falta.

Un soldado apareció de entre el espeso humo. Me senté y saqué la pistola eléctrica.

—Ah, no, eso no —dijo, y me cogió el brazo con las dos manos, por encima del codo y por debajo, y me lo retorció.

El dolor me atravesó el brazo y me estalló por los hombros. Me giré para librarme de su brutal agarre. El soldado estaba bien entrenado, e incluso con todo el trabajo que Dédalo había dedicado a entrenarme a mí, y o no era rival para él.

Volvió a cogerme el brazo, y el dolor se hizo más agudo e intenso. Solté la pistola eléctrica y el soldado me lanzó un doloroso puñetazo a la mejilla.

No sé lo que sucedió después. Tenía la otra pistola en la mano izquierda. Me pitaban los oídos, y el humo me escocía en los ojos. Mi cerebro se había puesto en modo supervivencia. Disparé la pistola, y un líquido cálido me roció la cara.

Con la pistola en la mano izquierda no tenía muy buena puntería, y la bala impactó en el lado izquierdo de su pecho. Ni siquiera estaba segura de a qué parte de su cuerpo estaba disparando, pero le había dado. Hubo un sonido borboteante que me resultó extraño, porque pude oírlo por encima de los chillidos, por encima de los gritos y por encima de las armas que seguían disparando. Una sensación de náusea me subió desde el estómago.

Una mano aterrizó sobre mi hombro.

Grité y me volví de golpe, y estuve a punto de cargarme a Edward. Casi se me paró el corazón.

—Maldita sea. Me has asustado.

—Se suponía que tenías que quedarte conmigo, gatita. Eso no ha sido quedarse conmigo.

Lo fulminé con la mirada y después eché un vistazo desde detrás de uno de los vehículos militares. El cielo nocturno cada vez más oscuro nos llamaba como una sirena. Jasper se encontraba a unos pocos vehículos de distancia. Nos vio, miró hacia la apertura y asintió con la cabeza.

—Espera —dijo Edward.

Marcus salió de una de las puertas, rodeado de guardias. Su pelo, normalmente pulcro, estaba hecho un desastre, y tenía el uniforme arrugado.

Estaba examinando los escombros esparcidos, dando órdenes que yo no podía entender.

Edward levantó la mirada, y sus ojos siguieron los focos. Apareció una media sonrisa en sus labios y después me miró a los ojos con un guiño.

—Sígueme.

Dimos marcha atrás, arrastrándonos por el lateral del vehículo militar. Miré hacia la lona chamuscada y vi que no había nadie. Edward se apresuró a correr junto a los vehículos y se detuvo frente a un poste de metal que subía hasta el techo.

Cuando colocó las manos sobre él, la Fuente llameó desde la punta de sus dedos. Una oleada de luz subió por el poste y se extendió por el techo. Las bombillas explotaron, una tras otra, a todo lo largo del hangar, dejando el lugar sumido en una oscuridad casi completa.

—Muy buena —murmuré.

Edward rió entre dientes y me cogió la mano. Comenzamos a correr otra vez y llegamos hasta Jasper. Oímos unas voces asustadas que se alzaban, proporcionándonos una distracción para que pudiéramos dirigirnos a la salida, en dirección contraria a la gente de Marcus. Pero, en cuanto salimos de la hilera de vehículos militares, el tenue resplandor que entraba desde el exterior era luz suficiente.

Marcus nos vio de inmediato.

—¡Deteneos! —chilló—. Esto no va a funcionar. ¡No podéis marcharos! — Avanzó empujando a los guardias, apartándolos literalmente de su camino. Estaba completamente hecho polvo, probablemente a sabiendas de que el niño mimado de Victoria estaba a unos pasos de la libertad—. ¡No vais a marcharos!

Edward se volvió bruscamente.

—No tienes ni idea de cuántas ganas tenía de hacer esto.

Marcus abrió la boca, y Edward lanzó un brazo hacia delante. Un golpe invisible de la Fuente levantó a Marcus del suelo y lo mandó volando por el aire, como un muñeco de trapo. Golpeó la pared del hangar y cayó hacia delante.

Edward comenzó a caminar hacia él.

—¡No! —gritó Jasper—. No tenemos tiempo para hacer esto.

Tenía razón. Por mucho que quería que se cargara a Marcus, un segundo más y nos superarían, así que tiré del brazo de Edward y lo arrastré hasta la entrada cada vez más oscura del hangar.

—Edward —supliqué—, tenemos que irnos.

—Ese hombre ha sido tocado por Dios, lo juro. —Edward se giró, con un músculo tenso en la mandíbula.

El sonido de las botas resonó sobre el pavimento como si fueran truenos a nuestro alrededor, mientras Jasper se movía hasta el frente.

—Agachaos.

Los brazos de Edward me rodearon la cintura mientras nos agachábamos, y envolvió mi cuerpo con el suyo con un abrazo que estuvo a punto de aplastarme.

A través de la pequeña abertura entre sus brazos, vi que Jasper colocaba una mano sobre la parte trasera de uno de los vehículos. No sé cómo lo hizo, pero lo levantó por los aires a pesar de sus casi tres mil kilos y lo lanzó como si se tratara de un frisbee.

—Dios santo —dije.

El vehículo golpeó a los otros. Como si se tratara de una fila de fichas de dominó, provocó una reacción en cadena que destruy ó prácticamente toda la flota de vehículos e hizo que los soldados salieran corriendo.

Edward se levantó, arrastrándome con él. Se quitó el brazalete de plata de la muñeca y lo puso alrededor de la mía. Casi de inmediato, me atravesó un estallido de energía. El agotamiento desapareció, mis pulmones se expandieron y mis músculos se flexionaron. Era como tomar cafeína pura. La Fuente cobró

vida con un rugido, y un torrente cálido recorrió mis venas.

—¡No disparéis! —gritó Victoria, que salió corriendo desde un lateral del hangar—. ¡No disparéis a matar! ¡Los necesitamos con vida!

La mano de Edward se aferró a la mía, y después echamos a correr junto a Jasper. Cada paso nos acercaba más al exterior. Aumenté la velocidad, y ellos también.

Y entonces estuvimos fuera, bajo el cielo de un profundo color azul. Levanté la mirada durante un segundo y vi que comenzaban a aparecer las estrellas, resplandeciendo como un millar de diamantes, y quise llorar porque habíamos logrado salir.

Habíamos logrado salir.


	19. chapter 19

Toda la historia peretenece a la increíble Jennifer L. Armentrout. Nombres de los personajes a la maravillosa Sthepenie Meyer.

Capítulo 19

 **Edward PDV**

Habíamos logrado salir.

Pero todavía no estábamos en libertad.

No todos los vehículos habían quedado fuera de servicio. Nos persiguieron por tierra y por aire, pero nosotros nos movíamos con rapidez. Con el ópalo, Bella casi podía alcanzar mi velocidad, pero con el ruido de las palas de un helicóptero aproximándose con rapidez a unos quince kilómetros de distancia, Jasper se separó de nosotros y fue en dirección oeste.

« Los distraeré —dijo—. Recordad: Ash Springs» .

Entonces salió corriendo, un borrón que desapareció en el horizonte. No tuvimos oportunidad de preguntar qué iba a hacer, ni tampoco de pararlo. Unos segundos más tarde hubo un estallido de luz, y después otro a un kilómetro y medio de distancia. No miré hacia atrás para comprobar si los focos del helicóptero se habían apartado de nuestra trayectoria, mordiendo el anzuelo. No pensé en lo que le sucedería si lo capturaban. No podía permitirme pensar en nada ni preocuparme por nada que no fuera llevar a Bella a un lugar seguro, incluso aunque fuera solo durante la noche.

Corrimos por el desierto, y nuestros pies hicieron elevarse el olor de la salvia.

No había nada más durante varios kilómetros, y entonces llegamos hasta un rebaño de ganado que deambulaba libremente. Después, nada otra vez, mientras permanecíamos cerca de la carretera.

Cuanto más nos alejábamos, más me preocupaba yo. Incluso con el ópalo, Bella no sería capaz de mantener el ritmo mucho más tiempo, no durante ciento treinta kilómetros. Los híbridos se cansan con rapidez, incluso a pesar del potenciador. A diferencia de nosotros, a quienes de hecho nos cuesta más energía ralentizarnos, ella iba a estallar. Demonios, ciento treinta kilómetros me cansarían hasta a mí, pero Bella… Por ella correría un millón de kilómetros. Y sabía que ella haría lo mismo por mí, pero no podría. No estaba en su ADN.

No había tiempo de detenernos para preguntarle cómo se encontraba, pero su ritmo cardíaco estaba por las nubes, y respiraba con dificultad para después expulsar el aire de inmediato.

El miedo que fluía por mis venas crecía más con cada paso y cada rápido latido de mi corazón. Eso podría matarla, o al menos dañarla seriamente.

Lancé una rápida mirada al cielo nocturno. No había nada salvo estrellas, y no se veían luces en la distancia. Todavía nos quedaban casi cincuenta kilómetros por recorrer, y sería demasiado arriesgado que cobrara mi auténtica forma para acelerar el proceso. Una luz que atravesaba el desierto sería demasiado obvio, y además daría algo de que hablar a todos esos entusiastas de los ovnis.

Me detuve inesperadamente y tuve que rodear la cintura de Bella con un brazo para evitar que cayera. Estaba respirando con fuerza mientras me miraba, y la piel alrededor de su boca estaba pálida y demacrada.

—¿Por qué…? ¿Por qué nos detenemos?

—No puedes seguir mucho más, gatita.

Ella negó con la cabeza, pero el pelo se le quedó pegado a las mejillas.

—Puedo… puedo hacerlo.

—Sé que quieres hacerlo, pero esto es demasiado. Dame el ópalo y yo te llevaré.

—No. No puedes…

—Bella. Por favor. —Mi voz se rompió en la última palabra, y ella abrió mucho los ojos—. Por favor, déjame hacerlo.

Sus manos temblaron mientras se apartaba el pelo empapado de sudor de la cara. Su obstinada barbilla se alzó un poco, pero se quitó el brazalete de ópalo.

—Odio… la idea de que tengan que llevarme.

Me entregó el brazalete y yo me lo puse, sintiendo una pequeña sacudida.

También cogí su pistola y me la metí en la cinturilla de los pantalones.

—¿Por qué no te subes a mi espalda? Así no te estaré llevando… me estarás montando. —Hice una pausa y después le guiñé un ojo. Ella se quedó mirándome—. ¿Qué? —Me reí, y ella estrechó los ojos inmediatamente—.Tendrías que verte ahora mismo. Pareces una gatita, es lo que digo siempre. Tienes todos los pelos erizados.

Ella puso los ojos en blanco y se colocó detrás de mí.

—Deberías conservar tus energías y dejar de hablar.

—Au.

—Lo superarás. —Colocó las manos sobre mis hombros—. Además, tendrías que bajar esos humos.

Me agaché y rodeé la parte posterior de sus rodillas con los brazos. Con un saltito, deslizó los brazos alrededor de mi cuello y me rodeó los costados con las piernas.

—Cariño, estoy tan alto que hasta aquí no llega ningún humo.

—Vaya —dijo—. Esa es nueva.

—Te ha encantado. —La sujeté con fuerza y dejé que la Fuente llegara hasta el ópalo y se fundiera con él—. Agárrate, gatita. Voy a comenzar a brillar un poquito, y vamos a ir rápido.

—Me gusta cuando brillas. Es como tener mi propia linterna personal.

Sonreí.

—Me alegra ser de utilidad.

Ella me dio unos golpecitos en el pecho.

—¡Arre!

Sintiéndome mucho mejor, salí corriendo y alcancé la clase de velocidad que no podía permitirme corriendo junto a Bella. Su peso no era nada, lo cual resultaba bastante preocupante. Necesitaba que se comiera unos cuantos filetes y hamburguesas pronto.

Cuando vi que nos aproximábamos a las luces de la ciudad, me acerqué más a la carretera, y ahí estaba. Ash Springs, a quince kilómetros.

—Ya casi estamos, gatita.

Había ralentizado el ritmo lo suficiente como para que ella pudiera soltarse.

—Puedo ir corriendo el resto del camino.

Quería discutir, pero sabía que si lo hacía tan solo serviría para tardar más en llegar a un lugar seguro, así que mantuve la boca cerrada. También sabía que era algo más que eso. Bella quería demostrar, y no solo a mí sino también a sí misma, que podía ser de utilidad, y no un obstáculo. Esa necesidad de demostrar que podía ser igual que yo y los otros Luxen era lo que la había llevado a confiar en Benjamín. Me quité el ópalo y se lo devolví.

—Vamos allá entonces.

Ella asintió con la cabeza.

—Gracias.

Tomé su mano, más pequeña que la mía, y corrimos el resto del camino hasta Ash Springs. El camino entero nos llevó alrededor de unos veinte minutos, pero me parecieron una vida entera. Dependiendo de cómo nos estuviera buscando Dédalo tendríamos una ventaja sobre ellos de unas buenas dos horas, más si habían seguido a Jasper.

En cuanto llegamos a las afueras de Ash Springs, ralentizamos el ritmo hasta quedarnos caminando, y nos mantuvimos alejados de las aceras y las farolas. La ciudad era pequeña, tanto como Petersburgo. Había señales por todas partes que conducían a alguna de las muchas aguas termales naturales.

—Apuesto a que huelo fatal —dijo Bella, mirando con ojos deseosos la señal de una de las aguas termales—. Cómo me gustaría poder tomar un baño ahora.

Los dos estábamos cubiertos por una fina capa de polvo del desierto.

—Sí que hueles un poquito.

Ella me lanzó una mirada envenenada.

—Gracias.

Solté una risita entre dientes y le apreté la mano.

—Hueles un poquito a rosa a punto de florecer.

—Sí, lo que tú digas. Ahora estás siendo un idiota.

La conduje alrededor de un seto con forma de… Demonios, no tenía ni idea de lo que se suponía que era. ¿Un elefante cruzado con una jirafa?

—¿Qué harías por un baño? —Me volví y la levanté por encima de una rama caída—. ¿Cosas malas y sucias?

—Tengo la sensación de que vas a convertir esto en una conversación pervertida.

—¿Qué? Yo jamás haría nada parecido. Tienes un cerebro muy retorcido, gatita. Me horroriza lo que sugieres.

Ella negó con la cabeza.

—Lamento haber corrompido tu inocencia y tu virtud.

Sonreí mientras nos deteníamos en un cruce. Más adelante había varias señales iluminadas de hoteles. Las calles se hallaban vacías, y me pregunté qué hora sería. No había pasado ni un solo motorista.

—Creo que apuñalaría a alguien por una ducha —dijo Bella mientras cruzábamos la calle—. Incluido tú.

Solté una risa de sorpresa.

—No podrías conmigo.

—No subestimes mi necesidad de quitarme de encima toda esta porquería…Eh. —Se detuvo y señaló una calle lateral—. ¿Es ahí?

Había una señal en la distancia. La « S» era de un rojo tenue, de modo que parecía que pusiera « THE PRINGS MOTEL» .

—Creo que sí. Vayamos a mirar.

Nos apresuramos por la estrecha calle lateral, pasamos por delante de escaparates oscuros y llegamos hasta el aparcamiento. Definitivamente, estaba muy alejado del camino principal, y…

—Oh, vaya —dijo Bella, soltándome la mano—. Creo que es uno de esos moteles que cobran por hora, y la gente viene aquí a colocarse.

No le faltaba razón. Era de estilo rancho, con una sola planta y en forma de « U» . El recibidor estaba en el centro, y había una plataforma de madera que rodeaba las entradas a las habitaciones. La iluminación era tenue tanto en el edificio como a su alrededor, y en el aparcamiento había unos cuantos coches; la clase de coches que estaban a unos pocos días de acabar en el desguace.

—Bueno, ahora sabemos qué clase de lugares le gusta visitar a Jasper —dije, estrechando los ojos mientras observaba la luz amarilla que se derramaba sobre los tablones de madera frente al recibidor.

—No ha estado en muchos sitios. —Movió su peso de un pie a otro—. Ni siquiera ha comido en el Olive Garden, así que no creo que sea un experto en hoteles.

—¿Nunca ha comido en el Olive Garden? —Ella negó con la cabeza—. Vaya, tenemos que conseguirle palitos de pan y ensaladas infinitos. Qué fuerte —murmuré—. ¿Has hablado mucho con él?

—Él era el único que realmente se portaba… bien conmigo. Bueno, a su manera. No es que sea un tío cálido y cariñoso. —Hizo una pausa e inclinó la cabeza hacia atrás mientras observaba el cielo plagado de estrellas—. No hablábamos mucho, pero siempre estaba ahí conmigo. Al principio no pensé que sería él quien nos ayudaría. Supongo que las primeras impresiones realmente no importan.

—Supongo que no. —Una repentina expresión de recelo cruzó su rostro mientras bajaba la barbilla. Pude ver el peso de todo cayendo sobre ella. Era prácticamente la misma mirada que había visto en el rostro de Rose la mañana que me marché, antes de que comenzara a flipar.

No sabía qué decir mientras cruzábamos el aparcamiento. Realmente, no había palabras que sirvieran para lo mucho que se había descarrilado la vida de Bella. Nada que pudiera decir haría que la situación mejorara, e intentarlo parecía infravalorar todo por lo que había tenido que pasar. Era como decirle a alguien que ha perdido a un ser querido que la persona fallecida está en un lugar mejor.

Nadie quiere oír eso. No cambia nada, no hace que el dolor se vaya, ni te hace comprender por qué ha sucedido.

A veces las palabras son inútiles. Pueden ser poderosas, pero en algunas raras ocasiones, como aquel momento, las palabras no significan nada.

Nos detuvimos bajo una lámpara de luz débil que había a un lado del hotel, frente a varios bancos y mesas de picnic. Bella tenía la cara cubierta de polvo, y en sus mejillas había manchas de sangre seca. El estómago me dio un vuelco.

—¿Estabas sangrando?

Ella negó con la cabeza y miró nuevamente hacia el cielo.

—No es mía. Es de un soldado. Le… le disparé.

El poco alivio que pudiera haber sentido quedó ensombrecido por lo que había tenido que hacer, y lo que tendría que volver a hacer si la situación se complicaba. Le entregué la pistola.

—Vale. De acuerdo. —Le acaricié las mejillas—. Quédate aquí. Voy a cambiar de forma e ir a por las llaves. Si algo te resulta sospechoso, dispara primero y haz las preguntas después. ¿De acuerdo? No utilices la Fuente a menos que tengas que hacerlo. Pueden rastrear esas cosas.

Asintió con la cabeza. Me di cuenta de que no dejaba de mover las manos. La adrenalina seguía bombeando a través de ella, manteniéndola en pie. Iba a necesitar una sobredosis de azúcar muy pronto.

—No voy a ir a ningún sitio —aseguró.

—Muy bien. —La besé, y quise quedarme para no dejarla ahí sola, pero ni de coña podía llevarla al recibidor con ese aspecto. Hubiera o no gente vigilando, atraería la atención sí o sí—. Enseguida vuelvo.

—Lo sé.

Seguí sin moverme. Mis ojos buscaron los suyos, que estaban cansados, y mi ritmo cardíaco se aceleró. La besé una vez más y me obligué a apartarme.

Después, me giré y me dirigí hacia la parte frontal del motel. Recordé la imagen de uno de los guardias y cobré su forma. Mis recuerdos me proporcionaron unos vaqueros y una camiseta. Todo aquello era una fachada, como el reflejo de un espejo. La diferencia era que la imagen que yo reflejaba era falsa, y si la mirabas durante demasiado tiempo y con intensidad, comenzabas a ver grietas en el disfraz.

Una campana produjo un jovial tintineo cuando entré en la recepción. El aire olía a cigarros aromáticos. Había una tienda de regalos a la derecha, varias sillas viejas colocadas frente a unas máquinas expendedoras, y el mostrador de recepción a la izquierda.

Un hombre mayor esperaba junto al mostrador. Sus ojos parecían de insecto detrás de sus gruesas gafas, y llevaba un pantalón a cuadros con tirantes. Un atuendo impresionante.

—¿Qué tal? —dijo el hombre—. ¿Necesita una habitación?

Me acerqué al mostrador.

—Sí. ¿Tiene alguna disponible?

—Por supuesto. ¿La necesita durante unas cuantas horas, o la noche completa?

Casi me reí por lo que Bella había dicho en el exterior.

—La noche completa, y quizá también la de mañana.

—Bueno, comenzaremos con una noche solo y después y a veremos. —Se volvió hacia la caja registradora—. Serán setenta y nueve dólares. Aquí solo aceptamos efectivo. No tiene que firmar nada y no pedimos identificación.

Aquello no era ninguna sorpresa. Metí la mano en el bolsillo y saqué el fajo de billetes. Joder, ¿por qué llevaba Jasper varios cientos de dólares encima todo el tiempo? Por supuesto, no era como si fuera fácil robarle.

Le entregué un billete de cien.

—¿Le importa si echo un vistazo a la tienda?

—Adelante. No tengo mucho que hacer. —Asintió en dirección al televisor que había encima del mostrador—. La señal siempre llega algo mal por aquí en mitad de la noche. Pasa lo mismo con el televisor de su habitación. Es la número catorce, por cierto.

Asentí, cogí el cambio y la llave de la habitación, y me dirigí a la zona de regalos. Había una pila de camisetas unisex con las palabras « RUTA 375: CARRETERA EXTRATERRESTRE» de un llamativo color verde en la parte frontal. Cogí una talla L para mí y una S para Bella. Había unos pantalones de chándal que le quedarían un poco grandes, pero servirían. Cogí unos también para mí y después me giré, en busca de comida.

Mis ojos cayeron sobre un muñeco de peluche verde con la cabeza en forma de óvalo y unos grandes ojos negros. Lo cogí y fruncí el ceño. ¿Por qué demonios pensaban los humanos que los alienígenas éramos así?

El recepcionista del hotel se rió entre dientes.

—Si le gustan las cosas de alienígenas, ha venido al lugar adecuado. —Yo sonreí—. Ya sabrá que estamos a unos ciento treinta kilómetros o así del Área 51. Aquí vienen muchos visitantes de camino a buscar algún ovni. —Se le deslizaron las gafas por la nariz—. Por supuesto, no pueden entrar en el Área 51, pero a la gente le gusta acercarse todo lo posible.

Puse el muñeco de nuevo en su sitio y me giré hacia el pasillo de la comida.

—¿Usted cree en alienígenas?

—He vivido aquí toda mi vida, hijo, y he visto algunas locuras inexplicables en el cielo. O son alienígenas o es el Gobierno, y no me hace mucha gracia ninguna de las dos cosas.

—A mí tampoco —respondí mientras cogía tanto azúcar como pude encontrar. Añadí también un bolso de mano con las palabras « ESTÁN ENTRE NOSOTROS» , uno de esos teléfonos cutres con tarjeta prepago, y algunas otras cosas que me llamaron la atención. Antes de volver al mostrador, me di la vuelta y cogí el estúpido muñeco del alienígena.

Mantuve el ojo en el aparcamiento mientras pagaba. No se había movido nada, pero estaba deseando volver junto a Bella.

—Hay un congelador ahí fuera por si lo necesita. —Me entregó la bolsa—. Y si necesita pasar otra noche, tan solo venga por aquí.

—Gracias. —Me volví, echando un vistazo al reloj que había por encima del mostrador. Era poco más de las once, pero parecía mucho más tarde que eso. Y era extraño de narices que la ciudad estuviera tan muerta siendo tan pronto.

De vuelta al exterior, me saqué la llave del bolsillo y esperé a doblar la esquina antes de recobrar la forma del Edward con el que Bella estaba familiarizada.

Estaba esperándome donde la había dejado, apoyada contra la pared, lo que la dejaba envuelta en sombras. Una chica lista. Se giró y se alisó el pelo con las manos.

—¿Cómo ha ido?

—Genial. —Metí una mano dentro de la bolsa—. Te he traído algo.

Ella inclinó la cabeza hacia un lado mientras me detenía frente a ella.

—¿Un baño portátil?

—Mejor. —Saqué el muñeco del alienígena—. Me ha recordado a ti.

Ella soltó una risa corta y ronca mientras cogía el muñeco, y mi pecho dio una extraña sacudida. No recordaba la última vez que la había oído reír, ni nada que se le pareciera remotamente.

—Es igualito que tú —dijo—. Voy a llamarlo EC.

—Una elección perfecta. —Pasé el brazo alrededor de sus hombros—.Vamos, nuestra habitación está por este lado. Tu ducha te espera.

Se apretó a EC contra el pecho y suspiró.

—No puedo esperar.

La habitación no estaba tan mal como había supuesto. La habían limpiado recientemente, y el olor de los productos de limpieza y suavizante eran desde luego aromas bienvenidos. La cama era doble, con las sábanas abiertas. Había una cómoda enfrente de la cama con un televisor con aspecto de tener

problemas con la señal en cualquier momento del día. Al lado se encontraba un pequeño escritorio.

Puse las compras sobre la mesa y eché un vistazo al baño. Había toallas, jabón y los productos esenciales, lo cual era bueno, porque había sido tan estúpido como para olvidar comprarlos. Volví a la habitación y me encontré a Bella allí de pie, aferrándose todavía a EC. Era ridículo y extraño y otras mil cosas más lo mona que me parecía que estaba, cubierta de tierra, sudor y sangre.

—¿Te parece bien si me ducho yo primero? —preguntó—. Porque estaba de broma. No voy a apuñalarte.

Solté una carcajada.

—Sí, métete en la ducha a quitarte toda esa porquería antes de que te meta yo allí.

Ella arrugó la nariz en mi dirección y colocó a EC sobre la cama, de modo que parecía que el alienígena de peluche estuviera a punto de ver algún programa malo en la tele. Después dejó la pistola sobre la mesita de noche.

—No tardaré.

—Tómate tu tiempo.

Dudó durante un momento, con aspecto de querer decir algo, y después cambió de opinión. Me dirigió una larga mirada, y después se giró y desapareció en el cuarto de baño. El ruido de la ducha fue tan inmediato que me provocó una sonrisa.

Fui hasta la bolsa, saqué el teléfono desechable y abrí el paquete. Ya estaba cargado con cien minutos. Quería llamar a mis hermanos, pero hacerlo tan pronto era demasiado arriesgado, así que lo aparté y fui hasta la ventana. Al otro lado se veían la carretera y el aparcamiento, lo cual era perfecto.

Miré desde detrás de las gruesas cortinas de color borgoña y me pregunté cuánto tardaría Jasper en encontrarnos, o si lo haría siquiera. Puede que eso me convirtiera en un cabrón despiadado, pero no me importara lo que le pasara a Jasper. No era que no apreciara lo que había hecho por nosotros ni lo que había arriesgado, pero no tenía tiempo para preocuparme por los demás. Habíamos logrado salir. Y nunca íbamos a volver. Me cargaría a un ejército, quemaría hasta los cimientos de una ciudad entera y sumiría el mundo en el caos para mantener a Bella lejos de aquel lugar.


	20. chapter 20

Toda la historia peretenece a la increíble Jennifer L. Armentrout. Nombres de los personajes a la maravillosa Sthepenie Meyer.

Capítulo 20

 **Bella PDV**

El chorro constante de agua casi hirviendo se había llevado la mugre y cualquier otra cosa que se me hubiera pegado a la piel. Di unas cuantas vueltas y finalmente me detuve, presionándome la cara con las manos temblorosas. Ya había utilizado la botellita de champú —dos veces—, y tenía que salir de allí, pero estar en el plato de ducha con manchas de óxido cerca del desagüe y una presión irregular era tan distinto a los baños del complejo que no quería irme. Era como estar dentro de una burbuja, a salvo de la realidad.

El agua recorría mi cuerpo, cayendo en cascada sobre las cicatrices dentadas que tenía en la espalda, acumulándose a mis pies. Bajé las manos y miré hacia abajo. El agua no se estaba yendo rápido, sino que se quedaba en el fondo de la

ducha. Tenía un ligero tono rosado.

Tragué saliva y cerré los grifos. Salí de la ducha al cuarto de baño lleno de vapor, cogí una toalla y me la envolví alrededor del cuerpo, sujetándola por arriba. Hice lo que pude por quitarme el exceso de agua del pelo, de forma metódica. Envolver con la toalla. Apretar. Envolver. Apretar. Cuando terminé, me di cuenta de que no tenía ninguna otra razón para esconderme en el baño.

Y eso era lo que estaba haciendo: esconderme. No sabía por qué, solo sentía que mi interior estaba amoratado y desgastado, demasiado expuesto. Habíamos escapado… Éramos libres por el momento. Eso solo ya era razón para alegrarse, pero estábamos muy lejos de encontrarnos a salvo. Todavía no sabíamos qué había sido de Jasper ni lo que haríamos después, y había dejado atrás una vida entera en Petersburgo: mi madre, el instituto, mis libros…

Tenía que salir del cuarto de baño antes de que Edward pensara que me había desmayado o algo parecido.

Me aferré a la parte superior de la toalla y salí a la habitación. Edward se encontraba junto a la ventana, con la espalda recta como si fuera un guardia, y cuando giró la cintura, sus ojos me recorrieron desde la cabeza hasta los pies. La luz que había junto a la cama estaba encendida y era tenue, pero cuando me miró de ese modo sentí como si me hubieran iluminado con un foco. Enrosqué los dedos de los pies sobre la alfombra.

—¿Te encuentras mejor? —preguntó, sin apartarse de la ventana.

Asentí con la cabeza.

—Mucho mejor. Puede que quede algo de agua caliente.

El lateral de sus labios se curvó hacia arriba.

—¿Sabes qué día es? —Negué con la cabeza, y él señaló el escritorio—. Ahí hay uno de esos calendarios que van a página por día, de los que arrancas la página con cada día que pasa. Si está actualizado, es el dieciocho de agosto.

—Dios mío —susurré, sintiéndome muy inquieta—. Hemos estado ahí… Hemos estado ahí prácticamente cuatro meses.

Él no dijo nada.

—Sabía que había pasado bastante, pero el tiempo era muy extraño allí. No pensaba que hubiera sido tanto tiempo. Cuatro meses…

—Parece que fue hace una eternidad, ¿eh?

—Sí, eso parece. —Me acerqué a la cama—. Cuatro meses. Mi madre probablemente pensará que estoy muerta.

Él volvió a girarse hacia la ventana, con los hombros tensos. Pasaron unos momentos antes de que hablara.

—Te he traído algo de ropa limpia, está en la bolsa. Creo que te gustará la camiseta.

—Gracias.

—No hay de qué, gatita.

Me mordí el labio.

—¿Edward…? —Él se giró hacia mí, y sus ojos parecían antinaturalmente brillantes. Dos hermosos ojos verdes—. Gracias por todo. No hubiera logrado salir de allí si no…

De pronto apareció frente a mí, y me acarició las mejillas. Tomé aliento, sobresaltada, mientras bajaba su frente hasta la mía.

—No tienes que darme las gracias por nada de esto. Nunca te hubieras encontrado en esta situación de no ser por mí, y no tienes que darme las gracias por algo que quería y necesitaba hacer.

—Esto no ha sido tu culpa —le dije, y lo decía en serio—. Lo sabes, ¿verdad?

Él me besó la frente.

—Voy a limpiarme. También hay comida en la bolsa, por si tienes hambre. Si no, deberías tratar de descansar un poco.

—Edward…

—Lo sé, gatita. Lo sé. —Bajó las manos y me dirigió esa sonrisa engreída suya—. Si alguien aparece mientras estoy en la ducha, no lo dejes pasar, incluso aunque sea Jasper. ¿De acuerdo?

—Dudo que una puerta vaya a detenerlo.

—Para eso está la pistola. No creo que vaya a jugárnosla, pero más vale prevenir que lamentar.

Tenía razón, pero, mientras lo observaba coger unos pantalones y desaparecer en el cuarto de baño lleno de vapor, odié la idea de volver a empuñar esa pistola. Pero lo haría si tenía que hacerlo. Tan solo esperaba no tener que volver a hacerlo nunca, lo cual era estúpido, porque era más que probable que la violencia de mi vida diaria reciente no hubiera acabado ni por asomo.

Cogí la bolsa y la llevé hasta la cama. Me senté y comencé a hurgar en ella mientras el agua empezaba a correr en el cuarto de baño. Levanté la mirada, que

cayó sobre la puerta cerrada, y un cálido rubor recorrió mis mejillas. Edward estaba en la ducha, completamente desnudo, y yo tan solo tenía una toalla. Nos encontrábamos solos, por primera vez en cuatro meses, en la oscura habitación de un motel.

El estómago me dio un vuelco.

La calidez del rubor se intensificó, y gruñí con exasperación.

¿Qué estaba haciendo pensando en esas cosas en un momento así? Durante el último par de meses había oído a Edward en la ducha un millón de veces. No estábamos en una escapada romántica en el Ritz, salvo que correr para salvar la vida contara como preliminares.

Negué con la cabeza y volví a concentrarme en la bolsa. Dentro encontré una amplia selección de delicias llenas de azúcar, lo cual me hizo pestañear para contener las lágrimas, ya que sabía que las había traído para mí. Dios, cuando realmente importaba, cuando ni siquiera sabía que lo estaba intentando, podía ser muy considerado.

Saqué las botellas de refresco y me levanté para colocarlas junto a las patatas y los dulces en el escritorio. Sonreí cuando vi el bolso de mano, y la camiseta hizo que la sonrisa se ampliara de una forma que parecía poco familiar, como si fuera a agrietarme la piel.

Miré al alienígena de peluche.

—EC…

Volví a la cama y encontré unas zapatillas en la bolsa. Perfecto: no quería volver a ver esos malditos zapatos en la vida. Metí la mano hasta el fondo de la bolsa y mis dedos tocaron una caja cuadrada. Saqué el último objeto.

El calor invadió mi rostro y casi se me saltaron los ojos.

—Oh… Oh, vaya.

El agua dejó de sonar, y un segundo después Edward salió con los pantalones bajos en las caderas. Tenía la piel húmeda y reluciente. Mis ojos se quedaron fijos en su estómago y las gotas de agua que descendían por él hasta desaparecer tras la cinturilla de los pantalones. Yo seguía llevando solo una toalla.

Y tenía una caja de preservativos en la mano.

Mi rostro estaba rojo como un tomate.

Él levantó una ceja.

Mi mirada fue hasta la caja, y después de nuevo hacia él.

—Eres muy confiado, ¿verdad?

—Prefiero pensar que estoy preparado para cualquier ocasión. —Fue hasta la cama a paso tranquilo, como tan solo Edward sería capaz de hacer sin parecer un completo imbécil—. Sin embargo, me decepciona un poco que no tengan caras de marcianitos como todo lo demás.

Tomé aire y me atraganté un poco.

—¿Qué clase de motel vende preservativos?

—¿Mi clase favorita de motel? —Cogió la caja de entre mis débiles dedos—.Te has pasado todo el tiempo mirando esto en lugar de comer nada, ¿verdad?

Solté una risa; una risa real y normal.

Edward abrió mucho los ojos, y su color resplandeció. La caja se le cayó de entre los dedos y aterrizó con un suave golpe sordo sobre la alfombra.

—Hazlo de nuevo —dijo con voz ronca.

El sonido me provocó un escalofrío en la espalda.

—¿Que haga el qué?

—Reírte. —Se inclinó sobre mí y me acarició las mejillas con las puntas de los dedos—. Quiero volver a oírte reír.

Quise reírme otra vez para él, pero todo el humor se había esfumado bajo la cruda intensidad de su mirada. La emoción se hinchó en mi interior, como un globo sujeto por un fino cordel, pero cuando abrí la boca no sabía qué decir. Se me tensaron los músculos por todo el cuerpo, y sentía como si tuviera en el estómago un nido de mariposas a punto de echar a volar. Levanté una mano y la coloqué sobre su mejilla. Su barba incipiente me hizo cosquillas en la palma y provocó que mi corazón diera un salto. Deslicé la mano por la curva de su mandíbula y después por su cuello, hasta su hombro. Él dio una sacudida bajo mi tacto, y su pecho subió bruscamente.

—Bella —dijo como si estuviera respirando mi nombre; llevándolo hasta su interior como si se tratara de alguna clase de plegaria.

No podía apartar la mirada, y por un momento me quedé congelada.

Después me estiré y llevé mi boca hasta la suya. El ligero roce envió una sacudida por todo mi cuerpo. Moví los labios, familiarizándome con la sensación de estar tocándolo. Era extraño, pero parecía como si estuviéramos besándonos por primera vez. El corazón me latía con fuerza, y mis pensamientos eran un remolino embriagador que me mareaba.

Deslizó una mano por mi pelo, y sus dedos se enroscaron en la parte posterior de mi cabeza. El beso se profundizó hasta que su sabor estuvo por todas partes, y después solo quedamos nosotros… Tan solo nosotros. El resto del mundo se hizo añicos. Ninguno de nuestros problemas desapareció, pero quedaron relegados mientras mi boca se abría para él. Nos besamos como si estuviéramos muertos de hambre el uno del otro, y lo estábamos. Esos besos me embriagaban, y sus dedos se movieron por mi mandíbula y bajaron por mi garganta, trazando un camino delicadamente. Pero mis manos estaban ávidas y se apresuraron a deslizarse por su pecho, y recorrí las líneas de su duro estómago. El modo en que mi tacto le afectaba me maravillaba. Produjo un sonido ronco, y yo me derretí.

Me echó hacia atrás con suavidad y colocó su cuerpo sobre el mío, apoyando el peso sobre un brazo, pero nuestras bocas fueron lo único que se tocó en la más dulce de las torturas. Habíamos tenido situaciones de intimidad antes, dos veces, pero parecía que aquella fuera la primera vez. Sentí los nervios y la emoción que bullían a través de mí, mientras mi sangre se calentaba.

Edward levantó la cabeza. Tenía los ojos entrecerrados, pero pude ver sus pupilas como diamantes pulidos que seguían el movimiento de su mano. Me tensé mientras sus dedos se acercaban peligrosamente al borde de la toalla: cada vez que pasaba lentamente junto al tejido, mi corazón latía con fuerza. Mi mirada recorrió sus anchos pómulos, y después permaneció fija en la perfección de sus labios.

Su mano permaneció junto al nudo que había hecho en la toalla, y sus ojos fueron hasta los míos.

—No tenemos por qué hacerlo —dijo.

—Lo sé.

—Realmente no compré los condones pensando que lo haríamos esta noche.

Esbocé una sonrisa.

—Entonces… ¿no estabas siendo excesivamente confiado?

—Siempre soy excesivamente confiado. —Bajó de repente y me besó con suavidad—. Pero no sé si esto es demasiado ahora mismo. No quiero…

Lo silencié llevando las manos hasta la cinturilla de sus pantalones, y enganché mis dedos bajo ella.

—Eres perfecto. Quiero hacerlo… contigo. No es demasiado.

Él tomó aire y se estremeció.

—Dios, estaba esperando que dijeras eso. ¿Me convierte eso en una persona terrible?

Solté una risita.

—No. Tan solo te convierte en un tío.

—¿Oh? ¿Eso crees? —Volvió a capturar mi boca, y después me dio un mordisquito y se apartó—. ¿Tan solo me convierte en un tío?

—Sí —jadeé. Mi espalda se arqueó mientras bajaba la mano por mi cuerpo y después la llevaba de vuelta hasta el nudo de la toalla—. Vale. Eres mucho más que solo un tío.

Él soltó una risita desde la garganta.

—Eso pensaba.

Su aliento era cálido contra mis labios hinchados, ardiente y abrasador mientras recorría mi cuello. Depositó un beso en el lugar donde mi pulso latía en mi garganta. Cerré los ojos, feliz de dejarme llevar por el torrente de sensaciones. Necesitaba hacer eso… Los dos lo necesitábamos. Un momento de normalidad, tan solo él y yo, juntos, como teníamos que estar.

Me besó mientras sus dedos deshacían el nudo, distrayéndome mientras apartaba la toalla. Unos escalofríos siguieron al aire frío que recorrió mi cuerpo.

Murmuró algo en ese lenguaje lírico suyo, un lenguaje que desearía poder comprender, porque las palabras sonaban hermosas.

Mientras levantaba la cabeza, su mirada me recorrió, quemándome desde dentro hasta fuera. Los contornos de su cuerpo se difuminaron en una débil luz blanquecina.

—Eres preciosa.

Pensé en mi espalda.

—Toda tú —añadió, como si me hubiera leído la mente.

Tal vez lo había hecho, porque cuando lo atraje más a mí por la cinturilla de sus pantalones, él obedeció y encajó su cuerpo con el mío. Pecho desnudo contra pecho desnudo. Enredé las manos en su pelo mientras rodeaba sus caderas con una pierna.

Él tomó aliento bruscamente.

—Me vuelves loco.

—Es mutuo —dije con voz ronca, moviendo mis caderas con las suyas.

Los músculos de sus brazos se abultaron mientras producía un sonido que salía de la parte posterior de su garganta. Tenía la mandíbula apretada, y las líneas de su boca estaban tensas mientras deslizaba una mano entre nosotros. Esos dedos inteligentes pasaron de calmarme a robarme el aliento en un segundo, y sentí en mi interior una espiral…

Una brillante luz amarilla inundó la habitación repentinamente, rompiendo el momento.

Edward se apartó de mí con tanta rapidez que agitó el pelo alrededor de mis sienes mientras salía disparado en dirección a la ventana y apartaba ligeramente la cortina. Yo me incorporé y rebusqué sobre el colchón hasta que encontré la toalla. Me cubrí mientras salía rápidamente de la cama y cogí la pistola.

Notaba el terror subiendo por mi garganta. ¿Nos habían encontrado tan pronto? Me giré hacia donde él se encontraba, aferrando todavía la toalla alrededor de mi cuerpo. Me temblaba tanto la mano que la pistola vibraba.

Edward soltó un largo aliento.

—Tan solo son las luces de un coche… Algún idiota con las luces largas está saliendo del aparcamiento. —Dejó que la cortina volviera a caer en su sitio y se volvió—. Eso es todo.

Mi mano se tensó alrededor de la pistola.

—¿Las luces de un coche?

Su mirada cayó hasta lo que estaba sujetando.

—Sí, eso es todo, Annie Oakley.

Notaba la pistola pegada a la mano. Mi corazón seguía latiendo con fuerza por el terror residual, y ese terror iba a tardar en desaparecer de mis venas. Entonces me di cuenta con alarmante claridad de que a eso era a lo que habían quedado reducidas nuestras vidas: a ponernos a la defensiva y en modo de pánico cada vez que unas luces aparecieran por la ventana, alguien llamara a la puerta o algún extraño se nos acercara.

Siempre sería así.

Mi primera reacción ante las luces había sido coger la pistola, prepararme para disparar… disparar para matar si era necesario.

—¿Bella…?

Negué con la cabeza. Notaba un fuego que se arrastraba por mi estómago y subía hasta mi garganta. Las lágrimas me quemaban los ojos. Tenía la mente llena de pensamientos frenéticos, y notaba una presión en el pecho que se aferraba a mis pulmones con dedos helados. Un escalofrío bajó por mi espalda.

Cuatro meses de lágrimas que no me había permitido derramar se acumularon en mi interior.

Edward estuvo frente a mí en un instante, y separó mis dedos de la pistola con suavidad y cuidado. La colocó sobre la mesita de noche.

—Eh —dijo, cogiéndome las mejillas con ambas manos—. Eh, no pasa nada. Todo está bien. No hay nadie aquí, solo nosotros. Estamos bien.

Eso y a lo sabía, pero era más que las luces en la noche. Era todo: la acumulación de cuatro meses sin control alguno sobre ningún aspecto de mi vida o mi cuerpo. Lo noté todo amontonándose sobre mí: el miedo agrio que nunca desaparecía, el pánico que sentía cada día al despertar, los exámenes médicos y las pruebas de presión. El dolor del bisturí y el horror de ver morir a los humanos mutados. Todo me atravesó como un puñal. Nuestra angustiosa huida, en la que había disparado a gente (gente real y viva que tenía su propia familia y su propia vida); y sabía que había matado al menos a uno de ellos. Su sangre me había rociado toda la cara.

Y también estaba Benjamín…

—Háblame —me rogó Edward, cuyos ojos color esmeralda estaban llenos de preocupación—. Vamos, gatita, dime lo que te pasa.

Giré la cabeza y cerré los ojos. Quería ser fuerte. Me había dicho una y otra vez que tenía que ser fuerte, pero no era capaz de superarlo todo.

—Eh —dijo con suavidad—. Mírame.

Mantuve los ojos bien cerrados, a sabiendas de que, si lo miraba, el globo que había estado tan lleno y se elevaba con tanta delicadeza estallaría. Me sentía destrozada por dentro, y no quería que él lo viera.

Pero entonces giró mi cara hasta la suya y depositó un beso en los párpados de mis ojos cerrados.

—No pasa nada —dijo—. Sientas lo que sientas ahora mismo, no pasa nada. Yo estoy contigo, Bella. Estoy aquí para ti, solo para ti. No pasa nada.

El globo estalló, y entonces perdí el control.

 **Edward PDV**

Se me rompió el corazón cuando la primera lágrima bajó deslizándose por su mejilla y ella soltó un ronco sollozo que se escapó de entre sus labios.

La abracé a mí con fuerza y la envolví con mis brazos mientras ella temblaba por la intensidad de su pena, su dolor. No sabía qué hacer. No iba a decirme nada, las lágrimas no se lo permitían.

—No pasa nada —dije una y otra vez—. Déjalo salir. Tan solo déjalo salir.

Y me sentí estúpido por decirlo. Las palabras estaban tan vacías…

Sus lágrimas se derramaron por mi pecho, y cada una de ellas resultaba cortante como un cuchillo. Impotente, la levanté en brazos y la llevé hasta la cama. Me quedé pegado a ella, cogí la manta que parecía demasiado áspera para su piel y la envolví con ella.

Ella se acurrucó junto a mí, y sus dedos se aferraron a los mechones de pelo de mi nuca. Las lágrimas… seguían saliendo, y mi corazón se rompía por el crudo sonido de cada uno de sus sollozos. Nunca me había sentido tan inútil en mi vida. Quería arreglarlo, hacer que se sintiera mejor, pero no sabía cómo.

Bella había sido muy fuerte todo el tiempo, y si yo había pensado por un solo instante que no había quedado profundamente afectada, era un idiota. Lo sabía.

Tan solo había esperado… no, rogado, que las cicatrices y las heridas fueran solo físicas. Porque esas podía arreglarlas; podía sanarlas. No podía reparar las cosas que sangraban y se pudrían por debajo, pero lo intentaría. Haría lo que fuera para que dejara de sufrir.

No sé cuánto tiempo pasó hasta que se calmó, hasta que las lágrimas parecieron secarse y su aliento entrecortado se estabilizó, y se quedó dormida por el cansancio. ¿Minutos? ¿Horas? No lo sabía.

Me metí bajo las sábanas, me estiré junto a ella y pegué su cálido cuerpo al mío. Ella no se movió ni una vez durante todo el proceso. Con su mejilla contra mi pecho, no dejé de acariciarle el pelo con las manos, esperando que el movimiento llegara hasta ella en sueños y de algún modo la aliviara de alguno de sus problemas. Sabía que le gustaba cuando jugaba con su pelo. Parecía algo muy insignificante, pero era todo lo que podía hacer entonces.

En algún momento me quedé dormido. No quería haberlo hecho, pero las últimas seis horas o así me habían pasado factura. Debí de dormir durante un par de horas, porque cuando abrí los ojos la luz del día entraba por el hueco entre las cortinas, pero parecía que solo hubieran pasado unos minutos.

Y Bella no estaba junto a mí.

Pestañeé con rapidez y me incorporé apoyándome sobre los codos. Estaba sentada en el borde de la cama, vestida con la camiseta y los pantalones que le había comprado la noche anterior. Su pelo le caía hasta la mitad de la espalda y las ondas se movieron cuando se giró hacia mí, subiendo una pierna a la cama.

—No te he despertado, ¿verdad?

—No. —Me aclaré la garganta y miré a mi alrededor, a la habitación, ligeramente desorientado—. ¿Cuánto tiempo llevas despierta?

Ella se encogió de hombros.

—No demasiado. Son poco más de las diez de la mañana.

—Vaya. ¿Tan tarde?

Me froté la frente con el dorso de la mano mientras me sentaba.

Ella apartó la mirada y comenzó a examinar la tira de sus zapatillas. Tenía las mejillas rojas.

—Siento lo de anoche. No quería empaparte con mis lágrimas.

—Eh. —Me moví hasta quedar junto a ella y le rodeé la cintura con el brazo para acercarla más a mí—. Necesitaba la segunda ducha. Fue mejor que la primera.

Ella soltó una risa ronca.

—Menuda forma de arruinar el momento, ¿eh?

—Nada puede arruinar el momento en lo que se refiere a ti, gatita. —Le aparté el pelo de la cara y lo coloqué por detrás de su oreja—. ¿Cómo te encuentras ahora?

—Mejor —dijo, levantando la mirada. Tenía los ojos rojos e hinchados—.Creo… creo que lo necesitaba.

—¿Quieres hablar sobre ello?

Ella se lamió los labios con nerviosismo mientras jugaba con los mechones de su pelo. Me alegró ver que el brazalete de ópalo seguía en su delgada muñeca.

—Yo… Han pasado muchas cosas.

Contuve el aliento, sin atreverme a moverme, ya que sabía que a veces le costaba mucho esfuerzo sacar las palabras. Interiorizaba muchísima mierda, la mantenía dentro de ella. Finalmente, me miró con una sonrisita insegura.

—Tuve mucho miedo —susurró, y noté un espasmo en el pecho—. Cuando vi las luces… Pensaba que eran ellos, y entonces me asusté mucho, ¿sabes? He estado cuatro meses en ese lugar. Sé que no es nada comparado con Emmett y Rose, pero… No sé cómo lo hicieron.

Solté aire con lentitud. Yo tampoco sabía cómo lo habían hecho, cómo era posible que Emmett y Rosalie no estuvieran mucho más desquiciados de lo que ya estaban. Permanecí con la boca cerrada mientras subía la mano por su espalda y después volvía a bajarla otra vez.

Ella mantuvo la mirada fija en la puerta del cuarto de baño, y permaneció en silencio durante lo que pareció una eternidad. Entonces, muy lentamente, las palabras salieron de su boca a trompicones. Los baños de ónice. Los intensivos exámenes. Las pruebas de presión con los híbridos, y cómo se había negado a participar, y lo que eso había significado para ella hasta que la hicieron enfrentarse a Benjamín. Cómo él la había provocado para que luchara contra él y accediera a la Fuente. La culpa que sentía por su muerte era evidente en su voz.

Me lo contó todo, y durante todo el tiempo me vi obligado a mantener el control alrededor de un millón de veces. Una furia que jamás había sentido me llenaba por dentro.

—Lo siento —dijo, negando con la cabeza—. Estoy divagando… Tan solo… tan solo necesitaba sacarlo.

—No lo sientas, Bella. —Quería atravesar la pared de un puñetazo. En lugar de eso, me deslicé hasta quedar sentado junto a ella, muslo con muslo—. Sabes que lo que pasó con Benjamín no fue culpa tuya, ¿verdad?

Ella retorció un mechón de pelo entre dos dedos.

—Lo maté, Edward.

—Pero fue en defensa propia.

—No. —Soltó el pelo y me miró. Tenía los ojos vidriosos—. No fue en defensa propia, en realidad no. Él me provocó y yo perdí el control.

—Bella, tienes que ver la situación entera. Te estaban dando palizas… —Decirlo en voz alta hacía que me entraran ganas de volver al complejo y quemarlo hasta los cimientos—. Estabas sufriendo muchísima presión. Y Benjamín… Fueran cuales fuesen sus razones para hacer lo que hizo, él te puso a ti y a mucha otra gente en peligro repetidamente.

—¿Crees que se lo merecía?

Una parte sádica de mí, muy real, quería decir que sí, porque era cierto que algunos días pensaba eso.

—No lo sé, pero lo que sí sé es que entró en esa habitación para provocarte y que lucharas contra él. Y eso hiciste. Sé que no querías matarlo a él ni a nadie más, pero fue lo que pasó. No eres una mala persona. No eres un monstruo.

Ella frunció el ceño y abrió la boca.

—Y no, no eres como Benjamín, así que ni se te ocurra ir por ahí. Jamás podrías ser como él. Eres buena por dentro, gatita. Sacas lo mejor de la gente… incluso de mí. —Le di un golpecito con el brazo, y ella sonrió—. Solo por eso ya deberías ganar el premio Nobel de la Paz.

Ella rió con suavidad, y después se puso de rodillas. Rodeó mis hombros con los brazos, se inclinó y depositó el más suave de los besos sobre mis labios, de la clase que atesoraría para siempre.

—¿Por qué has hecho eso? —Rodeé su cintura con los brazos.

—Para darte las gracias —dijo, y dejó reposar su frente contra la mía—. La mayoría de los tíos probablemente se hubieran ido en mitad de la noche y hubieran corrido bien lejos de una histérica como yo.

—Yo no soy como la mayoría de los tíos. —Tiré de ella de modo que quedara sentada sobre mi regazo—. ¿Todavía no te has dado cuenta de eso?

Ella bajó las manos hasta mis hombros.

—A veces soy un poquito lenta.

Yo me reí, y ella respondió con una sonrisa.

—Menos mal que no me gustas por tu cerebro.

Ella se quedó boquiabierta y me dio un golpe en el brazo.

—Eso es una actitud muy ignorante.

—¿Qué? —Moví las cejas sugestivamente—. Tan solo estoy siendo honesto.

—Cállate.

Rozó mis labios con los suyos. Yo le mordisqueé el labio inferior, y un rubor rosado apareció en sus mejillas.

—Hum, ya sabes cómo me gusta cuando te pones en plan listilla conmigo.

—Estás loco.

Mis manos se detuvieron en la parte baja de su espalda, y la acerqué más a mí.

—Voy a decir algo muy cursi. Prepárate.

Ella recorrió la línea de mi mandíbula.

—Estoy preparada.

—Estoy loco por ti.

Ella rompió a reír.

—Oh, Dios mío, eso sí que es cursi.

—Te lo he dicho. —La cogí de la barbilla y bajé sus labios hasta los míos—.Me encanta el sonido de tu risa. ¿Es eso demasiado cursi?

—No. —Me besó—. En absoluto.

—Bien. —Subí las manos por su cintura, y las puntas de mis dedos se detuvieron por debajo de su pecho—. Porque tengo…

Entonces noté una sensación que se arrastraba por mis venas, extendiéndose por todo mi cuerpo.

Bella se puso rígida y tomó aire bruscamente.

—¿Qué pasa?

La sujeté por las caderas y la deposité sobre la cama, junto a mí. Cogí la pistola de la mesita de noche y se la entregué. Ella la aferró con los ojos muy abiertos.

—Hay un Luxen aquí.


	21. chapter 21

Toda la historia peretenece a la increíble Jennifer L. Armentrout. Nombres de los personajes a la maravillosa Sthepenie Meyer.

Capítulo 21

 **Bella PDV**

Me puse en pie rápidamente, aferrándome a la pistola.

—¿Estás seguro? —Hice una mueca—. Vale. Eso ha sido una pregunta estúpida.

—No…

Un golpe resonó en la puerta del motel, alterándome hasta el punto de que casi solté la pistola, y Edward me lanzó una mirada de preocupación. Yo me sonrojé: realmente necesitaba tranquilizarme. Respiré profundamente y asentí con la cabeza.

Avanzó en silencio hasta la puerta, con la gracia de un depredador letal, mientras que yo iba dando traspiés como un potro. Me acerqué más y me dije que estaba preparada para utilizar la pistola. Utilizar la Fuente, que sería igual de peligroso, sería demasiado arriesgado. Disparar una pistola atraería la atención, pero esperaba que solo de las personas que se encontraban cerca.

Edward se inclinó para echar un vistazo a través de la mirilla.

—¿Qué demonios…?

—¿Qué?

El corazón me dio un vuelco. Él me miró por encima del hombro.

—Es Carlisle… El Luxen que estaba con Seth.

Me costó un momento recordar quién era… El Luxen rubio tan guapo que había estado en el club de Seth con él.

—¿Es amigo?

—Ya veremos. —Edward cuadró los hombros y abrió la puerta. No podía ver nada más allá de su espalda desnuda, lo cual, si tenía que quedarme mirando algo, al menos no estaba mal—. Me sorprende que hayas venido hasta aquí.

—¿Debería sorprenderte? —fue la respuesta.

—Dímelo tú. ¿Por qué estás aquí? ¿Y por qué no debería hacerte volar en pedazos?

Me sudaba la mano que sujetaba la pistola. En realidad, Edward no iba a cargarse a Carlisle. Espera. Sí, lo haría, fuera arriesgado o no.

—Porque eso atraería demasiada atención —respondió Carlisle con su voz suave—. Y, además, no estoy solo.

Edward debió de ver a alguien más, porque sus hombros se relajaron medio centímetro y se apartó a un lado.

—Bueno, entrad.

Carlisle atravesó la puerta, con pasos largos y seguros. Me miró mientras sostenía la pistola.

—Bonita camiseta.

Yo miré hacia abajo, olvidando que llevaba la camiseta de la carretera extraterrestre.

—Gracias.

Entonces apareció Jasper, limpio y con buen aspecto. No tenía en absoluto la pinta de alguien que se hubiera pasado la noche corriendo por el desierto, y la sospecha creció como una mala hierba. Echó un vistazo a Edward.

—¿Estamos interrumpiendo algo?

Los ojos de Edward se estrecharon mientras cerraba la puerta.

—¿Qué está pasando?

Jasper metió una mano en un bolsillo de sus vaqueros y sacó una caja de cristal. Se la entregó a Edward.

—Aquí está el LH-11. Pensaba que estaría bien dejarte hacer los honores. —Me miró—. ¿Vas a dispararme, Bella?

—Puede ser —murmuré. Me senté en el borde de la cama—. ¿Dónde has estado?

Jasper frunció el ceño mientras Carlisle se paseaba por ahí, observando la habitación con una mirada de desprecio algo desagradable.

—Bueno, he estado ocupado toda la noche manteniendo a la mitad de los militares lejos de vuestro rastro. Entonces, cuando venía a encontrarme con vosotros, me topé con nuestro amigo.

—Yo no lo consideraría un amigo —dijo Edward, dirigiéndose hasta donde yo me encontraba y quedándose allí de pie.

Carlisle se llevó una mano al pecho.

—Me hieres.

Edward puso los ojos en blanco y después, en voz más baja, dijo:

—Puedes bajar la pistola, gatita.

—Oh. —Me sonrojé. Me estiré y la coloqué encima de la mesa. Después me dirigí a Jasper—. Tenemos que darte las gracias por… por todo. —Esperé a que Edward dijera algo. Como no lo hizo, le di una patada en la pierna.

—Gracias —murmuró.

Jasper curvó los labios, divertido, y creo que fue la primera vez que lo vi sonreír de verdad. Me sorprendió lo joven que parecía al hacerlo.

—No tienes ni idea de lo mucho que me alegra oírte decir eso, Edward.

—Puedo imaginármelo.

—En serio —intervine—. Muchas gracias. Nunca hubiéramos conseguido llegar hasta aquí de no ser por ti.

Él asintió con la cabeza.

—No ha sido solo por vosotros dos.

—¿Me lo explicas? —dijo Edward.

Carlisle resopló mientras se subía de un salto al escritorio. Menos mal que no se le arrugaron los pantalones bien planchados.

—¿De verdad creéis que a Jasper le gustaba ser el ejemplo perfecto de Dédalo de cómo debería ser un origen?

—Supongo que no. —Edward se sentó junto a mí—. Y supongo que a Seth tampoco.

Carlisle levantó un hombro esbelto.

—Y supongo que a ti tampoco te gustaba ser su perfecto creador de mutantes, ¿verdad?

—Ah, sí, Victoria estaba totalmente prendada de ti. —Jasper cruzó los brazos—. Eras su Luxen estrella. ¿Cuántos humanos conseguiste mutar en tan poco tiempo? Más que cualquier otro Luxen.

Edward se puso rígido.

—En realidad, eso no tiene nada que ver con esto. ¿Por qué nos estás ayudando y por qué estás con Carlisle?

—¿Y dónde está Seth? —intervine, imaginando que no podía hallarse demasiado lejos.

Carlisle sonrió.

—Está por aquí.

—No tenemos mucho tiempo para preguntas, pero puedo darte la versión corta y resumida —replicó Jasper—. Le debía un favor a Seth, y Carlisle tiene razón. Tú también tenías razón, Bella: estar en Dédalo significa no tener vida. Controlan cada aspecto de ella. No importa cómo me hayan creado. —Extendió los brazos hacia los lados, con las palmas hacia arriba—. Lo que importa, lo que siempre importa, es vivir.

—¿Por qué ahora? —preguntó Edward, con un áspero matiz de desconfianza en la voz

—Esa es la pregunta del año, ¿eh? —se metió Carlisle, sonriendo como si se hubiera tragado unas pastillas de la felicidad o algo parecido—. ¿Por qué iba a elegir Jasper este momento para arriesgarlo todo, incluyendo su vida, la poca vida que tenía?

Jasper le lanzó una mirada envenenada.

—Gracias, Carlisle, por añadir eso. Escapar de Dédalo no es fácil. Además de Seth y unos pocos más, nadie lo ha conseguido. Sí, podría haber huido un centenar de veces, pero me habrían encontrado. Necesitaba una distracción.

Entonces lo comprendí.

—Nos has utilizado como distracción.

Él asintió con la cabeza.

—Victoria y el sargento Marcus van a preocuparse más por encontraros a ti y a Edward. Yo no voy a estar en lo más alto de su lista de prioridades.

Parte de la tensión de Edward se desvaneció.

—Victoria dijo que había otros orígenes aquí fuera, en el mundo, que fingían ser humanos normales.

—Hay algunos —confirmó Jasper—. Dudo que ellos supongan un problema ahora. Llevan vidas notorias, así que no se acercarán a menos de quince kilómetros de nosotros.

Había algo que seguía sin entender.

—¿Por qué Seth no hizo que le consiguieras tú el LH-11 y ya está? Podía haberte ocultado.

Carlisle rió con suavidad.

—¿Crees que la locura de Seth sigue un método?

—Eso esperaba yo —murmuró Edward, pasándose una mano por el pelo.

—En realidad, sí que hay un método. Además del hecho de que podía hacer de espía para mantener a Seth… y a algunos otros informados con lo que estaba pasando en Dédalo, sabía que habían cambiado la composición del LH-11, y esa es lo que quería Seth, la nueva versión: Prometeo. Nunca había estado cerca de la nueva droga, nadie lo había estado. Hasta que te llevaron allí —le dijo Jasper a Edward—. Era una situación perfecta para todos. Pero no sé por qué quiere la droga Seth.

—Y yo no se lo preguntaría —añadió Carlisle ominosamente.

Me estremecí ante su tono, pero después pensé en lo que me había contado Jasper.

—¿Qué pasa con los Luxen, esos que según el sargento Marcus quieren invadirnos? ¿Es eso verdad?

Jasper dirigió la mirada hasta Edward.

—Es cierto, y al parecer tu chicarrón conoce a uno de ellos.

Los ojos de Edward se estrecharon.

—Sal de mi cabeza.

Me volví hacia él.

—¿De qué está hablando?

—Tan solo es algo que me dijo Aro Vulturi. ¿Lo recuerdas? —preguntó, y yo asentí con la cabeza. Había tenido un breve encuentro con el anciano Luxen—.Cuando me fui de la colonia para venir a buscarte, dijo algo de que la Tierra no sería de los humanos para siempre, pero realmente no pensé mucho en ello porque… Venga ya, estoy seguro de que hay Luxen ahí fuera que quieren tomar el control, pero eso no va a suceder nunca.

Jasper no parecía convencido, y yo tampoco lo estaba, pero entonces el origen inclinó la cabeza hacia un lado.

—Hablando del rey de Roma…

Un momento después, la puerta del hotel se abrió. Edward se puso en pie, y sus ojos se volvieron blancos mientras yo iba a por la pistola, con el corazón en la garganta.

Seth entró tranquilamente, con una bolsa de plástico y una caja rosa. Tenía el pelo recogido hacia atrás en una corta cola de caballo, y una gran sonrisa que cruzaba su rostro angelical.

—¡Hola, chicos! —dijo alegremente—. He traído dónuts.

Pestañeé lentamente mientras volvía a sentarme.

—Dios santo, casi me da un ataque al corazón por tu culpa.

—Estoy bastante seguro de que le había echado el cerrojo a la puerta —gruñó Edward.

Seth dejó la caja de los dónuts sobre la mesa, y yo los observé como si tuvieran la respuesta al origen de la vida.

—Y yo estoy bastante seguro de que he entrado. ¡Hola, Bella !

Me sobresalté al oír mi nombre.

—Hola, Seth…

—Mira lo que tengo. —Metió la mano en la bolsa y sacó una camiseta de la carretera extraterrestre—. Ahora podemos ir de gemelos.

—Eso… Hum, eso está muy bien.

Carlisle frunció los labios.

—¿Realmente vas a llevar esa camiseta?

—Claro que sí. Cada día de mi vida. Creo que es bastante irónico. —Los ojos de amatista de Seth recorrieron la habitación y volvieron a caer sobre mí—.Bueno, me parece que tenéis algo para mí.

Edward soltó un suspiro y cogió la caja de cristal. Se la lanzó a Seth, que la atrapó al vuelo.

—Ahí tienes.

El chico abrió la estrecha cajita, soltando aire lentamente. La cerró con reverencia y se la metió en el bolsillo trasero de los vaqueros.

—Gracias.

Tenía la sensación de que, al igual que Edward, no daba las gracias a menudo.

—Entonces… ¿qué hacemos ahora? —pregunté.

—Bueno… —Seth alargó la palabra—. Las cosas están a punto de irse a la mierda. Dédalo no va a escatimar recursos ni vidas para volver a poner sus mugrientas manos encima de ti, Edward. Van a poner esta ciudad patas arriba. Ya lo están haciendo, y utilizarán todos los medios posibles para encerrarte de nuevo.

Edward se puso rígido.

—Van a ir a por mi familia, ¿verdad?

—Probablemente —respondió Seth—. De hecho, puedes contar con ello. ¡Por cierto! —Seth se giró hacia Jasper con tanta rapidez que el otro origen dio un paso hacia atrás—. He conseguido unas ruedas nuevas.

—¿En serio? —dijo Jasper.

—Y hay espacio suficiente para los cinco. —Seth volvió a girarse hacia mí y hacia Edward con esa sonrisilla traviesa que no auguraba nada bueno—. Tengo una sorpresa para vosotros. Pero, antes, os sugiero que os pongáis algo de ropa.—Metió la mano en la bolsa, sacó una camiseta y se la lanzó a Edward. Era una camiseta lisa de color blanco—. Bella y yo estaremos adorables con camisetas de la carretera extraterrestre, pero tú parecerías estúpido. Ya me darás las gracias luego.

Me pregunté cómo demonios sabría Seth que Edward también tenía una de esas camisetas.

—Y comed algunos malditos dónuts. Da igual el orden.

Edward frunció el ceño, pero a mí me alegraba poder ponerme a comer dónuts. Eché un vistazo en el interior de la caja. Glaseados: mis favoritos.

—¿Qué clase de sorpresa? —preguntó Edward, sujetando la camiseta sin hacer ningún intento de ponérsela.

—Venga ya, si te lo dijera no sería una sorpresa. Pero necesitamos salir a la carretera pronto, así que comed y recoged vuestras cosas. Hay sitios a los que tenemos que ir.

Edward exhaló por la nariz y después me echó un vistazo. Podía ver por su expresión que no le hacía mucha gracia que Seth se pusiera a darle órdenes, pero tenía la boca llena de delicia glaseada, así que realmente no había mucho que pudiera añadir al momento.

Finalmente, asintió.

—De acuerdo, pero si…

—Lo sé. Si os la estoy jugando, encontrarás la forma de que mi muerte sea lenta y dolorosa. Lo pillo. –Seth guiñó un ojo—. Considérame advertido.

—Por cierto —dijo Jasper mientras Edward se inclinaba sobre mi hombro para coger un dónut—, no os olvidéis de la caja de condones que hay en el suelo.

Miré el suelo rápidamente. Allí estaban, justo donde Edward los había soltado la noche anterior. La cara me ardía como el maldito infierno, y estuve a punto de ahogarme con el dónut mientras la risa de Edward resonaba en mis oídos.

 **Edward PDV**

Desde luego, no me olvidé de los condones cuando guardé las pocas cosas que teníamos en nuestra bolsa de mano alienígena. Bella seguía estando algo roja, y me costó todo mi autocontrol no meterme con ella despiadadamente. Me porté bien con ella, porque estaba increíblemente mona con su estúpida camiseta y esas zapatillas baratas, apretándose al marcianito de peluche contra el pecho.

Le pasé el brazo sobre los hombros mientras nos dirigíamos al brillante resplandor del sol del desierto en agosto.

Jasper pasó junto a nosotros, y su mirada cayó en lo que estaba llevando.

—Bonita bolsa.

—Cállate —respondí.

Él resopló.

Doblamos la esquina del motel, y vi por primera vez el coche en el que iríamos.

—¡Vaya! ¿Esas son tus ruedas?

Seth se pasó la camiseta por encima de los hombros mientras daba unas palmaditas al parachoques trasero de un Hummer negro.

—Me gusta pensar que encaja conmigo.

Bella se cambió el muñeco de mano mientras observaba el monstruo.

—¿Has venido conduciendo desde Virginia en ese coche tan pequeño?

Él se rió.

—No. Lo he tomado prestado.

Sí. Tenía la sensación de que Seth lo había « tomado prestado» al igual que yo había « tomado prestado» el coche de Anthony. Fui hasta el lado del conductor y abrí la puerta trasera para Bella.

—¿Crees que podrás subirte tú sola?

Ella me lanzó una mirada por encima del hombro, y y o sonreí. Negó con la cabeza, se agarró a la barra y montó de un salto. Por supuesto, siendo el chico servicial que soy, la ayudé con un empujón en un muy buen lugar.

Bella me miró rápidamente, con las mejillas rojas.

—A veces eres un canalla.

Me reí entre dientes mientras subía de un salto junto a ella.

—Recuerda lo que hemos dicho sobre las caricias.

—Sí, lo recuerdo.

—Mantenlo en mente para más tarde. —Me estiré y cogí el cinturón antes de que ella pudiera hacerlo.

Suspiré mientras levantaba los brazos para apartarlos.

—Sabes que soy perfectamente capaz de ponerme yo misma el cinturón, ¿verdad?

—Qué monos —dijo Jasper desde la otra puerta, que estaba abierta. Se subió al otro lado de Bella.

—Estoy haciendo esto por una razón —repliqué ignorándolo, deslizando la correa de la cintura por encima de su regazo. Ella soltó un suave gemido mientras mis manos se deslizaban por la parte baja de su estómago. Le dirigí una sonrisa malvada mientras abrochaba el cinturón—. ¿Lo entiendes ahora?

—Como he dicho, eres un canalla —murmuró ella, pero sus ojos se habían vuelto de un gris suave.

Me incliné para presionar mis labios sobre su sien, y después levanté el brazo.

El cinturón estaba lo suficientemente holgado como para que pudiera acurrucarse junto a mí.

—Entonces, ¿este coche es mi sorpresa? Puedo conformarme con él.

Seth se rió desde el asiento del copiloto.

—Ni de coña. Creo que este me lo voy a quedar.

—Vosotros sentaos y disfrutad del viaje —dijo Carlisle, poniendo en marcha el Hummer—. En realidad, es un viaje muy aburrido. Además de las señales graciosas sobre los alienígenas en la carretera y una o dos vacas, no hay mucho que ver.

—Qué divertido.

Cambié las piernas de posición y eché un vistazo a Jasper. Estaba dando unos golpecitos con los dedos sobre sus rodillas cubiertas por los vaqueros, y tenía los ojos entrecerrados y fijos en la parte trasera del asiento. Realmente no confiaba en nadie de aquel coche, no al cien por cien. Podrían estar llevándonos de vuelta al Área 51.

Jasper giró la cabeza hacia mí.

« No vamos a traicionaros, ni a ti ni a Bella » .

Estreché los ojos.

« Por última vez: sal de mi cabeza» .

« Es difícil hacerlo. Eres muy cabezota» . La comisura de uno de sus labios se curvó hacia arriba mientras volvió a mirar el asiento que tenía delante.

« Además, ¿cómo iba a poder llevaros de nuevo hasta allí? Has visto lo que he hecho para sacarnos de ese lugar» .

No le faltaba razón.

« Podría ser una trampa, igual que con Benjamin. Él hizo lo mismo» .

« Yo no soy Benjamin. Yo quiero escapar de ellos tanto como tú» .

No respondí a eso. Dirigí mi mirada hacia la ventana y observé las pequeñas casas y las señales de las aguas termales que pasaban en un borrón hasta que, finalmente, se desvanecieron en la ancha carretera abierta, donde no había nada salvo pequeños matorrales y tierra marrón. Hasta que vi la señal no me relajé un poco.

—¿Las Vegas? ¿Vais a llevarnos a jugar y ver espectáculos?

Seth negó con la cabeza.

—No, salvo que te gusten esas cosas.

No sabía adónde íbamos, ni por qué eso me inquietaba. Me mantuve en guardia, con los ojos fijos en la carretera, en busca de cualquier vehículo sospechoso que se acercara demasiado. Poco más de unos diez kilómetros después de comenzar el viaje de casi dos horas, Bella se quedó dormida. Cogí el peluche antes de que cayera al suelo y lo sujeté. Me aliviaba que estuviera descansando más. Lo necesitaba.

Me tensaba cada vez que nos acercábamos a un coche de la policía, preparado para que nos detuvieran por una multitud de razones, que variaban desde haber robado un coche hasta haber luchado contra personal militar. Pero ninguno nos detuvo. No pasó ni una puñetera cosa en todo el viaje, salvo que Seth y Carlisle discutían por la radio como si fueran una pareja de ancianos casados. No era capaz de entenderlos. Claro que tampoco era capaz de entenderme a mí mismo.

Pensé toda clase de locuras durante el viaje a Las Vegas. Y me refiero a algunas cosas realmente descabelladas. No sabía si tenía algo que ver con el hecho de que había dos personas en el coche que potencialmente podían estar mirando dentro de mi cabeza, pero me ponía a pensar en cosas de las que de verdad no quería que otras personas se enteraran.

Todo comenzó cuando aparté la mirada de la ventana y centré la atención en mi pierna. La mano izquierda de Bella estaba cerrada contra mi muslo. Durante unos minutos, no fui capaz de apartar la mirada. ¿Qué pasaba con la mano izquierda? Era tan solo una mano, y Bella tenía unas manos geniales y todo eso, pero no se trataba de aquello.

Era lo que normalmente iba en la mano izquierda, en el dedo anular.

Dios, pensar en anillos y en la mano izquierda hacía que me entraran ganas de salir del vehículo y dar unas cien vueltas corriendo, pero casarme con Bella… ¿casarnos? Mi cerebro tropezó con la palabra, pero realmente no sería terrible.

No, sería lo más alejado de eso. Sería algo así como… perfecto.

Pasar el resto de mi vida con Bella era algo que planeaba hacer. No había cuestiones ni dudas al respecto. La veía a ella en mi futuro, solo a ella. Tomar una decisión como aquella no hizo que comenzara a notar un sudor frío. Tal vez era porque los de mi especie se emparejaban jóvenes, normalmente nada más salir del instituto, y nuestra versión del matrimonio realmente no se diferenciaba de la de los humanos.

Pero éramos jóvenes. Prácticamente unos chiquillos, o al menos eso era lo que diría Anthony. ¿Por qué demonios estaba pensando siquiera en eso en un momento así, cuando nuestras vidas eran un completo desastre? ¿Tal vez fuera porque cuando todo es caótico y no sabes si habrá un mañana, comienzas a plantearte esas cosas? ¿Hace que te entren ganas de sellar el trato, por así decirlo? Odiaba pensar en ello, pero tal vez no tuviéramos un par de años más para casarnos.

Aparté los pensamientos de mi cabeza, apreté más a Bella con el brazo con el que la rodeaba, y me concentré en la carretera. Cuando comenzaron a aparecer los rascacielos, la desperté con suavidad.

—Eh, dormilona, echa un vistazo.

Ella levantó la cabeza de mi hombro y se frotó los ojos. Pestañeó unas cuantas veces, y después se inclinó y miró por la ventana frontal. Abrió mucho los ojos.

—Vaya… nunca había estado en Las Vegas.

Seth se giró en su asiento, con una sonrisa.

—Es mejor verla de noche, con todos los edificios iluminados en La Franja.

La mirada de Bella se llenó de entusiasmo, pero volvió a reclinarse en su asiento, bajando los hombros. Por mucho que me gustara sacarla por ahí, no íbamos a hacer turismo: sería demasiado arriesgado.

Me incliné hacia ella, presioné los labios sobre su oreja y dije:

—La próxima vez. Te lo prometo.

Ella se volvió ligeramente y cerró los ojos.

—Lo tendré en cuenta.

Le di un beso en la mejilla e ignoré la mirada especulativa que me dirigió Jasper. Mientras entrábamos en Las Vegas, Bella no dejaba de inclinarse por encima de mí para verlo todo. La línea de palmeras que rodeaba La Franja, la ancha avenida que era una de las más famosas de Estados Unidos, probablemente le resultaba familiar, pero el barco pirata que había frente al hotel Treasure Island no era algo que se viera todos los días.

Nos llevó una eternidad abrirnos camino entre el tráfico rebosante, y normalmente eso habría hecho que estuviera a punto de sacarme los ojos por la impaciencia, pero no estaba tan mal. No con Bella prácticamente saltando, medio encima de mí, señalando lugares famosos muy conocidos, como el Bellagio, el Caesar's Palace y la torre Eiffel del Hotel París.

Era algo así como el paraíso.

Desafortunadamente, esa versión del paraíso tenía una audiencia. Maldita sea.

Mientras llegábamos a las afueras de Las Vegas comencé a cansarme de toda esa mierda de la sorpresa, especialmente cuando Carlisle abandonó la avenida principal y siguió por otra carretera alrededor de un club de campo y un enorme campo de golf. Seguimos alejándonos más por la carretera, lejos de la ciudad abarrotada. No había nada allí, a excepción de unas pocas mansiones, y después apareció de la nada una pared de seguridad de seis metros de alto, una reluciente estructura de arenisca.

Me incliné hacia delante, colocando la mano sobre la parte trasera del asiento de Carlisle.

—¿Eso de la roca es cuarcita?

—Ya lo creo que sí.

Bella me lanzó una mirada, abriendo mucho los ojos al darse cuenta de lo que eso significaba, mientras Carlisle se detenía frente a una verja de hierro forjado con pequeñas motas de cuarzo en ella. Nunca había visto algo parecido.

Se encendió un intercomunicador, y Carlisle dijo:

—Toc, toc.

Se oyó un sonido de estática, y después una voz de mujer.

—¿Quién es?

Bella levantó una ceja en mi dirección, y yo me encogí de hombros.

—La vaca que interrumpe —replicó Carlisle, echando un vistazo a Seth. Este sacudió la cabeza.

Volvió a sonar la voz desde el intercomunicador.

—¿La vaca que…?

—¡Muuuuu! —interrumpió Carlisle, con una risita.

Bella también se rió. Jasper puso los ojos en blanco y negó con la cabeza.

Hubo un bufido audible desde el intercomunicador.

—Eso ha sido una estupidez. Voy a abrir las puertas, espera un segundo.

—Eso ha sido muy cutre —dije.

Carlisle rió entre dientes.

—Lo he visto en internet y me ha hecho mucha gracia. Tengo más. ¿Queréis oírlas?

—No. —Mi negativa se unió a la de Jasper. Algo en lo que estábamos de acuerdo. Vaya. Quién me lo iba a decir.

—Qué pena. —Carlisle siguió avanzando con el coche cuando las puertas de la verja se separaron y se abrieron—. Esa ni siquiera era la mejor.

—Ha sido muy bueno —dijo Bella, y sonrió cuando le lancé una mirada—. A mí me ha hecho gracia.

—Tú eres muy impresionable.

Ella fue a darme un golpe en el brazo, pero yo le atrapé la mano. Entrelacé los dedos con los suyos y le guiñé el ojo. Ella sacudió la cabeza.

—Pues a mí no me impresionas.

Me lo hubiera creído si tanto ella como yo no supiéramos que las cosas eran muy distintas.

Me costó unos segundos darme cuenta de que la carretera también tenía grandes cantidades de cuarcita incrustadas en el asfalto. La primera casa a la que llegamos, una estructura modesta, tenía aspecto de que alguien le hubiera vomitado cuarcita encima: en el tejado, en las contraventanas, y en la puerta principal.

Joder.

Dado que no había formaciones naturales de cuarcita en las proximidades, habían tenido que traerla para proteger a la comunidad Luxen.

—¿No sabías nada de esto? —La voz de Seth estaba teñida por la sorpresa.

—No. Es decir, no es que pensara que fuera imposible utilizar así el cuarzo pero ha tenido que costar un dineral, y ni siquiera sabía que aquí hubiera una comunidad.

—Interesante —murmuró Seth, y su mandíbula se tensó en una línea dura.

Carlisle le echó un vistazo, y no comprendí la mirada que intercambiaron.

—Dédalo tampoco lo sabe —dijo Jasper—. Está justo bajo sus narices. Es el escondite perfecto.

—Esto es una locura. —Sacudí la cabeza mientras pasábamos junto a más casas cubiertas de cuarzo, cada una más grande que la anterior—. ¿Cómo es que no sabía nada sobre esto? ¿Conoces a alguien de aquí, Seth?

Él negó con la cabeza.

—En realidad, no. Tengo algunos… amigos en Arizona, pero debemos hacer una parada rápida aquí primero. Tenemos que dejar que la cosa se tranquilice durante un par de días, para que no sea tan peligroso viajar por carretera.

—Entonces, ¿después iremos a Arizona? —preguntó Bella, mirándonos alternativamente a Seth y a mí.

Seth se encogió de hombros.

—Es una posibilidad que tenéis. Allí es adonde irá Jasper para esconderse durante un tiempo, pero todo depende de vosotros. Podéis aceptar mi ofrecimiento de hospitalidad o metérmelo por el culo.

Bella frunció el ceño.

—Amí me da lo mismo —añadió Seth.

Ella movió un poco la cabeza.

—No entiendo por qué estáis todos dispuestos a arriesgar tantas cosas para ayudarnos.

Buena pregunta.

Seth la miró por encima del hombro.

—Tenemos un enemigo en común, y nosotros somos más numerosos que ellos. Igual que en las películas de terror.

Comencé a captar a los otros Luxen que debían de estar en las casas, o tras los altos muros que rodeaban la mayoría de los jardines. En realidad no me lo podía creer: una comunidad entera aparentemente oculta a los ojos de Dédalo y protegida de los Arum por unos depósitos artificiales de cuarzo.

Vaya. Era flipante.

Finalmente llegamos hasta otro muro, y la puerta se abrió ante nosotros. La casa, si es que se podía llamar así a esa cosa monstruosa, surgió delante de nuestras narices como un espejismo.

—¿Es allí adonde vamos? —preguntó Bella, y una expresión de asombro cruzó su rostro—. Es un palacio.

Aquello me hizo sonreír.

La verdad es que el lugar era absurdamente grande. Debía de tener alrededor de unos dos kilómetros cuadrados, tal vez más. El edificio era de tres pisos, con una cúpula sobre la parte del medio y un ala que flanqueaba cada lado. Como el resto de las casas, era de arenisca blanca con cuarzo bien incrustado en la estructura, y tenía también un alto muro que ocultaba lo que quiera que hubiera detrás de la casa.

Carlisle condujo por el camino de entrada y se detuvo dentro del círculo que había frente a los anchos escalones. En medio había una estatua de mármol. De un delfín. Qué extraño.

—Muy bien, chicos, ¡ya estamos aquí! —Seth abrió la puerta del copiloto y comenzó a subir los escalones. En el porche, se dio la vuelta hacia el Hummer—. Voy a hacerme viejo de tanto esperar.

Respiré profundamente y le cogí la mano a Bella.

—¿Estás preparada?

—Sí. —Me dirigió una pequeña sonrisa—. Quiero ver qué aspecto tiene por dentro.

Me reí.

—Yo apuesto por una absurda opulencia.

—Yo igual —murmuró Jasper mientras salía del coche.

Nos bajamos del Hummer y lo rodeamos. Esa vez Bella cogió la bolsa de mano y metió dentro el alienígena de peluche de modo que su cabeza sobresaliera por la parte superior. Le di un apretón en la mano y subí los escalones mientras me preparaba para Dios sabía qué. El modo en que Seth estaba sonriendo me causaba recelo. Parecía como si…

La sensación que bajó por mi columna era cálida y familiar, pero totalmente imposible. También lo fue el inesperado ramalazo de energía que me hizo soltar la mano de Bella. No podía ser.

Me alejé un paso de la puerta.

Bella se volvió hacia mí, con el rostro fruncido por la preocupación.

—¿Estás bien? ¿Qué pasa?

Me fallaron las palabras mientras me quedaba mirando la puerta. Lo único que pude hacer fue sacudir una vez la cabeza. Una parte de mí estaba entusiasmada, mientras que la otra mitad estaba horrorizada por lo que sentía…

Esperaba que tan solo fuera mi imaginación.

Bella caminó hasta mí y colocó las manos sobre mi antebrazo.

—¿Qué está…?

La puerta pintada de rojo se abrió, y cuando una forma salió del sombrío vestíbulo, mis sospechas quedaron confirmadas.

—Hemos venido todo el camino hasta aquí a toda prisa para salvarte el culo, pero al final acabas salvándotelo tú mismo antes de que podamos hacer nada. —Alice se puso las manos en las caderas y alzó la barbilla obstinadamente—.Menuda forma de robarnos toda la gloria, Edward.

Seth dio una palmada.

—¡Sorpresa!

 **.Yyyyyy, qué tal les pareció?? creo que es el último capitulo de hoy! nos leemos mañana :)**


	22. chapter 22

Toda la historia peretenece a la increíble Jennifer L. Armentrout. Nombres de los personajes a la maravillosa Sthepenie Meyer.

Capítulo 22

 **Bella PDV**

Edward se encontraba completamente perplejo, hasta el punto de no decir ni una palabra. Yo estaba igual. Las únicas dos personas que no miraban boquiabiertas a Alice eran Seth y Carlisle. Incluso Jasper tenía la boca abierta, aunque me pareció que eso tenía menos que ver con lo que su aparición significaba para Edward y más con lo guapa que era.

Y es que Alice no era de este mundo, sino extraordinariamente bella. Con sus brillantes y puntiagudos mechones negros, su exótico rostro y con esos ojos color esmeralda, era impresionante, una versión femenina y más delicada de Edward y Emmett. Era capaz de dejar sin respiración a humanos, alienígenas, híbridos, y aparentemente también orígenes.

Jasper parecía como si acabara de ver al niño Jesús en un carrito.

Alice se alejó corriendo de la puerta, con las lágrimas derramándose por sus rosadas mejillas. Me aparté en el último segundo, y Alice se lanzó a los brazos de Edward desde un par de metros de distancia. Él la atrapó y ella le rodeó el cuello con los brazos.

—Dios mío —dijo Edward, con las palabras amortiguadas—. ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?

—¿Tú qué piensas? —respondió ella con la voz pastosa—. Teníamos que hacer algo. Tan solo te nos has adelantado como siempre, idiota.

Yo uní las manos por delante del pecho, al borde de las lágrimas, mientras otra figura aparecía en el umbral de la puerta y salía por ella. Tomé aire con suavidad, sin creerme lo… lo diferente que parecía Emmett. Había recuperado peso y se había cortado el pelo; su rostro ya no estaba demacrado y las ojeras oscuras habían desaparecido.

Edward levantó la cabeza, como si hubiera sentido su llegada. Abrió la boca, pero no le salieron las palabras. Ninguno de nosotros podría haber esperado encontrarlos ahí. Al igual que yo, Edward probablemente pensara que tal vez no volviera a ver jamás a su familia.

Emmett cruzó el porche y rodeó a sus hermanos con los brazos. Los tres inclinaron las cabezas y las juntaron. Edward aferraba la parte trasera de la camiseta de Alice con la mano, y la de Emmett con la otra.

—Es cierto —dijo Emmett con una sonrisa—. ¿Qué pasa, hermano? ¿Siempre tienes que ir por delante de mí?

Edward colocó la mano en la nuca de Emmett y presionó la frente contra la suya.

—Eres un idiota —replicó, y soltó una risa estrangulada—. Deberías conocerme mejor. Siempre lo tengo todo cubierto.

—¿Sí?, pues espera… ¡Estoy cabreada contigo! —Alice se apartó y le dio un fuerte golpe a Edward en el pecho—. ¡Podías haber conseguido que te mataran haciendo lo que has hecho! Pedazo de idiota, gilipollas, imbécil…

Volvió a pegarle. Jasper hizo una mueca y murmuró:

—Maldita sea, esa chica… Esa chica sabe pegar.

—¡Eh! —Riendo, Edward le sujetó la mano—. Para ya. Es obvio que no he conseguido que me mataran.

—¡He estado muy preocupada, imbécil! —Alice respiró profundamente—. Pero te perdono, porque estás de una pieza, y aparentemente intacto, y estás aquí, pero si alguna vez vuelves a hacer algo parecido…

—Vale —intervino Emmett, pasando un brazo alrededor del cuello de su hermana para hacerla girar—. Creo que ya lo ha entendido. Creo que todos lo hemos entendido.

Alice se apartó de él mientras sus ojos pasaban por Carlisle y Seth. No les prestó mucha atención, pero su mirada volvió hacia Jasper y se detuvo en él antes de continuar. Yo había permanecido alejada del reencuentro y me había quedado junto a una de las columnas. Creo que Alice ni siquiera se había dado cuenta de que yo estaba allí hasta ese momento.

En un abrir y cerrar de ojos, prácticamente me derribó. Había olvidado cómo eran sus abrazos. Para alguien que tenía el cuerpo de una bailarina de ballet, era ridículamente fuerte. Y sus abrazos… Bueno, había pasado mucho tiempo desde que había recibido el último de sus abrazos de oso.

Tardé un poco en responder, más por haberme pillado con la guardia baja que por otra cosa, pero después dejé caer el bolso de mano y la rodeé con los brazos. Las lágrimas se acumularon en mis ojos y los cerré con fuerza. La parte de mi ser que se había sentido dolida por lo que había pasado con Alice entró en calor, y esa calidez se derramó por todo mi cuerpo.

—Lo siento —dijo, con la voz rota por las lágrimas—. Lo siento mucho, muchísimo.

—¿El qué?

Todavía no me había soltado, y a mí no me importaba.

—Todo… No haber sabido ver tu lado de las cosas, haber estado tan inmersa en mi pena y en mi furia que te abandoné completamente. No haberte dicho que te echaba de menos antes de…

« Antes de que fuera demasiado tarde» . Eso es lo que iba a decir.

Pestañeé para contener las lágrimas y sonreí contra su hombro.

—No tienes nada por lo que disculparte, Alice. Lo digo en serio. Nada de eso…

—Bueno, sí que importaba. La muerte de Eathan sí que importaba—. Ya está todo bien.

Ella me abrazó aún más fuerte y susurró:

—¿De verdad? Porque he estado tan preocupada por ti y por Edward, y por lo que podría haber…

Un intenso nerviosismo atravesó mi cuerpo, y deseé que la repentina oleada de terror desapareciera. No era bienvenido allí, no en un momento tan feliz.

—No pasa nada.

—Te he echado de menos.

Se me escaparon unas cuantas lágrimas.

—Yo también te he echado de menos.

—Bueno, bueno, creo que estás empezando a dejarla sin aire —dijo Emmett, y tiró del brazo de Alice—. Y creo que Edward está empezando a ponerse celoso.

Ella bufó.

—Es mi turno de estar con Bella —respondió, pero se separó de mí.

Y entonces Emmett ocupó el lugar de su hermana. Me abrazó, no con tanta fuerza como Alice, pero seguía siendo un abrazo poderoso.

—Gracias —dijo con voz queda, y supe que esa palabra contenía muchísimo significado—. Espero que sepas lo mucho que te agradezco todo lo que has hecho.

Asentí, sin saber muy bien si sería capaz de hablar.

—Vale. Ahora sí que estoy poniéndome celoso —dijo Edward, y Carlisle se rió.

Emmett me dio un apretón rápido.

—Quedaré eternamente en deuda contigo.

Quería decirle que eso no era necesario. Ayudarlo a liberar a Rosalie era algo que hubiera hecho otra vez, incluso aunque supiera que Benjamín estaba tendiéndonos otra trampa. Después de estar en las garras de Dédalo, comprendía más que nunca lo importante que había sido sacarla de allí. Lo único que hubiera cambiado era el lugar donde me habría situado en ese maldito túnel de Mount Weather.

Se hizo a un lado y su hermano ocupó su lugar, cogió el bolso de mano y me rodeó la cintura con el brazo. Emmett inclinó la cabeza a un lado.

—¿A qué viene el peluche del marcianito?

—Edward pensó que me recordaría a él —le contesté a Emmett.

—Dile qué nombre le has puesto —dijo Edward, y después me besó la parte superior de la cabeza.

Mi corazón dio un vuelco, y mis mejillas se sonrojaron.

—Lo he llamado EC.

Alice echó un vistazo al marcianito por encima del hombro de Emmett.

—Sí que se parece un poquito a ti, Edward.

—Ja, ja.

Saqué el muñeco de peluche del bolso y me abracé a él. Por alguna razón, me encantaba aquel estúpido marcianito.

—¿Qué os parece si entramos? —intervino Seth, balanceándose sobre los talones de sus Converse—. Estoy muriéndome de hambre.

Alice se volvió para colocarse al otro lado de mí mientras nos dirigíamos al interior. Le lanzó una mirada a Jasper, que caminaba detrás de nosotros. Si yo me había dado cuenta de eso, Edward también. Y fuera lo que fuese lo que estuviera pensando Alice en aquel momento, lo más probable era que Jasper estuviera escuchándolo a escondidas.

Tenía que advertirla urgentemente.

Y también del hecho de que Jasper era, bueno, muy diferente de todos nosotros.

La temperatura era como quince grados más baja en el interior del luminoso vestíbulo, incluso con la cúpula de cristal que permitía que entrara la luz del sol.

Había cuarzo incrustado en el suelo de baldosas, haciendo que todo resultara reluciente. Unas grandes plantas frondosas se encontraban situadas en las esquinas, y los dedos me picaban por las ganas que tenía de meterlos en la tierra. Meter los dedos en la tierra… Vaya, ¿cuánto tiempo había pasado desde la última vez que había hecho eso? ¿El día que nos habíamos marchado a Mount Weather? Era demasiado tiempo.

—¿Te encuentras bien?

—¿Eh? —Levanté la mirada hacia Edward, y me di cuenta de que debía de haber dejado de caminar, porque todos los demás ya habían llegado hasta el pasillo que había más allá del vestíbulo—. Sí, tan solo estaba pensando en jardines.

Una emoción cruzó su rostro, pero apartó la mirada antes de que pudiera descifrar de qué se trataba. Alargué un brazo y tiré del dobladillo de su camiseta.

—¿Y tú qué? ¿Qué tal al ver a Emmett y Alice?

Él se pasó los dedos por el pelo.

—No sé qué pensar. —Mantuvo la voz baja—. Me alegro de verlos, pero… maldita sea.

Asentí, comprendiendo a qué se refería.

—No quieres que estén cerca de nada de esto, ¿verdad?

—No. En absoluto.

Quería disminuir su preocupación de algún modo, pero sabía que nada de lo que pudiera decir lo conseguiría. Me puse de puntillas y le di un beso en la mejilla. Era lo mejor que podía hacer.

Él me sonrió desde arriba en cuanto volví a tener los pies en el suelo. Abrió la boca para decir algo, pero entonces Alice apareció en el vestíbulo y se puso las manos en las caderas con cara de exasperación.

—Bueno, vosotros dos, venid aquí. Hay gente en el gran salón que quiere saludaros.

Realmente no tengo ni idea de lo que es un « gran salón» , pero desde luego es bastante grande.

Dios, la echaba mucho de menos.

Edward levantó la cabeza y sonrió en dirección a su hermana.

—Sí, creo que sé quién nos está esperando.

Quien esperaba para saludarnos era nada menos que Anthony, además de Alec e Irina Denali. No debería haberme sorprendido por verlos, ya que todos ellos, Anthony y los Denali, eran como una familia. Fueron hacia Edward a la vez y se lo tragaron, incluyendo a Emmett y a Alice.

Volví a quedarme apartada, porque ese era su reencuentro y uno muy merecido. Además, la habitación distraía fácilmente. Alfombra oriental. Más estatuas de delfines. Muebles adornados con cuarzo. Un sofá lo bastante grande como para que se sentaran veinte personas.

Seth se dejó caer sobre un diván y comenzó a teclear en su teléfono móvil.

Carlisle se quedó cerca de él, como si se tratara de una sombra sonriente. Jasper estaba como yo, alejado, probablemente sin saber muy bien qué hacer mientras Alice comenzaba a llorar otra vez.

Hasta Irina estaba llorando.

Esperaba sentir una ardiente oleada de celos cuando Edward la abrazó, pero me equivocaba. Aparte del hecho de que Irina era capaz de conseguir que llorar resultara glamuroso, ya había superado aquella emoción inútil. Si había una cosa que sabía y comprendía en el mundo era que Edward me quería.

Anthony dio un paso hacia delante, cogiendo a Edward por los hombros.

—Me alegro… me alegro de verte.

—Y yo de verte a ti. —Edward le agarró los brazos—. Siento lo del coche.

Me pregunté qué habría pasado con el coche de Anthony, pero la pregunta se perdió en el nudo que notaba en la garganta. Verlos abrazarse los unos a los otros me recordaba lo importante que era Anthony para todos ellos: había sido el único padre que todos ellos recordaban.

—Es difícil, ¿verdad? —preguntó Jasper en voz baja.

Miré hacia él y fruncí el ceño.

—¿Has vuelto a entrar en mi cabeza?

—No. Tienes las emociones escritas por toda la cara.

—Oh. —Solté aire mientras volvía a mirar al grupo—. Echo de menos a mi madre, y no sé si…

Negué con la cabeza, pues no quería terminar la frase.

Cuando el grupo se separó, Anthony fue el primero en acercarse a mí. El abrazo resultó un tanto rígido, pero lo aprecié. Tanto Irina como Alec fueron hacia mí, y enseguida me puse recelosa, ya que nunca habían sido grandes admiradores míos.

Los ojos de un vibrante color azul de Irina estaban enrojecidos cuando me miró, sin duda contemplando mi conjunto y tachándome de enorme desastre de la moda.

—No puedo decir que me emocione mucho verte, pero me alegra que estés viva o lo que sea.

Me atraganté con mi risa.

—Eh, ¿gracias?

Alec se rascó la barbilla, con el rostro contorsionado.

—Sí, secundo esa afirmación.

Asentí, sin tener ni idea de qué decir. Levanté las manos y me encogí un poco de hombros.

—Bueno, yo también me alegro de veros, chicos.

Irina se rió, aunque el sonido era ronco.

—No, no te alegras, pero no pasa nada. En serio, el intenso desagrado que nos provocas no está en lo más alto de nuestra lista de prioridades ahora mismo.

Jasper soltó un silbido bajo y apartó la mirada cuidadosamente, lo cual atrajo el interés gatuno de Irina. Con lo hermosa que era, dudaba de que muchos fueran capaces de resistirse a ella.

Me libré de más saludos incómodos cuando apareció alguien más. Se trataba de una mujer de la edad de Anthony, treinta y pocos años. Era alta y esbelta, y llevaba un vestido veraniego sin tirantes de color blanco que se deslizaba alrededor de sus tobillos. Era guapa como una modelo, y tenía un largo cabello negro.

Obviamente, era una alienígena.

Sonrió con calidez mientras unía las manos. Unas pulseras marrones de bambú que llevaba en las muñecas se dieron golpecitos entre ellas.

—Me alegra ver que todo el mundo ha conseguido llegar hasta aquí. Me llamo Zafrina. Bienvenidos a mi hogar.

Murmuré un « hola» mientras Edward cruzaba la habitación para estrechar la mano de la Luxen. Sorprendentemente, esas cosas se le daban mucho mejor que a mí. ¿Quién iba a decírmelo? Pero verlos allí a todos, encontrarme rodeada de personas que había pensado que no volvería a ver jamás, resultaba un tanto abrumador. Me sentía feliz y confundida, y tenía un terrible presentimiento que era como una capa de sudor sobre mi piel.

Ahí estábamos todos reunidos, a trescientos kilómetros del Área 51.

Tratando de apartar esos pensamientos de mi cabeza mientras Edward presentaba a Jasper, me senté en el borde del sofá, apretando a EC contra mi regazo. Alice se sentó junto a mí, con las mejillas ruborizadas por la emoción.

Sabía que iba a ponerse a llorar otra vez.

Emmett fue junto a Zafrina.

—¿Está Rosalie acostada?

¿Rosalie? Presté atención. Por supuesto que iba a estar ahí, con Emmett. Entre la marea de caras, simplemente no había pensado en ella. ¿Estaría enferma?

Zafrina le dio unos golpecitos a Emmett en la espalda.

—Se encuentra bien. Tan solo necesita descansar un poco, ha sido un viaje muy largo.

Él asintió con la cabeza, pero no parecía aliviado mientras se giraba hacia Edward.

—Enseguida vuelvo. Tan solo quiero ver cómo está.

—Ve —dijo Edward, y se sentó a mi otro lado. Se reclinó sobre el cojín y pasó el brazo por la parte trasera del sofá—. Entonces… ¿cómo es posible todo esto? ¿Cómo habéis sabido que podríais venir aquí?

—Tus encantadores hermanos aparecieron en mi club y me amenazaron con quemarlo hasta los cimientos si no les decía dónde estabas —explicó Seth, levantando la mirada desde su móvil—. De verdad.

Alice se retorció bajo la mirada de Edward.

—¿Qué? Sabíamos que habías ido allí y que probablemente él sabría dónde te encontrabas.

—Espera —dijo Edward, inclinándose por delante de mí para mirarla—. ¿Te has graduado? Más te vale que te hayas graduado, Alice. Lo digo en serio.

—¡Eh! Mira quién habla, Señor No Tengo El Graduado Escolar. Sí, sí que me gradué. Y Emmett también lo hizo. Rose… Ella no volvió.

Eso tenía sentido. No había forma alguna de explicar su presencia allí.

—Nosotros también nos hemos graduado, ¿sabes? —dijo Irina, y después hizo una pausa para pellizcarse las uñas pintadas de púrpura.

Alec se pasó una mano por el pelo rubio e hizo una mueca en dirección a su hermana, pero no dijo nada. Jasper tenía aspecto de estar conteniendo una sonrisa… o eso, o estaba haciendo una mueca en dirección al delfín de cristal que

había junto a él.

—¿Y qué hay de todo esto? —preguntó Edward, señalando la casa con un gesto.

Zafrina se inclinó contra el brazo del sofá.

—Bueno, conozco a Anthony desde que éramos adolescentes. Hemos mantenido el contacto a lo largo de los años, así que, cuando me llamó para preguntarme si conocía algún sitio donde pudierais quedaros, lo invité a venir aquí.

Edward se puso los brazos entre las rodillas y su mirada se encontró con la de Anthony.

—Nunca habías mencionado nada de esto.

No había acusación alguna en el tono de Edward, tan solo confusión, principalmente. Anthony suspiró.

—No me sentía cómodo hablando de esto con nadie, y tampoco pensaba que tuviera que hacerlo alguna vez. Nunca salió el tema.

Edward no dijo nada durante un momento; pareció asimilar sus palabras, y después se pasó ambas manos por la cara.

—Realmente no deberíais estar aquí, chicos.

Alice gruñó junto a mí.

—Mira que sabía que ibas a empezar con eso. Sí, es peligroso que estemos aquí, lo entendemos. Pero no íbamos a dejar que os pasara esto a ti y a Bella. ¿Qué demonios hubiera dicho eso sobre nosotros?

—¿Que no pensáis antes de actuar? —sugirió Edward resueltamente.

Le di un golpe en la rodilla.

—Creo que lo que está tratando de decir es que no quiere que estéis en peligro.

Alec resopló.

—Podemos con cualquier cosa que nos echen encima.

—De hecho, en realidad no podéis —dijo Seth, que puso los pies en el suelo y se sentó, metiéndose el móvil en el bolsillo—. Pero esto es lo que pasa, Edward: ellos ya estaban en peligro, y en el fondo tú lo sabes. Dédalo habría ido directamente a por ellos, no lo dudes ni un momento. Victoria habría aparecido en su puerta.

Los músculos del brazo de Edward se tensaron.

—Lo entiendo, pero esto es como salir de la sartén para caer en el maldito volcán.

—No, en realidad no —dijo Emmett desde el umbral de la puerta. Llevaba dos carteras negras en la mano mientras se dirigía hacia donde nos encontrábamos Edward y yo. Nos entregó una a cada uno—. Nos quedaremos aquí un día o así. Decidiremos cuál va a ser nuestro próximo movimiento y adónde va a ir cada uno, y después desapareceremos todos. Eso es lo que tenéis en las manos. Saludad a vuestras nuevas identidades.

 **Tengo un dolor tremendo de cabeza y mañana de vuelta a clases, al trabajo... la rutina se vuelve un poquito mas pesada, aún así voy a tratar de avanzar algo en mis ratos libres...**

 **Después de Edward y Bella mi pareja favorita de la saga es Alice y Jasper así que estoy feliz de haber llegado ya a esta parte. ¿Les gustó? :)**


	23. chapter 23

Toda la historia peretenece a la increíble Jennifer L. Armentrout. Nombres de los personajes a la maravillosa Sthepenie Meyer.

Capítulo 23

 **Bella PDV**

Leí mi nuevo nombre por tercera vez, pero seguía sin poder creérmelo. Había algo en él que me resultaba familiar.

—¿Anna Whitt?

Alice dio una especie de saltito.

—Yo he elegido los nombres.

Entonces las piezas del puzle comenzaron a encajar.

—Edward, ¿cuál es el tuyo?

Él abrió la cartera y soltó una risita.

—Kaidan Rowe. Hum. Suena muy bien.

Me quedé con la boca abierta y me volví en dirección a Alice.

—¡Has escogido los nombres de un libro!

Ella rió.

—Pensé que te gustaría. Además, Sweet Evil es uno de mis favoritos, y tú me obligaste a leerlo, así que…

No pude evitarlo, y me reí mientras miraba la foto de mi carnet. Era una copia idéntica de mi carnet de conducir real, salvo porque el Estado y la dirección eran diferentes. Debajo se encontraba mi carnet auténtico, a nombre de Isabella Swan, y unas cuantas hojas de papel doblado.

Dios, echaba de menos mis libros. Quería abrazarlos, darles amor, aferrarme a ellos.

—Lo he encontrado en tu habitación —explicó Alice, dándole unos golpecitos con el dedo—. Me colé en ella para recoger algo de ropa y el carnet antes de marcharnos.

—Gracias —dije, deslizando mi nuevo carnet sobre el antiguo. Quedarme mirádolos a los dos iba a provocarme una crisis de identidad.

—Entonces, espera… ¿Mi nuevo nombre es de uno de esos libros? —preguntó Edward, y frunció el ceño. También tenía su auténtico carnet, pero debajo había una tarjeta bancaria con el nombre de Kaidan—. Me da miedo preguntar siquiera de qué trata. Más os vale no haberme puesto el nombre de alguna clase de mago o algo así de cutre.

—No. Es sobre ángeles, demonios, nefilim y… —Hice una pausa, fuertemente consciente de que todos estaban mirándome como si me hubiera crecido un tercer ojo—. Kaidan es algo así como la encarnación de la lujuria.

Sus ojos centellearon de interés.

—Bueno, entonces nada podría haberme encajado mejor. —Me dio un codazo, y yo puse los ojos en blanco—. ¿Eh? Es perfecto, ¿verdad?

—Puaj —soltó Alice.

—Bueno —dijo Emmett, sentándose sobre el brazo del sofá—. He cambiado los nombres de vuestras cuentas bancarias por los nuevos. También encontraréis los expedientes del instituto, así que, aunque los dos lo hayáis abandonado —mostró una sonrisa—, ninguno será más listo que los demás. Todos tenemos nuevas identidades.

—¿Cómo habéis conseguido montar todo esto? —pregunté, totalmente fuera de mi terreno con el tema de falsificar carnets de identidad y expedientes de estudios.

Seth me dirigió una sonrisita de satisfacción.

—Entre mis variados y extensos talentos se encuentra el de hacer carnets de identidad y documentos falsos.

Me quedé mirándolo, preguntándome si había algo que no fuera capaz de hacer.

—Nop —dijo, y me guiñó un ojo. Yo estreché los míos.

Edward estaba ojeando sus papeles.

—Chicos, en serio, gracias. Esto es un comienzo. —Levantó la mirada, y sus ojos de color jade brillaban—. Esto es algo.

Asentí con la cabeza, tratando de no pensar en todo lo que estaba perdiendo por volver a comenzar de nuevo. Como mi madre. De algún modo, tendría que encontrar la forma de verla.

—Sí.

Nos quedamos en la habitación un rato más, principalmente para ponernos al día. Nadie habló sobre planes, y realmente no pensaba que nadie supiera exactamente qué hacer a partir de entonces. Zafrina me enseñó su hermosa casa cuando pedí permiso para utilizar el baño, que, por cierto, era del tamaño de un dormitorio y tenía paredes de espejo por dentro.

El edificio contaba con más habitaciones en la planta baja de las que ninguna persona pudiera llegar a necesitar. Y parecía que Zafrina no tuviera pareja, así que ella era la única que vivía en esa enorme casa. Alice se unió a nosotros, y pasó un brazo por debajo del mío mientras Zafrina me conducía por una cocina abierta y un invernadero.

—Te va a encantar esto —dijo Alice—. Tú espera.

Zafrina le dirigió una sonrisa por encima de su hombro bronceado.

—Creo que Alice ha pasado la última semana aquí fuera, tratando de encontrar la forma de liberaros, pero… Realmente no teníamos ningún plan que Anthony y yo pudiéramos permitirles llevar a cabo que no fuera a acabar con ellos capturados.

Llena de curiosidad, dejé que me condujeran hasta el exterior, de vuelta a lo que pensaba que sería una temperatura sobrecogedora, pero acabé saliendo a un oasis.

—Oh, Dios mío… —suspiré.

Alice se balanceó sobre sus talones.

—Te dije que te iba a encantar. Es precioso, ¿verdad?

Lo único que pude hacer fue sonreír. Había numerosas palmeras de tamaño medio que bordeaban un muro de contención con incrustaciones de cuarzo, creando una zona en sombras perfecta. El espacio era rectangular, con un gran patio con barbacoa, fogón y varios divanes. Había flores de colores brillantes que flanqueaban el camino de adoquines, al igual que unos arbustos que había visto en el desierto pero cuyos nombres no conocía. Un fuerte aroma a jazmín y salvia flotaba en el aire, y hacia el fondo de la propiedad se hallaba una piscina con un bordillo de piedra natural.

Era la clase de jardines que se ven en televisión.

—Cuando Alice me dijo que te encantaba trabajar en el jardín, supe que teníamos algo en común. — Zafrina pasó los dedos por un crotón rojo y amarillo—. Creo que tu amor por la jardinería se le ha pegado a Alice; ha estado ayudándome.

—Me ayudaba —dijo ella, y se encogió de hombros—. Ya sabes, a no pensar en demasiadas cosas.

Eso es lo que me encantaba de la jardinería: era genial para vaciar la mente.

Después de investigarlo todo, desde el abono hasta las piedrecillas de colores neutros, seguí a Alice escaleras arriba, hasta el segundo piso. Edward estaba con Emmett, Anthony y los hermanos Denali: necesitaba pasar tiempo con ellos.

Además, estar con Alice me producía unos cálidos cosquilleos.

Las puertas de una de las habitaciones estaban cerradas, y supuse que allí sería donde se encontraba Rosalie.

—¿Cómo está Rose? —pregunté.

Alice fue más despacio, hasta llevar el mismo ritmo que yo. Cuando habló, lo hizo en voz baja.

—Se encuentra bien, supongo. No habla demasiado.

—¿Está…?

Vaya. ¿Cómo iba a poder hacer esa pregunta sin sonar como una insensible?

—¿Cuerda? —sugirió Alice, pero lo hizo sin desprecio—. Algunos días son mejores que otros, pero ha estado muy cansada últimamente, durmiendo mucho.

Rodeé una urna gigante llena de sansevierias.

—Bueno, no puede estar incubando nada. Nosotros no enfermamos.

—Lo sé. —Alice se detuvo ante una habitación al final del pasillo—. Creo que es solo que el viaje la ha estresado. Quería ayudar, no me malinterpretes, pero está asustada.

—Tiene derecho a estarlo. —Me aparté unos mechones de pelo de la cara y me concentré en la habitación. La cama era lo bastante grande para cinco personas, y había una montaña de almohadas y cojines apilados contra el cabecero—. Entonces, ¿esta es nuestra habitación?

—¿Eh? —Alice se quedó mirándome, y después sacudió la cabeza—. Lo siento. Sí, para ti y para mi hermano. —Se le escapó una risita—. Vaya. Bella, hace un año…

Una sonrisa tiró de mis labios.

—Me hubiera apuñalado una y otra vez en el ojo con un tenedor antes que dormir en la misma casa que Edward.

—¿Un tenedor? —Alice se rió mientras se dirigía hacia el armario—. Eso es muy serio.

—Lo es. —Me senté en la cama y me enamoré de inmediato de su firmeza—. Los tenedores solo se utilizan en las situaciones más desesperadas.

Alice entró en el interior. Pude ver que allí se encontraban algunos de mis conjuntos.

—He cogido un poco de todo: vaqueros, camisetas, vestidos, ropa interior…

—Gracias. Lo digo en serio. Esto —dije haciendo un gesto en dirección a mí misma— es todo lo que tengo. Va a estar bien ponerme algo que sea mío después de… —Dejé de hablar, pues no tenía sentido continuar por ahí. Examiné la habitación en busca de alguna distracción, y encontré otra puerta—. ¿Tenemos nuestro propio baño?

—Sí. Todas las habitaciones lo tienen, esta casa es una pasada. —Desapareció frente al armario y volvió a aparecer en la cama, junto a mí—. Será difícil marcharnos de este lugar.

Solo había pasado allí unas pocas horas, y ya quería adoptar la casa.

—Entonces, ¿adónde vas a ir después de marcharnos de aquí? ¿Vendrás con nosotros?

Ella se encogió de hombros.

—Sinceramente, no lo sé. No voy a pensar en ello todavía, porque no sé si será posible que nos quedemos todos juntos. Volver a casa está totalmente descartado por un montón de razones. —Hizo una pausa para mirarme—. Todos en el instituto estaban… diferentes después de que Edward y tú desaparecierais. Volvieron la policía y los periodistas, y la gente empezó a ponerse paranoica. Jessica estaba fuera de sí, especialmente después de lo que le había sucedido a Angela. Menos mal que tiene a su novio. Piensa que Emmett y yo nos hemos ido de allí para ver a nuestra familia, y en parte es cierto.

Estaba llena de preocupación, pero me obligué a armarme de coraje.

—¿Puedo hacerte una pregunta?

—Claro. Lo que sea.

—Mi madre… ¿Cómo está?

Alice se tomó un momento antes de responder.

—¿Quieres que te diga la verdad o quieres que te haga sentir mejor?

—Es malo, ¿verdad?

Las lágrimas se acumularon en mis ojos con tanta rapidez que tuve que apartar la mirada.

—Ya sabes la respuesta a esa pregunta. —Buscó mi mano con la suya y le dio un apretón—. Tu madre está mal. Ha estado tomándose mucho tiempo libre del trabajo… A sus jefes les ha parecido bien. Según tengo entendido, han sido bastante comprensivos. No cree que Edward y tú os hayáis fugado. Eso fue lo que la policía decidió finalmente cuando no pudieron encontrar evidencia alguna de por qué habíais desaparecido tú, Edward y Benjamín, pero también creo que algunos de los oficiales estaban metidos en el ajo. Llegaron a la conclusión de la fuga demasiado rápido.

Negué con la cabeza.

—¿Por qué no me sorprende? Dédalo tiene gente en todas partes.

—Tu madre encontró el portátil que te compró Edward, y tuve que decirle que te lo había comprado él. Sin embargo, sabía que tú jamás huirías sin llevarte el portátil.

Solté una risita corta.

—Sí, eso es bastante cierto.

Volvió a apretarme la mano.

—Sin embargo, considerando la situación, tu madre lo lleva bien. Es muy fuerte, Bella.

—Lo sé —dije, y entonces la miré—. Pero no se merece esto. No puedo soportar la idea de que no sepa lo que me ha sucedido.

Ella asintió con la cabeza.

—He estado mucho tiempo con ella, simplemente pasando el rato y ayudándola con la casa, hasta que nos marchamos. Incluso he mantenido tu jardín libre de malas hierbas. Pensaba que eso podría compensar de algún modo todo en lo que te hemos metido.

—Gracias. —Me moví de modo que quedara cara a cara con ella—. Lo digo en serio. Gracias por pasar tiempo con ella y ayudarla, pero vosotros no me habéis metido en nada, ¿de acuerdo? Nada de esto es culpa tuya ni de Edward.

Sus ojos relucieron, y después dijo en voz baja:

—¿Realmente lo piensas?

—¡Pues claro! —La conmoción me sacudió por dentro—. Alice, vosotros no habéis hecho nada malo. Todo esto es culpa de Dédalo, es a ellos a quienes culpo. Ellos son los responsables, y nadie más.

—He estado muy mal. Me alegra saber que piensas así. Irina dijo que probablemente me odiarías… Que nos odiarías.

—Irina es gilipollas.

Alice soltó una carcajada.

—Sí, a veces lo es.

Suspiré.

—Tan solo desearía que pudiéramos hacer algo que no fuera correr.

—Sí, yo también. —Su rodilla dio un bote mientras me soltaba la mano y se tocaba el pelo—. ¿Puedo hacerte una pregunta?

—Claro.

Se mordió el labio inferior.

—¿Ha sido muy malo?

Me puse tensa. Esa era precisamente la pregunta que no quería que me hicieran, pero Alice estaba esperando, con una expresión tan seria que tuve que decir algo.

—Algunos días eran mejores que otros.

—Me lo puedo imaginar —dijo con suavidad—. Rose habló sobre ello una vez. Dijo que le hacían daño.

Pensé en mi espalda y apreté los labios.

—Lo hacen. Hacían y decían muchas cosas.

Empalideció y pasaron unos momentos.

—Mientras nos dirigíamos hacia aquí, Seth dijo que tú… Que Benjamín está muerto. ¿Es eso cierto?

Tomé aliento bruscamente. Jasper debía de habérselo dicho.

—Benjamín está muerto. —Me puse en pie y me aparté el pelo hacia atrás—. No quiero hablar de este tema, ni tampoco de nada de lo que pasó allí. Lo siento. Sé que estás preocupada, pero es algo en lo que no quiero pensar. Me vuelve loca.

—Vale. Pero, si alguna vez quieres hablar, sabes que estoy aquí para ti, ¿verdad? —Asentí con la cabeza, y el rostro de Alice se iluminó con una sonrisa—. Entonces, pasemos a cosas mejores. Como ese espécimen de hombre de tan buen aspecto que ha venido contigo… El del corte del pelo militar.

—¿Jasper?

—Sí. Está muy bueno. Y con eso quiero decir que está buenísimo.

Rompí a reír, y en cuanto empecé no pude parar. Las lágrimas se derramaban por mi cara mientras ella me observaba, perpleja.

—¿Qué? —preguntó.

—Lo siento. —Me sequé la cara con los dedos y volví a sentarme junto a ella—. Es solo que estoy completamente segura de que a Edward le daría una apoplejía si lo escuchara.

Ella frunció el ceño.

—A Edward le daría una apoplejía si mostrara interés en cualquier tío.

—Bueno, pero Jasper es diferente —comencé con lentitud.

—¿Por qué? ¿Porque es mayor? No puede ser demasiado mayor, y además, es obvio que se trata de un buen tío. Ha arriesgado la vida para ayudaros a vosotros. Pero percibo algo diferente en él, supongo que será toda esa aura militar.

Supuse que era el momento de soltar la bomba.

—Jasper no es humano, Alice.

Ella frunció aún más el ceño.

—Entonces, ¿es un híbrido? Tiene sentido.

—Eh… No. Es… Bueno, él es algo diferente. Es lo que llaman un origen… El hijo de un Luxen y un híbrido.

Después de que las palabras calaran, ella se encogió de hombros.

—¿Y qué? Yo soy alienígena. No voy a juzgarlo.

Sonreí ante sus palabras, contenta de que volviera a mostrar interés en un chico después de lo de Eathan.

—Bueno, hay una cosa más. Yo tendría cuidado con lo que piensas cuando estás con él.

—¿Por qué?

—Los orígenes tienen unas cuantas habilidades extrañas —expliqué, observando cómo sus ojos se abrían como platos—. Puede leerte la mente sin que te des cuenta siquiera.

El rostro de Alice pasó de pálido a un rojo intenso.

—Oh, Dios.

—¿Qué?

Ella se golpeó la cara con las manos.

—Bueno, todo el tiempo que estuvimos ahí abajo me lo estaba imaginando desnudo.

Después de cambiarme y ponerme un viejo vestido de tubo de tejido de rizo que pasó la prueba de no mostrar ninguna cicatriz, me uní a Alice y a los demás escaleras abajo. Tras eso siguió una enorme cena de niveles extravagantes que consistió en frutas jugosas que ni siquiera sabía que existían, carnes de sabor fuerte y dulce, y una ensalada que llenaba el cuenco más grande que hubiera visto jamás. Comí más de lo que pensaba que fuera humanamente posible, incluso parte de la carne asada del plato de Edward. Rosalie se había unido a nosotros, y me abrazó en el momento en que nuestros caminos se cruzaron.

Aparte de parecer muy agotada, tenía aspecto de encontrarse bien, y su apetito rivalizaba con el mío.

Edward empujó su plato hacia mí con el dedo.

—Vas a dejar a Zafrina sin casa como sigas comiendo así.

Yo me encogí de hombros, tomé otro pedazo de kebab y me lo metí en la boca.

—Llevo mucho tiempo sin comer nada que no fuera blando ni servido en una bandeja de plástico. —Él hizo una mueca de dolor, y yo me arrepentí de inmediato por haber dicho eso—. Yo…

—Come todo lo que quieras —dijo, apartando la mirada. Un músculo comenzó a vibrar en su mandíbula.

Entonces puso más brochetas en mi plato, además de un puñado de uvas y lomo de cerdo asado; tanta comida que si me la hubiera comido toda habrían tenido que sacarme de allí rodando. Aparté la mirada, y me encontré con la de Emmett. Parecía… simplemente parecía triste.

Metí la mano debajo de la mesa, la coloqué sobre la rodilla de Edward y le di un apretón. Su cabeza se giró hacia mí, y vi que tenía toda la frente arrugada.

Sonreí para él, y pareció funcionar, pues volvió a relajarse.

Y comí tanta comida como fui capaz de tragar, a sabiendas de que eso ayudaría a Edward. No sabía exactamente por qué, pero hacia el final de la cena volvía a tener su habitual actitud encantadora e imbécil.

Después, fuimos todos al exterior. Edward sentó su culo feliz sobre uno de los divanes de cojines blancos, y yo me acomodé junto a sus piernas. La charla era ligera, lo que todos necesitábamos. Seth y Carlisle se unieron a nosotros, y Jasper también. Incluso Irina y Alec no estaban demostrando su habitual actitud antisocial.

Bueno, en realidad no hablaban conmigo, pero soltaban algún comentario cada vez que Edward, Emmett o Anthony decían algo. Yo no dije gran cosa, principalmente porque estaba ocupada prestando atención a Rosalie y Emmett.

Simplemente eran demasiado adorables.

Compartían una silla, y Rose se encontraba sentada sobre el regazo de Emmett, con la mejilla bajo la barbilla de él. Emmett le pasaba la mano continuamente por la espalda, de arriba abajo. De vez en cuando le murmuraba algo al oído, y ella sonreía o reía en silencio.

Cuando no estaba mirándolos a ellos, me fijaba en Alice.

A lo largo de la noche fue acercándose lentamente, cada vez más, a donde Jasper se encontraba charlando con Zafrina. Conté los minutos que pasaron hasta que Edward se dio cuenta de ello.

Fueron veinte.

—Alice —la llamó—. ¿Por qué no me traes algo de beber?

Ella se quedó paralizada a medio camino entre la mesa del patio y el fogón.

Sus ojos luminosos se estrecharon.

—¿Qué?

—Tengo sed. Creo que deberías ser una buena hermana y traerle algo de beber a tu pobre hermano.

Me volví hacia él y le lancé una mirada envenenada, pero él alzó las cejas y cruzó las manos por detrás de la cabeza. Yo me giré de nuevo hacia Alice.

—No te atrevas a traerle nada de beber.

—No pensaba hacerlo —respondió ella—. Tiene dos piernas.

Pero eso no desalentó a Edward.

—Entonces, ¿por qué no vienes aquí a pasar el rato conmigo?

Puse los ojos en blanco.

—No creo que haya espacio para mí en ese diván. —Cruzó los brazos—. Y por mucho que os quiera a los dos, me parece que no me apetece acercarme tanto.

Para entonces, Edward ya había logrado atraer la atención de todo el mundo.

—Puedo hacer hueco para mi hermana —insistió él con voz cameladora.

—Ajá —soltó ella, y después se dio media vuelta y fue hacia el patio. Cogió una silla, se sentó justo al lado de Jasper y le tendió la mano—. Creo que no nos han presentado oficialmente.

Jasper bajó la mirada hasta su mano esbelta, después miró a Edward durante un mínimo segundo, y entonces le estrechó la mano.

—No, no nos han presentado.

Casi dos metros de alienígena se pusieron rígidos detrás de mí. Oh, Dios.

—Me llamo Alice Cullen. Soy hermana del gilipollas conocido como Edward. —Sonrió con calidez—. Pero probablemente eso ya lo sabías.

—¿Que es un gilipollas o que es tu hermano? —preguntó Jasper fingiendo inocencia—. La respuesta es que sí a las dos cosas.

Me atraganté con mi propia risa.

Edward emanaba calor.

—¿Soy también el hermano que va a patearte el culo como no sueltes la mano de mi hermana? La respuesta a eso también es que sí.

Emmett soltó una risita desde su silla.

Me di cuenta de que estaba sonriendo. Algunas cosas jamás cambiaban. El lado sobreprotector de Edward seguía siendo como una patada en el culo.

—Ignóralo —dijo Alice—. No tiene demasiadas habilidades sociales.

—Y yo puedo atestiguarlo —solté.

Edward me dio un golpecito en la cadera con el pie, y yo lo miré. Él guiñó el ojo y dijo en voz baja:

—Eso no va a pasar ni de broma.

Jasper todavía no había soltado la mano de Alice mientras hablaba con ella, y me pregunté si lo haría para provocar a Edward o si simplemente quería cogerle la mano. Edward abrió la boca para decir alguna idiotez, pero yo le agarré el tobillo.

—Déjalos en paz.

—Creo que no.

Deslicé los dedos bajo el dobladillo de sus vaqueros y me encontré con su mirada.

—¿Por favor?

Sus ojos se estrecharon en unas incandescentes aberturas verdes.

—¿Porfa?

—¿Me lo compensarás?

—A lo mejor.

—Pues más te vale que me lo compenses muy bien. —Se sentó fluidamente y se movió de modo que sus rodillas quedaran a ambos lados de mis caderas.

Envolvió mi cintura con los brazos y dejó descansar la barbilla sobre mi hombro.

Yo giré la mejilla hacia la suya, y un estremecimiento recorrió mi piel mientras sus labios me rozaban la barbilla—. Necesito mucha compensación —dijo—.¿Qué te parece?

—Déjalos en paz, y a lo mejor —respondí, quedándome sin aliento ante la perspectiva.

—Hum… —Me metió entre sus piernas colocadas en forma de « V» —. Negociar contigo es muy duro.

Algo realmente sucio me vino a la cabeza, y me puse roja. Edward se reclinó hacia atrás, inclinando la cabeza hacia un lado.

—¿Qué estás pensando, gatita?

—Nada —aseguré, mordiéndome el labio. Él no parecía convencido.

—¿Estás teniendo pensamientos impuros conmigo? Vaya.

—¿Pensamientos impuros? —Me reí—. Yo no iría tan lejos.

Los labios de Edward rozaron el lóbulo de mi oreja, y otro escalofrío me recorrió la espalda.

—Yo sí que lo haría, y más lejos aún.

Negué con la cabeza y me di cuenta de que Edward estaba completamente distraído de con quién hablaba Alice. Mi amiga me debía una, aunque estar entre los brazos de Edward y sentir todo su cuerpo no fuera una tarea pesada ni nada parecido. Ni siquiera cuando sus dedos comenzaron a jugar con el dobladillo de mi vestido, y el dorso de su mano rozó perezosamente mis muslos.

Emmett y Rose fueron los primeros en irse a dormir. Pasaron junto a nosotros arrastrando los pies, y Rose me dedicó una sonrisa y un suave « buenas noches» .

Anthony y Zafrina fueron los siguientes, aunque parecía que fueran en direcciones diferentes, así que no pude entretenerme pensando que habría algo más ahí. Eso hubiera sido asqueroso, pues Anthony había sido mi profesor.

La noche llegó y todos los demás se metieron en el interior de la casa, incluidos Jasper y Alice. Mientras entraban en el invernadero, Edward estiró tanto el cuello que pensé que se le iba a caer la cabeza, lo cual no tenía sentido porque los dos estaban subiendo las escaleras.

Decidí guardarme esa observación para mí misma, no fuera que se le ocurriera seguirlos.

Solo Edward y yo permanecimos en el patio, mirando hacia el cielo tachonado de estrellas. En cuanto nos quedamos solos, me subí a su regazo y coloqué la cabeza bajo su barbilla. De vez en cuando depositaba un beso sobre mi frente, mi mejilla, mi nariz… Y, cada vez que lo hacía, borraba otro minuto del tiempo que había pasado en Dédalo. Sus besos realmente tenían el poder de cambiar vidas, aunque yo no iba a admitirlo. Su ego ya era enorme de por sí.

No estábamos hablando, pues pensaba que había demasiadas cosas que decir y, al mismo tiempo, nada que decir en absoluto. Habíamos logrado salir del Área 51, y en ese preciso segundo estábamos a salvo, pero nuestro futuro era incierto.

Dédalo estaba buscándonos, y no podríamos quedarnos allí para siempre. Nos encontrábamos demasiado cerca del Área 51, y con una población tan cuantiosa había demasiados ojos fisgones de gente que comenzaría a hacer preguntas. Seth tenía el LH-11, e ignorábamos lo que podía hacer realmente, ni por qué querría él algo tan volátil. Estaban los híbridos y los Luxen del complejo, y esos niños…

Esos niños espeluznantes.

No tenía ni idea de lo que iba a pasar en el futuro, y el simple hecho de pensar en ello me aterrorizaba totalmente. No teníamos garantizado un mañana, ni tampoco las próximas horas. Contuve el aliento al darme cuenta de ello y me puse rígida. El próximo minuto nos resultaba desconocido, y tal vez jamás llegaría.

Los brazos de Edward me rodearon con más fuerza.

—¿En qué estás pensando, gatita?

Me planteé la posibilidad de mentirle, pero en ese momento no quería ser fuerte. No quería fingir que lo teníamos todo bajo control, porque no era cierto.

—Tengo miedo.

Él me apretó contra su pecho y presionó la mejilla contra la mía. Su barba incipiente me hizo cosquillas, y sonreí a pesar de todo.

—Estarías loca si no lo tuvieras.

Cerré los ojos y deslicé la mejilla contra la suya. Probablemente se me quedaría irritada por la fricción, pero valdría la pena.

—¿Tú tienes miedo?

Él se rió entre dientes con suavidad.

—¿Yo? ¿En serio? No.

—¿Eres demasiado increíble para tener miedo?

Él besó la zona sensible bajo mi oreja, provocándome una oleada de escalofríos.

—Vas aprendiendo. Me siento orgulloso de ti.

Me reí.

Edward se puso rígido, como parecía hacer cada vez que me reía, y después me abrazó tan fuerte que solté un chillido.

—Lo siento —murmuró, frotando la nariz contra mi cuello mientras aflojaba el abrazo—. Estaba mintiendo.

—¿Sobre qué? ¿Lo de sentirte orgulloso de mí? —le provoqué.

—No. Siempre me impresionas, gatita.

Mi corazón hizo una especie de bailoteo mientras abría los ojos.

Él soltó un aliento tembloroso.

—Estaba aterrorizado durante todo el tiempo que te tuvieron cautiva sin saber dónde estabas. Me sentía fuera de mí por el miedo de pensar que jamás volvería a verte o abrazarte. ¿Y cuando por fin te vi? Tenía miedo de no volver a escucharte reír o ver tu preciosa sonrisa. Así que sí, he mentido. Estaba aterrorizado. Y sigo mintiendo.

—Edward…

—Me acojona pensar que jamás lograré compensarte por esto. Que jamás lograré devolverte tu vida, y…

—Para —susurré, pestañeando para contener las lágrimas.

—Te lo he arrebatado todo… tu madre, tu blog, tu vida. Hasta tal punto que has disfrutado simplemente por comer algo que no estuviera sobre una bandeja de plástico. Y tu espalda… —Apretó con fuerza la mandíbula y sacudió un poco la cabeza—. Y no tengo ni idea de cómo voy a arreglarlo todo, pero lo haré. Voy a mantenerte a salvo. Voy a asegurarme de que tendremos un futuro al que aferrarnos y que esperar. —Tomó aliento al mismo tiempo que yo—. Te lo prometo.

—Edward, esto no es…

—Lo siento —dijo, y se le rompió la voz—. Esto… todo esto… es culpa mía. Si yo…

—No digas eso. —Me giré sobre su regazo, y el vestido se me levantó mientras colocaba las manos a ambos lados de su cara. Me quedé mirando sus ojos brillantes—. Esto no es culpa tuya, Edward. Nada de esto lo es.

—¿De verdad? —dijo en voz baja—. Pues yo creo que todo eso de haberte mutado fue culpa mía.

—Era eso o dejarme morir, y me salvaste la vida. No me la has arruinado.

Él nego con la cabeza, y los mechones cortos de su pelo cayeron sobre su frente.

—Debería haberte mantenido alejada desde el principio. Debería haberte mantenido a salvo, para que nunca hubieras acabado herida para empezar.

Me dolió el corazón ante sus palabras.

—Escúchame, Edward. Esto no es culpa tuya. Yo no cambiaría nada en absoluto, ¿vale? Sí, algunas cosas han sido una mierda, pero volvería a pasar por ellas de nuevo si tuviera que hacerlo. Hay cosas que querría cambiar, pero no tú… Nunca tú. Te quiero. Y eso jamás va a cambiar.

Sus labios se separaron cuando tomó aire con brusquedad.

—Dilo otra vez.

Pasé la yema del dedo por su labio inferior.

—Te quiero.

Él me dio un mordisquito en el dedo.

—Lo otro también.

Me incliné hacia abajo y deposité un beso sobre la punta de su nariz.

—Te quiero. Y eso jamás va a cambiar.

Él deslizó las manos por mi espalda, hacia arriba. Una se detuvo justo debajo de mi omóplato y la otra en mi nuca mientras sus ojos buscaban los míos.

—Quiero que seas feliz, gatita.

—Soy feliz —dije, recorriendo la curva de su mejilla con los dedos—. Tú me haces feliz.

Bajó la barbilla y me besó la punta de todos los dedos. Por debajo y alrededor de mí, sus músculos se tensaron, y entonces puso la boca junto a mi oreja y susurró con voz profunda:

—Quiero hacerte muy feliz.

El corazón me dio un vuelco.

—¿Muy feliz?

Él dejó caer las manos hasta la parte exterior de mis muslos, y sus largos dedos se deslizaron bajo el tejido.

—Extremada y locamente feliz.

Me quedé sin aliento.

—Ya estás volviendo a hacer lo de los adverbios.

Sus manos subieron unos centímetros, y una oleada de calor recorrió mi cuerpo.

—Te encanta cuando lanzo adverbios.

—Tal vez.

Movió los labios en una línea ardiente, bajando por mi garganta.

—Déjame hacerte extremada y locamente feliz, Bella.

—¿Ahora? —Mi voz salió en forma de un graznido vergonzoso.

—Ahora —gruñó él.

Pensé en toda la gente que había en el interior de la casa, pero entonces puso los labios sobre los míos, y parecía que hubiera pasado una eternidad desde la última vez que me había besado. Su mano recorrió mi pelo mientras profundizaba el beso, y nuestros alientos se entremezclaron. Me pasó un brazo alrededor de la cintura, y después se puso en pie, y yo rodeé sus caderas con las piernas.

—Te quiero, gatita. —Otro beso profundo y abrasador me incendió por dentro—. Y voy a demostrarte lo mucho que te quiero.


	24. chapter 24

Toda la historia peretenece a la increíble Jennifer L. Armentrout. Nombres de los personajes a la maravillosa Sthepenie Meyer.

Capítulo 24

 **Edward PDV**

La rodeé con fuerza con los brazos mientras esperaba su respuesta. No es que realmente pensara que fuera a rechazarme, no se trataba de eso. Quería asegurarme de que se sentía preparada después de todo. La última vez no había estado preparada, y no había sido solo por las luces del coche. Si no lo estaba, no pasaría nada. Abrazarla durante toda la noche sería igual de increíble.

Pero necesitaría una ducha fría y muy larga.

Tenerla sobre mi regazo, con la parte más blanda de ella presionada contra la parte más dura de mí, ponía a prueba mi autocontrol y me encendía como nadie en este mundo y más allá era capaz de hacer.

Bella levantó la barbilla, y sus ojos se fijaron en los míos. Todo lo que necesitaba ver, lo que necesitaba creer, estaba en sus ojos.

—Sí.

No perdí el tiempo tras oír aquella palabra. Hacer eso, estar con ella de todas las formas posibles, no reemplazaría todas las cosas terribles que le habían sucedido, pero era un comienzo.

—Sujétate —le dije, y después capturé su respuesta jadeante con un beso.

Ella me rodeó el cuello con los brazos mientras la sujetaba por las caderas.

Mientras me ponía en pie, sus piernas me rodearon con fuerza, y me tragué un gruñido. Sorprendido por el hecho de que estuviera intentando incluso llegar hasta la cama, no aparté la boca de ella. La besé. Bebí de ella. No era suficiente, jamás sería suficiente.

La llevé hasta la casa y a través de las muchas habitaciones inútiles que, según parecía, jamás iban a terminar. Ella se rió contra mi boca cuando choqué contra algo que probablemente costaría una pequeña fortuna. Encontré las escaleras, logré subirlas sin rompernos el cuello, y hallé la habitación donde antes habíamos dejado nuestras cosas.

Bella estiró un brazo y golpeó el aire hasta que encontró el borde de la puerta y la cerró tras nosotros, al mismo tiempo que yo atrapaba su labio inferior con los dientes. Un pequeño mordisquito, y el sonido que soltó hizo que me hirviera la sangre. Iba a combustionar antes de que empezáramos.

Fui en dirección a la cama, alzando la boca desde sus cálidos labios. Quería quitar las sábanas y el edredón y encontrar unas mejores y más cómodas, que fueran dignas de Bella.

Depositó un beso abrasador contra mi pulso latiente.

A la mierda lo de buscar sábanas mejores.

La tumbé sobre la cama y me moví con más lentitud de lo que mi cuerpo exigía. Ella me dedicó una pequeña sonrisa, y el corazón me dio un vuelco en el pecho mientras me arrodillaba frente a ella. Fijé mis ojos en los suyos.

El corazón me latía con fuerza, y lo sentía en cada parte de mi cuerpo.

—No te merezco. —Las palabras se me escaparon antes de que pudiera detenerlas, pero eran ciertas. Bella se merecía el mundo y algo más.

Ella se inclinó hacia delante y colocó una mano sobre mi mejilla, y sentí su tacto en cada célula de mi cuerpo.

—Te lo mereces todo —dijo.

Yo giré la cabeza y le besé la palma de la mano. Me llegaron muchas palabras a la boca, pero cuando ella se puso en pie y movió la mano hacia abajo, enganchando los dedos bajo el dobladillo de su vestido, mi corazón se paró y las palabras murieron en el silencio entre nosotros.

Bella se sacó el vestido por la cabeza y lo dejó caer en el suelo, junto a mí.

No podía moverme. Ni siquiera conseguía que mis pulmones funcionaran.

Pensar resultaba casi imposible mientras levantaba la mirada hacia ella. Me consumía. Sin nada puesto salvo una delgada capa de tela, su pelo cayó sobre sus hombros y sus pechos, y ella permaneció allí, con el aspecto de alguna especie de diosa.

—Eres… eres hermosa. —Me puse en pie lentamente, y mis ojos siguieron el ligero rubor que bajaba por su cuello. Sonreí—. Estás verdaderamente preciosa cuando te sonrojas.

Ella bajó la cabeza, pero yo le cogí la barbilla e hice que sus ojos volvieran a los míos.

—En serio —aseguré—. Absolutamente preciosa.

Esa sonrisa tierna y casi tímida volvió a aparecer.

—Ahora mismo, los cumplidos te llevarán a donde tú quieras.

Reí entre dientes.

—Es bueno saberlo, porque estaba pensando en ir a todas partes… y tomando el camino largo.

Su rubor se acentuó, pero me agarró la camiseta. Yo me adelanté, me la saqué por la cabeza y la dejé caer por encima de su vestido. Durante un momento nos quedamos ahí, separados solo por unos cuantos centímetros, y ninguno de los dos habló. Una corriente de electricidad llenó el aire, erizando el vello de mis brazos. Las pupilas de Bella comenzaron a dilatarse.

Deslicé una mano por su nuca y la acerqué a mí con suavidad. Entonces quedamos pecho con pecho, y el escalofrío que la recorrió me cortocircuitó los sentidos. Sus labios se separaron en cuanto rozaron los míos; sus dedos encontraron el botón de mis vaqueros, y mis dedos descubrieron la delicada goma sobre sus caderas.

La guié hasta la cama, y su pelo la rodeó como si se tratara de un halo oscuro. Tenía los ojos entornados mientras me observaba, pero podía ver el débil resplandor blanco que irradiaban.

Su mirada me quemó por dentro. Quería adorarla, necesitaba hacerlo. Cada centímetro de su cuerpo. Empecé por la punta de los dedos de sus pies, y comencé a subir. Lentamente. Algunas zonas mantuvieron mi atención durante mucho más tiempo. Como el grácil empeine de su pie, y la piel sensible tras sus rodillas. Las curvas de sus muslos me tentaban, y los valles que había encima me atraían. La forma en que su espalda se arqueaba, su respiración agitada, los suaves sonidos que emitía y el modo en que sus dedos se clavaban en mi piel me volvían loco. Cuando finalmente hube llegado hasta arriba, coloqué las manos a ambos lados de su cabeza.

Bajé la mirada hasta Bella y volví a enamorarme de ella. Perdí el corazón cuando sonrió. Encontré un nuevo propósito cuando recorrió la distancia entre nosotros y me tocó. Me separé el tiempo justo para coger los preservativos. Y en el momento en que no quedó nada entre nosotros, ya no hubo más esperas, y cualquier intención de altruismo se desvaneció. Mis manos eran codiciosas. Yo era codicioso, y mis manos estaban por todas partes, y mis labios seguían el camino trazado por ellas. Nuestros cuerpos se movieron juntos como si no hubiéramos estado separados jamás. Y, mientras bajaba la mirada hacia ella y mis ojos recorrían sus mejillas sonrojadas y sus labios hinchados, supe en ese preciso instante que nunca en mi vida habría un momento más precioso y más perfecto que ese.

Estaba embriagado de su sabor, de su tacto. El único sonido era el de nuestros corazones palpitantes, hasta que Bella dijo mi nombre, y yo me separé de ella. La habitación estaba inundada de una parpadeante luz blanca; no sabía si venía de ella o de mí, pero no me importaba.

Durante mucho tiempo no fui capaz de moverme. Maldita sea, no quería moverme. No con sus manos deslizándose hacia abajo por mi espalda, su aliento entrecortado en mis oídos. Pero mi peso tenía que estar aplastándola, incluso aunque no estuviera quejándose.

Me incorporé y giré hacia un lado. Mi mano recorrió sus costillas, su cadera, y ella se volvió hacia mí, acercándose tanto que nuevamente no quedó ni un centímetro entre nosotros.

—Ha sido perfecto —murmuró adormilada.

Yo seguía incapaz de hablar. Solo Dios sabía lo que podría salir de mi boca en ese momento, así que besé su frente húmeda. Ella soltó un suspiro de satisfacción, y después se quedó dormida entre mis brazos. Antes me había equivocado.

No había un momento más perfecto y más precioso que este. Y quería una vida entera llena de momentos así.

 **Bella PDV**

Por la mañana nuestros brazos y piernas estaban entrelazados, y tenía la sábana enredada alrededor de las caderas, así que tuve que realizar unos cautelosos movimientos de ninja para librarme de Edward. Estiré los brazos por encima de la cabeza y solté un suspiro de felicidad. Notaba un dolor placentero en el cuerpo.

—Hum, eso es sexy.

Abrí los ojos de golpe. Sobresaltada y expuesta, fui a coger la sábana, pero Edward me atrapó la mano con la suya rápidamente. El fuego recorrió mi cara rápidamente mientras mi mirada impactaba contra la suya, color verde bosque.

—¿Qué? —murmuró perezosamente—. ¿Ahora te pones vergonzosa? No creo que tenga mucho sentido.

El calor se deslizó por mi garganta, y noté un hormigueo en la piel. La verdad era que algo de razón tenía. No había habido ningún tipo de vergüenza la noche anterior, pero aun así… La luz de las primeras horas de la mañana se derramaba por la ventana. Le arranqué la sábana de entre las manos y me cubrí.

Él hizo un mohín, y me parecía indignante que pudiera hacer eso y al mismo tiempo arreglárselas para parecer sexy.

—Estoy tratando de mantener el misterio —le dije.

Él se rió entre dientes, y el sonido profundo recorrió mi cuerpo. Me moví más cerca de él, que besó la punta de mi nariz.

—El misterio está sobrevalorado. Yo quiero conocer cada peca y cada curva tuya personalmente.

—Creo que eso ya lo hiciste anoche.

—Nah. —Negó con la cabeza—. Eso tan solo fue un saludo rápido. Quiero conocer tus sueños y tus esperanzas.

Me reí.

—Eso es ridículo.

—Es la verdad.

Entonces se volvió, se quitó la sábana de encima y puso los pies en el suelo.

Abrí mucho los ojos.

Desnudo como el día que había nacido, se puso en pie en un movimiento fluido, sin importarle en absoluto estar mostrando cada centímetro de su cuerpo.

Alzó los brazos por encima de su cabeza mientras se estiraba. Su espalda se arqueó, y sus músculos se abultaron. Las líneas de sus caderas se tensaron, atrayendo mi atención durante demasiado tiempo como para ser decente.

Finalmente, me obligué a levantar la mirada, y nuestros ojos se cruzaron.

—¿Sabes? Hay algo que se llama « pantalones» . Deberías probarlos.

Él me dirigió una mirada descarada mientras se daba la vuelta.

—Sería una lástima. Piensa que a partir de ahora podrás ver esto todos los días.

Mi corazón hizo una especie de danza frenética.

—¿Tu culo desnudo? Vaya. ¿Dónde hay que firmar?

Él volvió a reírse y desapareció dentro del baño, y yo cerré los ojos. ¿Cada día? ¿En plan para siempre? Pensar en ello hizo que el estómago se me agitara placenteramente, y no tenía nada que ver con su actual estado de desnudez.

¿Despertar junto a Edward, dormir a su lado?

Abrí los ojos cuando oí que la puerta se abría de nuevo. Se estaba frotando los ojos, y yo volví a clavar la mirada en él, clavándola de verdad en lugares muy inapropiados. Era como cuando sabes que no deberías mirar algo y tus ojos se dirigen hacia allí automáticamente.

Él bajó el brazo.

—Creo que estás babeando un poco.

—¿Qué? No es verdad. —Pero tal vez lo estuviera haciendo, así que me cubrí la cara con la sábana—. Un caballero jamás debería señalar algo tan indecoroso.

—Yo no soy un caballero. —Se lanzó hacia delante y me arrebató la sábana. Yo me aferré a ella, pero el forcejeo juguetón no duró demasiado tiempo—. No puedes esconderte. Te he atrapado.

—Eres lo peor.

—Al menos yo no me pongo a babear. —Apartó la sábana hasta el otro lado de la enorme cama. Su lento escrutinio me hizo enroscar los dedos de los pies—.Vale, creo que ahora sí que estoy babeando.

Iba a arderme la cara antes del desayuno.

—Para.

—No puedo evitarlo. —Plantó una mano al otro lado de mis caderas y se inclinó hacia mí, acariciando mi barbilla con los dedos—. Ya te he limpiado las babas.

Me reí y le di un empujón en el pecho, duro como una roca.

—Tienes un exagerado sentido de la autoestima.

—Ajá. —Se apretó contra mí hasta que nuestros cuerpos quedaron encajados, con su muslo entre los míos. Apoyó el peso sobre los brazos mientras inclinaba la cabeza para rozar los labios contra los míos—. ¿Me das un beso?

Yo lo agarré de los antebrazos y le di un besito rápido.

—Ahí tienes.

Él levantó la cabeza y frunció el ceño.

—Esa es la clase de beso que le darías a tu abuela.

—¿Qué? ¿Quieres uno mejor? —Estiré el cuello y lo besé de nuevo, algo más intensamente—. ¿Qué te ha parecido ese?

—Un asco.

—Eso no es muy amable.

—Vuelve a probar —dijo, y sus ojos se estrecharon en unas franjas perezosas.

El aire se me quedó atrapado en la garganta.

—No sé si te mereces un beso mejor después de haberme dicho que el último ha sido un asco.

Él hizo un movimiento verdaderamente extraordinario con las caderas, provocándome un gemido.

—Sí —dijo con suficiencia—. Me merezco otro beso.

Sí… sí que se lo merecía. Volví a besarlo, pero me contuve antes de que el beso pudiera convertirse en algo más profundo. Edward frunció el ceño un poco más, y yo sonreí.

—Eso es todo lo que te mereces.

—No estoy para nada de acuerdo con eso. —Las puntas de sus dedos recorrieron mi brazo y mi caja torácica. El roce, ligero como una pluma, continuó por mi estómago y más hacia abajo. Durante todo el tiempo su mirada estuvo fija en la mía—. Vuelve a probar.

Como yo no me moví, hizo un movimiento ingenioso con los dedos que provocó que mi corazón me latiera con fuerza en el pecho. Levanté la cabeza, sintiéndome mareada y ligera. Rocé su boca con la mía y volví a besarlo, prestando especial atención a su labio inferior. Mientras comenzaba a alejarme, él me puso una mano sobre la nuca.

—No —dijo en voz baja—. Eso ha sido tan solo un poco mejor. Tal vez tenga que enseñarte.

Me estremecí ante el calor de su mirada. Mi cuerpo entero se tensó.

—Tal vez tengas que hacerlo.

Y lo hizo… Oh, Dios, vaya si lo hizo. La última noche había sido dulce, lento e impresionantemente perfecto, pero ahora era algo totalmente diferente, aunque me paraba el corazón del mismo modo. Había un matiz afilado de desesperación en cada beso, en cada roce. Se había forjado algo ardiente entre nosotros, que aumentaba con cada aliento que tomábamos. Edward se movió sobre mí y después dentro de mí, convirtiendo el fuego lento en una tempestad que ardió hasta quedar fuera de control. Mis manos lo agarraron mientras la tensión que había en mi interior se desplegaba, y los contornos de su cuerpo se difuminaron cuando el poco control que le quedaba desapareció.

Ninguno de los dos se movió durante lo que pareció una eternidad. Nuestras caderas permanecieron presionadas firmemente juntas, y mi brazo rodeaba firmemente su cuello. Una de sus manos se encontraba sobre mi mejilla, y la otra, curvada alrededor de mi cintura. Incluso cuando se dio la vuelta para ponerse de lado, me llevó consigo. Tampoco tenía otra opción: no iba a soltarlo.

No quería hacerlo. Quería poner el mundo en modo stop y quedarme allí con él, porque sabía que en el momento en que saliéramos de la cama nos aguardaba una realidad desconocida. Teníamos que tomar decisiones acerca de cosas serias.

Teníamos que tomar decisiones tras las cuales no podríamos volver atrás.

Pero pensé en lo de despertar juntos cada mañana, para siempre. Sin importar a qué nos enfrentáramos, nos enfrentaríamos a ello juntos. Eso me hacía sentir preparada.

—¿En qué estás pensando, gatita? —preguntó, apartándome el pelo de las mejillas. Yo abrí los ojos y sonreí.

—Tan solo estaba pensando en las cosas que tenemos que decidir.

—Yo también. —Me besó—. Pero creo que antes de que podamos ponernos con ello tendríamos que ducharnos y vestirnos.

Me reí.

—Cierto.

—¿Te he dicho alguna vez que me encanta el sonido de tu risa? No importa. Voy a decírtelo otra vez. Me encanta el sonido de tu risa.

—Y a mí me encantas tú. —Presioné mis labios sobre los suyos y después me senté, llevándome la sábana conmigo—. Me pido primera para la ducha.

Edward se incorporó sobre un codo.

—Siempre podemos hacerlo juntos.

—Sí, pero acabaríamos necesitando otra ducha después de la ducha. —Me envolví el cuerpo con la sábana y salí de la cama—. Enseguida vuelvo.

Él guiñó un ojo.

—Estaré esperando.

 **Edward PDV**

Si había dudado alguna vez de que Bella fuera la mujer perfecta, todas las dudas deberían haberse desvanecido en ese momento. Se duchó en menos de cinco minutos. Impresionante. Ni siquiera había pensado que aquello fuera humanamente posible; la idea de Alice de una ducha rápida eran quince minutos.

Y entonces salió, con una toalla bien sujeta bajo los brazos, mientras se secaba el pelo mojado. Cuando miró hacia la cama, un bonito rubor reptó por sus mejillas.

Supongo que podría haberme puesto algo de ropa, pero entonces habría echado de menos ese rubor suyo.

Saqué las piernas de la cama y me levanté. Mientras pasaba junto a ella, le di un pellizquito en la mejilla sonrosada. Su cara ardió aún más, y me reí mientras ella murmuraba por lo bajo algo muy poco femenino.

El cuarto de baño estaba lleno de vapor. Me quedé bajo la ducha dejando que el agua me cayera sobre la cara, y pensé en la noche anterior, en esa mañana.

Mis pensamientos viajaron aún más hacia atrás, hacia la primera vez que había visto a Bella saliendo por la puerta principal de su casa, en dirección a la mía para pedir indicaciones. Incluso si no hubiera querido admitirlo en ese momento, ahí fue cuando me clavó sus garras, y yo no quería sacármelas.

Llegado a ese punto, mi cerebro básicamente descargó un montón de tonterías sobre mí. Recordé momentos que casi había olvidado: Bella discutiendo conmigo sobre el parterre y negándose a ir conmigo al lago el día que Alice me escondió las llaves. Como si necesitara las llaves para ir a cualquier sitio. Incluso entonces, había estado buscando razones para pasar tiempo con ella. Había tantos momentos… Como cuando se puso en plan ninja con el Arum después del baile.

Había arriesgado la vida por mí, incluso cuando yo no había sido más que un imbécil con ella. ¿Y la noche de Halloween? Habría muerto por Alice y por mí.

Yo habría muerto por ella.

¿Qué nos esperaba en el futuro? No solo quería saber dónde acabaríamos viviendo y toda esa mierda, sino que los dos habíamos sacrificado prácticamente todo por el otro, y seguiríamos haciéndolo. Siempre habría un paso más. Pensé en el viaje en coche hacia allí, cuando me había quedado mirando su mano izquierda.

Mi corazón hizo algo extraño dentro de mi pecho, una mezcla entre un encogimiento de pánico y un salto de emoción. Volví a meter la cabeza bajo el chorro de agua. Había algo formándose en mi pecho, acumulándose hasta que no hubo forma de negar lo que deseaba. Mis manos se cerraron en puños contra los azulejos.

Mierda.

¿En serio estaba pensando eso? Sí. ¿Realmente era eso lo que quería? Joder, sí. ¿Era probablemente la mayor locura que me hubiera planteado jamás? Definitivamente, sí. ¿Iba eso a detenerme? No. ¿Tenía la sensación de que iba a desmayarme? Solo un poquito.

Llevaba más de quince minutos en la ducha.

Menuda nenaza estaba hecho.

La sensación de pánico y emoción fue incrementándose mientras giraba los grifos para cerrar el agua. Mi mano tembló un poco, y mis ojos se estrecharon.

Realmente tenía que pensar en ello.

Sin embargo, ¿a quién pretendía engañar? Cuando mi mente se decidía por algo, eso era lo que hacía, y mi mente estaba decidida. No había forma de andarse con tiento. No tenía sentido esperar. Era lo correcto. Sentía que era lo correcto. Y eso era lo que importaba; lo único que importaba de verdad.

Estaba enamorado de ella. Siempre lo estaría.

Me envolví las caderas con una toalla y salí al dormitorio. Bella estaba sentada sobre la cama, con las piernas cruzadas. Llevaba vaqueros y su camiseta de « MI BLOG ES MEJOR QUE TU VLOG» . Sí, eso básicamente lo decidía.

—Bueno, estaba pensando… —dije, y mi boca se movió antes de que mi cerebro pudiera controlarla—. Hay ochenta y seis mil cuatrocientos segundos en un día, ¿verdad? Hay mil cuatrocientos cuarenta minutos en un día.

Ella frunció el ceño.

—Vale. Me fiaré de tu palabra.

—Es cierto. —Me di un golpecito con el dedo en la cabeza—. Tengo mucho conocimiento inútil aquí dentro. Sin embargo, ¿estás siguiéndome? Hay ciento sesenta y ocho horas en una semana. Cerca de ocho mil ochocientas horas en un año, y ¿sabes qué?

Ella sonrió.

—¿Qué?

—Quiero pasar cada segundo, cada minuto y cada hora contigo. —Una parte de mí no podía creerse que algo así de cursi hubiera salido de mi boca, pero también era hermosamente cierto—. Quiero un año entero de segundos y minutos contigo. Quiero una década llena de horas, tantas que no sea capaz de sumarlas.

Su pecho subió bruscamente, y se quedó mirándome con los ojos muy abiertos.

Di un paso más y después me arrodillé frente a ella, con la toalla puesta.

Probablemente debería haberme puesto unos pantalones.

—¿Quieres eso? —le pregunté.

Los ojos de Bella se encontraron con los míos, y respondió de inmediato.

—Sí. Quiero eso. Sabes que eso es lo que quiero.

—Bien. —Mis labios se curvaron hacia arriba—. Entonces, casémonos.


	25. chapter 25

Toda la historia peretenece a la increíble Jennifer L. Armentrout. Nombres de los personajes a la maravillosa Sthepenie Meyer.

Capítulo 25

 **Bella PDV**

El tiempo se detuvo. Mi corazón se paró durante un segundo, y después dio varios saltos. Tenía una sensación en el estómago como de haber estado saltando montañas. Me quedé mirándolo durante tanto tiempo que acabó alzando una ceja.

—¿Gatita? —Inclinó la cabeza hacia un lado, y unos mechones de pelo húmedo le cayeron sobre la frente—. ¿Estás respirando?

¿Estaba haciéndolo? No estaba segura. Lo único que podía hacer era quedarme mirándolo. No podía haber dicho lo que creía que había dicho.

« Casémonos» . La afirmación, porque estaba bastante segura de que no se trataba de una pregunta, había venido tan de improviso que me había quedado estupefacta.

Una sonrisa torcida apareció en su rostro.

—Vale. Tu silencio está durando más de lo que pensaba.

Pestañeé.

—Lo siento. Es solo que… ¿qué acabas de decir?

Él soltó una risa profunda entre dientes y estiró un brazo para entrelazar los dedos con los míos.

—He dicho que nos casemos.

Volví a respirar profundamente y le apreté la mano mientras mi corazón daba otro vuelco.

—¿Lo estás diciendo en serio?

—Tan en serio como jamás he dicho nada —respondió él.

—¿Te has dado un golpe en la cabeza en el baño? Porque has estado ahí durante mucho tiempo.

Edward soltó una risa semejante a un ladrido.

—No. ¿Debería sentirme ofendido por esa pregunta?

Me sonrojé.

—No. Es solo que… ¿quieres casarte conmigo? ¿Casarte conmigo en serio?

—¿Hay más de un tipo de matrimonio, gatita? —Sus labios volvieron a inclinarse hacia arriba—. No sería legal porque tendríamos que utilizar nuestras nuevas identidades, así que en cierta forma no sería real, pero sí que sería real para mí… para nosotros. Quiero hacer esto. Ahora mismo. No tengo ningún anillo, pero te prometo que te conseguiré uno merecedor de ti en cuanto las cosas… en cuanto las cosas se calmen. Estamos en Las Vegas, así que no hay un lugar mejor. Quiero casarme contigo, Bella. Hoy.

—¿Hoy? —Mi voz salió como un chillido. Pensaba que iba a desmayarme.

—Sí. Hoy.

—Pero somos…

Éramos jóvenes, pero, en realidad, ¿acaso la juventud era algo que importara entre nosotros? Yo tenía dieciocho años, a unos pocos meses de cumplir los diecinueve. Siempre había imaginado que no me ataría hasta que tuviera al menos veintipico años, pero nuestro futuro nos resultaba demasiado desconocido.

Y no era el mundo común al que se enfrentaba la gente, ellos no tenían conciencia de lo cortas que podían ser realmente sus vidas. Estábamos en ese maldito lado de la estadística en que no teníamos las cosas a nuestro favor. Si no nos las arreglábamos para ocultarnos y volvían a capturarnos, dudaba que Dédalo estuviera tan dispuesto a permitirnos permanecer juntos. Eso, suponiendo que sobreviviéramos a todo lo que nos esperaba. No teníamos la garantía de tener años para pensar en nuestra relación.

—Pero ¿qué? —preguntó con suavidad.

No estaba segura de que necesitáramos esos años para decidir si queríamos estar juntos. En ese preciso segundo ya sabía que quería pasar el resto de mi vida con Edward, pero no era así de simple. Algo más debía de ser la razón de su decisión.

Me apretó la mano.

—¿Bella?

Mi corazón latía frenéticamente, alocado. Me sentía como si estuviera en la cima de una montaña rusa.

—¿Quieres hacer esto porque es posible que el mañana nunca llegue? ¿Es por eso por lo que quieres casarte conmigo? ¿Porque tal vez no tengamos oportunidad de hacerlo más adelante?

Él se inclinó hacia atrás.

—¿Puedo decir que eso no influye en el hecho de que quiera hacer esto ahora? No. Sí que influye. Pero no es la única razón por la que quiero casarme contigo, ni siquiera la razón principal. Es más bien el catalizador.

—El catalizador —susurré.

Él asintió con la cabeza.

—Voy a hacer todo lo que esté en mi poder para asegurarme de que no pase nada malo. Haré lo que sea para asegurarme de que tengamos tiempo para todo lo que queramos, pero no soy lo suficientemente estúpido como para ignorar el hecho de que podrían suceder cosas que no soy capaz de controlar. Y, maldita sea, no quiero echar la mirada hacia atrás y ver que no aproveché la oportunidad de hacerte mía, de demostrar realmente que quiero pasar el resto de mi vida contigo. No quiero echar la mirada hacia atrás y ver que perdí esa oportunidad.

El aire se me escapó, pasando junto al repentino nudo que sentía en la garganta. Las lágrimas ardieron en mis ojos.

—Quiero casarme contigo porque estoy enamorado de ti, Bella. Siempre estaré enamorado de ti. Eso no va a cambiar, ni ahora ni dentro de dos semanas. Dentro de veinte años seguiré estando tan enamorado de ti como lo estoy ahora.—Me soltó la mano y se incorporó ligeramente, poniéndome una mano en la mejilla—. Por eso quiero casarme contigo.

Las lágrimas se me acumularon, y unas cuantas se me escaparon. Él atrapó cada una de ellas con el pulgar.

—¿Las lágrimas son algo bueno o algo malo?

—Es solo… que has dicho algo muy bonito. —Me sequé la cara, sintiéndome como una idiota con exceso de emociones a punto de sufrir un colapso—.Entonces, ¿realmente quieres casarte hoy?

—Sí, Bella, realmente quiero casarme hoy.

—¿Con una toalla?

Él inclinó la cabeza hacia atrás y soltó una risotada profunda.

—Tal vez me ponga algo de ropa.

Mis pensamientos eran frenéticos.

—Pero ¿dónde?

—Hay un montón de lugares en Las Vegas.

—¿Es seguro salir ahí fuera?

Él asintió con la cabeza.

—Creo que sí, si lo hacemos rápido.

¿Una boda rápida en Las Vegas? Casi me reí, porque solo seríamos una pareja entre el millón que acudía a Las Vegas a casarse. Parte del entumecimiento se desvaneció al darme cuenta de lo… común que era hacer eso.

Casarse.

Mi corazón dio un salto mortal hacia atrás.

—Si no estás preparada, no pasa nada. No tenemos por qué hacerlo —dijo, y sus ojos se encontraron con los míos—. No voy a enfadarme si no crees que este sea el momento, pero voy a pedírtelo una vez más. Ni siquiera tienes que decir que no. Tan solo no digas nada. ¿De acuerdo? —Tomó aire rápidamente—. ¿Me convertirías en el cabrón más afortunado de la Tierra casándote conmigo, Isabella Swan?

Mi respiración se entrecortó, y la tensión atravesó todo mi cuerpo. Había imaginado que una pedida de mano sería diferente a eso. No habría ninguna toalla, y pasaríamos un largo periodo como prometidos, planearíamos una boda, y nuestros familiares y amigos presenciarían el momento, pero…

Pero estaba enamorada de Edward. Y como había dicho él, seguiría estando enamorada de él al día siguiente, y también veinte años después. Eso no iba a cambiar jamás. Las emociones eran complejas, pero la respuesta era simple.

Tomé aire y sentí como si fuera la primera vez que respiraba.

—Sí.

Se quedó mirándome, maravillado.

—¿Sí?

Asentí con la cabeza vigorosamente, como una foca.

—Sí. Me casaré contigo. Hoy. Mañana. Cuando sea.

En un abrir y cerrar de ojos se puso en pie y me atrapó con su fuerte abrazo.

Sus brazos eran firmes a mi alrededor, mis pies estaban levantados a unos centímetros del suelo y su boca estaba sobre la mía. Ese beso reclamó su derecho a mí más de lo que cualquier certificado de matrimonio podría.

Me separé para respirar, apretándole los hombros. Había comenzado a brillar con un suave resplandor blanco mientras me miraba con una expresión de admiración en la cara. Sonreí.

—Bueno, comencemos con el espectáculo.

 **Edward PDV**

No dejé que Bella se cambiara la camiseta; le tenía cariño. Después de todo, era la primera que le había visto puesta, y me pareció que encajaba.

Sintiéndome como si acabara de escalar el Everest en un segundo, me vestí rápidamente con unos vaqueros y una camiseta. Bueno. Tal vez no fuera rápidamente. No dejaba de distraerme por los labios de Bella, porque esos labios habían dicho que sí, lo que los convertía de pronto en algo que no era capaz de dejar de tocar.

Estaban hinchados para cuando llegamos hasta el piso inferior. Seguía siendo temprano, y Zafrina era la única que se había levantado. No me avergonzó en absoluto pedirle que me prestara un coche, porque no quería que Bella fuera caminando por Las Vegas. Zafrina me dio sin ningún problema las llaves de un Jaguar, aunque yo se las cambié por las de un Volkswagen que vi en el garaje, junto a otros dos coches que le pertenecían. Los dedos me hormigueaban por las ganas de ponerme tras el volante de un Jaguar, pero eso atraería demasiado la atención.

Honestamente, no pensaba que fuéramos a encontrarnos con ningún problema. El último lugar donde Dédalo buscaría sería un sitio donde pudiéramos casarnos, pero tomé la misma apariencia que había utilizado en el motel, y encontramos unas gafas y un sombrero flexible para proteger a Bella del sol.

—Parezco una famosa de pega —dijo, mirándose en el retrovisor lateral. Se giró hacia mí—. Y parece que tú estés bueno.

Resoplé.

—No sé si debería sentirme ofendido por eso.

Ella soltó una risita.

—¿Sabes? Alice va a matarnos.

Habíamos decidido no decírselo a nadie, principalmente porque lo más probable era que Anthony se opusiera y que Alice flipara. Y, sinceramente, queríamos hacerlo solos: era nuestro momento. Nuestro pequeño pedazo del pastel que no íbamos a compartir.

—Lo superará —dije, a sabiendas de que eso sería difícil. Lo más probable era que Alice me matara por no haber podido formar parte. Conduje el Volkswagen por el camino de entrada al garaje hasta la carretera de acceso, y estiré el brazo para palmearle el muslo a Bella—. Y ahora en serio, ¿vale? Cuando todo esto acabe, si quieres una gran boda con toda la parafernalia, yo te la conseguiré. Tan solo tienes que decírmelo.

Ella se quitó las enormes gafas de sol.

—Las bodas grandes cuestan un montón de dinero.

—Y yo tengo un montón de dinero acumulado. Lo bastante como para asegurarnos de no tener que preocuparnos por nada hasta que averigüemos qué vamos a hacer, así que hay más que suficiente para costear una boda.

Ella negó con la cabeza.

—No quiero una gran boda. Tan solo te quiero a ti.

Casi detuve el Volkswagen ahí mismo para subirme encima de ella.

—Bueno, tú no te olvides de ello cuando llegue el momento si cambias de opinión.

Quería dárselo todo: un anillo tan pesado que tirara de su dedo hacia abajo, y una boda que superara a todas las bodas. Pero nada de eso era factible por el momento… y tenía que admitir que me excitaba el hecho de que no pareciera importarle en absoluto.

Vale. Ella casi siempre me excitaba, pero eso no tenía nada que ver.

—¿Sabes dónde quiero que nos casemos? Vaya. Que nos casemos. No puedo creer que acabe de decir eso. En cualquier caso… —dijo Bella, y sus ojos se iluminaron bajo el ala de su sombrero—. Quiero hacerlo en esa iglesia pequeñita… Esa a la que va todo el mundo para casarse.

Me llevó un momento saber a qué se refería.

—¿Te refieres a la Pequeña Capilla Blanca para Bodas? ¿La que sale en Resacón en Las Vegas?

Bella se rió.

—Es triste que sepas de cuál se trata, pero sí. Creo que hay un par de ellas en Las Vegas, y debería ser perfecto. Dudo que pidan mucho más que el pago de la tasa y el carnet de identidad.

Le lancé una sonrisa.

—Si eso es lo que quieres, lo tendrás.

No nos llevó mucho tiempo entrar en Las Vegas y detenernos en uno de los puestos de venta para turistas. Bella salió del coche y cogió unos cuantos panfletos.

Uno de ellos era sobre la capilla: al parecer, las bodas espontáneas eran un tema muy socorrido. Qué sorpresa.

Teníamos que conseguir una licencia matrimonial.

Ella frunció el ceño.

—No quiero hacerlo con nuestros nombres falsos.

—Yo tampoco. —Frené frente al juzgado y dejé el motor encendido—. Pero es demasiado arriesgado utilizar nuestros nombres reales. Además, en el futuro necesitaremos tener la licencia matrimonial con nuestras identidades falsas. Tú y yo siempre sabremos la diferencia.

Ella asintió con la cabeza y fue a abrir la puerta, pero sus dedos se deslizaron y cayeron.

—Tienes razón. Bueno, vamos allá.

—Eh. —La detuve—. Estás segura, ¿verdad? ¿Quieres hacer esto?

Ella se volvió hacia mí.

—Estoy segura. Quiero hacerlo, tan solo estoy nerviosa. —Se inclinó hacia delante, giró la cabeza a un lado y me besó. El borde de su sombrero me rozó la mejilla—. Te quiero. Y tengo la sensación de que esto es lo correcto.

Se me escapó el aire de los pulmones.

—Yo también.

Sesenta dólares más tarde ya teníamos una licencia matrimonial entre las manos, y estábamos de camino a la capilla, que se encontraba en el bulevar. Ya que nuestras identidades falsas tenían las fotos de nuestro auténtico aspecto, tendría que volver a cambiar de forma en cuanto llegáramos al aparcamiento.

Me mantuve atento durante todo el camino por si había alguien sospechoso. El problema es que, en ese momento, todo el mundo me parecía sospechoso. A pesar de lo temprano que era, las calles estaban abarrotadas de turistas y gente que se dirigía al trabajo. Sabía que podía haber infiltrados por todas partes, pero dudaba que hubiera uno vestido como Elvis o escondido dentro de una capilla.

Bella me apretó el brazo cuando apareció la señal de la capilla. El corazón que había al lado era un detalle tan bonito como hortera.

—La Pequeña Capilla Blanca no es tan pequeña —comentó mientras giraba hacia el aparcamiento.

Aparqué el coche y, mientras sacaba la llave del contacto, volví a adoptar la forma a la que Bella estaba acostumbrada.

Una sonrisa complacida iluminó su rostro.

—Mucho mejor.

—Pensaba que el otro tío estaba bueno.

—No tan bueno como tú. —Me dio unas palmadas en la rodilla, y después se apartó—. Tengo la licencia.

Me volví hacia la ventana, y casi no podía creerme que estuviéramos allí. No tenía dudas ni nada parecido, pero no podía creerme que realmente fuéramos a hacer eso, que en una hora o así seríamos marido y mujer.

O Luxen e híbrido.

Nos apresuramos a entrar y nos encontramos con el « coordinador de bodas» . Tras darle la licencia, los carnets de identidad y el pago de la tasa, todo se puso en marcha. La rubia de bote que había tras el mostrador trató de vendernos todos los paquetes que tenían, incluyendo aquellos en los que podíamos alquilar un esmoquin y un vestido.

Bella negó con la cabeza. Se había quitado el sombrero y las gafas de sol.

—Tan solo necesitamos que alguien nos case. Eso es todo.

La rubia nos dirigió una sonrisa ultrablanca mientras se inclinaba sobre el mostrador.

—¿Tenéis prisa, tortolitos?

Pasé un brazo por encima de los hombros de Bella.

—Podría decirse que sí.

—Si queréis algo rápido, sin campanas, música ni testigos, entonces tenemos al pastor Lincoln. No está incluido en la tasa, así que pedimos una donación.

—Me parece bien. —Me incliné hacia abajo y rocé la sien de Bella con los labios—. ¿Quieres algo más? Si es así, lo haremos. Sea lo que sea.

Bella negó con la cabeza.

—Tan solo te quiero a ti. Eso es todo lo que necesitamos.

Sonreí y lancé una mirada a la rubia.

—Bueno, pues ya está.

La mujer se puso en pie.

—Sois adorables. Seguidme.

Bella me dio un golpe con la cadera mientras seguimos a la rubia, que entraba en el « Túnel del Amor» … Y, vaya, tenía un montón de comentarios indecentes que hacer al respecto del nombre. Pero me los guardaría para más tarde.

El pastor Lincoln era un hombre mayor que parecía más un abuelo que un tipo que casara a la gente por capricho en Las Vegas. Charlamos con él durante unos minutos, y después tuvimos que esperar otros veinte mientras terminaba algunos preparativos. Los retrasos estaban comenzando a ponerme paranoico, y esperaba que en cualquier momento un ejército irrumpiera en la capilla.

Necesitaba una distracción.

Puse a Bella sobre mi regazo y le rodeé la cintura con los brazos. Mientras esperábamos le hablé de las ceremonias que realizaba mi gente, que eran muy parecidas a las bodas de los humanos, a excepción de los anillos.

—¿Hacéis alguna otra cosa en su lugar? —preguntó.

Le coloqué el pelo detrás de la oreja y sonreí un poco.

—Vas a pensar que es asqueroso.

—Quiero saberlo.

Mi mano se quedó merodeando junto a la curva de su cuello.

—Es una especie de promesa de sangre. Tomamos nuestra auténtica forma.—Mantuve la voz baja, solo por si acaso hubiera alguien escuchando, aunque estaba seguro de que se oían cosas mucho más extrañas en el Túnel del Amor—.Nos pinchan los dedos y después los apretamos juntos. Eso es todo.

Me acarició la mano con suavidad.

—Eso no es tan asqueroso. Estaba esperando que dijeras algo como que tenéis que correr por ahí desnudos, o consumar vuestro amor delante de todo el mundo.

Dejé caer la cabeza sobre su hombro y me reí.

—Tienes una mente muy sucia, gatita. Por eso te quiero.

—¿Eso es todo? —Se agachó de modo que su mejilla quedara junto a la mía.

Mi agarre aumentó.

—Sabes que hay mucho más.

—¿Podemos hacer… lo que hacen los tuyos… más tarde? —preguntó, dándome unos golpecitos con el dedo en el pecho—. Cuando las cosas se calmen.

—Si eso es lo que quieres…

—Lo es. Creo que eso lo haría más real, ¿sabes?

—¿Señorita Whitt? ¿Señor Rowe? —La rubia apareció en las puertas abiertas.

Estaba seguro de que aquella chica bronceada tenía nombre, pero no era capaz de recordarlo ni aunque me mataran—. Estaremos listos cuando vosotros lo estéis.

Ayudé a Bella a ponerse en pie y le tomé la mano. La parte de la capilla era en realidad muy bonita. Tenía suficiente espacio por si querías que hubiera gente, y había rosas blancas por todas partes: en los bordes de los bancos, dispuestas en ramos en las esquinas, colgando del techo y colocadas sobre los pedestales de la parte frontal. El pastor Lincoln permanecía de pie entre los pedestales, con una biblia en la mano. Sonrió cuando nos vio.

Nuestros pasos no produjeron ningún sonido sobre la alfombra de color rojo.

De hecho, podríamos haber estado zapateando y no lo habríamos oído por encima del latido de mi corazón. Nos detuvimos enfrente del pastor. Él dijo algo, y yo asentí con la cabeza. Solo Dios sabía qué había dicho. Nos dijeron que nos pusiéramos cara a cara, y nosotros lo hicimos, con las manos unidas.

El pastor Lincoln siguió hablando, pero era como si fuera el profesor de Charlie Brown, porque no entendí ni una sola palabra. Tenía la mirada fija en la cara de Bella, y la atención centrada en la sensación de sus manos entre las mías y la calidez de su cuerpo junto al mío. En algún momento, escuché las palabras importantes.

—Yo os declaro marido y mujer. Puedes besar a la novia.

Creo que mi corazón explotó. Bella tenía la mirada levantada hacia mí, y sus ojos grises estaban muy abiertos y empañados. Por un momento, no fui capaz de moverme, como si hubiera quedado congelado durante unos preciosos segundos, y después me puse en movimiento, le cogí las mejillas con las manos, e incliné su cabeza hacia atrás. La besé. La había besado al menos mil veces, pero esa vez… Oh, sí, esa vez era diferente. Su roce y su sabor entraron dentro de mí y me marcaron el alma a fuego.

—Te quiero —dije mientras la besaba—. Te quiero muchísimo.

Ella me agarró los costados.

—Yo también te quiero.

Antes de darme cuenta, estaba sonriendo, y después estaba riendo como un idiota, pero no me importaba. La atraje hacia mis brazos, y ella reposó la cabeza contra mi pecho. Nuestros corazones latían a toda velocidad, al unísono…

Nosotros estábamos al unísono. Y en ese momento pareció que todo lo que habíamos pasado, todo lo que habíamos perdido y todo lo que habíamos tenido que sacrificar, había merecido la pena. Eso era lo que importaba, lo que siempre importaría más que nada.


	26. chapter 26

Toda la historia peretenece a la increíble Jennifer L. Armentrout. Nombres de los personajes a la maravillosa Sthepenie Meyer

Capítulo 26

 **Bella PDV**

Me sentía como uno de esos personajes de dibujos animados que levantan la pierna con delicadeza cuando las besa el Príncipe Azul. Estaba mareada por la felicidad y flotando de una forma que jamás hubiera creído posible. Lo que aferraba en la mano era tan solo un papel. Un certificado de matrimonio con dos nombres que ni siquiera eran reales.

Pero para mí significaba el mundo entero.

Lo significaba todo.

No podía dejar de sonreír, ni tampoco era capaz de librarme del nudo de emociones que sentía en la garganta. Desde que habíamos intercambiado nuestros votos, había permanecido en un estado constante de encontrarme a punto de llorar. Edward probablemente pensara que estaba loca.

Mientras nos dirigíamos hacia fuera, la rubia nos detuvo y me entregó una fotografía.

—Es un regalo —dijo con una sonrisa—. Hacéis una pareja preciosa, sería una lástima que no tuvierais nada para capturar el momento.

Edward miró por encima de mi hombro. La foto era de nuestro beso…

Nuestro primer beso como pareja casada.

—Dios santo —dije, sintiendo que me ardían las mejillas—. Parece que nos estemos comiendo las caras.

Él se rió, y la rubia sonrió mientras se apartaba a un lado.

—Creo que esa es la clase de pasión que dura una vida entera. Sois afortunados.

—Lo sé. —Y, en ese instante, supe claramente lo afortunada que era, teniendo en cuenta las circunstancias. Levanté la mirada hacia mi… mi marido. En el fondo, sabía que aquel matrimonio no era legal, pero yo lo sentía real. Mis ojos estaban a punto de llenarse de lágrimas otra vez—. Sé muy bien lo afortunada que soy.

Edward me recompensó con un beso abrasador que me levantó los pies del suelo. En cualquier otro momento me habría sentido avergonzada al respecto, ya que estábamos en público, pero no me importaba. No me importaba en absoluto.

Fuimos como dos tortolitos durante el camino de vuelta hacia la casa, cogidos de la mano y poniendo ojitos tiernos. Nos costó varios minutos salir del coche, pues en cuanto Edward apagó el motor, nos tiramos el uno encima del otro.

Avidez… los dos sentíamos demasiada avidez. Los besos no eran suficiente. Pasé por encima de la palanca de cambios y me subí a horcajadas sobre su regazo.

Metí las manos por debajo de su camiseta, acariciando las líneas de su estómago.

Él deslizó las manos por mi espalda, hacia arriba, recorriendo mi columna vertebral hasta que sus dedos quedaron enredados en mi pelo.

Estaba respirando con fuerza cuando él se apartó hacia atrás, y reposó la cabeza contra el asiento.

—Vale —dijo—. Si no nos detenemos, vamos a hacer algo muy sucio en este coche.

Solté una risita.

—Menuda forma de agradecerle a Zafrina que nos lo prestara.

—Pues sí. —Estiró el brazo y abrió la puerta del conductor. Entró una ráfaga de aire fresco—. Será mejor que nos vayamos antes de que cambie de opinión.

No estaba segura de si quería que cambiara de opinión o no, pero me obligué a salir del coche. Edward se encontraba justo detrás de mí, y me puso las manos en las caderas mientras entrábamos en la casa a través de una puerta que llevaba a una pequeña bodega.

Anthony se puso frente a nosotros en cuanto entramos en la cocina, con los ojos negros centelleando de ira.

—¿Dónde demonios habéis estado?

—Fuera —respondió Edward. Se puso por delante de mí, bloqueando la mayor parte de Anthony.

—¿Fuera?

Anthony parecía estupefacto.

Yo miré desde detrás de Edward, apretando la licencia contra mi pecho.

—Quería ver algunas cosas.

Anthony se quedó boquiabierto.

—No creo que ir de turismo haya sido muy buena idea —dijo Jasper, apareciendo en el arco abierto—. Tenéis a la mitad del Gobierno siguiéndoos la pista.

Edward se puso rígido.

—No pasa nada. No nos ha visto nadie. Ahora, si nos disculpáis…

Jasper estrechó los ojos.

—No puedo creer que os hayáis…

Yo había estado cantando mentalmente « Don't Cha» todo el tiempo mientras él hablaba, tratando desesperadamente de no pensar en la boda, pero uno de los dos debió de fallar, porque Jasper cerró la boca de golpe, y parecía impresionado. Como si alguien acabara de explicarle que puedes pedir un cuenco infinito de ensalada en Olive Garden.

« Por favor, no digas nada. Por favor» . Pensé esas palabras una y otra vez, esperando que estuviera metiéndose en mi cabeza en ese momento.

Anthony lanzó una mirada hacia Jasper, con el ceño fruncido.

—Tío, ¿estás bien?

Jasper negó con la cabeza, se giró sobre sus talones y murmuró:

—Da igual.

—Sé que estás cabreado por esto, Anthony. Lo sentimos. No volveremos a hacerlo. —Edward estiró el brazo hacia atrás y encontró mi mano. Comenzó a caminar hacia delante—. Y podrás gritarnos todo lo que quieras dentro de… cinco horas o así.

Anthony cruzó los brazos.

—¿Qué vas a hacer?

Edward pasó junto a él y le lanzó una sonrisa descarada.

—No se trata de qué, sino de a quién. —Le di un golpe en la espalda, pero él me ignoró—. Entonces, ¿te importa guardarte la épica reprimenda para más tarde?

Realmente, Anthony no tuvo oportunidad de decir nada más. Salimos corriendo de la cocina y atravesamos una habitación inútil llena de estatuas y con una mesa en medio. Las voces de Alice y de Irina resonaban desde otra habitación.

—Será mejor que nos demos prisa —dijo Edward—, o jamás lograremos escapar.

Aunque estaba deseando pasar algo de tiempo con Alice, sabía por qué teníamos tanta prisa. A mitad de camino por las escaleras, Edward se volvió y pasó el brazo por debajo de mis rodillas para levantarme.

Me mordí los labios para evitar que se me escapara la risa, y le rodeé el cuello con los brazos.

—Eso no es necesario.

—Pues claro que sí —replicó, y después avanzó a velocidad alienígena. En unos segundos, ya había depositado mis pies sobre el suelo del dormitorio y cerrado la puerta tras nosotros.

La ropa no permaneció puesta mucho más tiempo. Al principio, las cosas fueron rápidas y tumultuosas. Se giró y me empujó hacia atrás hasta que golpeé la puerta, con su enorme cuerpo sobre el mío. Había algo diferente en lo que estaba pasando. Parecía más auténtico en su naturaleza, como si ese extraño papel que ahora se encontraba tirado en el suelo lo cambiara todo, y tal vez era así. Mis piernas rodeaban sus caderas, y todo se movía a un ritmo febril. Le dije que lo quería. Le demostré que lo quería. Y él hizo lo mismo. Finalmente, llegamos hasta la cama, y entonces las cosas se volvieron dulces y tiernas.

Pasaron unas horas, probablemente un poco más que las cinco que Edward le había prometido a Anthony. Nadie nos había interrumpido, lo cual resultaba sorprendente. Estaba completamente cómoda entre sus brazos, con la mejilla reposando contra su pecho. Sé que puede sonar estúpido, pero me encantaba oír el latido de su corazón.

Edward jugaba con mi pelo, entrelazando los mechones entre sus dedos mientras hablábamos de cualquier cosa, pero ninguna que tuviera nada que ver con el futuro inmediato, sino con el futuro que esperábamos tener, en el que iríamos a la universidad y tendríamos trabajo.

Tendríamos una vida.

Era algo bueno, como si de algún modo nos purificara el alma.

Entonces mi estómago rugió como Godzilla, y Edward se rió entre dientes.

—Vale. Será mejor que te dé algo de comer antes de que empieces a comerme a mí.

—Demasiado tarde —dije, y le mordisqueé el labio inferior. Su garganta emitió ese sonido tan sexy, la clase de sonido que invitaba a cosas que llevarían otro par de horas. Me obligué a poner algo de distancia entre nosotros—.Tenemos que bajar.

—¿Para que puedas comer? —Él se sentó y se pasó una mano por el pelo, que quedó despeinado de una forma adorable.

—Sí, pero también tenemos que averiguar qué están haciendo todos. —Estábamos empezando a volver a la realidad—. Debemos averiguar lo que vamos a hacer nosotros.

—Lo sé. —Se inclinó sobre el borde de la cama y recogió mi camiseta. Me la lanzó—. Pero será mejor que haya comida.

Gracias a Dios, sí que había. Alice se encontraba en la cocina, haciendo un almuerzo tardío… ¿o se trataba de una cena temprana?, consistente en sándwiches de fiambres. Edward se dirigió hacia donde sonaba la voz de su hermano, y yo avancé furtivamente en dirección a Alice.

—¿Puedo ayudarte? —pregunté, inclinándome hacia atrás. Ella me echó un vistazo.

—Ya casi he terminado. ¿De qué te apetece? ¿Jamón? ¿Pavo?

—Jamón, por favor. —Sonreí—. Edward probablemente quiera jamón también. Puedo hacerlos yo si aún no están.—Edward quiere cualquier cosa que pueda comerse.

Estiró el brazo hacia arriba para coger un plato de cartón. Me pareció un poco extraño que hubiera platos de cartón en una casa de esas características. Ella sirvió en él dos sándwiches de jamón, y después oímos un estallido de risa alta y masculina que la hizo mirar por encima del hombro. Pareció aliviada.

—¿Qué pasa? —le pregunté, dirigiendo la mirada hacia el pasillo por el que había desaparecido Edward.

—No lo sé. —Me mostró una sonrisita—. Tan solo estoy sorprendida. Jasper se encuentra en esa habitación; pensaba que habría gritos en lugar de risas.

—Edward es solo… Ya sabes, un poco sobreprotector en lo que respecta a ti.

Ella se rió.

—¿Un poco?

—Bueno. Un montón. No es que esté en contra de Jasper, realmente es muy buen tío. Me ayudó… Nos ayudó cuando estábamos en Dédalo, pero es mayor, es diferente y…

—¿Tiene pene? —sugirió Alice—. Porque creo que ese es el principal problema de Edward.

Entre risitas, cogí dos latas de refresco.

—Sí, probablemente tienes razón. Bueno, ¿has estado hablando con él?

Ella se encogió de hombros.

—No demasiado. No es muy hablador.

—Es un hombre de pocas palabras. —Apoyé la cadera contra la encimera—.Y no ha estado expuesto a muchas cosas. Probablemente todavía está asimilándolo todo.

Ella negó con la cabeza.

—Lo que le hacen a la gente es una locura. Es horrible. Y hay más, ¿verdad? Ojalá hubiera algo que pudiéramos hacer.

Pensé en los híbridos que había visto y en los orígenes que habíamos dejado escapar. ¿Era posible que algunos hubieran escapado? Aparté las latas a un lado y solté un suspiro.

—Hay demasiadas cosas malas allí.

—Eso es cierto.

Hubo otro estallido de risas, que reconocí como las de Edward. Antes de darme cuenta, estaba sonriendo como una idiota.

—Mírate. Sí que estás animada hoy. —Alice me dio un codazo—. ¿Qué está pasando?

Yo me encogí de hombros.

—Tan solo he tenido un día muy bueno. Pronto te lo contaré.

Ella me dio un trozo de fiambre.

—Si es lo que habéis estado haciendo allí arriba en esa habitación durante toda la tarde, no quiero ni saberlo.

Me reí.

—No estoy hablando de eso.

—Gracias a Dios —intervino Irina, deslizándose entre nosotras y cogiendo el bote de may onesa—. Porque nadie quiere oír nada de eso.

Salvo que se tratara del pasado de Irina con Edward, pues en ese caso sí que se volvía muy habladora, pero me daba igual. Le dirigí una sonrisa, y ella me lanzó una mirada de extrañeza.

Irina cogió una cuchara, sacó con ella un poco de mayonesa y se la metió en la boca. El estómago me dio un vuelco.

—El hecho de que seas tan exageradamente delgada y puedas comer mayonesa a cucharadas es un error garrafal del universo.

Ella me guiñó uno de sus ojos gatunos.

—¿Estás celosa?

Lo curioso era que no lo estaba.

—Claro que igual soy yo quien debería sentirse celosa « gatita» .

Alice le golpeó un brazo a Irina.

—No empieces.

Ella sonrió mientras dejaba la cuchara en el fregadero.

—Yo no he dicho que quisiera ser la gatita de Edward, pero si quisiera…

Bueno, esta historia podría tener un final diferente.

Unos cuantos meses atrás habría conseguido alguna respuesta airada de mi parte, pero lo único que hice fue sonreír. Ella se quedó mirándome durante un momento, y después puso sus ojos azules en blanco.

—Qué más da.

La observé mientras salía de la cocina.

—Creo que estoy empezando a caerle bien —le dije a Alice. Ella se rió mientras ponía el último sándwich sobre el plato. Había más de una docena.

—En realidad, creo que el mayor problema es que Irina quiere que le caigas mal.

—Pues se le da muy bien.

—Pero no creo que sea eso lo que siente de verdad. —Alice cogió el plato e inclinó la cabeza hacia un lado—. Realmente le importaba mucho Edward. No creo que llegara a ser amor, pero pienso que siempre creyó que estarían juntos. Eso es algo difícil de superar.

Me sentí un poco culpable.

—Lo sé.

—Pero lo hará. Además, ya encontrará a alguien que pueda tolerar su mala leche y todo volverá a estar bien en el mundo.

—¿Y tú qué?

Ella soltó una risita y me guiñó el ojo.

—Yo solo quiero que todo esté bien en el mundo durante una noche… Si sabes a lo que me refiero.

Me atraganté con mi propia risa.

—Dios santo… No dejes que Edward o Emmett escuchen eso.

—Ni de broma.

Todo el mundo estaba en el salón. Había cuerpos sobre los sofás, los sillones y los divanes. De la pared colgaba el televisor más grande que había visto jamás, casi del tamaño de una maldita pantalla de cine.

Edward dio unas palmadas al lugar que había junto a él en el sofá y yo me senté y le di su plato y el refresco.

—Gracias.

—Los ha hecho tu hermana. Yo solo he traído los nuestros.

Alice colocó el plato en la mesa del café y dirigió la mirada hacia donde Jasper se sentaba junto a Seth y Carlisle. Después cogió dos sándwiches y se sentó en el diván color borgoña. Aparecieron dos puntos rosados en sus mejillas, y esperé que estuviera teniendo pensamientos limpios y puros.

Un vistazo a Jasper, que tenía la mirada fija en Alice, bastó para dejarme claro que no era así.

A mi otro lado, Emmett se inclinó hacia delante y cogió dos de los sándwiches, uno para él y otro para Rose. La chica estaba envuelta en una manta, con aspecto de estar medio dormida. Nuestros ojos se encontraron, y una sonrisa vacilante iluminó su rostro.

—¿Cómo te sientes? —le pregunté.

—Genial. —Empezó a arrancar pedacitos marrones de pan de su sándwich—. Tan solo estoy cansada.

Nuevamente me pregunté qué podría estar pasándole, porque algo había. No parecía solo cansada, sino completamente exhausta.

—Ha sido un viaje muy largo —explicó Emmett—. A mí también me ha dejado un poco cansado.

Él no tenía aspecto de sentirse cansado. En todo caso, parecía a punto de explotar de energía. Sus ojos estaban particularmente brillantes, sobre todo cada vez que miraba a Rose.

Lo cual sucedía todo el tiempo.

—Come —le dijo en voz baja—. Deberías comerte al menos dos de ellos.

Ella se rió con suavidad.

—No sé si podré con dos.

Nos quedamos allí durante un rato, mucho después de que la comida desapareciera, y creo que todos estábamos retrasando lo inevitable: la gran charla. Llegó hasta tal punto que Anthony se fue de la habitación, diciendo que volvería enseguida.

Edward se inclinó hacia delante y colocó las manos sobre las rodillas.

—Es hora de ponernos manos a la obra.

—Eso es cierto —convino Seth—. Tendríamos que ponernos en marcha pronto. Mañana sería lo mejor.

—Creo que eso ya se da por hecho —dijo Alec—. Pero ¿adónde iremos exactamente después de ponernos en marcha?

Seth se disponía a hablar cuando Jasper levantó la boca para silenciarlo.

—Calla un momento.

Los ojos del origen más joven se estrecharon, pero después volvió a reclinarse, con la mandíbula apretada. Jasper se puso en pie y salió de la habitación a zancadas, cerrando las manos en puños.

—¿Qué está pasando? —preguntó Edward.

Una sensación de intranquilidad bajó por mi espalda. Eché un vistazo hacia Emmett, que de pronto volvía a encontrarse alerta.

—Seth —dije, sintiendo que el corazón me daba un vuelco.

Este se puso en pie, y su pecho subió bruscamente. Un segundo estaba frente al diván, y al siguiente se encontraba al otro lado de la habitación, con una mano en la garganta de Zafrina.

—¿Cuánto tiempo? —exigió saber.

—Joder. —Alec se puso en pie de un salto y se colocó delante de su hermana y de Alice.

—¿Cuánto tiempo? —volvió a gritar Seth, y sus dedos le apretaron la garganta.

La sangre abandonó el rostro de la Luxen.

—N-no sé lo que quieres d-decir.

Edward se puso en pie lentamente y avanzó hacia ellos. Su hermano fue tras él.

—¿Qué está pasando?

Seth lo ignoró y levantó del suelo a la aterrorizada Luxen.

—Voy a darte cinco segundos para que respondas a mi pregunta. Uno… Cuatro…

—No tenía elección —jadeó, aferrando la muñeca del chico.

Se me heló la sangre en las venas.

La comprensión recorrió la habitación como una oleada, seguida por el terror.

Me acerqué más a Rose, que estaba tratando con esfuerzo de salir de la manta.

—Respuesta incorrecta —dijo Seth en voz baja mientras dejaba caer a Zafrina—. Siempre tienes elección. Es lo único que nadie puede arrebatarnos.

Seth se movió con tanta rapidez que dudaba que ni siquiera Edward pudiera seguir lo que estaba haciendo. Lanzó el brazo hacia delante, y un resplandor blanco bajó por su brazo y explotó desde su mano. Una oleada de calor y poder fluyó a través de la habitación y me apartó el pelo de la cara con una ráfaga de aire.

La energía golpeó a Zafrina en el pecho y la lanzó volando hacia atrás, hasta el cuadro pintado al óleo de La Franja de Las Vegas. Una expresión de aturdimiento cruzó su rostro, y después, nada. Tenía los ojos inexpresivos mientras se deslizaba por la pared y caía al suelo con las piernas por debajo de su cuerpo.

Oh, Dios mío… Retrocedí mientras me tapaba la boca con la mano.

Había un agujero en el pecho de Zafrina. Salían bocanadas de humo de él.

Un segundo después, se difuminó como la tele cuando hay mala señal, y después recuperó su forma auténtica, y el luminoso resplandor se desvaneció hasta revelar la piel translúcida y una red de venas apagadas.

—¿Te importaría explicarnos por qué acabas de matar a nuestra anfitriona?—preguntó Edward, con una voz peligrosamente firme.

Jasper reapareció en la ancha entrada de la habitación, con una mano en la nuca de Anthony y un teléfono destrozado en la otra. Goteaba sangre de la nariz de mi antiguo profesor, un rojo intenso con un matiz azulado.

Edward y Emmett se lanzaron hacia ellos.

—¿Qué coño estás haciendo? —La voz de Edward retumbó por toda la casa—. Tienes dos segundos para responder antes de que destroce esta habitación con tu culo.

—Tu amigo estaba haciendo una llamada. —Jasper hablaba con voz monótona, con un tono tan calmado que un estremecimiento recorrió mis músculos—. Díselo, Anthony, diles a quién estabas llamando.

Anthony no dijo nada. Tan solo se quedó mirando a Edward y Emmett.

Jasper lo agarró con más fuerza y echó la cabeza de Anthony hacia atrás.

—Este cabrón estaba hablando con Dédalo. Nos ha jodido. Y mucho.

 **Y yo no podría confiar en nadie más después de esto !! Ay Dios ! ¿se esperaban algo así de Anthony? ¿lo sospechaban o les tomo de sorpresa también? ':o**


	27. chapter 27

Toda la historia peretenece a la increíble Jennifer L. Armentrout. Nombres de los personajes a la maravillosa Sthepenie Meyer.

Capítulo 27

 **Bella PDV**

Edward dio un paso hacia atrás, retrocediendo realmente ante la acusación.

—No —dijo con voz ronca—. No puede ser.

—Lo siento —se excusó Anthony—. No podía dejar que pasara esto.

—¿Que pasara qué? —preguntó Alice. Tenía la cara pálida y las manos apretadas a los costados.

Anthony no le quitó los ojos de encima a Edward. Su voz, su ser entero, rogaba que Edward comprendiera lo impensable.

—No puedo seguir perdiéndolos a todos… Vosotros sois mi familia, y Eathan está muerto. Está muerto por lo que quiere Dédalo. Tenéis que comprenderlo. Es lo último por lo que quería volver a pasar.

Una fría sensación me recorrió las venas.

—¿Volver?

Los vibrantes ojos de Anthony se deslizaron hacia mí, y fue como si hubieran levantado unas persianas. Por primera vez pude ver la desconfianza y el odio en su mirada. Era tan potente y poderosa que llegaba hasta el otro lado de la habitación y se aferraba a mí.

—Por eso no nos mezclamos con humanos. Los accidentes ocurren, y está en nuestra naturaleza salvar a las personas que queremos. Por eso no queremos a los humanos. ¡Todo conduce a esto! En cuanto uno de nosotros se ve envuelto con un humano, Dédalo aparece tan solo unos pasos por detrás.

—Oh, Dios mío. —Alice se cubrió la boca con las manos.

Carlisle hizo un suave chasquido con la lengua.

—Eso es una razón muy mala para traicionar a aquellos que consideras tu familia.

—¡Tú no lo entenderías! —Anthony se libró del agarre de Jasper—. Si tengo que sacrificar a uno para salvar a todos los demás, lo haré. Lo hubiera hecho. Hubiera sido para mejor.

Me había quedado boquiabierta, totalmente estupefacta durante unos segundos, pero entonces recordé esa noche en que Edward y yo habíamos ido a encontrarnos con Anthony después de haber visto al Arum entrar en la casa con Victoria; la misma noche que Anthony había confirmado que si Rosalie estaba viva Emmett también tendría que estarlo.

Había muchas cosas que Anthony sabía y que jamás habíamos cuestionado, como el hecho de que conociera aquel lugar y jamás lo hubiera mencionado anteriormente. El terror creció dentro de mí mientras lo observaba fijamente.

Seth inclinó la cabeza hacia un lado.

—¿Qué te ofrecieron? ¿Que todos los demás quedarían en libertad si tan solo entregabas a uno de ellos? Es un intercambio justo. ¿Una vida a cambio de unas cuantas?

Iba a vomitar.

—Querían a Edward y a Bella —explicó, y sus ojos se deslizaron hasta Edward—. Prometieron que todos los demás saldrían con vida de esto.

—¿Te has vuelto loco? —chilló Alice—. ¿Cómo crees que eso iba a ayudar a nadie?

—¡Lo hará! —rugió Anthony—. ¿Por qué te crees que os dejaron en paz a ti y a Edward? Los dos conocíais la relación de Emmett, y que Rosalie sabía la verdad sobre nosotros. Todos estábamos en peligro, tenía que hacer algo.

—No. —La voz tenue de Rose sacudió la habitación—. Fue mi tío quien nos delató…

—Tu tío confirmó lo que ya sospechaban —escupió Anthony—. Cuando vinieron a verme con respecto a vosotros, me dieron una elección. Si les contaba la verdad sobre el alcance de vuestra relación y lo que tú sabías, dejarían en paz a todos los demás.

—Hijo de puta. —Los contornos del cuerpo de Edward comenzaron a difuminarse—. ¿Les entregaste a Emmett? ¿A mi hermano? —El veneno emanaba de sus palabras.

Anthony negó con la cabeza.

—Sabéis lo que hacen con los Luxen que rompen las normas. Jamás se vuelve a oír hablar de ellos, y amenazaron con llevaros a todos. —Se volvió hacia Irina y Alec—. Incluso a vosotros. No tenía elección.

La energía chisporroteó a través de la habitación.

—Sí, acaban en Dédalo —dijo Jasper, flexionando las manos—. Justo el mismo lugar al que acabas de enviar a Edward y Bella.

—¿Les hablaste de Rose y de mí? —La voz de Emmett se rompió a mitad de la frase.

Anthony volvió a asentir con la cabeza.

—Lo siento, pero tú los habías expuesto a todos ante ellos.

Edward parecía afligido, como si hubiera recibido un puñetazo en el estómago, pero el calor repentino que comenzaba a acumularse en la habitación no provenía de él. Venía de Emmett, que emanaba una fina corriente de energía.

—Ahora es lo mismo. —Anthony unió las manos, como si estuviera a punto de ponerse a rezar—. Tan solo quieren a Edward y a Bella. Todos los demás, incluidos tú y Rose, quedaréis después en libertad. Tenía que hacerlo. Tenía que proteger…

Emmett reaccionó con tanta rapidez que si alguien en la habitación hubiera querido detenerlo, no habría podido hacerlo. Se inclinó hacia atrás y envió un fogonazo de energía pura e inestable directamente hacia Anthony. El rayo de energía lo golpeó directamente en el pecho y lo hizo girar.

Sabía que Anthony estaba muerto antes de que golpeara el suelo.

Sabía que fue Alice quien gritó.

Sabía que fue Edward quien me agarró del brazo y me sacó de la habitación.

Sabía que fue la voz de Jasper la que se alzó sobre el caos, uniéndose a Edward para dar órdenes.

Y sabía que teníamos que salir de allí. Rápido.

Pero nunca hubiera esperado que Anthony fuera capaz de hacer nada parecido, ni que Emmett lo matara sin pestañear siquiera.

—Quédate conmigo, gatita. —La voz profunda de Edward se deslizó sobre mi piel mientras pasábamos junto a la cocina—. Necesito que…

—Estoy bien —lo atajé, observando a Seth, que giraba para arrastrar a una asombrada Irina hasta el vestíbulo—. Están viniendo. Ahora.

—Puedes apostar el culito a que sí —dijo Jasper, que se llevó una mano hacia atrás y extrajo una pistola.

—No me gusta que hables del culo de Bella, pero, aparte de eso, ¿adónde vamos? —preguntó Edward, agarrándome la mano con más fuerza—. ¿Cuál es el plan? ¿Salir corriendo como locos de aquí?

—Suena bien —dijo Alec—. Salvo que queramos que nos atrapen.

—No. —Seth mantenía un ojo cuidadoso sobre Emmett y Rose. El Luxen todavía tenía cara de furia total—. Saldremos de la ciudad, en dirección a Arizona. Tengo un sitio que esos cabrones no van a encontrar, pero tenemos que salir de la ciudad.

Edward le lanzó una mirada a su hermano.

—¿Te parece bien? —Cuando Emmett asintió con la cabeza, Edward me soltó y caminó hacia su hermano para ponerle una mano sobre el hombro—. Has hecho lo que tenías que hacer.

Emmett colocó una mano sobre la de Edward.

—Y lo haría otra vez.

—Muy bien, si ya ha terminado el momento de estrechar lazos familiares, a todo el que se meta en uno de esos coches lo espera un viaje bastante largo —dijo Carlisle, agitando un llavero con las llaves de los coches—. Si alguno piensa que no está preparado para arriesgar la vida por todos los demás, entonces que se quede atrás. Y si alguno nos la juega allí fuera, yo mismo me lo cargaré. —Mostró una sonrisa bastante encantadora—. Y probablemente disfrutaré haciéndolo.

Edward le lanzó una mirada envenenada, pero dijo:

—Secundo eso.

—Yo ya he llegado hasta aquí —señaló Alec, encogiéndose de hombros—. Ya que estoy, llegaré hasta el final.

Todo el mundo miró en dirección a Irina.

—¿Qué? —preguntó ella, colocándose unos mechones cortos de pelo detrás de las orejas—. Mirad, si no quisiera formar parte de toda esta locura, me habría quedado en casa, pero aquí estoy.

No le faltaba razón, pero quería preguntar por qué ella o Alec lo arriesgarían todo por nosotros, cuando ni Rose ni yo les caíamos demasiado bien.

Entonces lo comprendí: no se trataba de nosotras. Se trataba de Edward y Emmett… Se trataba de la familia.

Podía apoyarlos en eso.

Fuimos rápidamente hacia la puerta principal, pero, en el último segundo, le agarré el brazo a Edward.

—¡Espera un momento! Tengo que ir arriba.

Jasper se volvió.

—Sea lo que sea, podemos dejarlo atrás. No es importante.

—Edward… —Mis dedos se clavaron en su brazo. Asumía que todo el mundo tenía sus carnets de identidad encima. No lo sabía, pero necesitaba nuestros papeles. Teníamos que tenerlos.

—Mierda. —Había comprendido de qué estaba hablando—. Ve hacia fuera. Yo seré más rápido.

Asentí y salí corriendo para volver a unirme a Jasper.

—¿En serio? —gruñó en voz baja—. ¿Esos papeles son tan importantes?

—Sí.

No teníamos anillos. No teníamos un certificado con nuestros nombres reales, y sí, no era real, pero teníamos esa licencia, nuestras identidades falsas, y en ese momento aquellas cosas lo significaban todo. Eran nuestro futuro.

Emmett ya había instalado a Rose en el asiento trasero de un utilitario. Irina y Alec estaban subiéndose al mismo coche que ellos.

—Ve con ellos —le dije a Jasper, sabiendo que él los mantendría a salvo—.Nosotros iremos con Carlisle y con Seth.

Jasper no dudó. Interceptó a Emmett y se puso detrás del volante.

—Será mejor que sea yo quien conduzca si la cosa se pone fea. Confía en mí.

Emmett no parecía muy convencido, y en ese momento era una réplica exacta de su hermano, pero hizo algo que Edward básicamente no hacía nunca: no discutió. Se metió en el asiento del copiloto y cerró la boca.

Un segundo después, Edward apareció detrás de mí.

—Están en mi bolsillo trasero.

—Gracias.

Nos subimos en el todoterreno, con Carlisle detrás del volante y Seth en el asiento del copiloto.

Seth se giró hacia nosotros mientras cerrábamos las puertas.

—Siento lo de Anthony —le dijo a Edward—. Sé que estabais muy unidos, que era vuestra familia. Ha sido horrible, pero la gente hace cosas horribles cuando está desesperada.

—Y cosas estúpidas —murmuró Carlisle en voz baja.

Edward asintió mientras se reclinaba sobre su asiento. Me miró y levantó el brazo más cercano a mí. Yo no lo dudé y, con un dolor fiero en el corazón, me moví hacia él para apretarme contra su costado. Su brazo me rodeó, y sus dedos se me clavaron en el hombro.

—Lo siento —le susurré—. Lo siento mucho.

—Chist —contestó él—. No tienes nada que sentir.

Había muchas cosas que sentir. Cosas que ni siquiera era capaz de asimilar mientras salíamos del camino de entrada al garaje. Y había otras cosas, como el hecho de que probablemente Dédalo estuviera yendo en dirección a nosotros en ese instante. No, no podía pensar en ello. El pánico ya estaba hirviendo a fuego lento en mi interior, intentando clavar sus garras en mí. Sería inútil si perdía los estribos.

La verja que teníamos enfrente no se abrió. Edward me abrazó con fuerza al ver que Carlisle no se detenía, sino que seguía avanzando hasta abrirse camino a la fueza por la verja de metal.

—Menos mal que estamos en un todoterreno —comentó Seth.

Edward estiró el brazo para coger el cinturón.

—Tendrías que llevar esto —me dijo.

—¿Y tú qué? —le pregunté mientras dejaba que me abrochara el cinturón en el asiento central.

—Soy más difícil de matar.

—En realidad… —dijo Seth arrastrando las palabras— probablemente soy yo el más difícil de matar.

—Vuelves a mostrar síntomas del síndrome del niñito especial —murmuró Edward.

Seth resopló mientras Carlisle aumentaba hasta alcanzar una velocidad vertiginosa por la estrecha carretera, con Jasper pisándonos los talones muy de cerca.

—¿Llegaron a mostraros en Dédalo su arma más bonita?

—Nos mostraron muchas cosas —dije, inclinándome hacia un lado mientras Carlisle llegaba a una curva.

—¿Y qué hay de esa pistola especial que tienen? —Seth puso un pie encima del salpicadero, y esperé que el airbag no fuera a saltar en ningún momento cercano—. Esa que puede derribar a un Luxen con un solo disparo… El PEP, Proyectil de Energía Pulsada.

—¿Qué? —El estómago me dio un vuelco mientras miraba alternativamente a Seth y a Edward—. ¿Qué clase de arma es esa?

—Es una especie de pulso energético que interrumpe las ondas lumínicas… Alta tecnología. Algo así como el ónice, pero muchísimo peor. —Edward dejó caer las cejas—. No llegué a verla, pero Victoria me habló de ella.

—Es un arma electromagnética —explicó Seth—. Y es muy peligrosa para cualquier cosa que se encuentre a su alrededor. Si la utilizan, es porque no se andan con bromas. Ese maldito cacharro interrumpe las señales, y puede incluso dañar a los humanos, ya que el cerebro, los pulmones y el corazón están todos controlados por electricidad de bajo voltaje. El Proyectil de Energía Pulsada no es fatal para los humanos a baja frecuencia, pero para nuestra clase es letal, sin importar la frecuencia.

Me quedé helada.

—¿De un disparo?

—De un disparo —repitió Seth con gravedad—. Probablemente vosotros dos no tenéis nada de qué preocuparos, ya que os quieren con vida, pero debéis daros cuenta de que si sacan las pistolas grandes va a morir gente.

Me quedé paralizada, incapaz de tomar aliento. Más gente iba a morir.

—No podemos dejar que eso ocurra. —Me giré hacia Edward, acercándome tanto como me permitía el cinturón—. No podemos dejar que la gente muera porque…

—Lo sé. —Edward tenía la mandíbula tensa con determinación—. Y tampoco podemos volver. Tan solo hay que salir de aquí antes de que tengamos que preocuparnos de nada de eso.

El corazón me martilleaba en el pecho mientras lanzaba una mirada hacia Seth. Él no parecía tan convencido. Sabía que Edward estaba tratando de tranquilizarme, y lo apreciaba, pero la culpa se encontraba por encima del terror.

Si alguien moría…

—Para —dijo Edward en voz baja—. Sé lo que estás pensando. Para.

—¿Cómo podría no pensar en eso?

Edward no tenía ninguna respuesta. El terror creciente era como un agujero infinito, que aumentaba de tamaño a medida que nos acercábamos a la pululante ciudad al ocaso. Las luces de neón rojas y azules de las vallas publicitarias y las luces parpadeantes resultaban violentas, más que acojedoras.

El tráfico se detuvo al sur del bulevar, una caravana infinita de vehículos que parecía más un aparcamiento que una carretera.

—Maldita sea —dijo Carlisle, golpeando el volante con las manos—. Menudo inconveniente.

—¿Inconveniente? Ese es el eufemismo del año. —Edward agarró la parte posterior de su asiento—. Tenemos que salir del tráfico. Aquí somos patos esperando a que nos disparen.

Carlisle resopló.

—Salvo que tengas un aerodeslizador en el bolsillo trasero, no veo cómo esperas que salgamos de aquí. Hay carreteras secundarias que podríamos tomar, pero están mucho más adelante.

Con dedos temblorosos, me desabroché el cinturón y me incliné hacia delante, hasta que mis rodillas quedaron apretadas contra la palanca de cambios.

Una mirada rápida hacia atrás confirmó que Jasper se encontraba allí.

—¿Por qué no se mueve el tráfico en absoluto? Mirad —señalé. La hilera de coches que salía de la ciudad se extendía todo el camino desde la señal del Caesar's Palace hasta abajo—. Está completamente parado.

—No hay que entrar en pánico todavía —dijo Carlisle, y una sonrisa animada cruzó su rostro—. Probablemente sea solo un accidente, o alguien corriendo desnudo entre el tráfico. Son cosas que pasan; después de todo, estamos en Las Vegas.

Alguien en el exterior hizo sonar una bocina.

—O lo más probable es que hayan bloqueado el tráfico en la salida interestatal —insistí—. Yo solo lo digo.

—Creo que está tratando de mirar el lado bueno y estúpido de las cosas, gatita. ¿Quiénes somos nosotros para añadir una dosis de realidad a la mezcla?

Me pasé las palmas sudorosas por los muslos y me disponía a responder cuando un sonido amortiguado me llamó la atención. Me eché hacia atrás para mirar por la ventana del copiloto.

—Oh, mierda.

Un helicóptero negro volaba por encima de la ciudad, increíblemente bajo.

Parecía como si las palas giratorias fueran a chocar contra un edificio en cualquier momento. Podría ser cualquier helicóptero, pero tenía la horrible sensación de que se trataba de Dédalo.

—Voy a echar un vistazo —dijo Seth, llevando una mano hasta la puerta—. Quedaos aquí. Volveré.

Seth salió del todoterreno y comenzó a avanzar entre los coches antes de que ninguno de nosotros pudiera contestar. La irritación cruzó el rostro de Edward.

—¿Crees que eso ha sido sensato?

Carlisle se rió.

—No, pero Seth siempre hace lo que quiere. Volverá. Es así de bueno.

Un suave golpecito en la ventana trasera me hizo dar un salto enorme. Tan solo era Emmett.

Edward bajó la ventana.

—Tenemos problemas.

—Me lo imaginaba. ¿El tráfico no avanza en absoluto? Eso no es bueno. —Emmett se inclinó hacia delante. Como siempre, verlos juntos resultaba un tanto desconcertante al principio—. ¿Ha ido Seth a mirar?

—Sí —contesté, presionando las manos entre las rodillas.

Alguien detrás de Emmett, en el otro carril, soltó un silbido. Él lo ignoró.

Seth regresó y se montó en el todoterreno, sujetándose el pelo suelto en una coleta corta.

—Chicos, tengo una mala noticia y una buena noticia. ¿Cuál queréis primero?

Los nudillos de Edward se pusieron blancos de apretar el asiento con fuerza.

Sabía que estaba a dos segundos de cargarse a uno de los chicos que había delante.

—No lo sé. ¿Qué tal si empiezas por la buena?

—Bueno, pues hay una barricada en la carretera, a un kilómetro y medio de aquí. Eso nos da un poco de tiempo para pensar en algo.

Las palabras me salieron roncas.

—¿Eso es la buena noticia? ¿Cuál es la mala?

Seth hizo una mueca.

—La mala es que tienen una especie de equipo de SWAT recorriendo la fila de coches, comprobando todos y cada uno, así que el tiempo para tomar una decisión es extremadamente limitado.

Me quedé mirándolo fijamente.

Edward creó una obra maestra a partir de tacos. Se apartó del asiento, haciendo balancear el coche, y un músculo se tensó en su mandíbula.

—No vamos a acabar así.

—Eso me gustaría pensar a mí —replicó Seth, y miró por la ventana frontal negando lentamente con la cabeza—. Pero incluso yo estoy pensando que nuestra mejor opción es abandonar los coches y salir corriendo.

—¿Correr hacia dónde? —preguntó Emmett, estrechando los ojos—. No hay nada salvo desierto alrededor de Las Vegas, y Rose… —Se apartó del coche y se pasó los dedos por el pelo—. Rose no puede correr durante varios kilómetros. Necesitamos otro plan.

—¿Tienes tú uno? —soltó Carlisle—. Porque somos todo oídos.

—No puedo hacerlo. —Emmett dejó caer la mano sobre la ventana—. Si vosotros queréis correr, lo comprendo, pero Rose y yo tendremos que quedarnos aquí, en algún sitio. Marchaos vosotros…

—No vamos a separarnos —atajó Edward, con un matiz afilado en la voz a causa de la furia—. Otra vez no. Permaneceremos juntos, pase lo que pase. Tengo que pensar en algo, tiene que haber algo… —Perdió el hilo de sus palabras.

El corazón me dio un vuelco.

—¿Qué?

Edward pestañeó lentamente y después se rió. Yo fruncí el ceño.

—Tengo una idea —dijo.

—Estamos esperando —soltó Seth, chasqueando los dedos.

Los ojos de Edward se estrecharon, fijos en el chico.

—Si vuelves a chasquearme los dedos, te…

—¡Edward! —grité—. Céntrate. ¿Cuál es tu idea?

—Es arriesgado, y una completa locura.

—Vale. —Dejé libres mis manos—. Suena como algo que se te ocurriría a ti.

Edward sonrió con suficiencia, y después centró la mirada en Seth.

—Es algo que dijiste. Sobre que su fuerza se encuentra en el hecho de que nadie sabe nada acerca de ellos… Nadie sabe nada acerca de nosotros. Si cambiamos eso, nos pondremos por delante de ellos. Van a estar demasiado ocupados tratando de arreglar lo que hemos hecho como para buscarnos a nosotros.

Mi cerebro apenas podía procesar lo que decía.

—¿Estás sugiriendo que nos expongamos?

—Sí. Salimos allí fuera y montamos el mayor espectáculo posible para que los humanos se vuelvan locos. Crearemos un escándalo tan grande que nos servirá de distracción.

—¿Como en el Área 51? Salvo que esta vez…

Esa vez sería épico y completamente incontrolable.

Edward golpeó el lateral del todoterreno con las manos, ganándose una mirada de indignación por parte de Seth.

—Entonces, hagámoslo.

—Esperad —dijo Carlisle.

Edward lo ignoró y fue a abrir la puerta. Hubo una serie de clics, y Edward le lanzó una mirada de aturdimiento a Carlisle.

—¿Acabas de encerrarme con el cierre de seguridad para niños?

—Sí. —Carlisle lanzó las manos hacia arriba—. Tenéis que pensar en esto primero.

—No tenemos que pensar en nada —replicó Emmett—. Es un plan lo bastante bueno. Causamos suficiente caos, y después deberíamos poder escapar.

Seth se inclinó por encima de su asiento, de rodillas. Sus ojos de amatista estaban fijos en los hermanos.

—En cuanto hagamos eso, no habrá vuelta atrás. En Dédalo estarán aún más furiosos y tendrán más ganas todavía de atraparnos.

—Pero nos dará tiempo para escaparnos —argumentó Edward, cuyas pupilas estaban comenzando a resplandecer—. ¿O es que tienes un problema con humillarlos en público?

—¿Problema? —Seth se rió—. Creo que es brillante. Honestamente, me encantaría ver sus caras cuando descubran que hay Luxen caminando por ahí en las noticias de la noche.

—Entonces, ¿cuál es el problema? —quiso saber Emmett, lanzando una mirada rápida a la línea de coches que teníamos delante. Todavía no había ningún movimiento.

Seth golpeó la parte trasera de su asiento.

—Tan solo tenéis que estar seguros de lo que estáis a punto de desatar. No se trata solo de Dédalo: la comunidad Luxen al completo se enfadará con nosotros. Por mi parte, estoy más que dispuesto a causar una rebelión… y esto va a ser una rebelión.

—Hay otros —añadió Carlisle rápidamente—. Usarán esto para su propio beneficio, Edward. Se aprovecharán del caos.

Tragué saliva con fuerza, pensando en el desagradable porcentaje de Luxen que había mencionado Marcus.

—Estamos atrapados entre una montaña y un volcán a punto de explotar.

Los ojos de Edward se encontraron con los míos, y supe lo que había decidido. Si tenía que elegir entre su familia y el resto del mundo, elegiría a su familia. Puso la mano sobre la manilla de la puerta.

—Abre la puerta.

—¿Estás seguro? —le preguntó Seth solemnemente.

—Tan solo aseguraos de que ningún humano sale herido —dijo.

Una sonrisa ancha y salvaje cruzó el rostro de Seth.

—Bueno, entonces creo que ha llegado el momento de que el mundo sepa lo geniales que son los extraterrestres.


	28. chapter 28

Toda la historia peretenece a la increíble Jennifer L. Armentrout. Nombres de los personajes a la maravillosa Sthepenie Meyer.

Capítulo 28

 **Edward PDV**

Tenía que ser una de las mayores locuras que había hecho en la vida. No solo iba a liársela parda a Dédalo y al Departamento de Defensa, sino que iba a romper todas las reglas que seguían los Luxen para vivir. Esa decisión no me afectaba solo a mí, sino a todos. Algo tan enorme debería haberme hecho dudar, al menos un poco. Hacerme pensar mejor en las cosas, pensar en alguna otra alternativa.

Pero no teníamos tiempo. Anthony… Anthony nos había traicionado, y ahora estaban a punto de capturarnos.

Como había dicho antes, reduciría el mundo a cenizas para mantener a Bella a salvo, y pasaba lo mismo con mi familia. Y eso tan solo sería un pequeño incendio.

La gente ya estaba mirándonos, tratando de averiguar por qué estábamos abandonando nuestros coches mientras nos dirigíamos hacia donde Jasper nos esperaba tras el volante. Sabía que el hecho de que Emmett y yo camináramos juntos estaba atrayendo mucho la atención.

—Ya lo sé —dijo Jasper, apagando el motor—. Creo que es una locura, pero podría funcionar.

—¿Qué es una locura? —preguntó Alice desde el asiento del copiloto, cosa que me sorprendió un poco. Debía de morirse de ganas de salir del coche en cuanto Emmett lo hizo.

—Básicamente estamos atrapados en esta caravana —le expliqué, inclinándome a través de la ventana—. Tienen la carretera bloqueada más adelante, y hay un grupo de soldados buscando entre los vehículos.

Rose tomó aliento bruscamente.

—¿Emmett?

—No pasa nada. —Él fue de inmediato hasta la puerta trasera y la abrió—.Ven aquí.

Ella salió del todoterreno y se colocó junto a él.

—Vamos a causar unos cuantos problemas para distraerlos —expliqué, estrechando los ojos sobre ellos dos. Estaba claro que ahí pasaba algo, más que la sangre sobreprotectora que probablemente corría en nuestra familia, pero no tenía tiempo para indagar—. Con suerte, conseguiremos que las carreteras queden despejadas al mismo tiempo y podremos salir de aquí a toda leche.

—Llámame cínico, pero ¿cómo vamos a conseguir despejar este follón y escapar sin que nos detengan? —preguntó Alec.

—No vamos a causar solo unos cuantos problemas —explicó Jasper, abriendo la puerta y obligándome a dar un paso hacia atrás—. Vamos a iluminar La Franja de Las Vegas como jamás lo ha hecho nadie.

Alice abrió mucho los ojos.

—¿Vamos a revelar nuestro auténtico aspecto?

—Sí.

Irina se inclinó hacia delante.

—¿Os habéis vuelto locos?

—Muy posiblemente —respondí mientras me apartaba un mechón de pelo de los ojos.

Jasper se cruzó de brazos.

—¿Tengo que recordarle a alguien que al meteros en el coche cuando estábamos en la casa prometisteis que estaríais dispuestos a todo? Esto sería la parte del « todo» de la que hablaba Carlisle.

—Eh, que yo no estoy discutiendo —dijo Alec con una sonrisa mientras saltaba del coche—. Entonces, ¿vamos a exponernos?

Bella hizo una mueca, y yo casi me reí. Alec parecía demasiado emocionado por todo el asunto. Se detuvo en la parte delantera del todoterreno.

—No tenéis ni idea de las ganas que tenía de asustar a unos cuantos humanos.

—No sé si debería sentirme ofendida por eso o no —murmuró Bella.

Guiñó el ojo y noté una vibración en el pecho.

—Tú ya no eres demasiado humana —señaló Alec, y después me sonrió—. ¿Cuándo lo hacemos?

Estábamos a unos minutos de que cayera la noche.

—Ahora. Pero… Prestad atención… No podemos separarnos mucho. Tenemos que estar todos a la vista. Será eso, o… —Me costó mucho decir las siguientes palabras. Notaba un dolor físico en el alma—. O Jasper os hará saber a todos cuándo es seguro salir de la ciudad. Si nos quedamos sin vehículo…

—Dios quiera que no —gimió Seth. Le lancé una mirada.

—Si nos quedamos sin vehículo, pasaremos a la siguiente mejor opción. No os preocupéis por ello. ¿De acuerdo?

Hubo unos cuantos asentimientos. Irina seguía con aspecto de pensar que habíamos perdido la maldita cabeza, pero Emmett la sacó del todoterreno.

—Necesito que hagas algo grande por mí, ¿vale? —dijo—. Un favor enorme.

Irina asintió con seriedad.

—¿El qué?

—Necesito que te quedes con Rose. Mantenla alejada y a salvo si algo va mal. ¿Puedes hacer eso por mí? Ella es mi vida. Si algo le pasa a ella, me pasará también a mí. ¿Lo comprendes?

—Pues claro que puedo —aseguró Irina, y respiró profundamente—. Puedo mantenerla alejada de los problemas mientras vosotros corréis por ahí brillando como un puñado de luciérnagas.

Rosalie frunció el ceño.

—Yo puedo ayudar, Emmett. No soy…

—Sé que puedes ayudar, cariño. —Colocó una mano sobre sus mejillas—.No creo que seas débil, pero necesito que seas cuidadosa.

Ella parecía a punto de ponerse a discutir, y yo estaba empezando a ponerme nervioso y a sentirme mal por mi hermano. Dios sabía que pasaba demasiado tiempo discutiendo con Bella sobre no ponerse delante del pelotón de fusilamiento.

Y hablando de eso…

—Ni lo digas siquiera —dijo Bella sin mirarme, y yo reí entre dientes.

—Me conoces demasiado bien, gatita.

Rosalie acabó cediendo y se quedó con Irina. Gracias a Dios, porque la gente estaba comenzando a seguir nuestro ejemplo, saliendo del coche y deambulando por ahí. Un tío abrió una lata de cerveza y se sentó sobre el capó de su coche, observando el crepúsculo que se iba convirtiendo en un azul oscuro. Me vendría muy bien una cerveza en ese momento.

—¿Preparado? —le dije a Alec, y él se hizo crujir el cuello.

—Esto va a ser genial.

—Por favor, ten cuidado —le suplicó Irina. Él asintió con la cabeza.

—Estaré bien. —Después pasó pavoneándose junto a mí—. ¿Montar un espectáculo? De acuerdo.

Me volví y sentí la necesidad de contener el aliento. No había vuelta atrás.

Por el rabillo del ojo vi que Irina se llevaba a Rose fuera de la carretera, hasta un grupo de palmeras.

—Permanece cerca de mí —le dije a Bella. Ella asintió mientras observaba a Alec, pasando con facilidad entre los coches.

—No voy a ir a ningún sitio. —Hizo una pausa, y después se mordió el labio inferior—. Casi no puedo creerme que vayáis a hacer esto.

—Yo tampoco.

Bella me miró y después se rió.

—¿Te estás arrepintiendo?

Sonreí con ironía, recordando nuestra boda improvisada.

—Ya es un poco tarde para eso.

Y lo era. Alec había comenzado a caminar por la acera en dirección a un enorme barco pirata. Había docenas de personas tras él, y muchos llevaban cámaras colgando del cuello. Perfecto.

—¿Qué piensas que va a hacer? —preguntó Bella, todavía mordisqueándose el labio inferior.

Tenía que reconocer que estaba tratando de ser valiente, pero podía ver que las manos le temblaban, y cómo no dejaba de dirigir la mirada hacia la curva que había más adelante en la carretera, donde probablemente Dédalo estuviera avanzando hacia nosotros. Era fuerte, y no dejaba de maravillarme constantemente.

—¿Cómo explicarlo? —dije, atrayendo su atención—. Va a ponerse en plan gusiluz delante de todos.

Sus ojos se iluminaron.

—Esto debería ser divertido.

Alec subió de un salto al muro de contención de la piscina sobre la que se encontraba el barco. Me tensé mientras varios de los humanos se giraban hacia él. Pareció como si el tiempo se congelara durante un minuto entero, y después, con una sonrisa estúpida en la cara, extendió los brazos hacia fuera.

Los contornos de su cuerpo se emborronaron.

Oí que Bella tomaba aire con brusquedad.

Nadie se dio cuenta de la diferencia al principio, pero entonces la neblina descendió sobre la camiseta blanca de Alec y el resto de su cuerpo.

Un murmullo bajo se alzó desde la multitud.

Entonces Alec se desvaneció. Desaparecido. Puf.

Unos gritos de sorpresa subieron y creciendo, una sinfonía de chillidos de emoción y sonidos de confusión. Los conductores miraban boquiabiertos desde el interior de sus vehículos y la gente se detenía a mitad de un paso en la abarrotada acera, provocando un efecto dominó.

Alec reapareció en su auténtica forma. Con sus casi dos metros de estatura, su cuerpo brillaba con más fuerza que cualquier estrella del cielo o luz de La Franja. Una pura luz blanca con un matiz azulado en los contornos. Su luz era como un faro que obligaba a todas y cada una de las personas de la calle a mirarlo.

Silencio.

Demonios, estaba tan silencioso que podría haberse oído a un saltamontes dándole un golpe de kárate a una mosca.

Y entonces un aplauso atronador ahogó mis tacos. Alec estaba ahí arriba, frente a un maldito barco pirata y brillando como si alguien le hubiera metido un arma nuclear por el culo, ¿y la gente se ponía a aplaudir?

Carlisle rió entre dientes mientras se situaba detrás de nosotros.

—Supongo que habrán visto cosas aún más extrañas en las calles de Las Vegas.

Vaya. Puede que tuviera razón.

Los suaves flashes de las cámaras centellearon por toda la multitud. Alec, que aparentemente llevaba el espectáculo en la sangre, hizo una reverencia y después se puso recto. A continuación bailoteó un poco.

Puse los ojos en blanco. ¿En serio?

—Vaya —dijo Bella, y los brazos le cayeron a los costados—. No puedo creer que acabe de hacer eso.

—Es hora de unirme a la diversión —dijo Carlisle, avanzando hacia él a zancadas. Llegó hasta el coche que había en el carril de al lado, un BMW rojo conducido por un hombre de mediana edad, y después tomó su verdadera forma.

El hombre saltó del coche y retrocedió arrastrando los pies.

—¿Qué demo…? —dijo, mirando fijamente a Carlisle—. ¿Qué demonios está pasando?

Con su auténtica forma, Carlisle caminó entre los coches, en dirección a la multitud que se congregaba frente a Alec y el barco pirata. Se detuvo en seco y su luz palpitó una vez, intensa y resplandeciente. Desprendió una oleada de calor, forzando a varias de las personas que lo observaban boquiabiertas a dar un paso hacia atrás apresuradamente.

Alice saltó sobre uno de los coches unos metros más allá y se puso recta. En unos segundos, adoptó su verdadera forma. La pareja del coche salió rápidamente y corrió hasta la acera, desde donde se giraron para mirar a Alice con la mandíbula desencajada.

Emmett fue el siguiente. Se encontraba cerca de Rose y de Irina, al otro lado de la concurrida carretera. Cuando cobró su auténtica forma, varias personas soltaron chillidos sobresaltados.

—Lo digo en serio, gatita. Permanece cerca de mí.

Ella volvió a asentir.

En la distancia podía oír el helicóptero. Sin duda, estaba volviendo para cubrir otra vez el bulevar. Estaba a punto de liarse bien gorda.

La intranquilidad creció entre los humanos, tan espesa como el aire cargado de calor. Se coló en mi interior, haciendo que el cuerpo me picara mientras dejaba atrás mi forma humana.

Como si alguien hubiera presionado un botón de pausa universal, los humanos a nuestro alrededor parecieron quedar congelados. Sus manos se aferraban a sus cámaras y teléfonos móviles. La admiración en sus rostros cambiaba de la sorpresa a la confusión, y entonces el miedo comenzó a colarse lentamente.

Muchos estaban intercambiando miradas y algunos empezaban a alejarse de Alec, pero tampoco podían ir muy lejos en las aceras abarrotadas.

« Tenemos que aumentar un poco el nivel» . La voz de Emmett se filtró entre mis pensamientos. « ¿Ves el cartel del hotel Treasure Island? Voy a cargármelo» .

« Asegúrate de que nadie salga herido» , le respondí.

Emmett flotó un paso hacia atrás. Alzó un brazo, y parecía que fuera a estirarlo hasta el cielo para coger una estrella. La energía chisporroteó en el aire, cargándolo de estática. La Fuente resplandeció, envolviendo su brazo como una serpiente, y un estallido de luz salió disparado desde la palma de su mano, subiendo muy alto en el cielo y recorriendo los cuatro carriles. Trazó un arco sobre el barco pirata y golpeó el cartel blanco.

Se produjo un estallido de luz que convirtió la noche en día durante un breve instante. La energía recorrió la señal y después descendió, iluminando las cuencas vacías de la calavera gigante que había bajo la señal con una lluvia de chispas.

Alec había echado un vistazo a la torre veneciana y todas las bonitas luces doradas que tenía encima. Se volvió hacia mí, y yo giré la cintura e invoqué a la Fuente. Realmente era como tomar un largo aliento después de haber permanecido bajo el agua durante varios minutos. La luz salió de mi mano en forma de arco y golpeó la torre, apagando todas las luces en una lluvia de fuegos artificiales.

Más o menos entonces fue cuando la gente se dio cuenta de que aquello no era ninguna clase de espectáculo, ni una ilusión óptica o cualquier otra cosa para quedarse a su alrededor y señalar con el dedo. Tal vez no entendieran lo que estaban viendo, pero, fuera cual fuese el instinto que tenían los humanos que los empujaba a huir, este se activó.

Todo se convirtió en una carrera por la supervivencia, por alejarse de aquella cosa desconocida, grande y malvada… al mismo tiempo que trataban de tomar fotos del espectáculo.

Hay que admirar la necesidad casi innata de los humanos por capturarlo todo en una imagen.

La gente corría como hormigas, en todas las direcciones, abandonando sus coches mientras huían. Salieron de las calles, una marea de diferentes formas y tamaños, empujándose los unos a los otros, cayendo al tropezarse con sus propios pies. Un tipo golpeó a Bella y la alejó del todoterreno. Durante un instante la perdí de vista en el pandemonio.

Corrí hacia delante, separando a los humanos como si fueran el mar Rojo.

Sus gritos nerviosos eran un zumbido molesto en mis orejas.

« ¡Bella!»

La respuesta llegó tanto en mi cabeza como en voz alta.

—¡Estoy aquí!

Rodeó dando traspiés a una mujer que se había quedado paralizada frente a mí. La expresión aturdida del rostro de la señora me hizo sentirme un poco culpable, pero entonces Bella se puso frente a mí, con los ojos muy abiertos.

—Creo que ya hemos atraído la atención de mucha gente —dijo, tomando aire

« ¿Eso crees?» Le toqué el brazo, enormemente feliz por el chispazo que me dio la bienvenida viajando desde su piel hasta la mía.

Seth apareció a nuestro lado, junto a Jasper.

—Deberíamos apartar algunos coches de nuestro camino.

« Buena idea. Quédate con Bella» .

Centré la atención en la caravana de coches que teníamos frente a nosotros.

Cuatro carriles. Todos repletos de vehículos, que iban desde aquellos que estaban ya en las últimas, hasta los coches de lujo que realmente me daba mucha pena rayar.

Jasper se unió a mí.

—Te ayudaré.

Él se ocupó de uno de los carriles, mientras que yo me ocupaba del que se encontraba frente al todoterreno. La habilidad de repeler cosas para alejarlas de nosotros era más fácil de utilizar que la de atraerlas. Era un lanzamiento de energía, como si se tratara de una onda sísmica.

Estiré los brazos hacia delante y vi que el coche que tenía enfrente comenzaba a temblar, con las llantas agitándose y los mecanismos rechinando.

Entonces se movió hacia un lado. Uno tras otro, los coches se deslizaban hasta quedar fuera de mi camino, como si un gigante invisible hubiera barrido la carretera con el brazo. Llegué tan lejos como pude y después retrocedí, sabiendo que Dédalo ya tenía que ser consciente de lo que estaba sucediendo.

Me volví hacia donde se encontraba Alec y lo vi lanzando ráfagas de energía como si no hubiera mañana. Un chico adolescente se hallaba oculto detrás de un autobús turístico vacío, grabándolo todo con su teléfono móvil.

Una oleada de agitación fluyó por mis venas: lo que estaba pasando estaría por todo YouTube en cuestión de segundos. Lejos, en la distancia, podía oír sirenas. Tal como estaba de embotellado el tráfico detrás de nosotros, dudaba que fueran a llegar en algún momento cercano.

—¡Mira! —gritó Bella, y señaló el cielo. Sobre nuestras cabezas había un helicóptero que volaba en círculo, iluminando a Alec con los focos. No eran los militares: el logo de KTNV 13 News se encontraba en un lateral. Maldita sea.

Habían conseguido llegar antes que la policía.

—Esto va a ser en directo —dijo Bella, dando un paso hacia atrás, con los ojos muy abiertos—. Van a emitirlo en directo… Va a estar por todas partes.

No sé por qué no lo comprendí hasta ese momento. No era como si no entendiera del todo las consecuencias de lo que estábamos haciendo, pero ver el helicóptero de las noticias dando vueltas sobre el bulevar fue lo que me hizo asimilarlo realmente. Las imágenes estarían siendo enviadas a la cadena de televisión, y se emitirían al país entero en cuestión de unos segundos. El Gobierno podía borrar unos cuantos vídeos aquí y allá, incluso un centenar de ellos, pero ¿eso?

Eso no serían capaces de detenerlo.

Lo más probable era que en ese momento la gente se encontrara sentada frente a sus televisores, observando cómo sucedía todo y sin idea alguna de lo que estaban viendo realmente, pero sabiendo que debía de tratarse de algo serio.

—Algo épico —soltó Seth, lo que significaba que el muy cabrón me estaba espiando los pensamientos—. Lo has conseguido, tío. No pueden controlar esto. El mundo sabrá que los humanos no son la única forma de vida inteligente que disfruta de este planeta.

Sí, iba a ser… épico.

Recorrí la carretera con la mirada y vi que aún había mucha gente con los ojos fijos en lo que estaban haciendo Alec y Emmett. Ambos estaban yendo de un lado a otro de la carretera a toda velocidad, prácticamente rebotando sobre los coches que había tras nosotros, como si fueran las pelotas de un partido de tenis alienígena.

Eso era lo que estaba viendo la gente a lo ancho de todo el mundo.

No había forma de que pudieran explicar eso. Dédalo iba a flipar.

—Esto es lo que querías, ¿verdad? —preguntó Jasper, frunciendo el ceño mientras un hombre atravesaba la carretera corriendo—. Salir al público. Tienes…

Un helicóptero oscuro llegó volando desde el espacio entre dos hoteles grandes, como un enorme pájaro negro. No hacía falta ser un genio para darse cuenta de que ese sí que era un helicóptero militar. Voló sobre nuestras cabezas, pero no nos iluminó con ningún foco como sí hacía el helicóptero de noticias, que seguía los movimientos de Emmett y Alec.

Trazó un círculo alrededor del Treasure Island y desapareció detrás del gran hotel. La sensación de intranquilidad se magnificó. Estiré el brazo para rodear la muñeca de Bella con los dedos, y al mismo tiempo llamé a mi hermano de un grito.

Él se detuvo sobre un BMW rojo, agachado en su auténtica forma. Cuando captó lo que estaba sintiendo, salió disparado de encima del coche y cogió a Alice desde el vehículo que se encontraba tras él para llevarla al nivel de la carretera.

Lo consiguió por los pelos.

El pájaro negro seguía volando en círculo, subiendo alto en el cielo mientras volaba de lado, como si estuviera colocándose…

—Tengo un muy mal presentimiento sobre esto —dijo Seth, caminando hacia atrás—. Jasper, ¿no creerás que…?

Primero lo vi; una pequeña chispa en la parte inferior del helicóptero militar.

No era nada, tan solo un mínimo destello de luz que no debería haber congelado mi interior ni hacer que me detuviera en seco. Lo que salió del helicóptero se movió demasiado rápido como para que lo siguieran ojos humanos. El chorro de humo blanco recortado contra el cielo azul oscuro me dijo todo lo que necesitaba saber.

Me giré rápidamente, sujeté a una aturdida Bella contra mi pecho y nos tiré a los dos sobre el cálido asfalto, cubriendo su cuerpo con el mío.

Un fuerte sonido como de algo rajándose hizo que diera una sacudida entre mis brazos, y yo la abracé con más fuerza.

El horror se acumulaba en mis tripas como si fueran piedras, y la furia parecía ácido en mis venas. El helicóptero de las noticias giraba erráticamente mientras una nube de humo salía de su cola. Dio vueltas por el cielo, con los focos subiendo y bajando sobre el barco pirata y más allá. Continuó girando, cayendo desde el cielo, dirigiéndose directamente al Treasure Island.

La explosión hizo que los coches dieran una sacudida. Bella gritó mientras se retorcía entre mis brazos, tratando de levantar la mirada, pero yo no quería que lo viera. La mantuve en el suelo, apretando su cara contra mi pecho. Sabía que mi tacto era ardiente y debía de ser casi insoportable durante tanto tiempo, pero no quería que lo viera.

« Oh, Dios mío…» Los pensamientos de alguien reflejaban los míos.

¿Emmett? ¿Alice? ¿Jasper? ¿Seth? ¿Uno de los Denali? No lo sabía.

Salían llamas del centro del hotel, un resplandor anaranjado que trepó rápidamente por la estructura temblorosa. Unas columnas de humo espeso se alzaron y oscurecieron el cielo.

Jasper estaba paralizado junto al todoterreno.

—Lo han hecho. Joder… Lo han derribado… Los militares lo han derribado.


	29. chapter 29

Toda la historia peretenece a la increíble Jennifer L. Armentrout. Nombres de los personajes a la maravillosa Sthepenie Meyer.

Capítulo 29

 **Edward PDV**

Cundió el pánico como jamás había visto antes. La gente salía gritando del hotel—los que habían logrado escapar— y se desperdigaba por el pabellón y las calles.

Todavía en mi forma auténtica, saqué a Bella de la carretera. Estaba diciendo algo, pero sus palabras se perdían entre los gritos. Dios santo. Nunca habría esperado eso… Nunca habría pensado que fueran a ir tras los humanos, pero había subestimado hasta dónde serían capaces de llegar con tal de mantenernos en secreto.

—Pero es demasiado tarde —dijo Seth, agarrando el brazo de una mujer que había tropezado y había caído sobre sus manos y rodillas. La ayudó a levantarse. Uno de los lados de su cara estaba destrozado por las quemaduras, y tenía la piel en carne viva—. No hay forma de detener lo que ya han visto. Y mira.

Me volví, llevando a Bella conmigo. Había estado mirando el rostro destrozado de la mujer durante demasiado tiempo. El hombre que había estado en el coche sobre el que había saltado Alice seguía grabándolo todo, y a nosotros, con su teléfono.

Protegiendo a Bella, me giré de vuelta hacia Seth. Tenía una mano sobre la frente de la mujer, y ella permanecía tan quieta como una estatua. Estaba sanándola.

—Vete —ordenó Seth en cuanto terminó, pero la mujer se quedó mirándolo fijamente. Llevaba alguna clase de disfraz… un sujetador de cuero y una falda—. Vete.

La mujer salió disparada, y Jasper se giró hacia nosotros.

—Ya vienen.

Así era.

Hombres vestidos con el equipamiento de los SWAT avanzaban por los laterales de la calle. Y no eran los SWAT de Las Vegas. Eran de Dédalo…militares. Y sus pistolas eran enormes. PEP.

Ellos dispararon primero; un estallido de luz roja que se dirigió directamente hacia Alec.

Este esquivó el golpe, salió volando del muro de contención y cayó hacia atrás. Una ráfaga de energía salió de él y golpeó el suelo frente a los hombres que avanzaban. El pavimento se resquebrajó y se agrietó, haciendo que varios de ellos cayeran. Dispararon sus pistolas, y la luz roja iluminó el cielo.

Había más: unos hombres con ropa de camuflaje se encontraban detrás de los que vestían de negro.

—Mierda —gruñó Jasper—. Esto va a ponerse muy feo.

« Gracias por la información, Capitán Imbécil» . Coloqué a Bella detrás de mí y bajé el pie con fuerza, enviando una fisura que recorrió la carretera. Alcé los brazos y dejé que la Fuente me recorriera.

Coloqué las manos sobre el parachoques de un Mercedes que tenía frente a mí y envié un estallido de electricidad que lo recorrió por fuera. Lo levanté y lo lancé como si fuera un frisbee contra los soldados que avanzaban, que se escabulleron como cucarachas. Fue volando por el aire, girando y girando hasta estamparse contra una palmera, que cayó al suelo.

La luz roja palpitó, volando sobre nuestras cabezas y entre Jasper y yo, esquivando a Seth por muy poco. Me volví lentamente. « Oh, no, no habéis hecho eso» .

La energía estalló desde mi interior en una oleada tumultuosa, golpeando a cuatro de los cinco soldados, lanzándolos contra el autobús turístico.

Vi otro estallido a nuestra derecha y me di la vuelta, sujetando a Bella mientras veía a Carlisle corriendo frente a mí. Se estampó contra Seth, apartándolo del camino del PEP.

Carlisle recibió el golpe directo.

Dio una sacudida y se detuvo, y su cuerpo se convulsionó mientras su forma cambiaba de humano a Luxen, una y otra vez. La electricidad recorría su cuerpo, explotando en sus codos y sus rodillas. Se puso rígido, y su luz se atenuó hasta que se desmoronó sobre el suelo. Un reluciente líquido azul se acumulaba por debajo de él.

Estaba muerto.

Seth produjo un sonido inhumano, y un brillante resplandor se lo tragó. Se alzó un par de metros en el aire, y de su cuerpo salieron chisporroteando la electricidad estática y unos rayos de luz. Su luz resplandeció una vez, tan brillante como el sol al mediodía, y entonces comenzaron los gritos. El olor a carne quemada impregnó el aire.

Sonaron disparos, y las balas pasaron silbando junto a mi cabeza y golpearon los coches. Parecía que había llegado la caballería, con pistolas de toda la vida.

Emmett apareció junto a mí, y sus dedos rozaron la parte trasera de un sedán.

Este fue volando en dirección al autobús, dejando sujetos allí a los soldados.

« Quédate detrás de mí» , advertí cuando noté que Bella se estaba moviendo para salir de donde se encontraba.

« Puedo ayudar» .

« Puedes morir. Así que quédate detrás de mí» .

La rabia emanó de ella, pero apretó los dientes y se quedó atrás. Había problemas mayores. El chirrido de unas pesadas llantas atrajo nuestra atención.

Haber despejado la carretera se había puesto en nuestra contra, y una flota de vehículos militares salió del humo, y también un… ¿eso era un tanque?

—Tiene que ser una broma —dijo Bella—. ¿Qué piensan hacer con eso?

El cañón del tanque se dirigió hacia donde nosotros nos encontrábamos, brillando como si lleváramos carteles de « POR FAVOR, DISPÁRAME AHORA, GRACIAS» .

—Mierda —soltó Jasper.

Alec corrió entre los coches y estampó el puño en el capó de un camión.

Surgieron unas llamaradas mientras utilizaba el camión para lanzarlo al tanque como si se tratara de un cóctel Molotov. Los soldados salieron a raudales de él y lograron alejarse tan solo unos segundos antes de que explotara. El M1 se alzó en el aire como si fuera un petardo, dando vueltas por encima del bulevar. Cayó en los jardines frente al Venetian, y giró a lo largo del aparcamiento.

Con el corazón latiendo con la fuerza de un martillo neumático, levanté mentalmente los pedazos de asfalto roto del suelo y los lancé volando en dirección a los policías, forzándolos a retroceder. Todo estaba sucediendo muy rápido. Los soldados salían de todas partes, y Seth iba a por ellos, sin contenerse en absoluto. Los policías bajaban por el bulevar, disparando prácticamente a todo lo que respirara. La gente, gente inocente, se escondía detrás de los coches, gritando. Alice estaba tratando de llevárselos fuera de la carretera, lejos de cualquier daño, pero estaban paralizados por el miedo. Después de todo, mi hermana brillaba como una maldita bola de discoteca.

Alice recuperó su forma humana frente a un hombre y una mujer que se aferraban a dos niños.

—¡Salid de aquí! —gritó—. ¡Largaos! ¡Largaos ya!

Dudaron durante un segundo, y después la pareja levantó a sus hijos y salieron corriendo en dirección al lugar donde Irina seguía montando guardia frente a Rose.

Una luz roja pasó junto a mi cara, haciéndome girar. Un rayo de luz blanca pasó en forma de arco, y oí un cuerpo que golpeaba el suelo detrás de mí. Vi que tenía a Bella delante, con las pupilas resplandecientes. Me giré lentamente para encontrar a un soldado en el suelo, con un arma PEP en su mano inerte.

—Puedo ayudar —dijo.

« Me has salvado la vida» . Me giré hacia ella. « Eso es muy sexy» .

Ella negó con la cabeza y levantó la barbilla.

—Tenemos que salir de… Oh, Dios mío, Edward. Edward.

El corazón me dio un vuelco en respuesta al miedo en su voz. Comencé a moverme en su dirección, y entonces lo sentí. Lo sentí profundamente en cada parte de mi ser. Vi que Emmett se detenía. Vi que Alec se daba la vuelta.

Por encima de las señales de neón del Caesar's Palace y el hotel Bellagio, unas nubes oscuras se movían increíblemente rápido, bloqueando las estrellas.

Pero no eran nubes… Ni tampoco una bandada de murciélagos.

Eran Arum.

 **Bella PDV**

Las cosas pasaron de ser malas a ser una mierda en cuestión de segundos.

En ningún momento desde que Edward había anunciado su plan hasta que los militares derribaron el helicóptero lleno de personas se me habría podido ocurrir que sucedería algo parecido. Lo único que queríamos era hacerles bajar la guardia… Causar un poco de caos para poder escapar.

No habíamos planeado comenzar una guerra.

Ahora Carlisle estaba muerto, y algo peor que los monstruos de debajo de la cama se aproximaba a nosotros.

En ningún momento dudé de que las sombras que atravesaban el cielo a toda velocidad no se encontraran ahí por casualidad. Sí, había un montón de Luxen liándola bien gorda, pero ¿qué probabilidades había de que aparecieran los Arum para unirse a la diversión? No demasiadas.

Estaban ahí por Dédalo, porque trabajaban para ellos.

La nube oscura se dividió, atravesando el cielo como si fueran manchas de tinta traicionera. Bajaron detrás del Caesar's Palace y desaparecieron durante un segundo, pero después salieron por un lateral del hotel en medio de una explosión.

Fragmentos de cristal y de escombros volaron por los aires.

Abrí la boca para gritar, pero no salió ningún sonido.

Un Arum bajó por el bulevar, moviéndose con tanta rapidez que no creo que tardara ni un segundo en llegar a donde se dirigía.

Voló desde la parte trasera del todoterreno hasta estamparse contra Alec, y lo elevó un par de metros en el aire. El grito horrorizado de Irina reverberó dentro de mí. El Arum tomó forma a mitad del vuelo, y su piel era negra y brillante como la obsidiana. Lanzó a Alec como si fuera simplemente un muñeco de trapo.

Otro Arum bajó disparado, esquivando los coches. Subió y atrapó a Alec, y los dos bajaron en picado hasta la piscina del Treasure Island.

Edward saltó del suelo. Hubo un estallido de luz brillante y después se lanzó por los aires y se estampó contra el otro Arum, apartándolo de la piscina.

Hicieron colisión, una mezcla de luz y oscuridad, girando por el cielo como si se tratara de una bala de cañón. Emmett corrió hacia delante, esquivando las ráfagas de luz roja.

El Arum y Alec salieron a la superficie de la piscina. El Arum se echó hacia atrás y estampó una mano contra el pecho de Alec. Él se convulsionó, y su luz parpadeó como la de una luciérnaga.

Comencé a avanzar, pero unos brazos me rodearon la cintura.

No era un abrazo amistoso.

El pánico me atravesó mientras me levantaban los pies del suelo, al igual que había visto al Arum levantar a Alec por los aires. Otro pulso de luz, y entonces Alec… Oh, Dios.

El grito de Irina confirmó lo que yo sospechaba. La vi adoptar su forma auténtica y después volver a la humana, como si no fuera capaz de controlarse.

Una oleada de energía atravesó la carretera.

Un segundo más tarde me encontré de espaldas, sin aire en los pulmones, y con los ojos fijos en un rostro escudado que tenía encima. Mi respiración flaqueó, y por un momento no tuve ni idea de qué hacer. Me hallaba paralizada, dividida entre la incredulidad y el horror. Carlisle estaba muerto. Alec estaba muerto.

Me apuntaron directamente a la cara con el cañón de una pistola de aspecto extraño.

—Que no se te ocurra siquiera moverte —dijo la voz amortiguada.

Mi cerebro dejó de procesar las cosas a un nivel y una velocidad normales.

Mientras miraba hacia arriba, viendo mis propios ojos reflejados en el casco táctico, muy abiertos, mi parte humana se desconectó. La furia hirvió en mi interior, y me gustaba la sensación. No era miedo, pánico ni dolor: era poder.

El grito que había estado formándose en mi interior, la clase de grito que deja huella en sus alrededores décadas más tarde, quedó en libertad. No sé cómo lo hice, pero el soldado y su pistola ya no se encontraban por encima de mí. A mi alrededor, los vehículos se agitaban y se deslizaban hacia delante, volcándose. El cristal se agrietaba y después explotaba, y la carretera y yo quedamos rociados de esquirlas. Pero los pequeños cortes dolorosos no eran nada.

¿Quién sabía adónde había ido el soldado? Simplemente había desaparecido, y eso era todo lo que importaba.

Me esforcé por levantarme y miré a mi alrededor. Salía fuego del Treasure Island y el Caesar's Palace, y el Mirage echaba humo. Los coches se habían quedado sin ventanas. Los cuerpos yacían en la calle. Nunca había visto tal destrucción, no en la vida real. Busqué a Edward y a mis amigos, y lo encontré a él primero. Estaba luchando contra un Arum, y no eran más que un borrón blanco y negro. Jasper estaba peleando contra el Arum de la piscina, mientras que Alice sacaba el cuerpo sin vida de Alec de sus profundidades. El agua chorreaba de su rostro y se aferraba a su pelo. Lo puso sobre el muro de contención y lo envolvió con los brazos. Esa escena… hizo que cada parte de mi cuerpo me doliera.

Me giré hacia donde Irina seguía protegiendo a Rosalie. Se encontraba en su forma humana, y parecía dividida entre hacer lo que le había prometido a Emmett e ir con su hermano. Eso era algo que yo sí podía hacer: mantendría a salvo a Rose, de modo que Irina pudiera ir a donde necesitaba.

El helicóptero militar volvió trazando círculos, y yo me detuve a mitad de camino. Entonces Jasper apareció de la nada. La Fuente radiaba de él como una oleada de luz, y cuando lanzó los brazos hacia arriba, una ráfaga de pura luz golpeó la parte inferior del helicóptero y lo envió dando vueltas hacia uno de los casinos.

El impacto fue ensordecedor, y la bola de fuego que surgió iluminó el cielo nocturno.

Me volví hacia donde se había encontrado Jasper, pero había desaparecido, como si fuera un ninja. Dios santo.

Metí los dedos de los pies entre el pavimento resquebrajado mientras echaba un vistazo al camino hasta Rose e Irina. Seth tenía a los soldados ocupados. O lo que quedaba de ellos. Había un olor horrible que hizo que el estómago me diera un vuelco, y recordé lo que eran capaces de hacer los orígenes. Aparentemente, « pequeños pirómanos malvados» podía añadirse a su lista de descripciones espeluznantes. Avancé rodeando un camión que se había volcado.

Rose giró la cabeza en mi dirección. Se aferraba la cintura con los brazos en actitud protectora, y parecía aterrorizada. Rodeé una palmera caída, ya estaba muy cerca.

Entonces mis pies perdieron el contacto con el suelo y salí volando hacia atrás.

Golpeé el lateral de una camioneta; y el impacto sacudió mi cuerpo e hizo que mi cabeza cayera hacia atrás. Unos dardos de dolor bajaron a toda velocidad por mi columna vertebral y se me nubló la vista mientras me arrastraba hasta la carretera. Dios santo. Dolía mucho. Pestañeé con lentitud, tratando de aclarar mi visión.

Gruñendo, rodé hacia un lado y coloqué las manos sobre el asfalto agrietado.

El brazo me temblaba mientras trataba de levantarme. Notaba una agitación por dentro, como si mis órganos internos hubieran cambiado de lugar. Tenía que levantarme…

Por el rabillo del ojo vi una oscuridad que se arrastraba, y tardé un segundo en darme cuenta de que no era porque estuviera a punto de desmayarme. Se me puso el vello de los brazos de punta. Algo frío me aplastó.

Arum.

Me tiré por completo al suelo y me arrastré serpenteando debajo de la camioneta, en busca de unos cuantos segundos extra para recuperar mi fuerza y mi entereza. El olor del aceite y el humo me obstruía la garganta. Cerré los ojos con fuerza mientras me deslizaba sobre la carretera, ignorando el asfalto que me raspaba la piel. Logré llegar hasta el otro lado y giré alrededor de un sedán. A continuación, me agarré al parachoques para levantarme.

La camioneta comenzó a temblar, y después quedó apartada a un lado. El Arum estaba en su forma humana, pálido y siniestramente hermoso, una belleza fría y apática que me dejaba sin aliento y me repelía. Una sonrisa lenta y perturbadora le curvó los labios, y fue como si me golpeara una ráfaga de aire helado.

No habló mientras levantaba los brazos.

El aire se agitó a mi alrededor mientras retrocedía dando traspiés. Detrás de mí, las palmeras temblaron y el metal gruñó, el viento rugió, y en el último segundo me agaché. Las palmeras fueron arrancadas de raíz, girando en dirección al Arum, y el coche se deslizó hasta quedar fuera de mi alcance, como si el Arum estuviera absorbiéndolo. Un estante de panfletos turísticos giró por los aires. Se alzaron unos fragmentos de carretera del suelo, que flotaron durante un instante y después volaron hacia él. Hubo un grito agudo que me taladró los oídos.

Una mujer pasó volando junto a mí y desapareció detrás del Arum. Un cuerpo más se desplomó sobre el suelo para unirse a aquellos que yacían allí.

El Arum era como una especie de agujero negro, absorbiendo todo lo que había a su alrededor, atrayéndolo hacia él. Yo no era una excepción: sin importar lo mucho que me aferrara al suelo, mis pies se arrastraron hacia él.

Sus gélidos dedos me rodearon la garganta mientras bajaba la cabeza hacia mí. No recordaba haber visto antes los ojos de un Arum. Eran del tono más pálido de azul, como si les hubieran absorbido todo el color.

—¿Qué tenemos aquí? —dijo en voz alta. Inhaló profundamente y cerró los ojos como si pudiera saborearme—. Una híbrida. Sabroso.

Ni de coña iba a consentir que me convirtieran en un aperitivo nocturno intergaláctico.

Eché un brazo hacia atrás, invocando a la Fuente, pero la mano libre del Arum se cerró con fuerza en mi muñeca, y el agarre resultaba doloroso. El corazón me saltó hasta la garganta cuando presionó su mejilla contra la mía. Sus labios se movieron cerca de mi oído, enviando un estremecimiento de repulsión a través de mí.

—Esto te dolerá. Un poquito —dijo, y después se rió de manera desagradable—. Vale. Te dolerá un montón.

Iba a alimentarse de mí.

Y esa pequeña parte de mi cerebro que seguía funcionando a pesar de todo no tenía forma de sacarme de esa. Después de todo lo que había pasado (Dédalo, las pistolas, las balas y todo lo demás), iban a dejarme seca.

Todo se intensificó dentro de mí, una mezcla de miedo y rabia, repulsión y pánico. Se estiró como si se tratara de un muelle, saltando desde mi interior.

La energía rugió a través de mí, aumentando mis sentidos, y noté al Arum contra mí. Lo sentí alinear su boca con la mía, separado de mí por escasos centímetros. Sentí cómo tomaba aire, la profunda sacudida de poder que había en su interior, y el tirón escalofriante y absorbente que entraba profundamente en mi interior, escarbando con pequeños ganchos.

Puse una mano sobre el pecho del Arum, y el arrebato de energía salió de mí como si se tratara de un puñetazo. No había espacio entre mí y el Arum, nada que amortiguara el efecto. La Fuente explotó desde mi interior y fue directamente hacia él, y de mí emanó un intenso estallido de luz. La energía implosionó, y nos separó de golpe.

Las estrellas dieron volteretas.

Caí sobre el pavimento de lado y me giré para ponerme boca arriba. El Arum estaba suspendido en el aire, con los brazos y piernas muy separados. Su cuerpo tembló una vez, y después otra. Tenía una zona iluminada en el pecho, la marca que había dejado la Fuente, y unas pequeñas fisuras recorrieron su cuerpo llenándolo de grietas blancas, hasta cubrirlo por completo.

Explotó en un millar de pedacitos.

Por todos los aliens…

Mientras me esforzaba por levantarme y giraba la cintura, mis ojos se encontraron con los de un hombre joven. Parecía como si hubiera puesto el piloto automático y estuviera viéndolo todo sin comprender realmente lo que estaba presenciando. Casi simpatizaba con él: estaba segura de que yo había tenido la misma cara de « ¿Qué diablos está pasando?» cuando había visto a Edward detener el camión y me había dado cuenta de que no estaba tratando con algo humano.

Probablemente tenía la misma cara de « ¿Qué diablos está pasando?» en ese momento.

Mi mirada bajó.

Tenía un teléfono inteligente en la mano, con los nudillos blancos por apretarlo. Todo… lo había grabado todo con su teléfono. Especialmente mi cara.

Era una cosa muy estúpida por la que preocuparse en ese momento, sobre todo teniendo en cuenta todo lo demás que debía de haber grabado, pero pensé en el vídeo subiéndose a Internet, volviéndose viral como esos malditos memes.

No era así como quería que mi madre descubriera que seguía con vida. Quizá no vivita y coleando, pero sí pateando.

Pero ya era demasiado tarde.

Comencé a avanzar hacia el tío para quitarle el teléfono, pero él salió de su ensoñación y echó a correr. Podría haber corrido tras él, pero había problemas mayores de los que preocuparse.

El hedor del humo y de la muerte estaba por todas partes. Avancé tambaleándome hacia donde sabía que había visto a todos por última vez, utilizando el autobús turístico rojo como destino, sintiendo dolor a un nivel celular mientras asimilaba los daños. Las pistolas, esas armas PEP, no eran inofensivas si no alcanzaban a un Luxen o a un híbrido. Había farolas partidas en dos o fundidas, a punto de derrumbarse. Había llamas iluminando La Franja entera.

Había cuerpos desperdigados por la carretera.

Los rodeé haciendo muecas ante la ropa fundida y quemada, los agujeros irregulares y la piel chamuscada. No tenía por qué haber habido tantas muertes de personas inocentes. Los Luxen brillaban como bombillas andantes, y los híbridos también resultaban bastante obvios. Era como si a los militares no les importara cuántos cayeran en el fuego amigo. ¿Se habían vuelto locos?

Y sabía cómo le daría la vuelta a todo el Gobierno: dirían que todo era culpa nuestra, que había que responsabilizar a los Luxen, incluso aunque habían sido ellos quienes habían atacado primero, quitando vidas inocentes.

Mirar a todos los cuerpos hacía que el estómago me diera un vuelco, pero continué abriéndome camino entre ellos hasta que sentí la calidez que me recorría la nuca. Levanté la cabeza y vi que Edward estaba en su forma humana, luchando a brazo partido contra un soldado. Se me encogió el corazón cuando el soldado logró golpearlo con un gancho derecho, pero Edward se recuperó y lo derribó de un puñetazo.

Miró a su alrededor y fijó la mirada en la mía. Tenía el pelo húmedo, pegado a la frente y las sienes, y sus ojos resplandecían como diamantes. El alivio cruzó su rostro, y sacudió la cabeza. La emoción que había en sus ojos resultaba insoportable.

Hubo un destello de luz roja más abajo, en La Franja, recordándome lo increíblemente peligrosas que seguían siendo las calles. Di otro paso hacia delante, y vi a Irina y a Rose que rodeaban un todoterreno volcado. Me alegraba verlas todavía en pie, incluso aunque las lágrimas se derramaran libremente de los ojos de Irina. Su hermano…

Tomé aliento. Tanto…

—¡Bella! —rugió Edward.

Unos fuertes brazos me rodearon desde atrás. El instinto de luchar y forcejear se activó, pero me empujaron hacia atrás un instante antes de que un pulso de luz roja pasara volando justo donde yo había estado. El PEP pasó zumbando, dirigiéndose directamente hacia Rose. Oí el grito de rabia de Emmett, y el tiempo se ralentizó hasta casi arrastrarse. Los brazos que tenía a mi alrededor se aflojaron lo suficiente, y la voz de Jasper me gritó al oído.

Edward corría, saltando por encima de los coches.

Irina se giró hacia Rosalie, moviéndose con increíble rapidez, tan veloz como una bala. Rodeó a la chica con los brazos y se volvió para apartarla del camino.

El disparo impactó contra la espalda de Irina.

La luz explotó en su columna vertebral y siguió la red que formaban sus venas. Su cabeza cayó hacia atrás y las rodillas cedieron bajo ella. Cayó hacia delante, sin la gracia que siempre había parecido natural en ella.

No se movió.

Me liberé del agarre de Jasper, y llegué junto a ella al mismo tiempo que Edward. Él la cogió por los hombros para girarla, pero un reluciente líquido azul se derramaba de su boca mientras su cabeza caía sobre el brazo de Edward.

En algún lugar, el grito de un hombre fue cortado por un crujido enfermizo.

—Irina —dijo Edward, sacudiéndola un poco—. ¡Irina!

Los ojos de la Luxen estaban fijos en el cielo infinito sobre nuestras cabezas.

Una parte de mí ya lo sabía, pero mi cerebro se negaba a aceptarlo. Irina y yo jamás seríamos amigas. Probablemente tampoco alcanzáramos siquiera la categoría de amor-odio, pero ella era increíblemente fuerte y terca, y honestamente pensaba que sería como una cucaracha, capaz de sobrevivir a una explosión nuclear.

Pero esa hermosa forma humana, esas facciones dolorosamente deslumbrantes, se desvanecieron en un suave resplandor que se atenuó rápidamente. No quedó nada de Irina entre los brazos de Edward, tan solo una cáscara de piel translúcida y finas venas.

—No —susurré, mirando fijamente a Edward.

Su cuerpo se estremeció.

—Maldita sea —dijo Emmett. Sus brazos rodeaban a Rose, que lloraba con suavidad—. Ha…

Rose tragó saliva.

—Me ha salvado la vida.

De pie junto a Emmett, Alice tenía la boca cubierta por las manos. No dijo nada, pero todo estaba grabado en su rostro.

—Chicos, realmente tenemos que… —Seth apareció detrás de Edward, y entonces hizo una pausa y frunció mucho el ceño—. Joder.

Levanté la cabeza, sin tener ni idea de qué decir. Y hubiera sido inútil hacerlo.

En algún lugar explotó un coche o algo parecido.

—Tengo un todoterreno grande una manzana más abajo, en la carretera… cabremos todos dentro —comenzó Seth—. Tenemos que irnos mientras la carretera esté despejada. Enviarán más soldados, y no voy a ser capaz de derribarlos a todos otra vez. Y vosotros tampoco, nos estamos quedando sin fuerzas.

—No podemos dejarlos aquí —discutió Edward con fiereza.

—No tenemos elección —intervino Jasper—. Si nos quedamos aquí un segundo más, nos uniremos a ellos… Bella se unirá a ellos.

Un músculo se tensó en la mandíbula de Edward, y me dolió el corazón por él. Habían crecido con los Denali, y sabía que una parte de Edward sí que quería a Irina. No de la misma forma que a mí, pero eso no lo hacía menos importante.

—Yo no quiero dejar aquí a Carlisle —dijo Seth, clavando los ojos en los de Edward—. No se merece que lo dejemos atrás, pero no tenemos elección.

Algo debió de conectarse en la cabeza de Edward, porque colocó a Irina cuidadosamente sobre el suelo y se puso en pie. Yo lo imité.

—¿Dónde está el coche? —preguntó con voz firme.

Seth señaló hacia un punto de la carretera.

Estiré una mano hacia Edward, y él me la cogió. Habíamos sido diez hacía no demasiado tiempo. Ahora solo quedábamos siete corriendo por la oscura carretera, llena de coches quemados, cuerpos y escombros. Me obligué a seguir moviendo las piernas, negándome a pensar realmente en las cosas.

Seth había encontrado un Dodge Journey y una camioneta, pero ahora solo necesitábamos uno de ellos, y darme cuenta de eso hizo que me atravesara una punzada de dolor. Jasper se subió al asiento del conductor del Journey, y Seth en el del copiloto.

—Deprisa —nos urgió Seth—. Todavía queda algo de tráfico allí delante, pero está avanzando, y la carretera ya no se encuentra bloqueada. La gente está huyendo de la ciudad, deberíamos poder perdernos entre ellos.

Emmett ayudó a Rose a subir por un lado, mientras que Edward y yo subíamos por el otro. Nos colocamos en la parte trasera, y después Alice se unió a Emmett y Rose en la del medio. Ni siquiera habíamos cerrado las puertas antes de que Jasper pusiera el coche en marcha.

Un entumecimiento me recorrió el cuerpo al tiempo que me giraba en mi asiento para mirar por la ventana trasera mientras pasábamos junto a los coches a toda velocidad y esquivábamos por poco a la gente aterrorizada que había en la calle. Estábamos dejando atrás la ciudad… Dejando atrás a Carlisle, Alec e Irina.

Seguí mirando por la ventana trasera, observando cómo ardía Las Vegas.


	30. chapter 30

Toda la historia peretenece a la increíble Jennifer L. Armentrout. Nombres de los personajes a la maravillosa Sthepenie Meyer.

Capítulo 30

 **Bella PDV**

El viaje fue silencioso y tenso. Además del hecho de que todos estábamos mirando por encima del hombro, esperando ver a las fuerzas armadas al completo tras nuestros talones, ninguno sabía qué decir, ni siquiera si había algo que pudiéramos decir.

Me giré entre los brazos de Edward, presioné la cara contra su pecho e inhalé su aroma intenso y silvestre. El olor de la muerte y la destrucción no se había aferrado a él, y lo agradecía. Si cerraba los ojos y contenía el aliento hasta perder algunas neuronas, casi podía imaginar que tan solo estábamos dando un paseo en coche por el desierto.

No se había molestado con el cinturón de seguridad. En algún momento, me había apartado de la ventana trasera para ponerme entre sus muslos. No me importaba. Más que ninguna otra cosa, su abrazo me anclaba a la tierra después de todo lo que había pasado, y creo que él también lo necesitaba. Deseé poder estar dentro de su cabeza, saber lo que estaba pensando en ese momento.

Acaricié con el pulgar la zona encima de su corazón, trazando inconscientemente unas formas extrañas sobre su pecho. Esperaba que la culpa no estuviera devorándolo por dentro. Nada de lo que había sucedido, ninguna de las muertes, había sido culpa suya. Quería decírselo, pero no quería romper el silencio. Parecía que todos en el coche estuvieran llorando a alguien.

No había estado muy unida a Irina y Alec, y tampoco había conocido demasiado bien a Carlisle, pero sus muertes me dolían de todos modos. Todos ellos habían muerto para salvar a alguien, y la mayoría de la gente jamás sabría sus nombres, ni lo que habían sacrificado. Pero nosotros sí. Su pérdida dejaría una huella sobre todos nosotros durante mucho tiempo, o incluso para toda la eternidad.

La mano de Edward me acarició la espalda, subió hacia arriba y se enredó entre mi pelo hecho un desastre hasta que sus dedos rozaron mi nuca. Se movió ligeramente, y sentí sus labios sobre mi frente. Agarré más su camiseta, al mismo tiempo que notaba una contracción en el pecho.

Me estiré hacia arriba, y mis labios rozaron su oreja.

—Te quiero mucho, muchísimo.

Su cuerpo se tensó y después se relajó.

—Gracias.

No estaba segura de por qué estaba dándome las gracias exactamente, así que me acurruqué junto a él, escuchando el latido constante de su corazón. Me dolía cada parte de mi cuerpo, y estaba cansada, pero dormir parecía imposible.

Dos horas después de haber salido, Seth dijo que dirigirnos hacia Arizona sería demasiado arriesgado por encontrarse muy cerca de Las Vegas. Ni siquiera me había dado cuenta de en qué dirección íbamos. Tenía otro lugar al que podíamos ir, en una de las ciudades más grandes de Idaho, llamada Coeur d'Alene. Quince horas más de trayecto desde donde nos encontrábamos.

Entonces Alice habló, para preguntar cómo podía tener tantas propiedades con apenas quince años de edad. Pensé que esa era una muy buena pregunta.

—Hay mucho dinero en la clase de clubes como el que dirijo, y los favores no son baratos —explicó—. Así que me gusta tener varias opciones abiertas, y tener unos cuantos agujeros por donde esconderme por todo el país. Nunca se sabe cuándo vas a necesitarlos.

Alice pareció aceptar su respuesta. Y, en realidad, ¿qué otra opción teníamos?

Nos detuvimos una vez para poner gasolina en algún lugar al norte de Utah la mañana siguiente. Emmett y Edward entraron para comprar bebidas y algo de comer, pero no antes de cambiar de apariencia. Los demás nos quedamos tras las ventanas tintadas mientras Jasper llenaba el depósito, manteniendo la cabeza gacha tras una gorra de béisbol que había en el coche.

Demasiado ansiosa como para quedarme quieta, me incliné hacia delante para comprobar cómo se encontraba Rosalie.

—Está durmiendo —dijo Alice en voz baja—. No sé cómo puede dormir, yo no creo que sea capaz de volver a hacerlo.

—Lo siento. —Coloqué la mano en la parte trasera de su asiento—. De verdad, lo siento. Sé que estabas muy unida a ellos, y desearía… desearía que muchas cosas fueran diferentes.

—Yo también —contestó, colocando su mano sobre la mía. Puso la mejilla sobre el asiento y pestañeó varias veces. Tenía los ojos húmedos—. Nada de esto parece real. ¿O soy solo yo?

—No eres solo tú —dije, y le apreté la mano—. No dejo de pensar que voy a despertar en cualquier momento.

—Y será hace varios meses, justo antes del baile, ¿eh?

Asentí con la cabeza, pero esa clase de pensamientos esperanzados eran un viaje solo de ida a la Ciudad de los Depresivos. Edward y Emmett volvieron con los brazos cargados de bolsas.

Cuando Jasper volvió a estar tras el volante, comenzaron a repartir las bebidas y los aperitivos. Edward me dio una bolsita pequeña y verde de patatas fritas con sabor a cebolla. Mi aliento iba a ser repugnante.

—Gracias.

—Tan solo no trates de besarme durante un tiempo —replicó.

Sonreí, y me sentí extraña al hacerlo, pero sus ojos relucieron cuando lo hice, y supe que la regla de no besarle no iba a durar demasiado. No cuando tenía esa mirada en los ojos.

—¿Habéis oído algo interesante en la tienda? —pregunté con curiosidad.

Edward y Emmett intercambiaron una rápida mirada. No fui capaz de descifrarla, pero sospeché inmediatamente cuando Edward negó con la cabeza.

—Nada importante.

Estreché los ojos, y él arqueó una ceja en mi dirección.

—Edward…

Suspiró.

—Había un televisor detrás del mostrador, en directo desde Las Vegas. Pero estaba silenciado, así que no pude oír nada de lo que decían.

—¿Nada más?

Hubo una pausa.

—Algunas de las personas que esperaban para pagar estaban hablando de alienígenas y de cómo siempre habían sospechado que el Gobierno estaba encubriéndolo todo. Dijeron alguna estupidez sobre un ovni que se estrelló en Roswell en los años cincuenta. Sinceramente, ahí dejé de escuchar.

Me relajé un poco; eran buenas noticias. Al menos no había menciones a bandas de linchadores que fueran a cazar alienígenas. Condujimos durante la mayor parte del día, pero los muchos kilómetros que estábamos poniendo entre Las Vegas y nosotros no sirvieron realmente para aliviar la tensión. Pasaría mucho tiempo antes de que ninguno de nosotros se sintiera realmente cómodo.

Las primeras cosas en las que me fijé al llegar al norte de Idaho fueron los altos abetos y la majestuosa curva de la sierra montañosa en la distancia. La ciudad cerca del lago azul, grande y profundo era pequeña en comparación con Las Vegas, pero muy bulliciosa. Pasamos la entrada de un centro turístico, y traté de prestar atención a las indicaciones que Seth estaba dándole a Jasper, pero yo era un asco a la hora de orientarme. Me perdí cuando dijo « gira a la derecha en la intersección» .

Pasaron otros quince minutos aproximadamente, y llegamos hasta el borde del bosque nacional. Y si pensaba que Petersburgo estaba en mitad de la nada, era obvio que todavía me quedaba mucho por ver.

El Dodge fue dando botes por un estrecho camino de tierra rodeado de abetos y otros árboles que parecían perfectos para colocar los adornos de Navidad.

—A lo mejor nos come algún oso —comentó Edward mientras miraba por la ventana.

—Bueno, eso podría pasar, pero no tienes que preocuparte por los Arum. —Seth se giró en su asiento y le dirigió una sonrisa cansada—. Este lugar tiene depósitos naturales de cuarcita, pero ningún Luxen del que yo tenga noticia.

Edward asintió con la cabeza.

—Eso es bueno.

—Los Arum… ¿Creéis que aparecieron por casualidad? —preguntó Alice.

—Ni de broma —respondió Jasper, mirando el retrovisor durante un segundo. Sonrió un poco, creo que para Rose—. Dédalo tiene algunos Arum preparados, a los que llaman si los Luxen… se pasan de la raya. Hubo un problema en Colorado, justo después de que ocurriera lo de Mount Weather… Una mujer en el lugar equivocado en el momento equivocado, y llevaron a un Arum.

—Tú lo conociste —añadió Seth, mirando de nuevo hacia Edward—. Ya sabes, el Arum de mi club con el que querías ponerte en plan Action Man. Sí, el Departamento de Defensa lo llamó para que se ocupara de algunos problemas.

Miré hacia Edward, que tenía el ceño muy fruncido.

—No parecía estar ocupándose de ningún problema.

La sonrisa de Seth se volvió mitad misteriosa, mitad triste.

—Eso depende de lo que consideres que significa ocuparse de las cosas. —Hizo una pausa y volvió a girar—. Eso es lo que habría dicho Carlisle.

Volví a colocarme entre los brazos de Edward y decidí preguntarle al respecto más tarde. El vehículo bajó la velocidad en una curva, y a través de los abetos pude ver parte de una cabaña construida con troncos… Una cabaña construida con troncos muy grande, muy cara, de dos pisos y del tamaño de dos casas.

Al parecer, el bar de Seth funcionaba increíblemente bien.

El vehículo se detuvo delante de la puerta de un garaje. Seth saltó fuera y caminó a zancadas por delante del coche. Se detuvo frente a las puertas, abrió la tapa que cubría un teclado numérico e introdujo un código con dedos rápidos y ligeros. La puerta se abrió con suavidad.

—Entrad —gritó, agachándose bajo la puerta.

No podía esperar a salir del vehículo mientras entraba en el garaje. Tenía el trasero insensible y las piernas un poco temblorosas cuando puse los pies sobre el cemento. Mi sangre entró en circulación nuevamente mientras salía del garaje, hacia la luz solar del exterior. Hacía bastante fresco para ser agosto, quizá poco más de veinte grados. ¿O era septiembre? No tenía ni idea del mes que era, ni mucho menos del día.

Pero era un lugar precioso. El único sonido era el piar de los pájaros y el susurro de los pequeños animales del bosque. El cielo era de un precioso tono de azul y me recordaba… a mi casa.

Edward fue detrás de mí y me envolvió la cintura con los brazos. Se inclinó hacia mí y apoyó la barbilla sobre mi cabeza.

—No salgas corriendo así.

—No he salido corriendo, tan solo he salido del garaje —repliqué, colocando las manos sobre sus fuertes antebrazos.

Su cabeza se deslizó hacia abajo, y su barba incipiente me hizo cosquillas.

—De momento, eso es demasiado lejos.

En cualquier otra situación le habría echado la bronca, poniéndome en plan diva y todo, pero después de lo que había pasado comprendía por qué actuaba así.

Me giré entre sus brazos, metiendo los míos bajo los suyos y rodeando su cintura.

—¿Ya están todos investigando la casa?

—Sí. Seth estaba diciendo que uno de nosotros debería ir a la ciudad después para comprar algo de comida, antes de que se haga demasiado tarde. Parece que vamos a quedarnos aquí durante algún tiempo.

Lo abracé con fuerza.

—No quiero que vayas.

—Lo sé. —Levantó un brazo y me apartó el pelo de la cara—. Pero solo Emmett y yo podemos cambiar nuestro aspecto, y no voy a dejar que vaya solo ni que Alice vaya con él.

Respiré profundamente y cuadré los hombros. Quería ponerme a gritar y a rabiar.

—Vale.

—¿Vale? ¿No vas a mirarme con tus ojos de gatita malvada?

Negué con la cabeza, concentrada en su pecho. Una repentina emoción subió y se quedó atrapada en mi garganta.

—Debe de haberse congelado el infierno. —Sus dedos me recorrieron la mejilla—. Eh…

Me incliné hacia delante para recostar la cabeza sobre él, y mis dedos se clavaron a sus costados. Un brazo se deslizó hasta mi cintura y me abrazó con fuerza.

—Lo siento —dije, y tragué saliva con fuerza.

—Han pasado muchas cosas, Bella. No tienes por qué disculparte. Todos estamos haciendo las cosas lo mejor que podemos ahora mismo.

Levanté la cabeza y pestañeé para deshacerme de las lágrimas.

—¿Y tú? ¿Estás bien?

Él bajó la mirada y me observó en silencio.

—No te culpas por lo que sucedió en Las Vegas, ¿verdad? No fue tu culpa. Nada de lo que pasó.

Edward permaneció en silencio durante mucho tiempo.

—Fue idea mía.

El corazón me dio un vuelco bruscamente.

—Pero todos la apoyamos.

—Tal vez podríamos haber hecho algo diferente. —Apartó la mirada y tragó saliva. Sus labios se tensaron—. No he dejado de darle vueltas durante todo el camino hasta aquí. ¿Qué otras opciones teníamos?

—No teníamos ninguna.

Quería entrar en su interior y conseguir que se pusiera mejor de algún modo.

—¿Estamos seguros de eso? —dijo en voz baja—. No teníamos demasiado tiempo para pensarlo bien.

—No teníamos nada de tiempo.

Edward asintió con la cabeza lentamente, con los ojos entrecerrados y fijos en la línea de árboles.

—Irina, Alec, y Carlisle… no se lo merecían. Sé que habían acordado hacerlo y eran conscientes de los riesgos, pero no puedo creer que…

Estiré los brazos para poner las manos sobre sus mejillas. El dolor se extendió por mi pecho y se convirtió en un dolor físico.

—Lo siento, Edward. Ojalá hubiera algo más que pudiera decir. Sé que eran como tu familia, y sé que lo significaban todo para ti. Pero sus muertes no son culpa tuya. Por favor, no pienses en eso. No podría…

Él me silenció con un beso; un beso dulce y tierno que eclipsó todas mis palabras.

—Tengo que decirte algo —dijo—. Tal vez me odies después.

—¿Qué? —Me aparté, pillada completamente por sorpresa por su comentario—. No podría odiarte.

Él inclinó la cabeza hacia un lado.

—Te di muchas razones para odiarme al principio.

—Sí, lo hiciste, pero eso era al principio. Ya no.

—Aún no has escuchado lo que tengo que decir.

—No importa.

Casi quería pegarle un puñetazo en la cara por sugerir eso siquiera.

—Sí que importa. —Tomó aire—. Mira, cuando empezó a joderse la cosa en Las Vegas, tuve mis dudas. Cuando vi que mataban a Carlisle y a Alec y a Irina, me pregunté si habría hecho las cosas del mismo modo otra vez, conociendo los riesgos.

—Edward…

—La verdad es que ya conocía los riesgos cuando salí del coche. Sabía que podía morir gente, y eso no me detuvo. Y cuando levanté la mirada y te vi allí, viva y a salvo, supe que volvería a hacerlo otra vez. —Sus brillantes ojos color esmeralda se quedaron fijos sobre mí—. Lo haría, Bella. ¿No es increíblemente egoísta? ¿No es una locura? Creo que eso me hace bastante merecedor de tu odio.

—No —dije, y después volví a decirlo—. Entiendo lo que estás diciendo, Edward, pero eso no me hace odiarte.

Él apretó la mandíbula.

—Debería.

—Mira, no sé qué decir. ¿Estuvo bien al cien por cien? Probablemente no, pero lo comprendo. Y comprendo por qué Anthony entregó a Emmett y a Rosalie a Dédalo, y por qué trató de entregarnos a nosotros. Todos hacemos locuras para proteger a la gente que queremos. Puede que no esté bien, pero… Pero es lo que hay.

Él se quedó mirándome fijamente.

—Y no puedes atormentarte a ti mismo por eso. No cuando me dijiste que no podía atormentarme por lo que le había pasado a Eathan por las decisiones que yo había tomado. —Estaba respirando entrecortadamente. Quería borrar todo el dolor de sus ojos, el sufrimiento—. No podría odiarte. Jamás. Te quiero, pase lo que pase. Y no importa lo que suceda en el futuro, ni lo que haya sucedido anteriormente. —Las lágrimas me ardían en los ojos—. Siempre te querré. Y estamos juntos en esto; eso no va a cambiar jamás. ¿Lo comprendes?

No dijo nada, y el corazón me dio un vuelco.

—¿Edward?

Se movió tan rápido que me sobresaltó, y volvió a besarme. No era un beso dulce y tierno como el anterior. Era un beso fiero, intenso y poderoso, un agradecimiento y una promesa, todo en uno. Ese beso me rompió en pedazos y después me reconstruyó. Su beso… Bueno, me daba vida.

Él me daba vida.

Y por eso supe que era recíproco. Él me daba vida. Y yo le daba vida a él.

 **Edward PDV**

El viaje hasta la ciudad junto a Emmett había transcurrido sorprendentemente sin incidentes. Entramos y salimos de la tienda rápidamente, aunque no había forma de evitar los periódicos con fotos de figuras resplandecientes por todas partes, ni de escuchar sin querer las conversaciones mientras hacíamos cola. Algunas de las cosas que decían eran simplemente locuras, pero la tensión cubría a la gente de la tienda, en una pequeña ciudad que se cobijaba junto a un lago a un mundo de distancia de Las Vegas.

Por lo que pude entender, el Gobierno no había hecho ningún anuncio oficial, con la excepción de declarar Nevada en estado de emergencia y clasificar las « acciones horripilantes» como un acto de terrorismo.

Las cosas iban a ponerse feas, y no solo para los humanos, sino también para los Luxen. La mayoría de ellos no tenían ningún problema en vivir en secreto, y nosotros acabábamos de cargarnos eso completamente. Y después estaban aquellos que se aprovecharían del caos, como había dicho Seth. No podía evitar pensar en Aro Vulturi y en su advertencia.

Era tarde cuando regresamos a la cabaña, y Bella y Alice habían hecho espaguetis. Principalmente había cocinado Bella, ya que Alice había tratado de calentarlo todo con las manos, lo cual normalmente tenía resultados desastrosos.

Rose había ayudado con el pan de ajo, y me alegró verla levantada y en movimiento. Casi no podía recordar cómo había sido antes de estar en Dédalo. Sí que sabía que entonces era mucho más habladora.

Y sonreía más.

Ayudé a Bella a limpiar después de comer. Ella lavó los platos y yo los sequé.

La cocina estaba equipada con un lavavajillas, algo que Seth había sentido la necesidad de señalar, pero creo que la tediosa tarea resultaba tranquilizadora.

Ninguno de los dos habló, aunque había algo íntimo en aquello, el roce de nuestros codos y manos.

De algún modo, Bella acabó con la nariz llena de espuma y burbujas blancas.

Se la limpié y ella sonrió y, maldita sea, sus sonrisas eran como estar disfrutando del sol. Me hacía sentir y pensar muchas cosas, incluyendo algunas exageradamente cursis que probablemente jamás diría en voz alta.

Bella apenas podía mantener los ojos abiertos para cuando terminamos. La acompañé hasta el salón, y ella se desplomó sobre el sofá.

—¿Adónde vas? —preguntó.

—Voy a terminar en la cocina. —Le puse una vieja manta de retales encima—. Descansa un poco. Enseguida vuelvo.

Atravesé la sala de juegos, y oí que Jasper y Alice hablaban en alguna de las habitaciones. Estaba a medio camino de allí, pero entonces me detuve, cerré los ojos y maldije entre dientes. Alice necesitaba alguien con quien hablar. Tan solo habría deseado que no fuera él.

Me quedé allí de pie, en el oscuro pasillo, mirando la llamativa superficie de paneles de madera durante Dios sabía cuánto tiempo, antes de obligarme a volver a la cocina.

Alice no iba a llevarlo al Olive Garden. Esa sería la línea que no podría cruzar.

Cogí el paño húmedo y lo pasé por la mesa para limpiar el desastre que había formado Seth. Los hábitos alimenticios del chico no iban bien con los espaguetis.

Al terminar, eché un vistazo al reloj. Era casi medianoche.

—Le has mentido a Bella.

Me giré al oír la voz de mi hermano, sabiendo sin tener que preguntarle de qué estaba hablando.

—Tú habrías hecho lo mismo.

—Cierto, pero va a descubrirlo tarde o temprano.

Cogí una botella de agua de la encimera y elegí cuidadosamente mis siguientes palabras.

—Lo último que quiero que sepa justo ahora es que su cara aparece en las noticias de todo el país. En lugar de preocuparse por lo que eso significa para ella, va a preocuparse por su madre, y… No hay nada que podamos hacer al respecto ahora mismo.

Emmett se reclinó sobre la encimera y cruzó los brazos. Me miró fijamente, y yo le devolví la mirada. Sabía lo que significaba esa mirada, con las cejas caídas y la mandíbula apretada con determinación, así que suspiré.

—¿Qué? —pregunté.

—Sé lo que estás pensando.

Di unos golpecitos en la botella de agua con los dedos.

—Ah, ¿sí?

—Por eso estás aquí jugando a ser ama de casa. Te estás preguntando qué es lo que has empezado.

No respondí durante un largo momento.

—Sí, me lo estoy preguntando.

—No has sido solo tú. Fuimos todos nosotros. Todos originamos esto. —Emmett hizo una pausa y miró por la ventana que había sobre el fregadero, en dirección al vacío oscuro que rodeaba la cabaña—. Volvería a hacerlo.

—¿Lo harías? ¿Sabiendo que Irina y Alec iban a morir?

Decir sus nombres era como una puñalada ardiente.

Él se pasó una mano por el pelo.

—No creo que quieras que responda a esa pregunta.

Asentí con la cabeza. Los dos responderíamos a esa pregunta de la misma forma. ¿Qué era lo que eso decía acerca de nosotros?

Emmett soltó aire con fuerza.

—Pero es una mierda. Dios, eran como nuestra familia. No va a ser lo mismo sin ellos. No se merecían morir así.

Me froté la mandíbula.

—Y Anthony…

—A Anthony, que lo jodan —escupió, entrecerrando los ojos.

Aparté la botella a un lado y lo observé.

—Hemos hecho prácticamente lo mismo, hermanito. Hemos arriesgado las vidas de otras personas para mantener a salvo a Alice y a las chicas.

Él negó con la cabeza.

—Esto es diferente.

—¿Lo es?

Emmett no respondió de inmediato.

—Bueno, pues que nos den.

Solté una risa seca.

—Sí, que nos den.

Sus labios se crisparon mientras me miraba.

—Tío, ¿qué demonios vamos a hacer?

Abrí la boca, pero volví a reírme.

—¿Quién demonios lo sabe? Supongo que tendremos que esperar y ver cuáles son los efectos colaterales. Tengo que averiguar cómo hacer que Bella parezca una víctima inocente en todo esto, no puede ocultarse para siempre.

—Ninguno de nosotros puede —dijo solemnemente. Después, añadió—:Pagaría un pastón por saber qué están pensando los ancianos ahora mismo.

—Eso es fácil. Probablemente querrán nuestras cabezas.

Se encogió de hombros, y pasaron unos momentos antes de que volviera a hablar. Fuera lo que fuese lo que quisiera decir, supe que no estaba seguro de hacerlo. Su boca tanteó las palabras durante un rato.

—Sé que este no es el mejor momento para contártelo. Maldita sea, no estoy seguro de que haya un momento adecuado para hacerlo, pero parece como si después de lo que les pasó a Irina y a Alec tuviera que mantener la boca cerrada.

Mis músculos se tensaron.

—Tan solo suéltalo, Emmett.

—Vale. Bien. Necesito decírtelo porque, bueno, creo que tendría que saberlo alguien más aparte de nosotros. —Los laterales de sus mejillas se ruborizaron, y realmente no tuve idea alguna de hacia dónde iba a dirigirse aquella conversación—. Sobre todo cuando las cosas comiencen a progresar, y…

—Emmett.

Tomó aire profundamente y dijo tres palabras que me dejaron flipando.

—Rose está embarazada.

Abrí la boca, pero no me salieron palabras. Me había quedado completamente sin ellas.

Emmett comenzó a hablar atropelladamente.

—Sí, está embarazada. Por eso ha estado tan cansada, y por eso no quería que hiciera nada cuando estábamos en Las Vegas. Era demasiado arriesgado. Y el viaje la ha fatigado muchísimo, pero… Sí, vamos a tener un bebé.

Lo miré fijamente.

—Jo…

—Lo sé. —Una sonrisa cruzó su rostro.

—… der —terminé, y después sacudí la cabeza—. Quiero decir… felicidades.

—Gracias —respondió, y cambió el peso de una pierna a otra.

Estuve a punto de preguntarle cómo se había quedado embarazada Rose, pero me detuve antes de hacer algo tan estúpido.

—Vaya. Vas… ¿vas a tener un bebé?

—Sí.

Me aferré a los bordes de la encimera. Me había quedado estupefacto, y tan solo podía pensar en aquellos niños de Dédalo, en los orígenes. Los hijos de un hombre Luxen y una mujer híbrida, tan escasos que si Dédalo se enteraba de lo del bebé…

Ni siquiera era capaz de terminar de pensar eso.

Emmett soltó aire temblorosamente.

—Vale. Di algo más.

—Eh, ¿de cuánto…? ¿De cuánto está?

¿Era eso lo que preguntaba la gente en circunstancias normales?

Relajó los hombros.

—Alrededor de tres meses.

Maldita sea. Menudo reencuentro debían de haber tenido.

—Estás enfadado, ¿verdad? —preguntó.

—¿Qué? No. No estoy enfadado, es solo que no sé qué decir. —Y no podía dejar de pensar que en seis meses íbamos a tener un bebé que podría freírnos las neuronas con un pensamiento si no le dábamos el chupete—. Es solo que no me esperaba algo así.

—Yo tampoco, ni Rose. No lo teníamos planeado, simplemente… sucedió. —Su pecho subió bruscamente—. No es que pensara que tener un bebé a esta edad fuera algo muy inteligente, pero pasó, y vamos a hacer lo que podamos. Yo… Yo ya lo quiero más de lo que nunca he querido a nadie.

—¿Lo?

La sonrisa de Emmett era mitad incomodidad, mitad alegría.

—El bebé podría ser una chica, pero yo digo siempre que es un chico. Rose se enfada mucho cuando lo hago.

Me forcé a sonreír. No parecía saber nada acerca de los orígenes. ¿Era posible que Rosalie tampoco lo supiera? Si era así, no tenían ni idea de lo que estaban a punto de traer al mundo. Comencé a decir algo, pero me detuve. No era el momento adecuado.

—Sé que las cosas van a ponerse difíciles —continuó—. No podemos ir a un médico normal. Lo sé, y estoy acojonado por ello.

—Eh. —Avancé hacia él y le puse una mano en el hombro—. Todo va a salir bien. Rose y el… y el bebé van a estar bien. Conseguiremos que todo vaya bien.

La sonrisa de alivio de Emmett era evidente.

No tenía ni idea de cómo íbamos a conseguir que todo saliera bien, pero las mujeres llevaban dando a luz sin doctores desde el principio de los tiempos. No podía ser tan difícil, ¿verdad? Sin embargo, después de pensar eso quise pegarme un puñetazo en la cara.

El nacimiento de un niño me acojonaba.

Hablamos durante un rato más, y prometí mantener el asunto en secreto.

Todavía no estaban preparados para compartir las noticias con todo el mundo, y podía entenderlo. Bella y yo aún no le habíamos dicho a nadie que básicamente nos habíamos casado.

Bodas.

Bebés.

Alienígenas en Las Vegas.

El maldito mundo estaba llegando a su fin.

Todavía sintiéndome algo aturdido, fui hacia el salón y me detuve frente al sofá donde Bella se había aovillado junto al brazo, con la manta apiñada bajo su barbilla. Estaba dormida.

Me agaché, la levanté con cuidado y la puse sobre mi regazo, con las piernas extendidas entre las mías. Ella se movió y se giró hacia un lado, pero permaneció dormida.

Me quedé mirando a la oscuridad a través de la ventana durante horas.

En ese momento, más que en ningún otro, teníamos que hacer algo, no solo huir y escondernos. Maldita sea, eso ya iba a ser casi imposible tal como estaban las cosas. El mundo ya sabía acerca de nosotros, y desde ese momento en adelante las cosas tan solo se volverían más peligrosas.

Y en unos pocos meses tendríamos un bebé del que preocuparnos… Un bebé que podía ocasionar todo tipo de caos.

Teníamos que hacer algo. Teníamos que plantar cara, cambiar el futuro, o no habría futuro para ninguno de nosotros.

Acaricié la espalda de Bella con la mano, subiendo hacia arriba, y curvé los dedos alrededor de su nuca. Incliné la barbilla hacia abajo y presioné los labios sobre su frente. Ella murmuró mi nombre en sueños, y el pecho se me contrajo por la emoción que sentía hacia ella. Me recliné de nuevo sobre el sofá y volví a mirar la oscuridad a través de la ventana.

La incertidumbre del mañana se cernía sobre nosotros como una nube de tormenta, pero había una cosa de la que estaba completamente seguro, algo más ominoso que lo desconocido que nos aguardaba.

Nos darían caza tanto los humanos como los Luxen.

Y si pensaban que revelar la verdad al mundo era lo más extremo que podía hacer para proteger a las personas a las que quiero, era porque todavía no habían visto nada.

No tenían ni idea de lo que era capaz de hacer realmente.

 **Un capítulo más y terminamos este cuarto libro. Estamos a casi nada de llegar al final de esta historia, Hmm no se como sentirme al respecto... Pero bueno, aún nos queda el quinto libro enterito y que ustedes me digan si quieren que adapte también la trilogía de la que les hablé, básicamente son los tres primeros libros desde el punto de vista de nuestro adorado Edward.**


	31. chapter 31

Toda la historia peretenece a la increíble Jennifer L. Armentrout. Nombres de los personajes a la maravillosa Sthepenie Meyer.

 **Ahora si, se termina Origin. Y antes de empezar con el último capítulo quiero agradecer a quienes siguen la historia y dejan sus comentarios. Gracias de verdad, me alegra mucho saber que les gustó. Por ahí leí que se animarían a leer los libros originales ( _guest)_ y me dio mucho gusto. Que conozcan y se enamoren de Katy y Daemon ! es de mis sagas favoritas ( _lo he dicho varias veces xD)_ y de mis parejas favoritas también y me da muchísimo gusto que más personas se animen a leerla!**

 **Ahora si ya, dejemos esto y continuemos... ;)**

Capítulo 31

 **Bella** **PDV**

Había sido vagamente consciente de que Edward había ido hasta el sofá y me había envuelto con su cuerpo, pero eso no fue lo que me despertó varias horas después. En algún momento de la noche, sus brazos se habían tensado a mi alrededor hasta el punto de llegar casi a estrangularme.

Y estaba en su auténtica forma.

Por muy hermoso que eso fuera, también resultaba ardiente y cegador.

Forcejeé por liberarme de su agarre y me retorcí entre sus brazos, entornando los ojos ante el intenso resplandor.

—Edward, despierta. Estás…

Él se despertó de golpe y se sentó tan rápido que casi me caí al suelo. La luz se atenuó y recuperó su forma humana, con una expresión de desconcierto en el rostro.

—No me ha pasado algo así desde que era un niño… Cambiar a mi verdadera forma sin darme cuenta.

Le acaricié el brazo.

—¿El estrés?

Él negó con la cabeza y fijó la mirada en un punto por encima de mi hombro.

Tenía la expresión tensa.

—No lo sé. Es…

Unos pasos resonaron en el piso superior y, en cuestión de segundos, todo el grupo se encontraba abajo, con el mismo aspecto de desconcierto que tenía Edward. Me escabullí de entre sus brazos, aparté la manta a un lado y me puse en pie.

—Está pasando algo, ¿verdad?

Alice se movió en dirección a la ventana y apartó la delgada cortina.

—No lo sé, pero siento que…

—Me desperté pensando que alguien me había llamado. —Emmett rodeó los hombros de Rose con un brazo—. Y estaba brillando.

—Yo también —dijo Edward, poniéndose en pie.

Seth se pasó una mano por el pelo revuelto. Con su pijama, finalmente tenía el aspecto de su edad real.

—Me siento ansioso.

—Yo también —comentó Jasper en voz baja. Se frotó el lateral de la mandíbula y entornó los ojos mientras miraba la oscuridad del exterior a través de la ventana de la cabaña.

Miré hacia Rose, que se encogió de hombros. Al parecer, nosotras dos éramos las únicas que no sentían lo que fuera que estaba poniendo tan nerviosos a los Luxen y a los orígenes.

De repente se pusieron rígidos; todos, a excepción de Rose y de mí. Uno por uno, Edward, Emmett y Alice adoptaron sus formas Luxen durante un breve segundo, y después recuperaron sus disfraces humanos. Fue tan rápido, tan inmediato, que parecía como si el sol hubiera entrado en la habitación durante un momento.

—Está pasando algo —dijo Seth, dándose la vuelta. Se dirigió hacia la puerta principal—. Está pasando algo gordo.

Salió por la puerta, y todos lo siguieron. Salí al fresco aire nocturno, pegándome a Edward mientras caminaba por el camino de gravilla que había frente al porche, y después hasta el césped. Las frescas briznas estaban suaves bajo mis pies descalzos.

Una extraña fisura bajó por mi columna vertebral y después se extendió por mis terminaciones nerviosas. Una sensación de conciencia me tensó los músculos del cuello mientras Seth se alejaba por el área de tierra desnuda. Los límites del bosque parecían oscuros e infinitos, completamente inhabitables en las horas más oscuras de la noche.

—Siento algo —dijo Rose, y su voz era poco más que un susurro. Me lanzó una mirada—. ¿Tú también?

Asentí con la cabeza, no muy segura de qué era lo que sentía exactamente, pero Edward se puso rígido detrás de mí, y después sentí que su corazón comenzaba a latirle con fuerza en el pecho, sacudiendo el mío.

—No —susurró.

Un pequeño estallido de luz iluminó el cielo en la distancia. El aire me subió por la garganta mientras observaba la pequeña manchita de luz viajar hacia abajo, con una cola brillante y humeante tras ella. La luz desapareció mientras pasaba zumbando tras las montañas Rocosas. Otra más apareció en el cielo.

Después otra, y otra más, una y otra vez, y cayeron más allá de lo que el ojo podía ver, como estrellas fugaces que llovieran sobre la Tierra. El cielo estaba iluminado por ellas, miles y miles de estallidos de luz que entraron en la atmósfera y cayeron como la lluvia. Eran tantos que no pude mantener la cuenta de cuántos había, y sus colas resplandecientes se entremezclaron hasta que la noche se convirtió en día.

Seth soltó una risotada seca y estrangulada.

—Oh, mierda. ET ha llamado a casa a lo bestia, chicos.

—Y ha traído a sus amigos —añadió Jasper, dando un paso hacia atrás mientras varias de las luces que caían se acercaban, desapareciendo entre los altos olmos y los abetos.

Edward llevó una mano hacia abajo y entrelazó los dedos con los míos. El corazón me dio un vuelco mientras continuaban cayendo ante nosotros. Unas pequeñas explosiones sacudieron los árboles e hicieron temblar el suelo. La luz palpitó, iluminando el suelo del bosque cada pocos segundos, hasta que un intenso resplandor brilló durante unos momentos y después se desvaneció.

Entonces no hubo nada, y el silencio cayó a nuestro alrededor. No había grillos, ni pájaros, ni pequeños animales que se escabulleran. No quedó nada, salvo nuestras respiraciones entrecortadas y mi propio corazón que latía como un trueno en mis venas.

Una manchita de luz surgió a lo lejos, entre los olmos. Aparecieron una por una; una infinita sucesión de luces que brotaban. Eran tantas que supe que tenía que haber cientos de ellas tan solo en el bosque que nos rodeaba.

—¿No deberíamos estar corriendo ahora mismo? —pregunté.

La mano de Edward me apretó la mía, y me acercó a él. Sus brazos me rodearon el cuerpo, abrazándome con fuerza, y cuando habló lo hizo con voz ronca.

—No serviría para nada, gatita.

El corazón me palpitaba con fuerza mientras una presión me aferraba el pecho.

—No podríamos dejarlos atrás —dijo Jasper, cerrando las manos en puños—. No a todos ellos.

Tan solo podía quedarme mirando mientras una profunda comprensión se asentaba dentro de mí. Se acercaron al límite del bosque, tomando forma. Como Edward y todos los Luxen que había visto, sus formas eran humanoides, y tenían los brazos y piernas bien definidos. Eran altos, todos y cada uno de ellos, y su luz arrojaba sombras resplandecientes mientras se detenían a un par de metros del bosque. Uno avanzó hacia delante, con una luz más brillante que el sol durante el verano, teñida de un profundo y vibrante color carmesí, al igual que Edward cuando estaba en su auténtica forma.

Puede que Marcus y Dédalo hubieran mentido sobre muchas cosas, pero eso… Oh, Dios, eso había sido cierto. Habían acudido, justo como Marcus había advertido, y tenía que haber cientos allí, y cientos de miles fuera del bosque.

La luz roja volvió a destellar desde el Luxen que se encontraba delante. Un pulso de energía recorrió el claro, y me puso el vello de punta por todo el cuerpo.

Temblé, no muy segura de lo que estaba sucediendo, pero entonces pasó algo.

Alice fue la primera en perder su forma humana, y después Emmett. No sabía muy bien si era por la confusión, el miedo o algo de otro mundo, algo en ellos que respondiera a la proximidad de tantos de su clase, pero un latido después los brazos de Edward se estremecieron a mi alrededor y él también recobró su verdadera forma.

Sus brazos me soltaron, y de pronto sentí un frío insoportable sin su calidez. Vi que Emmett hacía lo mismo y se movía hacia su hermana. Los tres avanzaron hacia delante y se separaron de nosotros.

—Edward —lo llamé, pero no me escuchó.

No respondió.

De pronto, Jasper apareció junto a mí, y Seth junto a Rosalie. Estábamos retrocediendo, pero no sentía que mis pies se movieran, ni que mis músculos funcionaran. Mis ojos permanecieron fijos en Edward hasta que los otros de su clase se tragaron su luz.

El miedo me cubrió el interior de la boca e hizo que se me escarchara la sangre en las venas. En ese instante no pude evitar pensar en lo que Marcus había dicho que pasaría cuando llegaran los Luxen… y si Edward se uniría a los de su especie o a los de la mía.

No estaba muy segura de que Edward tuviera elección.

Tampoco estaba segura de que yo la tuviera.

 **Y se acabó.** **Que empiece la guerra.** **Nos leemos en el siguiente libro llamado Opposition.** **¡Hasta luego!**


End file.
